Family is more than Skin-Metal deep
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. When I find Starscream hurt in my yard, I help him. But what odd and weird adventures will happen in doing this one simple act of kindness. And if it comes to it will I choose the Decepticon side to keep the ones I love and care for safe? StarscreamXoc, Mechpreg, mentions of rape, how Starcream and I raise a Sparkling, and many other odd things.
1. Chapter 1

**dear readers, there are many reason as to why i placed this story on FanFiction but do to the many reviews and PM's i have gotten off of this i have to make one thing clear. i am trying not to make things 'extreme' so i am warning you right here and now. if you wish to skip passed what many have called uncalled for, please skip this CHPTR, and continue onto the next. the later CHPTRs are more about family and how one passes through hardship. i am not trying to discourage you from reading this, i am just tired of people making the wrong idea of how i am making this story out to be. so if you are looking for the Family bits, please skip this CHPTR and go on ahead. Second: please just don't leave a review for this CHPTR and not continue on with the rest if you do read this CHPTR. Try to give my story a chance and try to read the rest of it. and if you wish not to continue on with my story, please do not leave a review on the first CHPTR, leave it on the 3rd or 4th. Now on with the story. **

My life has been nothing but normal. Most of it was just simple stuff like having my family split up, but the one thing that really set it off was went 'He' came into my life.

It was a normal Thursday night, the sun had already set and a light snow storm was blowing in the wind. My dad and I were just sitting down to watch TV when I thought I heard something. It sounded like something had just bumped into our roof and then landed off into the swamps that lay near the edge of our property.

Looking down at my dad, who had fallen asleep next to me on the coach, I thought it over about going out to see what had caused the sound. After a few minutes, I decided on venturing out into the cold night to see what the noise was about.

Stepping off the coach, I walked over to the front door and pulled on my boots and my thickest winter jacket.

Stepping outside I saw a few things that surprised me. 1) There were these odd markings in the snow that resembled something to high heels, 2) over in the front yard was a large patch of this bright blue liquid and 3) there was this loud raspy breathing coming from behind the house. Slowly I made my way to the back of the house and along the way I saw more and more of the blue liquid.

As I finally made it to the back of the house, I saw that something large sitting in the swamps but because of the snow and how late it was all I could make out was that it was as tall as dad's barn and it had two long blade looking things coming out of its back.

Something in me told me that I should just go back inside and forget that I had ever seen this but when I heard the thing groan in pain I ignored my better instincts. Slowly and quietly, I walked towards the thing and saw the familiar blue liquid pouring out of its back and sides.

"H-hello, are you alright?" as soon as the words left my lips, the thing stiffened and the heavy breathing stopped. As it slowly turned around, I was met with a frightening pair of blood red eyes.

"What do you want Fleshling!" the thing's voice sound like he had been gargling nails and then decided to sing at soprano level. Even though I couldn't see him clearly, I think it's a him. The voice sounded male, I could slightly make out his slender face and his sharp pointy fingers that he had wrapped around his sides.

"I just thought you might be hurt. I heard you crash against my roof." the figure gave off a silent chuckle before he groaned in pain and leaned forward slightly. I don't know if it was my natural ability to see when someone was in pain or maybe it was the oddly blue liquid, but I could tell that something was terribly wrong with the towering thing.

"You need help." Stepping closer to the figure, I was just about to place a hand on his arm but just as I was about an inch away from him I was swatted away and sent flying into the snow. "Leave me be Fleshling! I don't need your help."

Raising my head out of the snow, I watched as the figure quickly rose up but he just as quickly fell back into the swampy water with a painful yelp.

Pushing myself up I shook the snow from my face and pressed on towards the figure. "Please let me help you. You're in pain." This time I was able to touch the figure and to my surprise I felt metal, warm metal.

The figure looked down at me and snarled. "And why should I, someone much larger and more powerful, take orders from someone as weak and frail as you?" Something in me snapped. I didn't care if someone called me weak, because I kind of was, but when someone called me frail, that's when I would lose it.

"Would you rather die out here in filthy swap water, freezing cold snow, and bleed out?! Or would you rather let me help you by just giving you a good kick to the Aft!" I don't know where that word came from but the figure stood there in silence for a moment before giving me another quiet chuckle.

"You have a very brave Spark to say that to me Fleshling. Not many have the spine to do so and those who do don't live to tell the tail." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying at this point, most of what I did pick up I just processed it under a lie, all that was running through my mind was why did everyone call me frail?

I wasn't much of a fighter, heck I couldn't even hit a person if I wanted to, but I was far from being frail. I could lift my own dad up and he was a towering 6'4'' lumber jack build man by God.

"It's your choice Metal Brain." I spoke to him with such hate that I couldn't believe that it was me speaking. The figure just looked away with a smile. "Fine! Freeze your claws off, see if I care! See you later Metal Brain."

slowly I made my way back towards my house, my eyes filled slightly with tears.

"NO Wait!" stopping in my tracks, I turned around to see him still in the swamp but he held his hand out to me with pleading eyes. "What now? Is there something you have to say?"

The figure opened his mouth to say something but was stopped short when he bent over with a painful groan. I watched as his hand came down with a thud into the snow and I knew what he was trying to say.

Walking back over to him, I placed a gentle hand down upon his own. 'He mind have a big ego' I thought to myself 'but he's hurt and I just can't leave him.' slowly he raised his head and looked at me with his red eyes.

Smiling to myself I patted his hand. "Don't worry. You don't have to say it." His gaze softened, I knew he was having a hard time asking for help. "Can you stand without toppling over?" I asked as I watched himself slowly lift up out of the swamp water with a slight groan. "Easy, Easy. I don't need you falling on me here." he gave me a crooked smile as he finally got onto his feet.

I gazed up in aw, he wasn't kidding when he said he was larger. I just barely made it past his ankles. His high heel was just under my shoulder and I was about 5'11''. "Come on, you can pop a squat in my dad's barn." Taking one of his claws in my hand, I slowly began to lead him towards the old barn.

OoOoOoOoOo

Luck for the both of us the barn wasn't too far from the swamps. Once we reached the barn, I let go of the figures claw and went towards the barn's double doors.

As I slid one of the doors aside, a big rumble came from behind me. Turning around I saw the figure had toppled over and was now clutching his middle and more of the blue liquid, which I made to be something of blood to him, was pour out.

"Hold on. Once I get you inside I can see what damages you have." turning back to the doors, I pushed the other one away and finally had the barn open for him to get in. turning around I placed my hands on his cheek, or at least where his cheek would have been, and patted him softly. "Are you able to get in?" He nodded and slowly he began to crawl into the barn.

Once he was in, I began to push the doors closed again. Once I had the doors almost shut, I poked my head in and looked at the figure. "Hold on, I'll go get something to see thing better with." He nodded and I shut the doors completely.

Rushing off to the side of the barn, I opened the door to my dad's little hunting shack. "Okay, I know it's in here somewhere." I began to look around for my dad's lantern, he always kept it in here but he was always kept on moving it.

"Ah, there it is!" walking over to a shelf, I pulled down my dad's old lantern and gave it a few shakes. It still had some oil in it. Giving a few pumps, I pulled out the box of matches that was nearby and lit the lantern up. Instantly I was bathed in a glow of warm light and a smile came across my face.

Once I was able to see, I looked around the shack for anything useful. i picked up a few old towel rags, a bottle of peroxide and my dad's hunting knife just to be on the safe side. Placing the knife and bottle in my back pockets, I took the rags and lantern in my hands and traveled back to the barn.

Squeezing between the doors, I entered to see the figure lying on his side with the blue liquid still slowly coming from him. Closing the door behind me, I stepped towards him and he turned to face me. I was a little startled to see his face but all in all, I was blown away.

His face was completely metal, just like the rest of his body, his body was relatively slim and he had this one red stride going up from his forehead to past his head. "My appearance is a little overwhelming I presume?"

Snapping out of my thought, I shook my head. "No, it's just … different." He nodded and placed his head down on the ground.

Placing the lantern on a shelf nearby, I walked over to him with the rags in one hand and the peroxide in the other. "Where did you get hurt?" I asked. He didn't look at me or even open his eyes but he lifted his arms away from his middle to show a long gash across it. Gasping in surprise, I took a closer look at his middle.

It wasn't the cut that got me, it was the fact at how swelled out his middle was. Looking at it reminded me of what my mom looked like before my little brother was born. I wanted to ask him if it was what I was thinking but I pushed the thought away thinking he might take it as an offense.

Stepping closer, I used one of the rags to wipe away the blue liquid and dabbed another one with the peroxide and began to clean the wound. "Gah, that hurts!" The figure hissed but still yet again, he refused to look at me. Did he really have that much of an ego that he didn't even want to look at me?

"Sorry, but it's the only idea I have to clean your wound. I've never seen a cut like this before." The figure chuckled and smiled. "Not everyone gets to see a giant metal monster everyday now do they?" Monster? What was he talking about, he wasn't a monster. Maybe a giant and a big bully but everybody is at some point.

"You're not a monster." this actually gave me a glance from him. His eyes looked at me with such intensity that I thought he was reading my mind. But it didn't last long because he quickly groaned in pain and looked away.

Looking down at the cut, I saw that the area around it was tightening up. Placing my hand on his swollen middle, I felt the warmth it was giving off and I also felt what must have been muscle tightening up. Moving my hand around must have irritated him because he gently swatted me away. "Don't touch me! Just clean my wounds and get it over with."

I could tell he was hiding something, I could feel it in his voice. Returning to my task, I thought that we should break the silence. "So, what's your name? Because I really don't think it's 'Metal Brain'."

The figure chuckled again, and opened his eyes, but still not looking at me. "Starscream." A smile came across my face, his name was different but I always liked different. "That's a nice name." putting one of the rags into the cut to stop his bleeding, I turned to him to see that he was smiling.

"And what is yours. I know your name isn't 'Fleshling'." I smiled as I pulled out another rag. "Autumn" Starscream smiled, "like your earth's season am I correct?" I nodded "Yeah, that's why I was named that. I was born on the first day of Autumn." Starscream chuckled again and looked down at me.

"You humans sure have originality." I giggled back, "And what about your kind? Are they just as original as we are?" Starscream smiled, "Sometimes." Giving my head a slight nod, I walked around to his backside.

His back was covered in little cuts that oozed with his blue blood. Giving off a sigh I dampened one of the rags. "Is something the matter?" Starscream asked me. "You have a lot of cuts back here. It may take me a while and it's going to sting."

Starscream was silent for a moment but he gave a little shrug. "Continue then." Pushing the damp rag into one of the cuts, Starscream gave off a slight yelp and I quickly pulled away. "Sorry." "No you're fine, it just... stung a little." knowing that I had not hurt him, I continued on with my task.

OoOoOoOoOo

It took me a while but I managed to place a rag in each of Starscream's cuts to stop the bleeding. But the one thing I noticed while I was working on his cuts was that every now and again Starscream would give off a gasp or a groan in pain. Walking over to the front side of him, I saw that there was a small puddle of his blue blood coming from between his legs.

Fearing the worst, I looked up at Starscream's face. It was mixed between pain and agony rolled into one.

"Starscream, I need to ask you something?" Opening his eyes, I saw tears forming and slid down his face. "W-what is it?" "Starscream are you-" but I was cut off by a loud splash.

Both Starscream and I looked down at his legs and saw that the small puddle had now become an even bigger one.

"By The All Spark! Not Now!" Starscream shouted and scrunched his face in pain. I no longer needed him to answer my question, I already knew it. "You're Pregnant."

Starscream laughed crazily and dug his claws into the ground. "in human terms, yes I am." But he was cut sort as he yelped out in pain. Many thing zoomed in my head but the one loudest of them all was that I needed to help him as best as I could.

"Spread your legs." Starscream opened his eyes and looked at me oddly at my request. "I beg your pardon?!" he said and finished with a painful groan. "lie on your back and Spread your legs Metal Brain. Whatever it is you're having its coming fast and you know it."Starscream paused for a moment then nodded.

Slowly he turned onto his back and spread his legs wide enough for me to me to go by. Stepping between his legs, I was kind of puzzled at what I was doing. 'I don't know anything about this _guy_' I thought 'and I certainly don't know how, whatever this thing is, is going to come out.' From what I could tell was that Starscream was losing a lot of blood from his … 'you know-where' and something was slowly making its presence known.

"What … what do you see?" Starscream asked shakily. "Uh … something's coming out and coming fast." Starscream sighed heavily and slammed his head hard into the ground. Listening to his breathing, Starscream's breaths were going from quick and heavy to slow and shallow. Something inside me clicked and I patted Starscream on his leg.

"You need to get your breathing under control." Starscream slammed his fist into the dirt and groaned "How do you expect me to do that Fleshling?!" Mentally slapping myself and I gave a sigh. "Take deep even breathe and try not to hold it in until I say so." Surprisingly Starscream listened to my words and finally got his breathing on a steady pace.

Looking back at what was coming; I sighed and looked back at Starscream. "Okay, on the count of three I want you to give me a nice hard push and hold it till I saw so. Got it?" Snapping his eyes shut, Starscream nodded. "And I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt." Starscream only nodded again and I prepared myself for anything.

"Okay then. 1 … 2 … 3!" Cupping my hands around my ears I tried to block out the high pitched scream that came from Starscream. He was sure living up to his name now.

Mentally counting in my head, I went at a steady beet until I finally reached ten. "Stop! You can Stop now!" as Starscream silenced himself, I rubbed my temples. "You need to be quiet. If my dad hears you he'll bring out his magnum." Starscream nodded but I really think he wasn't listening.

Turning my attention to the my objective, I saw that Starscream had made quite progress. The head was almost out but what scared me was how much of Starscream's blood he was losing.

"Okay, you ready?" Starscream gave a slight nod and I nodded back. "1 … 2 … 3!" AGAIN with the screaming! At least this time I didn't have to block my ears.

Watching closely, I saw how the little, whatever it was, slowly began to come forward. Once the head was out I told Starscream to stop. "Okay, things are going to be a little bit more painful now. You're just going to have to bear with me okay?" receive no reply but an angry groan; I turned back to my task.

Counting to Starscream again, I listened to him scream bloody murder. Slowly the thing came forward and I could see its shoulders. "Primus! Get out of me!" Starscream continued to shout random words, which I thought might be curses in his own language. Then after a while, the shoulders popped out and Starscream sighed with Relief.

"Okay, it's all downhill from here. You just need to give me one good hard push and this will all be over." Starscream seemed happy to hear this and gave me an eager nod.

Counting off one last time, Starscream shouted even louder than before. Trying my best to not listen to his screams, I held my hands on the little thing as it slowly dame forward. "Out! I said get **out** of me you little parasite!" As Starscream struggled with his breathing, he gave one last High pitch scream before it was replaced by another.

I gasped out in surprise at what lay in my arms. It was nothing more but a smaller version of Starscream, about the size of my four year old brother, but was completely black with the same red metal strip on his forehead but instead of having a metal body this little thing had wires and large cables coursing through his body. And right in the middle of its chest was a small blue crystal that gave off a light hum.

I smiled sweetly at the little thing; it was extremely cute in its own way. Looking back at Starscream, I saw that the little guy was still connected to him by a wire that was fused to the little guy's middle. Remembering of the knife I had, I pulled it out and cut the cord. The little thing gave off a small whine and I noticed that its body temperature was dropping like the snow outside.

Not even caring if I froze, I pulled off my jacket and placed it around the small thing. As soon as it was safely in my coat, it stopped its whining and gently took a hold of my hand. I don't know what came over me but as soon as it took my hand, I felt a rush of warmth come over me and I think my heart skipped a beat.

But as this was both painful and odd feeling, it also felt … pleasant. "How is it?" Hearing Starscream's voice pulled me out of my pleasurable moment and I wandered over to Starscream's side. As I reached him, he had already turned back onto his side and was breathing very slowly.

Stepping close enough for him to see the little thing, I watched as he shyly smiled. Before I knew it, Starscream had lifted me off the ground and placed me near his chest. "you'll freeze without you protective skin on."

it took me a moment to figure out that he meant my coat but I smiled. "It's okay. The little guy needed it more than I did." Starscream nodded and gently brought his other hand up and began to rub the little thing's cheek. "Do you know what it is?" I asked.

Starscream nodded. "It is a male Sparkling." at least I finally figured out what this little guy was called. Leaning my head against Starscream's chest, I listened closely to the same soft hum that was also coming from the little Sparkling.

"What are you going to call him?" Starscream shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea. I never really got a chance to think of one." I gave it a quick thought and I had the perfect name for him.

"How about Starshadow?" Starscream looked puzzled by my idea. "He's as dark as a shadow. And your name begins with Star so put one and one together." Starscream laughed lightly then smiled.

"Starshadow. I think that will do just fine." I smiled and yawned loudly. It was extremely late and I needed to go to sleep but I didn't want to leave. Somehow this, being next to Starscream and Starshadow, felt right.

"We should get some sleep." Starscream nodded and slowly his eyes closed. Looking down at Starshadow, I saw he had done the same thing and was breathing in little squeaks. Closing my eyes, I let Starscream's warm metal body seep into me and I listened to the comforting sound of the hum coming from his chest and the squeaks coming from Starshadow before I soon drifted off into a silent slumber.

**What do you guys think? Good, Bad, Either or? Tell me because I enjoy the reviews immensely. only if the reviews hold kind words.**

**Just a little FYI: that odd feeling that happened when Starshadow took her**** hand was in my vision the way ****a ****human Spark-bonds with Transformer. You know in some stories there are Spark mates and they've been bonded for life, well this is my idea of what happens if they bond with a human. I'll explain more in later CHPTRs. Until the****n, Girl Supersonicboy OUT! ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2: More Information

**Okay, i have a question to answer for some one. deathwingseeker, I am a girl and no i am not gay. i don't know why i enjoy this kind of stuff but i just do. as my friends put it, "Girl, your mind is sick and twisted when you want it to." and i guess their kind of right. but I am truely possitive that i am not gay. Okay now that i have that done, ON WITH THE SHOW ... or story as the case may be. **

"You really care that much for this human?" a voice came from nowhere. "What does it matter if I do or do not?" Starscream? Where was I and where was Starshadow?

"We only care about the human's safety." a new voice, this one much deeper. "Then that's where we share the same cause." Who was Starscream talking to and why couldn't I see him.

"You care for a human? That's got to be the most unlike story that I have ever heard of. You could care less about one human." I didn't like this voice, it sounded old and grumpy, almost like my grandfather.

"Leave her Be! I said leave her Be!" Starscream sounded hurt; oh wake up come on WAKE UP. "What has this human done to you to make you so protective of her? Is she holding something of use to you?" there was that first voice again, and she didn't sound too happy.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I felt like a rag doll in this hand. "Put them Down! She has nothing on her being!" "Then why do you have her with you!" the voice clutched me close. I could hear Starscream give off a defeating sigh, "She helped me in my time of need. She was the first to not call me a monster."

OoOoOoOoOo

Giving off a shocked gasp, I bolted up right. It was all a dream, a very odd and confusing dream.

Looking around me I saw that I was still in the barn. Then looking down in my arms, I saw that I was still holding Starshadow. His eyes were still dark so I didn't wake him up, thank goodness for that. Then looking up, I saw that Starscream was the same. I gave off a smile; he really did look kind of hot for an alien.

Shaking my head free of those thoughts, I thought about what time it was. Trying my best not to wake up both Starscream and Starshadow, I rummaged through my back pockets and found my phone. Tapping the on button, it read about 7 o'clock.

Dad was already at work and Mom wasn't going to pick me up until 12:30, so I had free time. Looking down towards the ground, I saw that I was at least good six or seven feet away. Getting down was not going to be easy.

"Planning your escape?" Jolting in surprise, I turned around to see that Starscream was fully awake. "You startled me." Starscream smiled and gently lowered me to the ground. "What can I say; I'm a startling kind of Cybertronian."

As I touched the ground, I turned to face Starscream. "A Cyber what?" He gave off a chuckle and sat up a little. "Cybertronian. It's what my kind is called. But if you want to get technical, I'm what you call a Seeker."

All the while Starscream spoke I was glued to every word. I always had a liking to new facts and what Starscream was talking about was like I had hit the jackpot. "Tell me more about your kind." Starscream smiled and motioned for me to take a seat. "This may take a while." pulling a piece of wood over, I sat down with a smile. "I got time."

OoOoOoOoOo

"And then the Great War broke out between Autobots and Decepticons alike. And after many eons the war consumed out plant Cybertron, leaving it a lifeless waste land and us to search for new planets to live upon." I don't know how long it had been but my bum told me it must have been hours.

Starscream had told me everything he knew about his home planet. From the Techno people who walked it, to its art and music, to its science, and even about its large history.

"What side were you on? Autobot or Decepticon?" Starscream looked unhappy when I asked this question. "What is it Starscream?" I asked and he turned his head away from me. "Does it matter what side I was on? In the end, I am now a neutral." After hearing him say that, I already knew his answer.

"Decepticon." it was more of a statement then a question but Starscream answered anyways. "Yes." From what Starscream had told me about the Decepticons, I was kind of shocked and at the same time not surprised.

"It's in the past now. Everybody's made choice their not proud of... even me." Starscream turned his gaze back to me and smiled. "Thank you." I shrugged "No problem."

For a while neither of us spoke until the silence was broken by the quiet mew of Starshadow. Looking down, I saw that Starshadow had fully awakened and was happily playing with my fingers. "What are you going to do to feed him? You said that Sparklings need very low grade energon."

I finally figured out what that blue stuff was called that was coming out of Starscream. He told me it was called energon and it was the life blood of his kind. "I can give him what I have left in me. My body filters the energon so I can give it to Starshadow and it won't affect him." Starscream held out his hand, and I slowly gave Starshadow to him.

Lifting him so that Starshadow lay across his chest, Starscream lifted his wrist to his mouth. "Wait, what are you doing!" I shouted, coming off my seat. "I don't have enough energon to feed him the proper way. The only way to give him the energon he needs if I give it to him by a wound." As Starscream slowly began to lift his wrist to his mouth, I remembered something.

"Hold on a moment! I think I have the solution." Starscream gave a sigh but stopped and lowered his hand to the ground. Nodding in my approval, I rushed off into the back of the barn. Crawling through the little opening that lead to the back of the barn, I began to look around quickly.

"Okay, I know I placed it somewhere in here." Pushing a few logs out of my way, I found what I was looking for. At my feet lay a large chunk of a blue rock. I had found it in my dad's front yard years ago and placed it in the barn for safe keeping.

Picking it up, I struggled to get to the opening. The rock was half of my size and twice as wide, so with difficult I managed to get it back out to Starscream. Dropping the rock to the floor, I looked up at the shocked Starscream. "Where did you find this?" he asked. "Years ago I was digging in the dirt up by the front porch and found this."

Starscream slowly picked off a piece of it and examined it. "Are you able to take in solid energon?" I asked. Starscream nodded "It takes a little bit more time for my body to accept it but it will be filtered enough for Starshadow." Swallowing the piece of the rock, I watched as Starscream shuddered at the feeling of the rock.

After he had swallowed most of the rock, only about an amount the size of my brother was left, Starscream sighed and leaned back onto the barn for support. Then slowly, Starscream's chest opened and I saw the same kind of rock that was inside Starshadow's chest.

Pulling out a small pipe, Starscream attached it to Starshadow's chest and suddenly light blue energon flowed through the pipe to Starshadow. Starshadow mewed a little but after he figured out that he was being fed, he went silent and rapped one of his hands around the pipe.

I could feel my face turning a bright red and I turned around so Starscream couldn't see my face. "What is wrong my dear?" Man was it getting hot in here or was it just me. "Well, I just thought you might want some privacy." Oh my gosh, my face was fire here.

Starscream chuckled and took my shoulder in his hand and turned me around. "Why would I want Privacy? All I'm doing is feeding Starshadow." Oh why would my face go so red when it came to stuff like this, it made me look so funny. "Are you alright? Your skin has turned a new color." Oh Starscream you're only making worse.

"This happens to humans when their embarrassed. Humans don't usually feed their young like that out in the open." Starscream smiled and patted my shoulder. "You humans will always be a mystery to me. Why should you be embarrassed by something that is so natural to do? Doesn't your kind feed their young like this?" I nodded. "Yeah but they usually do it in another room or cover themselves." Oh I wish my face would chill already.

"You humans and your customs. Come here." Slowly Starscream lifted me up and placed me next to Starshadow. "Touch the cord. Go on." Why did he want me to do this? It was only going to make my face flush more. Taking my hands up to the pipe, I felt the warm energon flowing through it. Instantly my face cooled, the feeling of the flowing energon was calming and I soon fell at ease.

"See, why should you be embarrassed by something like this? Your able to do this with your young, so why can't we?" I could feel my face turning back to its normal pale color, the feel of the energon was like listening to a slow moving brook. Calming, relaxing, peacefulness, and carefree flowed through me. I haven't felt like this in ages, the last time I felt like this was when I was a small child.

"There we go. Back to your normal Fleshling color." Starscream gently rubbed my freckled cheek and combed his fingers through my long brown hair. Turning my gaze away from the pipe, I looked up at Starscream. His red eyes glued to my blue one, we didn't speak for the longest time until we heard a Starshadow mew again.

Looking down at the small Sparkling, we saw that he had done had his fill and was slowly reaching for me. As Starscream disconnected the pipe, I wedge myself between Starshadow and Starscream's hand. Instantly, Starshadow reached for me and took a hold of my hand.

Starscream laughed lightly as his chest closed. "I believe he thinks you're his sire." I looked up from Starshadow to Starscream. "What's that?" I asked. "A sire is in human terms is the father. Like how I am his carrier, his mother." I looked puzzled by this, 1) I thought Starscream was a man and 2) why did Starshadow think I was his sire.

"My species is able to reproduce by both Femme and Mech, if you're wondering." Oh... so that's how it worked. I sighed to myself, at least I didn't have to ask him about that but one thing still bugged me. "Then why does he think I'm his sire?" I asked. "You were the one to help him come into the world. That is usually done by the sire or our Spark mate."

Spark mate, wonder what that is? "A Spark mate is when you find your other half. Once you're are bonded your mated for life." It was kind of odd how he was able to guess what I was think, a little scary too. "Then where is your Spark mate?" Starscream looked away with a snarl. I must have said something wrong. "I have no Spark mate." Instantly I understood what Starscream was saying. He was raped. "I'm sorry." His expression changed to a calm smile in an instant. "That is alright."

OoOoOoOoOo

For some time nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind battering against the barn. Sometimes I thought I had fallen asleep next to Starshadow.

Why did I feel like this, the feeling of being safe in the arms of a giant alien? For most normal people the sight of the towering Mech would probably send them screaming into the hills but here I was, just lying peacefully in his hands.

There was just something about the Mech and Sparkling that lured me to them. Maybe it was the fact that they were different, like I was. Or it could be that Starscream had done things that he too regrets, just like I have. Well, whatever it was I liked it.

I finally felt excepted by someone instead of being resented for who I was and how I acted. Breaking away from my silent debate, I looked up at Starscream to see that he was watching the barn doors with curiosity. "What is it Starscream?" turning his head to me, he sh'd me and pointed to the doors. "I hear something outside."

Listening closely, I heard it to. "It's okay Starscream, it's just my mom pulling up." slowly jumping out of his hand, I rushed over to the doors and opened it slightly. "Wait here, I'll be back soon." shutting the doors, I rushed off towards the house.

OoOoOoOoOo

Like I had said, it was just my mom pulling up into the house. She was just stepping out of her truck when she finally saw me standing on the hill on the side of the house. "Autumn? What are you doing out here without a jacket?" Looking down at my chest, I had forgotten that I had given Starshadow my jacket last night.

Odd thing was that I didn't even feel the cold snow beating against my face. "I just stepped out right when you came in. I was checking up on dad's traps, he still hasn't caught that animal that stole his deer a few days ago." I didn't like to lie to my mom but if she found out the real reason for me being out she would through a fit, especially if she found out how long I was out.

"He still hasn't? You got to emit it though it's kind of funny." I nodded, things like that happened to my dad a lot. One time he had left a good sized mink he caught one day out and he went inside no more than five minutes and when he came back out it was gone. "Yeah it really is. What are you doing here so early?"

My mom shook her head and smiled. "Early? Autumn I'm an hour late. I figured you would want to spend some time with dad but I guess he left early again for work didn't he?" I nodded as I joined her at the bottom of the hill. "He said today he was working all the way in the next county. He said it would take him at least two hours to get there so he left early this morning."

Mom nodded and brushed her hand though her long blond hair. "Just like your dad. Says he wants to spend time with you and he ups and leaves. Do you want to come home or do you want to stay here?" I shrugged, and smiled "I'll stay. I have to go check the other traps in a little bit. Where's Wyatt?"

Mom pointed to the truck and I saw my brother sitting in his car seat playing with his cars and dino's. "Hey Curly!" My brother turned away from his toys and smiled with a wave. "Hi Sissy!" Moving towards my mom's opened window, I poked my head in to see my baby brother.

"Hi Curly, how are you?" Wyatt nodded happily "Fine Sissy." smiling back, I ruffled his massive blond curly locks, and hence the nickname I call him. "You be good to mom today for me will you?" he nodded and pushed away my hand. "Okay Sissy." placing a kiss on his forehead I waved goodbye and turned back to mom.

"You guys got to go home? If you want to stay a while we can watch a few movies or something." I already knew what my mom's answer would be, "No thanks, I promised Wyatt that I would take him over to his friend's house to play for the day." That wasn't the whole truth. Mom never liked to stay at dad's house for too long. And I didn't blame her. Almost every time my mom and dad were together it would usually end in them arguing about something like money or something about me.

"Well I hope you guys have fun. I'll see you tomorrow then mom." Mom nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Love you pumpkin." I smiled and returned the kiss on her cheek, "Love you too mom." watching my mom walk back to the truck, she turned back only once to say this "And please put a coat on! I know you like the cold and all but even you have your limits." I laughed and shooed her off.

She was right about me liking the cold. Usually I would walk bare foot out on freshly fallen snow and out with only shorts and short sleeves. "Yeah yeah, see you later mom." mom waved to me and she slowly drove off. I loved my mom and all, but there are even something's she doesn't understand about me. Once I knew she was gone, I rushed back to the barn. I was gone longer then I had intended and I knew Starscream didn't have that kind of patience.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once I finally made it back to the barn, I slide the doors open and walked in. To my surprise, Starscream and Starshadow were gone. "Starscream? Where did you go?" shutting the doors behind me, I took a few steps in and I heard an odd humming sound. Looking up, I was shock to see a large jet hovering above me. "Whoa!" I said as I jumped back in surprise. But that wasn't nothing to what happened next.

The jet slowly came down and transformed into Starscream who was holding Starshadow in his hands. "Sorry to surprise you. I didn't know if it was you or not." I nodded but the surprised look never left my face. "That's okay. How did you do that?" I asked making motions with my hands, trying my best to mimic the thing that just happened.

Starscream smiled and handed me his arm. I watched as it quickly turned into a gun. "My kind is also gifted with the ability to change our appearance. It allows us to hide on your world without you humans knowing." he turned his arm back to normal and smiled. That would explain why I haven't seen any others like him.

"Neat. Anyway, mom let me stay so I can hang with you two for the rest of the day." Starscream seemed puzzled when I said that. "You know hang out? Spend time together, chill, and talk to each other?" Then it clicked for him and he nodded. "That sounds … nice." and so began the long talk about how his body worked and how things like energon came to be. To you guys boring but to me beyond happiness.

**Well, another CHPTR done and posted. hoped you enjoyed it just as much as i have writting it.**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: The idea of Leaving my home

**YELLO people! I'm back with yet another CHPTR. And I have to say something, no matter how much Hate mail I get I shall always keep updating this for the people who Actually like this. Just because one person doesn't like doesn't mean that the next one will. Someone was very rude and sent me a hate letter and I didn't really enjoy what they said. But I am not letting it get to me. Also, the song that I use here is by/owned by Pink and no one else. I was writing this and I thought this song summed up my life and I also had my ipod playing in the background. **** anyway, On with the Fic.**

"I never knew that humans could do such a thing." Starscream said as I showed him a picture on my phone of my friend placing his hand in his mouth. "Yeah that's what a lot of his friends say." For a while now, we had been talking about simple things like what our interests were, places we have seen, and other random babble. "Can you do anything like that?" Starscream asked me. I shook my head, "Not really. I'm just an average Jane Doe living her everyday life in boredom." Starscream looked at me funny when I had called myself Jane Doe but he quickly smiled at me. "I am quite sure that's not true. You of all humans must have a special talent such as that boy you showed me." I blushed again, no one really thought I had talent and said I was just useless. "Well, I use to sing a few years back." This made Starscream smile and patted my shoulder. "Go on then sing me something." Shrugging I picked the first thing that came to mind.

"**Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound, your pain is painful and it's tearing me down, I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed, I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said, you fight 'bout money, 'bout me and my brother, and this I come home to, this is my shelter, it ain't easy growing up in a world**(I don't what she says here)**, Never know what love could be, you'll see, I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family, can we work it out?, can we be a family?, promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything, Can we work it out?, can we be a family?, I'll promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave." **

As I finished the quick song, I couldn't help but frown. That song was just how my life was like. "You have a lovely voice." Turning my head up, I saw the smile on Starscream's face but I could see the concern in his eyes. "Thanks. You'd be the first. People at school say I sound like a cracked record." Starscream's face looked sadden by what I sad. "Why would they such lies. Your sing capabilities are wondrous, for human and Cybertronian." I smiled and pulled my knees to my chest, I didn't like to get compliments. It made me feel out of place. "You don't believe me?" I shrugged; I didn't know what to think with Starscream. "Maybe you won't believe me but what about Starshadow?" Slowly Starscream handed me Starshadow who was happily giggling with a smile on his face. "He was smiling the whole time you were sing." I watched the little Sparkling move his hands around my face, almost asking me to sing again. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slowly I leaned my face into Starshadow's. And yet again I felt that warm feeling come over me, this time much more powerful. My skin began to tingle, I could feel my hair on my head slowly prick up, and my heart was racing. Our eyes stayed in a constant lock, my dark blue with his oddly red ones. Then our hands met and that only intensified this feeling. My heart was going a hundred miles an hour and I would swear my skin was vibrating. Then it stopped, just as soon as I felt a large hand on my back. Taking my face away from Starshadow's I saw a very pleased looking Starscream. "A child has its way of getting into your cables don't they?" I nodded; he didn't know the half of it. Something popped in my head at that moment. Back with my mom and dad, I never felt like a pure family. We would always fight amongst ourselves and look where that got us. This here, with these metal aliens, felt more like a family to me. No, this was my family. "Starscream, can I ask you something?" He nodded, "What is it my dear?" I bit my bottom lip and sadly asked the question. "What will happen when you leave? Where will you go after you're healed?" Starscream looked just as surprised as I was, maybe a little more. "I-i honestly don't know. I guess go into hiding again. It won't be easy for Starshadow though." I turned to Starshadow with curiosity. "Why?" I asked. "Sparklings depend on both their Carrier's and Sire's. The Carrier is the feeder and is the one who takes care of him, but the Sire is the one who he will learn from. I have seen a bot who had lived without a Sire before and he was quite mad." I was internally torn, Starshadow would surely be lost if Starscream left. Then another idea popped in my head and I shyly smiled. "What if I came with you guys then?" Starscream nearly doubled back in surprise, I could tell he wasn't expecting that. "What?! But you have a family here, what would they do when they found out you were gone?" I sighed and remembered the song I had just song. "They'll move on. I can leave a note saying that I left. I can send them letters and emails telling them how I'm doing. I can bring a few pairs of clothes with me and some cash. We can work it out, I know we can." I was desperately trying to convince Starscream that I wanted to go. "I don't know Autumn," He turned away crossing his arms together. "I know how to take care of myself and I have a lot of natural smarts. I can live in both the city and woods for my whole if I needed to. Please Starscream, I couldn't stand it of I knew that Starshadow was living a hard life just because he thinks I'm his sire and I'm not there." I could hear Starscream sighing. If it was in defeat or saying no, I couldn't tell. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He turned to me with a stern face. I felt joy fill me up and I nodded quickly. "Yes Yes! Thank you!" I rapped one of my arms his middle. This must have surprised him, because he gasped and raised his hands into the air. After a moment, he calmed down and placed his hand around me. "Yeah, whatever." There goes that big ego of his again. "What do you need before we depart?" I looked up at him in shock; he wasn't thinking we were leaving now was he? Not in his condition. "Are you crazy Starscream? You hurt and you just had a Sparkling, you can't possibly think about leaving now?" Starscream only chuckled and pulled off the rag that I had placed on his middle to stop his cut from bleeding his energon. I was shocked at what I saw. His cut was sealed up and was completely gone, nothing left but a large scar. "I sealed it while you and Starshadow were sleeping. My back side is fine enough for me to fly." I scowled at him; his cuts might be fine but what about his internal injuries. "Okay then stand up. Show me you're okay." Starscream had this look on him that told me that he wasn't sure about walking. But he stood up, slowly. As he was about four feet away from the ground he quickly stopped and sat back down with a thud holding his middle. "That's what I thought. You may heal faster than a human can but even you can't heal that quickly." I watched him smirk at me but slowly it turned into a smile. "If your better by tomorrow, then we can leave. Until then rest." Slowly I began to crawl up Starscream with Starshadow and I perched myself on his shoulder. "Why does a human like you care about someone like me? What have I ever done for you?" I smiled, I guess the seeker had never received kindness before so this was new to him. "Because it's the right thing to do. And you have given me something that I have always wanted … Freedom." Slowly I lowered myself down so that I was laying on Starscream's shoulder blade. "You sound just like those Autobots. Always wanting to do what's right and all that stuff." I blinked my eyes a few times and yawned. "Is that truly a bad thing? I can be a neutral like you and still care about the wellbeing of others." Even though I couldn't see him face, since my eyes were closed, I could tell he was smiling. "No, it's … not a bad trait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "If you truly care for her Starscream, you would return her to her family. Their probably worried sick about her." I could hear that low voice again, it was so full of concern. "She doesn't want to go back to them. She was the one who came to me about leaving. Besides, she said it make her feel bad if she didn't come." Starscream, who on earth was he talking to. And why was I back in this black room. "What do you mean it would make her feel bad? What did you do to her you Decepticon?!" it was that scary voice again, at least she was in this room with me. "I did nothing to harm the human. It's just the simple fact I told her that set her off." Set me off? What set me off? "What did you tell her 'Screamer! And you better spill it or I'll drive your head into the wall." This voice sounded like he meant it, Oh please Starscream tell him what he wants to know. "Why should I tell you? You could just ask Starshadow and her yourselves." Starscream just answer him already! "She won't speak to us. She's got it in her head that we're here to take Starshadow and you away from her. She thinks were the enemy, when in reality it's you." What were they talking about, Starscream wasn't my enemy. "She doesn't know about my past, and I would appreciate it if you would keep you traps shut! She doesn't need to know what I have done in the past. As she put it, the past is the past." "You Sick Mech, Your past can never be forgot. Not after all you've done." What has Starscream done that has got these guys so up in a not? "I say we tell her, she deserves to know what kind of Mech she's flying with." "If you tell her I swear I'll rip your Spark out!" This was starting to scare me, why was Starscream saying stuff like that and who were these other voices?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shooting my eyes open, I saw that I . What's with it and these odd dreams lately? Lifting my head up, I saw that I was still on Starscream's shoulder and I was still holding Starshadow. Slowly sitting up I saw that the light that had been coming from outside was now gone, meaning it was night out. Looking back up at Starscream, I saw nothing but pure peace. I was kind of sad to wake him up but I knew dad would be home soon and I needed to head in. Placing a hand on his cheek, I gave him a few shakes. As Starscream's eyes turned back to their colorful red, he turned to me. "Yes, what is it?" "I need to head inside. My dad will be home soon and I don't want him to worry. At least not yet." Starscream nodded and placed his hand out for me to scrawl on. Stepping on his hand, he lowered me down to the ground. "When my dad goes to sleep, I'll come back out. And I better not see you up and out of the barn yet. Your still hurt and I don't need our one neighbor call about how he saw a giant metal alien in my yard." Handing him Starshadow, I made my way to the doors. "See you soon my dear." I turned around and smiled. Closing the doors I rushed back home as quickly as my tired legs would take me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luckily for me, dad was running late again so he didn't come home for another hour. Thinking about what I was going to do, I decided to spend some time with my dad. My dad never had the best relationship of any father or daughter but I decided to try and do something with him. After much thought we decided on going out to each, the only place that was open was a little corner restraint, watch some TV, and then finally fall asleep. As usual, dad and I had watch the hunting channel for about two hours. After a while dad had fallen asleep next to me. He had only one coach at is place so we always fought for a seat. Looking up at the clock, I saw that it said 11:40. Shaking dad up, I told him how late it was and how we should head to bed. "Sounds good. See you in the morning." I watched him leave for his room as I sat there. "I don't think I'll see you tomorrow dad. Or for a long time in that matter." Standing up, I walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Letting the hot water flow down my body, I thought about what I was planning on doing. I knew that it was kind of wrong to leave me family but I just felt so different here. Being near Starscream just felt right. "Oh just shut up about it already." I told myself as I pulled out the shampoo bottle and began to wash my hair. The one thing that never left my head though was how I was going to miss Wyatt. My brother and I were like peas in a pod, a lot of the things I did he did also. If anyone saw me and him together, they would think he's my kid. I did partly raise him. I was there when he was born and I helped my mom take care of him when his father didn't. Sure we were only half siblings but if you put us next to each other you could hardly tell the difference, besides the hair. Where my brother got that mop of curly hair my mom and I don't know. I was really going to miss that kid. Turning off the water, I stepped out and placed on my pj's . Stepping into my room, I began to pack some of the things I needed. A few pairs of clothes, a pair of shoes, my laptop and its cord, my phone and its cord, my head phones and Ipod, a blanket and pillow, some of my favorite books, cash and a few photos . The photos were some I had taken a while ago. Some were of Mom and Wyatt, My dad, my pets, and my friends. Placing them in my backpack, I remember the one thing I could never live without. Going over to my desk I pulled out my drawing note book. This book had things I held dear. Drawings that showed how I really felt. Grabbing a box of colored pencils, I placed them in my pack as well. Doing one last run for anything else I would need, I placed my pack on my back and slipped my boots back on and quietly went to the barn. As the snow rattled on, I felt it kind of odd at how I never felt the cold hit me. It was as if I was stuck in Permanente warmth. Not letting it bother me, I went to the doors and notice something was off. I could hear a faint whining coming from inside. Acting quickly, I pushed open the doors and saw Starscream trying to calm down the hysterical Starshadow. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. But just as my voice was heard, the wailing stopped. Starscream sighed in relief and turned to me with a smile. "I was wondering when you would return." Closing the doors, I placed my pack down and step towards the two. "Why what happened?" I asked as Starscream lifted me into his hand. "When Starshadow woke and saw you were nowhere in sight, he put up a fret. Luckily the storm out there blocked his wails or you would have heard him all the way to your unit." Once I was all the way to Starscream's chest, I looked down at Starshadow and saw the small tears that were formed around his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't forget about you. I wouldn't leave you." Slipping into the space between Starscream and Starshadow, I placed an arm around the small Sparkling. Instantly, Starshadow rapped his rams around my chest and placed his head between my neck and shoulder. "He has really bonded with you my dear." Starscream stated. "I guess you're right. I would think he would bond with you more then he would then with me. You are his carrier after all." Starscream chuckled and began to play with my still damp hair. "It's all ways different. It's really up to the Sparkling who he will share a stronger bond with. I still have that Carrier bond with Starshadow but the bond between you and him as his Sire is just a little bit more powerful." I smiled, if the bond was that strong then I would hate to see how he would have acted if I never decided to go with them. "Did you gather the things you needed for the trip tomorrow?" Starscream asked looking over at my pack. "Yeah, I hope you like Twilight because that's what's on my Ipod to listen to on the trip." Starscream gave me a puzzling look and then I remembered that he probably never even heard of the Twilight Movies. "I'll explain later. For right now, get some sleep. I want to leave before my dad wakes up." Starscream nodded and looked down at Starshadow. He had yet to let go of chest but he was purring loudly with a childish smile. I smiled back and closed my eyes. "Night Starscream." As Starscream continued to play with my hair, I could feel the smile grow on his face. "Good night My dear."


	4. Chapter 4:Leaving home and crashing down

**Another CHPTR YAAAAA! Okay, FYI: the song that is used here is not mine. It belongs to Pink/P!nk, I just used it thinking it fit the moment. If you think it doesn't and you think you a better song out there that I could use in future CHPTRs, then by all means send me the name of the song and artist and I might just use it. Now I will stop blabbing on your computers now so you can read this already.**

"Leave her be Megatron! She has nothing to do with this!" Starscream? Oh great, another black out dream. "I'm sorry Starscream, but she has as much to do with this as you do." That voice, it was beyond terrifying. It was like the essence of evil and darkness were rolled into one and it had been put together badly. "Megatron, do you have no Spark? Let the human go or face my wrath." There's that deep voice again. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She has ruined a perfectly good soldier. He is nothing to me now, neither of them." Pain, hot searing pain was filling my body. Wait a minute, this was a dream why should I be feeling any pain. Dreams can't hurt you, can they? "Megatron! You murderer!" Starscream what's going on, why won't this pain go away. "Get Starshadow out of here, it's unsafe!" the deep voiced boomed, maybe even deeper than before. "You killed her! You killed Her!" who Starscream, who did he kill? "And it's just the beginning. Next I'll go after that useless Sparkling of yours."

My eyes blinked rapidly as the dream came to an end. I don't know why but these dreams seem so life like, now if I could only see what was going on instead of seeing nothing but black. Looking around, I saw that I had fallen asleep with Starshadow rapped around me and that it was still night out. Taking a wild guess I would say it was maybe 3:30 or 4 o'clock in the morning. Either way, dad would be up soon. Looking up, I saw that Starscream was wide awake and was still playing with my hair. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked. He shook his head. "I've recharged enough for one cycle." I smiled, the way he spoke was really interesting to listen to. "Are you ready for departure?" I slowly looked away, all the things I would be leaving behind hurt my heart greatly. "Yes. I'm ready." Slowly I pried myself away from the sleeping Starshadow and leapt off Starscream to retrieve my pack. Placing it on my back, I noticed how light it actually felt considering how much I had packed it with. Maybe it was the thought that it was just going to be this pack that I was taking with me or maybe it was the sudden strength I felt, I don't know. Turning to Starscream, I gave him my bravest smile and pushed open the doors. Stepping outside, I saw how freshly the snow was. It made the world look completely covered in a blanket of white sparkles. Thinking more about it, I remembered how Starscream's heel imprint was left in the snow and how noticeable it would be when dad came out here. Shrugging off, I then thought of how I would be long gone by the time he found them. Turning around I saw Starscream stand behind me with Starshadow, who was once again in my jacket. "Ready?" I nodded again but I was starting to wonder if I really was. After Starscream handed me Starshadow, he gave a slight jump into the air transformed into his jet. Climbing into his cockpit, the glass ceiling closed around Starshadow and me and I felt the slight lift of takeoff. Soon we were going by so fast that I could barely tell what was sky and what was snow covered ground. Watching the clouds zoom past us, I thought of something that I had forgotten. I had completely forgotten to leave a note. The only reason I wanted to leave a note was because I didn't want mom to worry. Dad would be long gone off to work before he would have seen the note. Sighing, I slipped off my pack and dug around for my phone. Once I found it, I began to type a text.

{Dear Every1,

Do not worry about me I am just fine. I left with a friend and I will remain with him for some time. I do not know when I shall return but I can tell U it will not B to soon. I do not know when I shall contact U again but I will. I love Every1 with all my heart and I will miss U all terribly but I must do this. Do not try to find me, 4 I shall B 2 far away for that to work. C U when I can, Love Autumn. XOXOXOX}

Pressing the send button, I watched as it was sent out to all my contacts. Once it had been sent, I turned my phone off and pulled out the battery. "Something troubling you my dear?" Starscream asked as he gently tightened the seat around me in a comforting way. "I just sent the letter to everyone saying I was leaving. I know once my Mom reads it she'll freak out. If she had the power to, she might even call in the military to find me." I gave a slight laugh but it was just as quickly gone. Mom was always over protective like that, always wanting to know where I was and wanting to be up in my business. At some points she would go overboard but for the most of it I had grown used to. I knew Mom was going to take it hard, but I wrote telling that I would be back so that should be enough to keep her calm. "Does she have such power?" I smiled and shook my head, "No but she acts like she does. I'm 17 and she doesn't even allow me to date yet." True, I don't date because I don't want to, but knowing that I can't just doesn't help. "Sounds like she's just trying to keep her Sparkling young and safe." Starscream spoke through the radio with what sounded like a slight giggle. "Well, I'm no longer a Sparkling and I can keep myself safe thank you very much." I said with a laugh and for about three minutes, Starscream and I did nothing but laugh at my remark. Looking back out the window, I noticed that the snow was slowly increasing. "Starscream where are we going?" I asked not taking my view away from the window. "For now I figure we hide in a place you Human's call the Smokey Mountains. That place has many trees and many other places to hide." I nodded. I really enjoyed the Smokey Mountains, I used to go there every summer with my parents when I was younger but that was before my parents split up. "I've been there before. It's a really nice place, very woodsy and full of wildlife." I could guess Starscream was nodding at my words as he continued on flying.

After about an hour, I started to get bored of being cooped up inside Starscream's cockpit and I decided to listen to a little bit of music. Fumbling with my pack, I found my head phone which were still attached to my IPod. Placing the blue speaker around my ears, I shuffled with my music. Finally finding something that fit the mood:

"**You took my hand you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around, uh hu that's right, I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me, yeah hu that's right, If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I stand up and punch them out, cause their all wrong, I know better, cause you said forever, and ever, Who Knew?,**" As Starscream and I continued on with our flight, I noticed that the area was changing. From a town with busy streets and very few trees to a valley of evergreens. Suddenly the sky went dark, and the snow began to fall down like thick pudding. Most flyers wouldn't be able to tell what was in front of their faces in this weather and turn away from it but Starscream was flying like it was just a walk through the park.

"**Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just to cool, oh no, no no, I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still called you friend, I give anything, When someone said count your blessing now, for their all gone, I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong, they knew better, still you said forever, and ever, Who Knew?**" Suddenly the flying started to get bumpy but I ignored it, my mind was off thinking of other things. I started to think about how I wouldn't be able to talk to my friends anymore. Not a single one of them. Thinking about it, I was losing a lot today. And a lot of them I was never going to get back.

"**I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again, I won't forget you my friend, what happened, If someone said Three years from now, you'd be long gone, I stand up and punch them out, cause their all wrong, That last Kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again, and time makes it harder, I wish I could remember, but I give your memory, you visit me in my sleep, My darlin', Who Knew?, … WHO KNEW?**" but maybe I wasn't completely losing everything. I had everything and everyone I loved in my heart so they weren't all gone. They would be with me where ever I went. I smiled and closed my eyes, I would always have my memories of them.

Suddenly I was bolted out of my dreamy state by a large thump against my chest. Snapping my eyes open, I saw that Starshadow was clinging to my chest and was crying. Removing my headphones, I was welcomed to the sounds of the wind howling, snow pounding against Starscream's windows, and Starshadow's yelling. "What's going on?!" I asked as I clutched the little Starshadow, bring him closer to my chest if it was possible. "A storm popped out of nowhere. I was trying to get us out without waking you but I bashed into a tree and dented my wing." Looking over to his wing, I saw a large indent on Starscream. "How you holding up?" I asked. "I would be a lot better if I could see, GAH!" Suddenly in front of us was a large evergreen. Quickly, Starscream turned to his left to avoid the tree but sadly his wing crashed into it head on. "Starscream!" as we slowly turned in circles, I could feel the seatbelt around me loosen. "Hold onto Starshadow!" Before I could think, Starscream opened his cockpit and dropped both Starshadow and me into the snow covered forest. As we slowly made our way to the ground, Starshadow and I bumped in to the many tree branches which slowed our fall. After about the tenth tree branch, we finally met the ground. And for the first time since I had met Starscream, I felt bitterly cold. My head felt dizzy and my body hurt all over. I was fighting the urge to drift into sleep but in the end, I lost. Slowly my word was enveloped in darkness and silence.

"It's your fault their like this Starscream. If you would have just taken the child home they wouldn't be like this." Here we go with the voice in the dark void again. Who was it this time? It sounded like the angry chick again. "Then What?! Have my Sparkling's Spark torn to bits? I would have taken a million lashing if it meant to keep these two safe and happy." Starscream was speaking to the angry chick, but from the sound of a disapproving laugh I would say it wasn't going well. "You may be willing to do anything to do anything for them but can't you see the true damage in this? Their connection is so strong that it's hurting her." It was the deep voice, he sounded so forlorn. Wonder why? "I can see that you fool! But don't you see that if I separate them it will just end up killing them both?!" Was someone dying Starscream? "The connection right now is killing _her_! She's not meant to have this connection, it's something no human should have." Was … was I dying? Is that what the grumpy voice was saying? "I cannot help who my Sparkling bonds to, you all should know this better than anyone. Something like this is out of our control." I was starting to panic, I didn't like this dream. I wanted out, I wanted to be with Starscream, I wanted to be with Starshadow. Slowly I heard something and it wasn't one of the voices. This was a whine mixed with a mewing noise.

Soon the mewing grew louder and louder, to a point to where I couldn't ignore it. Slowly I opened my eyes to see red optics looking back at me. "Starshadow?" my voice sounded groggy but it was nothing compared to what my head felt like. Slowly I sent my hand up to my head and I was met with a warm wetness. Pulling my hand back my eyes almost bugged out when I saw nothing but red, Blood. Tenderly, Starshadow took my hand in his two smaller ones and began to pull me. Slowly pushing myself up, I looked around to see nothing but white snow and tall evergreens. Looking back down at Starshadow, I saw that he still had my jack but he had slipped out of it, he still had the hood over his head, and he looked completely terrified. "It's okay Starshadow. I'm fine." No I wasn't, I felt far from it. My head felt like I had a massive concussion, and my leg felt like I had sprained it. Looking around in the snow, I saw what I was looking for. Not too far away was my backpack. Trying to stand up, I was only sent back down from dizziness. Starshadow let out a yelp and placed a hand on my chest. "I'm okay Starshadow." Looking back at my pack, I wondered how I was going to get it. Then I felt Starshadow's hand leave my chest and I watched as he slowly crawled his way to my pack. I was surprised at how he had figured out what I had wanted with only having me look at something. He was really smart. I watched as Starshadow took my pack's strap in his mouth and began to pull it back towards me. Once he had finally managed to bring me my pack, I smiled and thanked my little friend. Opening it, I began to look for the blanket I had placed in her. "Found it." As I pulled it out, I placed it on my lap for a moment while I fixed my jacket back around Starshadow. The jacket was still really large on him but it still would keep him warm but not warm enough. Picking up the blanket, I wrapped it around him so that only his head was slightly visible. "Okay, lets' try this again shall we?" taking my time, I slowly made my way up onto my feet. I felt the wave of dizziness come back over me but it was much more tolerable. Looking down at the small Sparkling, I picked him up and held him close to my chest. After placing my pack on my back, I slowly began to make my way to where I had thought I had seen Starscream zoom into.

For most of our walk, it was filled with Starshadow's mews and of my heavy breathing. We had been walking for about maybe 20 minutes when I noticed that something was following us. Turning around, I saw six pairs of eye staring back me. And each one of those eyes was attached to a set of very sharp teeth. "Wolves." Quickly I sped up my pace. But as I made every step, the pack of wolves would take extra one closer to me. Soon I was unable to move anymore and I fell to the ground. Starshadow gave off a concerned yelp to me as I watched the pack of wolves surround us. Knowing very well what was going to happen, I pulled Starshadow close to me and turned him away. "It's okay Starshadow. It'll be over soon," Shutting my eyes, I waited for the hungry animals to attack.

**Review please! And please no hate mail, I've gotten very tired of them.**

**Send Happy mail, or don't sen anything at all. :-) ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood runs cold

I could hear the snarls and the barks coming from the hungry wolves that were surrounding us. I knew they were going to attach at any second and I knew that it wasn't going to be a very peaceful encounter. Looking to the little Sparkling that I clutched to my chest, I saw the fear that was weld up in his optics. "I'm sorry Starshadow. I am so sorry." Placing a kiss on his forehead, I turned back to the wolves. They were even closer than before, so close that I could smell their hot breath. Closing my eyes, I let the tears I was holding back flow down my face. Then I heard the blood curdling snarl that meant they were going to advance on me. Letting a fearful scream escape my mouth, I suddenly felt a surge of heat surround me and then a loud boom was heard throughout the woods. For about five minutes I waited for the wolves sharp teeth to meet my skin but it never came. Opening one of my eyes, I peeked around me. And to my surprise I saw that every one of the wolves lay dead on the ground. Another odd thing was the fact that around us the snow was completely gone, leaving us in a large circle of green grass. Slowly pushing myself up, I noticed that the pain in my leg was gone as well as the dizziness from my head. Stepping towards one of the wolves, I saw no signs of how it could have died but there it was at my feet dead as dead could get. Then I felt a touch on my cheek that snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking down at the small bundle, I saw that Starshadow was smiling happily at me and he was giving off a few giggles. "Come on Starshadow. Let's get out of here." Leaving the dead wolves and the grass circle behind, I began to walk off in search of Starscream.

**At the Autobot Base:**

Thing at base were relatively quiet, besides the sounds of Miko's music playing off in the distance. Ratchet was at his wits end listening to the young female's music. He had been trying to work and the music was only causing him to work slower. "Miko, Please turn off that Racket!" But Ratchet received no reply. Shaking his head in annoyance, Ratchet walked off to find the human. After he had finally found her, he couldn't help but scoff at what he saw. Miko, Jack, Bumblebee, and even Raf were all dancing to the pointless tunes; Bumblebee was even singing to the music with his beeps and was snapping his servos. Seeing where the music device's power was attached, Ratchet eagerly pulled it out and the music stopped. "Hey, what was that for Ratchet?! That was the best part." Miko was trying to reach her music box as Ratchet slowly began to pull it away from her. "I have been working all morning listening to your noise! I just want an hour of silence to allow me to finish." Turning to his left, Ratchet placed the music box high up on a shelf where even Bumblebee could get to. "Come on Ratchet, we have nothing better to do. Everybody else is off on recon and the TV's busted." Ratchet only shook his head at Jack's pleas to get their music back. "And whose fault might I ask is responsible for the broken Television?" all hands, and servos, went to Miko who just shrugged. "Why did I even ask? Why don't you all go out for a drive with Bumblebee? It would give you something to do, and get you out of my servos." As if on cue, a loud blast of thunder shook the base. "That's why. The weather this week is going to be full of rain." Raf said as he pushed his glasses back up. "This means you my friend are going to be stuck with us." Miko smiled with a hint of evil. Ratchet shook his helm and sighed. "Primus help me." And with that he left the small group. "Wait! Aren't you going to give us back my tunes?" "In an hour you can have them back." Ratchet listened as the female human shouted in anger while he turned back to his work. But instead of his files being up, instead there was a warning beacon flashing. "what in the name of Primus is this?" clicking on the file, Ratchet read what it had in it. "By the all Spark!" Hearing their friend shout, the group of humans rushed over to the computers. "What is it Ratchet?" Raf asked as he climbed up the stairs to read what was on the computers. "This file says that there was a random surge of pure Spark power a few states away." Ratchet spoke as he typed something in on the keypad. "So, is that a bad thing?" Jack asked as he joined Raf with Miko close behind him. "It can be. The reading says that the surge was immensely powerful but the Spark signature is one I have never seen before." Ratchet explained as he finally got a pinpoint on the power surge. "What are those dots there Ratchet?" Raf asked pointing to the three red dots on the screen. "Life sources. Someone's out there." Pressing his servo to his helm, Ratchet com-linked Optimus. "Optimus. Do you read me?" "I hear you Ratchet, what is it?" "There's Spark activity going on. I have it pinpointed and I have three life signatures. One is a Decepticon's but the other two I cannot tell." Optimus was silent for a moment before he replied. "Can you Bridge me there? I will give the area a look over to make sure the Deception isn't a threat." Ratchet nodded, "I can. I'll send Arcee and Bulkhead with you shortly." Ending the com-link, Ratchet reach Arcee and Bulkhead and told them the news. "What do you think the other life sources are 'Bee?" Raf asked. 'Bee only gave a shrug and beeped '**I don't have a clue.**'

**Back in the Smokey Mountain woods:**

I didn't take me long to find Starscream. He was huddling over by a tree which was missing its top half but as I Stepped closer, I saw how Starscream's right wing was bent in an odd direction and how his left hand was sending out electric blue sparks. Before I could call out to him, Starshadow squealed in joy at seeing his Carrier. Turning his head towards us, Starscream had a look of relief on him. "Starshadow, Autumn, you're both alright." Well, alright as we can be. Walking closer to my towering friend, I saw how he kept his gazed glued to Starshadow. "He's alright. He isn't harmed." Handing Starshadow to Starscream I noticed that I had smeared the blood from my hand on the blanket. "My dear, you're hurt." Dang it, he saw the blood. "I'm fine Starscream, it's just a little cut. You on the other hand look like you've seen better days." Pointing to his wing then his hand, this was still in the snow giving off a few sparks. "Maybe I have, but I'm not losing body fluids now am I?" I shrugged, and placed my hand back to my head. I could feel the blood pouring down my face in large amounts; the whole left side of my face must be covered in it. "You need to get that mended. You need to see a medic." Even though I didn't want to believe him, he was right. The amount of blood I was losing at this pace, I would pass out in another hour. Nodding my head, I heard a loud snap come from behind me. Turning around, I saw nothing but snow and trees. "We should leave. It is no long safe here." Turning back to Starscream, I had to agree with him. I had just had about enough of these woods. Once I was facing him, I let out a shocked gasp. Starscream had his wing his good hand and he was pushing it back into place. "Starscream are you Mad! You're going to make it-" I stopped as I watched his wing go back into place with a low creak. "You were saying my dear?" I nodded and shut my mouth. "Here, take Starshadow. I'll get us out of here and take you to see a medic." Taking the bundled blanket away from him, I watched as Starscream slowly turn into his jet form. Not as gracefully as I wanted to, I fail many times before I finally managed to climb into Starscream's cockpit. As Starscream closed his window roof, I thought I heard something come from outside but it was silenced as we zoomed off into the sky. Looking back, I thought I saw something big, red and blue, standing where we had just been.

**10 minutes before (Optimus' P.O.V)**

As soon as Ratchet had bridge me to the location to where he had said the Spark activity was, I was soon met up with Arcee and Bulkhead. "So did Ratchet say what it is we are actually looking for here?" Arcee asked as she stepped closer. "Ratchet said that there was a Decepticon and two other readings out here." Arcee shook her head and began to walk off into the woods. "That's helpful." Going deeper into the woods, we soon came to an odd scene. There was a clearing in the snow that was reviling the grass and around it was the dead bodies of some earth creature. "What could have caused something like this Optimus?" Bulkhead asked as he kicked one of the dead bodies. "I do not know Bulkhead. Take one of the bodies with you. Maybe Ratchet can figure out what happened to it." Bulkhead looked back down at the creature then back to me. "You're kidding right?" Walking over to Arcee, I saw that she was bent over looking at something. "What did you find Arcee?" She moved aside to show a trail made by what appeared to be human tracks but there was also a trail of blood following them. "Someone was here and their hurt, real bad." Looking off into the direction the trail lead in, I heard something. "Keep your guards up. I do not think we are alone." Walking forward, I stopped when I heard a loud snap from behind. Turning around I saw that Bulkhead had stepped on a fallen tree branch. "Sorry." Arcee shook her helm and we pressed forward. Soon we came to another clearing and we saw a familiar sight. There in front of us was a jet but not just any jet, "Starscream." Arcee was about to step forward with her cannons but I placed my hand up to stop her. "Optimus that's Starscream, we have our chance to get the upper hand on him. I say we take it." "You option is noted, but look closely" as she turned her optics towards the jet, she saw what I saw. On the other side of him, from where we couldn't see clearly, there was a pair of legs showing from under Starscream. "Someone's boarding him. We cannot rick harming the individual." I could tell Arcee didn't agree with my stopping her for this but she continued to watch. Slowly the legs disappeared and Starscream's cockpit closed slowly. As we watched Starscream take off, I stepped out into the clearing and I could have sworn that I saw someone looking back at me. "There he goes! The murderer!" Arcee growled and clenched her servos into fists. "it was either we attack and risk harming someone or we hold our fire Arcee." As the jet disappeared into the snowy sky, I sighed and turned around and began to com Ratchet. "Ratchet bridge us back. We have something that you need to see." Suddenly the ground bridge appeared in front of us and we entered it.

**Up in the sky **

Things began to spin in my head and my vision was going in and out of thing being blurry. "How are you doing my dear?" Starscream asked as he zoomed over the forest. "Just peachy. My head hurts a little though." Laying my head on the headrest of the seat, I used my shirt sleeve to wipe away the continuous stream of blood that was coming from my head. 'Got to stay awake,' I told myself 'don't need to fall asleep now.' But no matter how much I tried, sleep just kept coming back and it was calling my name to its sweet embrace. "If you hold another 15 minutes, I'll have us at a medical building." Oh Starscream, I don't think I can last that long. "Kay, just please hurry." My voice started to slur now. Putting my sleeve back up to my head again, I felt the moistness of it stick to my arm. Looking at it, my once white and blue sleeve was now a sickening red. All the way from my wrist to my elbow was nothing but that color. "That's not good." I spoke, my words getting lost in my mouth. Looking down at Starshadow, I saw how scared he was. Placing a loving hand down on his head, I watched as a few drops of my blood fell on him. Then I began to hear a high pitched ringing in my ears and my vision slowly was engulfed in darkness. Before I passed out, I heard Starshadow cry out for me and then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: His Hot Holoform

**Okay, listen here people. I am getting super tired of people who just read the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** CHPTR and just saying it's bad. Yes, I know that I still have to work on how I present my work and my paragraphing still can use some work but besides that if you're going to leave a review use some kind words. And I have to ask my followers a question. Do I overdo it with the way I present my feeling for Starscream? 1 reviewer said that I was pushing it too much and I should hide it better, which they said I wasn't. Am I, because if I am I'll back off. But I have to say this too, if people see that in my story then they most certainly haven't read some of the stories I have found. Some of them are much gorier and more… stuff going on, if you get what I mean. And also, for those who are leaving reviews but don't have an account, if I continue to get hate mail like the ones I have I am beginning to think I should block them. I'm just thinking about it but if this continues I just might. I just had to say that and please people, tell me if you see anything wrong with my work. BUT WITH KIND WORDS! Have a nice day. :-P :-) **

This wasn't one of those dark dreams again, I was thankful for that. This one was like a memory or something. I was walking down a hallway, it was supper tall, taller than Starscream, and there were lights going down in a straight line up on the ceiling. I had no control over my body so I was only able to watch as I went down the hall. Soon the hall opened up into a building. This place was filled with odd things like a humongous computer screen, a hole in the wall that lead to nowhere, and some other things that I don't even know what to call them. Something about this place made my skin tingle, like someone was watching me but I couldn't see them. Turning to my left, I saw something on a table. Moving towards it I saw that it was one of the wolves that had tried to attack me and Starshadow. It still had that same expression to, a look that said he never seen whatever killed him coming. Its tongue wasn't even hanging out like most things that died did. To be honest it just looked frozen. "The poor thing died of extreme heat." A voice, it was that grumpy one. "its whole insides were cook because of the heat. It didn't stand a chance." I wanted to turn around to see who the voice was but I couldn't move and my eyes stayed glue to the wolf. "What could do something like this?" now it was that deep voice, I guess they were having a conversation. "I don't have the slightest clue to what could have done this. But whatever it was, it was very powerful. It set off the computers warning system." They must be talking about what happened out in the woods, I wonder what that was any way. "We'll have to keep an optic open for it just in case if it ever returns. Something as powerful as that cannot be given to-" the deep voice stopped. Wonder what caught his attention. "By the All Spark, how did you get in here?" my eyes closed on me but I could tell that I was turning. I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't. Then I felt my body give out from under me and I began to fall to my right side. But before I could hit the floor, I opened my eyes and saw that I was now in a smaller room.

This room was completely white; it also had a TV on a shelf, a dresser in the corner, and a chair next to the bed I was on. There was this guy sitting the chair sleeping with his head in his hand, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him. Slowly I sat up and I felt a pain in my arm. Looking at my arm I saw that I had an I.V in it and it was pumping a sack of blood into me. Then it hit me, Starscream had taken me to the hospital and they were replacing the blood I had lost. Slowly I sat up and placed a hand to my forehead. I had a bandage over my cut and my face was cleaned of the blood. Looking at my arm I saw that the blood was gone from the sleeve, actually I had a different shirt on completely. This one was extremely big on me, it was a dark gray, and the sleeves hung about three inches away from my arm. Looking down at my chest I saw the hospitals symbol on it in bright blue and I saw the name of the Hospital. "Smokey Mountain Hospital." Lying back onto the bed, I began to wonder how Starscream got me in here. It wasn't like he could just walk in here and ask a nurse to help us. "Your awake!" I heard Starscream's voice in the room and in an instance I felt safe. Turning to the voice I saw that the guy who had sleeping was now awake and he had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" the guy frowned but then he began to laugh, his laugh sounded like Starscream's. "I guess I do look different don't I?" wait a minute, was that him. "Starscream?" the guy nodded and stood up. "Who else would I be?" suddenly I jumped up and hugged the guy. As soon as I had him in my arms, he returned the hug and began to play with my hair. Just like Starscream would. "But … how are you here and why do you look like this?" pulling away from the hug, but not letting go of him, I gave this guy a look over. He was really tall(about 6'7'' or 6'10''), his face looked just like Starscream's if he had skin, his hair was a stunning gray with this one large red highlight that was in the middle of his hair and it began at the base of his hair and went all the way to the back, he was extremely skinny but his chest was very muscular, his arms were long and thin, his hands were very elongated and his nails looked like claws, he looked to be about in his early to mid-20's and his eyes were this light hazel but just around the pupils you could see a thick amount of red. "This is my Holoform. I don't use this form because it's harder to maintain it then by natural form and my body is outside." I didn't speak; I was just in full aw. The way he looked in his Cybertronian form was amazing to look at but his human form looked so Hot! "Are you alright my dear? Your skin is turning another color again." Oh man, why did I have to blush right now! "I-I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." Yeah, that's right _dizzy_. "You best sit down then. We don't need you passing out on me again do we." As I allowed Starscream to take me back to the bed, I kept my eyes glued to him. "are you sure you alright? Your face is still red." Control yourself girl, we don't need to have a nose bleed here. "Yeah I'm sure." Starscream gave me a concerning look but nodded. "I'll call the medic to tell her your awake." As I watched him leave, I noticed that the black leather jacket he was wearing had a picture of his silver wings on the back and between them was that symbol that was on his Cybertronian body in bright purple. I did have to give Starscream credit, he knew how to make a statement with fashion.

Then I thought of something, Where was Starshadow. "Starshadow?" I whispered, if I had to guess he would be here with me or he would have been with Starscream's real body screaming up a storm. Feeling a tug on my leg I quickly pulled the covers away from the end of the bed and to my surprise there laying there under the covers was Starshadow. Starshadow gave a happy mew and I gave a smile to the small seeker but it quickly disappeared when I remembered where we were. "Starshadow what are you doing here! You can't be here!" I whispered/shouted at the small seeker but I soon regretted doing it. Starshadow's eyes began to fill with tears and he started to whine. "Oh Starshadow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to holler at you. Come here sweetie." Pulling the small black and red seeker to my chest, I let him cry into my chest while I rubbed the back of his head. "You did nothing wrong. I was just surprised to see you here." Soon Starshadow's tears stopped and he began to play with the I.V tube. Smiling at how quick he got over it, I heard someone coming into the room. "Starshadow Hide." Quickly I placed him under the blanket next to my lap and covered him up. "stay still and silent please." I asked, hoping somehow he would understand. Looking over to the door way, I saw a short lady in a scrubs outfit come in with Starscream close behind her. "Well, it's good to see that you're finally awake. We were wondering when you would wake up." The lady brushed a lock of her blond hair out of her face and walked over to the I.V bag. "Someone here wanted to do everything himself to make sure you were alright. We had to pry him away from you in order to seal your cut." I turned to Starscream who just wore a smirk, "how was I supposed to know you people knew what you were doing? And it wasn't my fault that man was in the way of my fist. He should have moved his face away." I gave a childish giggle at the image of Starscream fighting to stay by my side. The lady next to me only shook her head with a frown. "well you're done with your transfusion now. If you let me have your arm, I can take the needle out." I nodded and gave her my arm. "Do you know how to do that or do I need to do it?" Starscream asked as he held out his hand. "I'm perfectly fine thank you sir. Now hold still, this will only take a second." Looking away, I felt her pull out the needle. Oh how I hatted needles. "There all done." Turning back to the lady, I saw that she had the needle in her fingers and she was dabbing away at the little bit of blood that was come from me. "You just gave her blood! Now you're letting it leave her body again?! Why kind of place are you running here?" the lady looked just about ready to give Starscream a good kick to his shin if he kept this up. "It's okay … Stan. She knows what she's doing." Starscream looked at me funny when I called him Stan but I mouthed to him 'Play along' and then he got the idea. "Okay, now I just have to ask her a few questions in private and then you should be done." The lady said this without even looking Starscream in the face; she had her full view on me. "Anything you have to ask her you can say in front of me." The lady finally turned to face Starscream and she didn't look too happy. "Look here Mr.?" "Starscream," the lady gave him the odd look but she continued. "Mr. Starscream, I know you just want to keep her safe but I have to keep doctor and patient confidentiality. You can't be here." Starscream looked at me and I nodded. "It's okay Stan. I'll call you if I need anything." Even though he didn't look convinced he nodded. Giving the lady the Stink eye, Starscream walked out with a huff.

Once he was gone, the lady sat down on the bed and placed a hand on my own. "How you doing? He hasn't hurt you bad has he?" what was she talking about. "excuse me, but what are you talking about?" The lady smiled and looked back to the door to make sure we were alone. "We ran your finger prints when you came in. You had many bruises on your body and the way that Stan acted when he was asked to leave made everyone curious. So we scanned your prints and we found out how you were missing. Did he take you away from your home? Has he made you done anything you don't want to do?" I began to panic; they knew that I left home. And if they knew that, that meant they had called home. "Starscream! Starscream help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to push the lady away from me. "No, SHHHH, we're trying to help you." But I didn't listen to her, I didn't want her help. I just wanted Starscream. "What have you done to her?!" Starscream rushed in and pushed the lady to the floor, taking her place next to me. Pushing myself into his chest, I let loose a screech and a few tears fell out. "We know what you did you Perv. We called the cops, they'll be here to take her home and you to jail." And with that the lady ran out of the room. For the moment, we sat there in silence with just me crying and Starscream playing with my hair. Then Starshadow came out from under the blankets and snuggled his way between Starscream and me. "What happened?" Starscream asked. Whipping away the tears from my face, I snuggled into his jacket. "They found out that I left home with you. They ran my finger prints and found out that I was missing." I was so scared; I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to abandon Starshadow. I did not want to go home. "Then we need to leave. We need to get you away before they take you." Standing up Starscream took my hands in his own. "Come Starshadow." I said to the little seeker, who happily attached himself to my back under my baggy shirt. Good thing now it big. "Let's get out of here." As Starscream tugged on my hand, we went through the door slowly as to not draw attention to us. But from all the Stink Eyes we got from the doctors and nurses; I would say they already knew about us. Hearing timid chirps and warbles from my back, I gently to rub the bump where Starshadow was hiding. "Sh, Starshadow." Then my worries intensified. As we rounded the corner that lead to the exit, we were met with three police me. "Freeze you two!" one of them said as he pointed his gun at Starscream. We stopped and my heart began to race. Slowly Starscream squeezed my hand and leaned into my ear. "Do you trust me?" I nodded, anything that he could think up to get us out of here I would trust him with. Then quickly, Starscream pulled me to his chest and I felt something push up against my neck. "Stand down or I'll slit her throat!" Looking down at his hand I saw that Starscream had a sharp looking dagger in it. "Don't try anything stupid! We will shoot!" The cops now all had their guns out and they were pointed at Starscream. "You all know that I can slit her throat just as fast as you can pull that trigger. Either you let us pass or you know what I'll do." The cops were silent for a minute but they slowly lowered their guns. "very wise. Now step aside." They did what Starscream asked and we slowly made our way out.

Once we were out, Starscream still held the dagger but he had it a good distance away from my neck. "I think were in the clear now." Slowly Starscream removed the dagger from me and then it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "what was that?" I asked rubbing my neck. "I told you that this is just a hologram remember? It wasn't real." My aft it wasn't real, that thing was as cold as ice. "where's your body?" I asked. "I parked up on the roof." We turned to the hospital and just like he had said, there coming from the roof was Starscream in his jet form. "Get them!" turning to the exit door, I saw the cops coming at us with their guns. "Starscream we need to run!" once he saw what I meant, we both broke into a run with our hands together. "I'll head for the open field nearby. We can make it and then we can lose these officers." I nodded to Starscream's words but my mind went blank when I heard the familiar Mew from Starshadow. Quickly stopping, I turned to see that Starshadow had fallen out of my shirt and now lay on the ground trying to get up. "Starshadow!" letting go of Starscream's hand, I ran back for the small fallen seeker. "Autumn!" Starscream shouted as he tried to catch me but I was just too fast for him. As I got closer to my little seeker, the cops saw what I was returning for and stopped at a good distance away from us. "What the Hell is that?!" the shortest one shouted. As I fell to my knees, Starshadow leaped into my waiting arms. Clutching the little seeker to my chest, I turned to see the cops pointing their guns at Starscream "NO!" six loud bangs filled my ears and the smell of gun powder floated through the air. Turning my head to Starscream I feared the worse but I was shocked. Standing next to me as if nothing happened was Starscream but he was all … static. His body would go from solid to see through and in his chest were six holes. "Oh Frag! They broke my concentration." I smiled and stood up slowly. Looking over at the cops, I had to mentally laugh. Each of them looked like they had just seen a ghost. "What in the name of … Kid get away from it!" But I didn't listen. Taking Starscream's staticy hand we began to run off to the field.

Once we made it to the field, I saw the all too familiar jet. Letting a smile come across my face I turned to Starscream who had finally became solid again. "Allow me." Taking me in his arms, Starscream jumped into the air and landed right next to his open cockpit. Placing Starshadow and me in the seat, I felt the seat belt wrap around me in a snug fit. As Starscream's hologram gave a wave, it disappeared and the cockpit window roof closed. As we took liftoff, I looked down in the field to see a group of Doctors, nurses, and the three cops watching us leave.

**Review please but be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7: Three years later

**Okay, listen here my fellow Fanfiction people. i am giving a try at a new way to present my stories and this one will be the test run. i want you to be honest on how this looks. should i leave it like i normally do or should i do it like this from now. Oh, and also, in this CHPTR it has been three years since the last CHPTR. yeah i know, BIG jump ahead but that's how i thought it would fit best for later CHPTRs so here's the next part in my story. ENJOY!**

**Three years later:**

"Do you trust me?" Starscream's voice spoke sweetly in my ear while taking a playful tug at my hair. "When don't I?" I answered with a playful smile and I squeezed his hand.

Pulling me close, I let Starscream wrap an arm across my chest. "Give me all your money or the girl gets it!"

Putting on my best scared face, I watched as the teenage girl gasped at what she saw. Starscream had his dagger up against my throat and he had his 'I mean Business' look.

"Ted call the cops!" the girl screamed for the manager. "NO Ted, Don't call the cops! Call them and I'll slit her throat." I watched as Ted put the phone back in its place and slowly came towards us.

"Now put the money in the bag and we'll take our leave." Starscream tossed the girl the bag, who looked at me with worried eyes. "P-please. Do it." I added a little quiver to my lips to seal the deal.

Slowly the girl placed the green and metal money in my pack. "Hurry up! We got places to be." I smiled in my head as Starscream continued to shout at the young girl.

Finally the girl finished with the money and shakily handed me the pack. "Thank you very much. Now how about we leave now my dear." Slowly Starscream pulled me out of the K.O Restaurant and once we were outside, he took his knife away and we rushed over to the parking lot.

Waiting for us was Starscream's jet body with an eager looking Starshadow. "How did it go Sire? Did you get all of it Carrier?"

Lifting me up in his arms, Starscream jumped into the air and landed on his body. "Yes Starshadow, it all went well." He answered his little Sparkling as he placed me in his cockpit.

As his human body disappeared and the ceiling closed on us, Starshadow tugged on my sleeve trying to gain my attention. "Sire where are we going tonight? Are we going to stay in a building or are we going to stay outside?" Starshadow asked me as we took off into the sky.

Usually we would either stay outside in the woods or if we had enough money we would stay in a hotel room and with the amount we had with us i couldn't help but agree on what Starshadow was thinking.

"Well, with the money we have here and the amount we saved from last time … I think it will be alright if we stay in a hotel." Starshadow let out a happy squeal and raised his hands into the air. "Yes! Can we get one with a pool Sire? Please?!" I smiled and looked at the jet's consoles.

"what do you think Starscream? Do you feel like going swimming today?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Very well. I'll look up staying-in building that has pools." Starshadow let out a happy chirp and hugged my neck.

"Thank you Sire! Thank you Carrier!" I laughed happily at the sight of my little seeker. Making him happy was one of the greatest joys in my, and Starscream's, life.

"I've found one. And it's not too far away. We should be there in half an earth hour." Starshadow only continued to chirp and squeal happily as we made our way to the hotel Starscream had found.

OoOoOoOoOo

As I sat down on one of the beds, I flipped through the channels trying to find something to calm my very eager Sparkling. "Why can't we go yet Sire? No one's out in the water and the lights are out. We can leave now."

I sighed as I turned off the TV, nothing was on. "Remember what I told you Starshadow. We have to wait until it is after pool closing. Just to make sure that no one will come in and see you." I explained to Starshadow, for the tenth time this hour.

"Oh but that's too long. Why can't we go now?" I smiled as I watched Starshadow fall on the other bed with a huff. Just like his Carrier, Starshadow had only a little amount of patience.

"Listen to your Sire Starshadow." I turned to see Starscream standing next to me in his usual attire and he had a smile on his face as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "She knows what's best for you and you will show her the respect she deserves." His tone wasn't angry but I could make out the hint of laughter in his voice.

"_Yes_ Carrier." Even though Starshadow was just under my shoulder in height, he was mentally the age of a three to four year old earth child. But he was as obedient as could be.

Ever since what happened three years ago, our little family had changed in many ways. Starscream's attitude changed from his angered easily to the loving Carrier I cherish today. And even some things have changed with me.

I'm not my old naïve, child forever, sweet person. Being with these Cybertronians brought out the side of me that I would only keep to myself. I was more open to say what was on my mind, I showed my feeling and emotions widely, I did my most secret desires, and I wore clothes that showed my true nature and feelings.

But what was really odd was what didn't change. I had stopped gaining height, I never need a haircut (**FYI: this is like one of my absolute dreams. Never having to worry about having to cut my hair would be a dream come true**), I looked just like I was still 17 year old, and my voice still had that childlike tone to it.

Even weirder was that I didn't need to eat as much as I use to. Mostly I would eat and drink about once or twice a week and I would feel fine. It worried Starscream that I didn't eat but I told him that I was fine. I wasn't losing weight or anything so I saw nothing to be worried about.

Looking up at the clock, I smiled at what time it was. "All right Starshadow. It's 11, we can go for a swim now." Starshadow practically jumped on me with his happy hug at hearing this.

"Thank you Sire!" gently I pushed him away and smiled. "just let me get ready Starshadow." Standing up I pulled off my shirt and pants to reveal my one piece black and blue swim suit.

"What about you Starscream? Do you want to join us?" I asked as I turned around to see that Starscream had already transformed into his swim shorts.

"why not. Nothing's on that infernal television." I stared with a playful dirty look at Starscream. Him in only his swim shorts made my mind think of thoughts I wouldn't have thought of back three years ago.

"Ya! Carrier's coming to!" taking my hand and Starscream's, Starshadow quickly pulled us out to the outdoor pool.

OoOoOoOoOo

The pool was too cold for my liking so I sat in the hot tub with Starscream while Starshadow swam happily in the pool. As we watched our Sparkling jumping in and out of the water, I thought that if he stayed in the water long enough he would become a fish; robot fish.

"I have to say, Starshadow acts like he'll never see the water again." I spoke to Starscream as I leaned on his chest while he had his arm wrapped around me lovingly. "back on Cybertron he would have the right to. Back home, we would have acid rain and it would take ages for it to clean out of the water that we had."

I always enjoyed listening to him speak of his home world, it always reminded me that that we were not alone in the universe. Well, I've known that for a while now.

Suddenly a wave of warm water came over me and I knew the reason to it right away. "Got you Sire!"

Whipping the water out of my eyes, I looked over to see a smiling Starshadow on the other side of the hot tub. "Oh yeah?" pushing the water, I gave Starshadow a good dose of his medicine.

Giving a laugh in sign of my winning, I saw that Starshadow was now gone. "where did you-" the next thing I know is that I'm being sprayed in the face with water from Starshadow who popped out right in front of me. "Yes, I got you again Sire!"

Raising my hands in defeat, I felt Starscream pull the hair out of my face and I saw him smile. "it's getting late my dear."

I nodded and turned my head to see Starshadow give a sad frown. "No, please Carrier can't we stay out for another ten minutes?" everyone was silent for a moment before I broke it. "What can a little bit more time do?"

Before Starscream could reply, Starshadow jumped out of the hot tub and dived into the pool, happily laughing that he had won me over.

"You're going to spoil our Sparkling you know that?" I shrugged, "Like I said 'what can a little bit more time do?'" turning my head to face Starscream, I placed a kiss on his cheek. "It can keep his past his recharge hour." Starscream said as he returned the kiss.

OoOoOoOo

After everyone had dried off, we went back inside our room where Starshadow passed out on his bed into a deep recharge. "The way he fell asleep one might think he hasn't slept in days." I said as I pulled on a pair of pj's.

"He wasted a lot of energy swimming in the pool. Speaking of which, I have to go out and find some more energon. We're running low and we only have enough for about a week." Stepping out of bathroom, I saw Starscream rubbing Starshadow's head and running his fingers up and down the small red crest that was identical to his own.

"How long do you think you'll be gone. Just in case I have to pay more for the room." When Starscream had to leave to go hunt for energon he would leave for about maybe three days, in some rare cases a week.

"I found a mine filled with left overs back when we were in Montana, it's not too far way. I should be back in at least three earth rotations." Starscream stated as he placed a loving kiss on the young Seeker's cheek.

Walking over to the bed, I sat down and rolled over so Starscream could join me. "when will you leave?" Starscream shrugged as he joined me on the bed. "It might be best if I leave tonight. That way I can be back early." I shook my head. "you need to recharge. You know you'll only waste your energon levels if you stay awake any longer."

Taking his hand in mine, I began to rub his arm affectionately. "Would you rather have me rest or are you just trying to keep me here?" I smiled as Starscream gave me a look. "Why don't you find out?"

Lying on my side, I allowed Starscream to snuggle up against me. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. Slowly his lips met mine and I let the warmth his holoform was giving off fill me.

As we broke the kiss, Starscream began to toy with my hair. Over the years I had notice Starscream fascination with my hair and I also found it useful to distract from something him by giving it a good flick with my hand or allowing him to toy with it.

Placing my head on his chest, I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a smile. "You know I never said I _wouldn't_ leave tonight." And with that he flickered off and left me in the cold.

"You jerk." I said angrily but lovingly at the same time. He does this all the time as a joke. Get me all worked up and then Poof; he leaves me hanging out like wet laundry.

Giving off a sigh, I turned to see that Starshadow was still in recharge and from the smile I could tell he was having a nice dream. Laying my head down on the pillows, I listened closely as I heard the sound of a jet taking off. "Be back soon you Metal Brain." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up the next morning to the sound of cartoons quietly playing on the TV. Opening my eyes, I saw Starshadow sitting at the edge of his bed closely watching the weird animals.

"Morning Starshadow, how long have you been up?" turning to the sound of my voice, Starshadow shrugged and hopped off his bed over to mine. "I didn't want to wake you Sire. You looked to peaceful."

Smiling I sat up and stretched. "I figured you would be sleeping in. Starscream said that you guys were running low on energon last night and he went to go get more."

Starshadow gave me a puzzling look and shook his head. "Carrier just gave me my energon supply yesterday. And he said he didn't need any for two weeks." Now it was my turn to be puzzled, why would Starscream say he was going out for energon when they both had full tanks?

"maybe he went to get some backup. You can never be too careful you know." Standing up, I placed a kiss on Starshadow's head and began to walk over to the bathroom.

"be good. I'm going to take a shower then we can go out today. How does that sound?" I didn't need a reply, the face Starshadow had said it all. "Okay Sire!" smiling I shut the door and took my shower.

OoOoOoOo

Today was nice out. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and the wind was giving off a light breeze.

Sitting on a bench with my laptop, I watched as my little Sparkling played on the jungle gym. Today was Monday so the human kids wouldn't be out to see us and the school and library blocked anyone else who might see us.

"What are you doing Sire?" Starshadow asked and I turned away from my laptop screen. "just trying to send some mail my Sparkling." Finding my subject boring, Starshadow returned to his romping around on the jungle gym.

Today was the day before my birthday and like always, I was sending an update letter to my family. Starscream had given my laptop a scrambler so that my letters couldn't be tracked back to the signal I was using.

I was telling them that I was fine and everything was going well, how my 'Friend' and I were still traveling around seeing everything we could and how we were watching over a spunky little pain the aft.

Mostly my family would write back say they wish I would come home and fix the mess I made, which only made me want to stay away even more, but when my mom sent me mail it was always the same thing.

{Dear my Beautiful Bluejay,

It's good to hear from you again and it is good to know you are doing well. I hope life is treating you well and I hope you and your 'Friend' are enjoying yourselves. I really wish you would send me a picture to show that you are okay. Wyatt misses you greatly, and he always asks when you will come home. I ask myself that every day but I know that in my heart you would want me to keep on going on with everyday life. Your dad still thinks these letters are nothing then a sick man playing with us but I know that it is you because of the times you send them. Can't wait till the next letter, love and miss you terrible: Mommy}

Reading her letters always made me miss my mom horribly. She would always send pictures of her and Wyatt showing me how they were. Wyatt had grown so much and his hair is still as curly as I had left it. Mom looked the same but the life in her eyes looked different, like it was missing something.

Before I was about to send the annual letter, I decided on something that I knew Starscream would greatly hate. "Starshadow, could you come here for a moment?"

Hearing my voice, Starshadow rushed over. "what is it Sire?" taking out my digital camera, something I bought as a gift to myself, and handed it to him. "Take Sire's picture would you? It's for her friends."

Starshadow nodded and backed away to get me in full view. Pulling my hair back and fixing my shirt as best I could, I put a smile on my face. "go ahead Starshadow."

Placing my hands on my laptop and put on my best smile, I watched as Starshadow took the picture. Once the picture was taken, Starshadow handed me back my camera. "Thank you my Sparkling." Starshadow nodded and rushed off to go play some more.

Taking the SD card from my camera, I placed it in my laptop and uploaded the picture to the email. Waiting a couple of minutes, I pressed send and watched as the email was sent out to everyone I knew.

Turning off my computer, turned my head to the sky. I didn't pray a lot but when I felt extremely down I did.

I would pray to God, even to Primus, asking why it was hard knowing that you were doing something for the good of another but it was hurting others. Then I would ask to be forgiven for doing the things Starscream and I did. I knew stealing was wrong but we had to do it to survive. If we were able to we would stay in one place and earn money the honest way but with Starscream and Starshadow both needing a supple of energon we couldn't stay long if the place didn't have a lot to it.

Then I would pray asking to have strength, the strength to keep on going, to give strength to the ones I left behind, and give strength to those who needed it who I didn't even know.

And finally I would ask to give Starscream a second chance at forgiveness. He was always trying his best to right his wrongs and he was doing the best he could while raising a young Sparkling. I would ask that when we would meet our inevitable end that we would be able to share it together. Then I would end it with a simple goodbye.

"Come on Starshadow, it's time to head back to the hotel. The kids will be coming out soon." Starshadow nodded and he climbed onto my back as we made our way back to our hotel room.

**So what do you guys think of this CHPTR?**

**Anyway, Review please. And please, no hate mail. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8:It's Just One of those Days

**Hello all my lovely viewers! How has life been for you! Okay, before i start the story i have to say something. deathwingseeker, i understand completely what happened. and i don't take anything that happened as a bad thing. things like this happen and we just need to move on from it. Okay now back to the story, i hope you enjoy it.**

Okay, now I was worried. Whenever Starscream left for an energon hunt, he would always send me an email saying he was okay. But I never received any mail last night and I haven't gotten any from him this morning. My mind was racing with ideas of why he wasn't sending letters. Could he have been captured by someone, could he have injured himself, did he waist his energon supply and off lined?

Pacing back and forth in my hotel room, I began to chew on my figure nails. This was one of the few things about me that never changed; I would always over worry about people and their well being.

"Sire, are you alright?" stopping my pacing for a moment, I turned to my little Sparkling who was sitting down on the bed. "I am Starshadow. Sire is just … worried is all." Taking a seat next to Starshadow, I pulled my little seeker close. "Is it about Carrier?" I didn't want to worry him but just like Starscream, he could tell what I was thinking and he could tell when I was lying.

"Yes, it is. He hasn't contacted Sire for a couple days, so I'm just worried about him." Starshadow nodded in my arms, "Carrier will be okay. He always comes back to us." I smiled; Starshadow had so much faith in Starscream even though he is at such a young age.

Looking over at the window, I remembered what Starscream had told me a year ago that if anything was to happen, "Go to the state called Nevada." He said, "There is a town out there that has a group who will help you. By just being in the state, they will know your there and they will aid you."

But he had also said something else to me about Nevada. "But if you should ever come across anyone with the symbol I carry, you must run and hide as best you can. For they will not help you, and they will take Starshadow away." I pictured the symbol in my head; Starscream always wore it even on his human body. I didn't know who the other people were who would help but if Starscream trusted anyone with that kind of faith in hoping to help us, they must be good.

"Sire?" Pulling Starshadow's face so that he was looking at me, I put on a smile. "What is it my Sparkling?" I watched as tears began to pour out of his optics and as he buried his face into my chest. "I don't want to lose Carrier. I don't want to lose you." Feeling my own eyes fill with tears, I quietly sobbed with my Sparkling. "I know Starshadow, I know. I don't want to lose Starscream or you either."

For about ten minutes we cried our eyes/optics out but it stopped when I heard the familiar noise from my laptop. Turning to my bed, where my laptop sat, I saw the digital image telling me I had mail. "Starscream!" I let go of Starshadow and bolted over to my laptop to open the email. Clicking on the envelope, a letter popped up and with it a voice recording.

"Who's it from Sire?" Starshadow asked as he sat down next to me. "It's from your Carrier. It's from Starscream." Hearing that his Carrier was alright, Starshadow put on the biggest smile I have ever seen.

Reading the letter out loud, I became even more relieved. "Due back in by 11:30 p.m. meet me up on the roof on that time." Placing a hand on my chest, I let out a breath I was holding. "What's that Sire?" Starshadow pointed to the voice recording and I happily clicked it. Then a familiar voice sprang up filling me with such relief. "Please forgive my forgetfulness of not sending you a digital letter. I will make it up, I promise. And by the All Spark, I love you. Starscream out." As the recording ended I turned to the clock to see that Starscream would be back in about five hours. "Okay, at least he's alright." I said to myself as I pulled Starshadow close to me. "He's alright."

OoOoOoOoOo

As the time ticked away, too slow for my liking, I finally saw that it was ten minutes before the time Starscream said he would be back. "Come on Starshadow, let's head up early." Of course Starshadow said nothing to complain about this, so we ventured up to the roof to wait.

As we made it to the roof, I saw that the sky was littered with stars. There were so many that I couldn't tell what was a star or what was a passing plane. "When will Carrier be back Sire?" I turned to my little Sparkling who clung to my back. "Soon Starshadow."

Turning back to the sky, I watched as a passing plane went by. Wait a minute, that was it a plane? Slowly the image became clearer and I saw that it was a familiar looking jet. "Carrier!"Starshadow was right, as the jet came to a land I had a smile on my face.

Once the jet landed on the roof, Starscream's cockpit roof opened and out jumped his hologram. He had this sly look on his face while he made his way over to us. "Carrier!" As Starshadow jumped off my back and ran over to the jet, Starscream turned into his mobile form and scooped up the small seeker. "Hello Starshadow, how are you?"

As Starshadow babbled on about his day, I kept my eyes glued to the hologram Starscream. Once he was next to me, I wrapped my arms around him and listened to his laugh lightheartedly. "I see that I was missed."

Pulling out of the hug, my anger pushed its way up and I gave Starscream a good slap to the face. I knew it wouldn't hurt him physically but he would still feel the pain mentally. I watched as his hologram form began to go all staticy but he still had a smile on his face.

"I will emit I do deserve that." "Like the Pit you Do! You had me worried sick. When you didn't send me an email I thought they worst." As I showed my anger, Starscream just stood there as calm as could be with a smile.

"You have every right to be mad at me for that but I think you'll change your attitude when you see what I brought with me." Shutting my mouth, I crossed my arms and waited for him to finish. "to be honest, I didn't go off to find energon," "I already know that. Starshadow told me." As I butted in, Starscream sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Can I continue?" he asked and I nodded. "as I was saying, I didn't go off for energon. I went to buy something I saw in a store." I gave Starscream a puzzled look, he would never buy human things. I was usually the only one who would use the money as a means of a place to stay or a change in clothes. "And do pray tell what is was that you bought with our money?" I asked.

Slowly, Starscream pulled a small box from behind his back. Taking my hand he placed the box in it and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday my dear." Slowly I opened the box and as I finally saw what was inside the box I let out a surprised gasp and my eyes began to water.

In the middle of the box was a small golden maple leaf attached to a metal chain. And in the middle of it was a small slither of a blue rock. "You bought this for me." I asked as I lifted it up out of the box.

"who else would I buy it for. You never wear jewelry but I knew this would bring your Spark up." I nodded as I stared at the rock that was in the middle of the leaf. "Is that?" "that is a small sliver of my Spark. So that I will always be with you when you cannot see me." Taking the necklace away from my hand, Starscream began to put over my head.

"But didn't it hurt to take a piece of your Spark out? Can't that you know, kill you?" Pulling my hair back, Starscream pulled my face up to that our eyes were locked. "It doesn't matter. Seeing you happy is my cure for the pain it brought." As he came closer, the Spark sliver began to glow faintly. "I know of another cure." Quickly I pushed my mouth against his, and we shared a sweet kiss but after a while, I felt my lips become cold and I knew what he had done. Opening my eyes I saw that I was alone and I turned to see two laughing Cybertronians looking at me. "Metal Brain Jerk." I teased as I soon joined in on the laughing.

OoOoOoOoOo

It's been two days since my birthday and I have to say my family has been having the time of our lives. Starscream has been taking Starshadow and me to all sorts of odd places to spend some family fun.

First we went to a large forest and for over three hours we played nothing but hide-an-seek. Then another thing we did was that Starscream took us all the way over to the ocean and for a whole night we did nothing but swim. But what really made my day was when he took us to a mountain top at sundown and we watched the sun set behind the hills. I knew my feelings towards the tower giant were known but the way Starscream was acting was as if we would never do these things again.

As we were flying off over Texas, I couldn't help but feel that we were being followed. "what is it my dear?" Starscream asked he tenderly tugged on my seatbelt. "I just have the feeling that were-" **BANG! **A large blue blast came over our left side, just nearly missing Starscream's wing.

"What in the name of Primus was that!" I shouted looking out through the windows. Outside behind us was a larger looking jet and it was following us fast. "Scrap! Hold on, we have to lose him." Soon Starscream was avoiding every blast that came at us while I held Starshadow close to me. "What's happening Carrier?!" but Starscream didn't answer as we dodged another blast. "I'll explain when we finally get away from him. For now just hang on as best you can." Not even wanting to disobey him at this moment, I held Starshadow as tight as I could.

OoOoOoOoOo

I don't know how long we've been flying and dodging the other jet but if I had to guess, I would say we're in a completely new state. "Have we lost him yet?!" I asked but was answered with a blast coming from my right. "Never mind."

Looking down at Starshadow, I saw how scared he was as he clung to my shirt. "We're getting nowhere with this. I have to call for help." Snapping my head to the jet consoles, I gave it an angry glare. "And you're now thinking of this! You couldn't have called for help back a couple of states ago?!" "I don't really enjoy asking these bots for help. But I don't have any choice, we can't keep dodging him forever." I nodded as yet another blast came at us.

"This is Starscream. I am under attack! I have Company with me that could be hurt in the battle. I need assistance now! Come before they get hurt." But just as he finished the message, a blast came at us and it made contact with his right wing. "Starscream!" I watched as Starscream struggled to stay flying as well as dodge other blast. "I'm alright. I hope those bots got the message." I nodded in agreement, at this rate if they didn't come soon we wouldn't stand a chance.

**Autobot base:**

"come on Ratchet you have to emit it." Miko pressed on with the older medic bot who was working on the computer. "No Miko I will not. Anything that has to do with that vulgar music of yours I will never say yes to." Miko crossed her arms and frowned. "You can't hide it from ever, I saw you dance to that one song. Just get it over with and say you did like it."

Ratchet was just about to have it with Miko when an email popped on his screen. "wonder what this is?" "What is it Ratchet?" turning around, Ratchet saw Optimus standing nearby with Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

"This letter was just sent. I was just about to open it." Clicking on the letter, Ratchet and everyone else in the room gasped at who the letter was sent from. "Starscream? Why would that 'Con send us a letter?" ask Miko as she took a seat on the railing.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good." Ratchet said as he scrolled his optic down the letter. "He put in under urgent and he has it with a voice recording." Giving the recording a click, the message played.

"This is Starscream. I am under attack! I have Company with me that could be hurt in the battle. I need assistance now! Come before they get hurt." Everyone didn't look too convinced at what Starscream said until another voice was heard after a blast sounded in the background. "Starscream!" and then the recording stopped.

"What do you think Optimus? Could this be a trap?" Arcee asked as she never took her optics away from the letter.

"Ratchet scan the area where the recording was sent from." Ratchet did what Optimus asked and once he had a pinpoint on it, he frowned. "There are three life signatures a state away. One I can tell is Starscream's but the other two I can find out. Their neutrals." Hearing this made the human of the Autobot team wonder.

"what's a neutral?" Jack asked as he sat up from the railing. "A neutral is someone who isn't on the Decepticon side or the Autobot's. not many of them were around back on Cybertron but you would find them." Arcee answered Jack.

"Whoever these neutral are, we need to assist them as quickly as possible. Ratchet star up the ground bridge and send us towards that location." Ratchet nodded and began to start up the ground bridge as Optimus had asked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Optimus? This could be a trap made by that 'Screamer." Bulkhead asked as they stepped closer to the ground bridge. "it very well could be but at this moment there are two neutrals that could be in harm's way. And it is our duty as Autobots to assist those in need." Bulkhead nodded and continued to go forward. "Autobots Roll Out!" transforming into their vehicle modes they traveled through the ground bridge. Once they were gone, Raf leaned on the railing with a concerned look. "do you think this is a trap Ratchet?" Ratchet shook his head. "Knowing Starscream Rafael, it very well is."

OoOoOoOoOo

Once the Autobots were on the other side of the ground bridge, Optimus looked around for the one who sent the distress call. "well where is 'Screamer. This was where the call came from wasn't it?" Bulkhead asked as the ground bridge disappeared.

Suddenly a loud blast came from behind the group and Optimus turned around to see two jets flying overhead. "There they are."

As the group watched the jets do twists and turns, they watched as the larger one shot many times at the smaller one. "Is that?" "Megatron." Optimus finished for Arcee. "We need to bring Megatron down so we can give Starscream a chance to find safety. Fire all your shots at Megatron."

Obeying their leader's orders, the Autobots began to fire at the larger jet. But just as every shot was made the larger jet would dodge them and continue to shot at the smaller one. After many pointless shots, Megatron finally made one of his blast hit Starscream in the back.

As the Autobots watched as the smaller jet made his way to the ground, they say him toss out something from his cockpit before he turned into his bipedal mode.

Seeing that his former SIC was down, Megatron landed and turned as well. "I'll give you this Starscream, you are a very good coward. You didn't even turn to face me once during our little flight." Walking closer to the wounded seeker, Megatron was blasted from behind.

Turning around, Megatron was met with four Autobots holding up each a cannon. "Stand down Megatron. There is more than one here that you can cause harm to."

Megatron raised an eyebrow then turned back to Starscream. "Are you hiding something from me Starscream?" the seeker just snarled at the Leader of the Decepticons and turned his eyes slightly to his left. Seeing the movement in his eyes, Megatron turned to see two figures lying in the dirt.

"I see you have. Don't worry Starscream, I'll rid you of your little _attachments_." Pointing his blaster at the two figures, Megatron blasted his cannon. "NO!" Starscream shouted reaching his servo to the figures. As the blast made contact with the dirt, dust flew all over making it completely unable to see anything. And nothing could be heard but the loud gasp from Starscream.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean right now. i thought this was the best place to stop for now and i wanted to build suspense.**

**Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9: As the dust settles

As the dust began to settle, everyone wore a surprised expression but not more than Megatron. The spot where Megatron had shot stood not to far away Optimus with his sword drawn. And in his servo lay two small figures.

"Have you no sympathy Megatron?" Optimus asked as he looked down at the two he held. One was human but the other one made even him jump in surprise. Clutched onto the human was a young Sparkling. "Please Optimus, Take them out of here. Get them to safety." Starscream shout at Optimus as he was pressed down upon by Megatron's pede.

"Silence you stupid coward! Optimus, if you know what's best for you and your team you will hand over what you have in your servos." Megatron held out his servo for what Optimus had. "Please Optimus, I beg of you by Primus do not let him have them!" Starscream shouted as Megatron put more pressure down on his chestplates.

Suddenly a blast came from behind Megatron hitting him squarely in the shoulder. Being knocked off his feet, Megatron was sent a few feet away from Starscream. Turning to see who his attacker was, Megatron was met with a familiar yellow and black bug. "I'll rip off your wings for that!" Megatron hissed.

Seeing his chance, Starscream jumped up and rushed over towards Optimus. "Are they harmed Optimus?" tilting his servo to show Starscream the two small beings, Optimus watched as they began to snuggle closer together. "Thank Primus." Slowly Starscream reached for them to only have Optimus stop him.

"You'll have to explain this back at base." Starscream nodded and took his servo back. "Are you serious Optimus! Bring Starscream back to Base! I would rather off line than have him come with us." Arcee spoke over her comm. with such intensity that even Optimus could tell she meant everything she said.

"If it will make you feel better you can take me as your prisoner. I will not put up a fight." Starscream said as he watched the fight going between the Autobots and Megatron. "I think it is for the best Arcee if we take him with us." Optimus said to the young blue and pink motorcycle that looked ready to pull someone's Spark out. "Fine! But if he tries anything, he'll have to answer to me." Starscream nodded, "I understand." Optimus looked down at the two in his servos and called Ratchet. "Ratchet bridge us back. We're bringing Starscream with us. And have the med-bay ready." Ratchet nearly blew out Optimus' hearing components at hearing that Starscream was coming with but he opened the ground bridge none the less. "Autobots fall back." Seeing that the bridge was ready, the Autobots and Starscream rushed through just before Megatron was able to enter it.

OoOoOoOoO

As each of the Autobots entered, the Humans and Ratchet watched in fear as the once former SIC stepped through keeping ever close to Optimus.

"What's that 'Con doing here! Why aren't you guys turning him into scrap metal?!" Miko asked as she leaned over the railing, almost falling over if it weren't for Raf holding onto her. "Starscream has come with as our prisoner willingly. Ratchet put the restraints on him."

Ratchet more than happily listened to Optimus. Placing a wing clamp and cuffs on the seeker, Ratchet smiled as the former SIC groaned in defeat. "I said I wouldn't put up a fight. Are these really necessary?" Starscream asked and almost everyone nodded yes. "very well. Can you at least remove the wing clamp? Their sensitive." But the only response he received was bulkhead pushing him, roughly, towards the prison cell.

"Move it 'Screamer." Seeing that he was being taken away from the group he began to protest. "Wait, I said nothing about leaving them alone in your care! Stop shoving me you over grown wreaking ball." But he was slowly taken away and his shouts became silenced.

"What do you have there Optimus?" Jack asked pointing to Optimus' servos. Slowly Optimus lifted one of them away and revealed what he was holding.

"By the All Spark." Ratchet stepped closer to get a better view. "Whoa!" Raf said as he pushed back his glasses. "OH how cute!" Miko shout. "wow." Jack whispered as he saw looked closely. There in Optimus' servo were two sleeping figures. One a human girl and the other one a young Sparkling.

"Where did they come from?" asked Ratchet as he gently stroked the Sparkling's wings. "There were the 'Company' that Starscream mentioned." Optimus looked down at the sleeping beings, even he thought it was cute.

"do you think the little guy belongs to Starscream?" Raf asked. "Possibly Rafael. The Sparkling does share a strong resemblance to him." Ratchet said as he tried to pry the two apart. "What about her? Where do you think she came from?" Jack asked as he looked down at the girl. "That Jack, we do not know." Optimus said as he tried to aid his old friend in removing the human from the Sparkling.

"Their stuck together with glue aren't they?" Miko said as she tried to hide a laugh at the Autobots attempts at removing the two. "The way the Sparkling has a grip on her, I would have to agree. But the only way I can be able to tell if either of them is injured is if I can get them separated." The medic said with a huff as he finally gave up.

"How about I try?" Raf asked stepping forward. "what could you possibly do to break up these two?" Ratchet asked. "I know a trick that I learn over the years with my siblings. bring them here." Optimus complied as he brought them to closer to Raf. Slowly Raf began to tickle the girl while he slowly began to rub the Sparkling's hand. Once she felt the tickling, she began to swat at the tickler, and when the Sparkling felt the rubbing on its hand it moved its hands away.

Seeing his opportunity, Raf took a hold of the girls hands and slowly pulled her away from the Sparkling. "Impressive Raf." Miko said as she helped the younger boy take the girl away from Optimus' servo. "Now we can see who this little guy is." Ratchet said as he gently took the Sparkling away from Optimus.

"Why doesn't he have metal body like you guys do?" Miko asked as she and Raf finally made it to the coach and placed the girl on it. "if I had to guess, his Carrier couldn't find the proper metal to make him protective covering. Our metal bodies are made with special Cybertronian compounds. Allowing it to grow with us. But the metal isn't normally found on earth so it stands to reason that they were just let him go without."Ratchet explained as he began to scan the little Sparkling.

"It won't harm him, his protoform is still protecting him but his Spark is partly exposed. I can make him a metal covering later." As Ratchet finished his scan he gained this look of confusion. "That's odd."

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked taking his eyes away from the girl, she looked familiar to him. "He looks like a new born Sparkling but my scans show that he is three earth years old. He is very small for his age." Taking a look at the Sparkling, Jack stepped closer to the railing. "is that a bad thing?" Ratchet shrugged, "can't really tell. Most Sparklings his age would be well past you Jack." Jack looked back at the Sparkling and he nodded.

This one was very small. "Besides that, he is absolutely healthy. He has a good supply of energon and his life signature is strong." Optimus let out a small smile, it had been years since any of them had seen a Sparkling and it was a happy sight. "It's good to see such innocents again. To see something that hasn't been tainted with the spill of the war." Optimus said.

"Indeed Optimus. But how long will it last? How long would it have been until Starscream brought him into the hands of the Decepticons?" Ratchet said quietly while he stroked the little seeker's wings again, gaining a purr from it.

"I do not believe Starscream was planning on taking him to Megatron. The way he pleaded with me to save them from Megatron didn't show any signs of him ever wanting to hand him over to him." Hearing this, everyone turned to Optimus with a little bit of puzzlement. "You really think this cute little guy could really be that 'Con's kid?" Miko asked. "I will not know for sure until I ask Starscream myself. Ratchet I want you to make sure nothing is wrong with the human girl. I'll go see how Starscream is doing." Ratchet nodded as Optimus walked away. "What do you think Ratchet?" Raf asked the medic. "to be honest, I really hope this is not Starscream's Sparkling."

OoOoOoOoOo

As Optimus made his way to the prison hold, he saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee standing next to a cell door watching something going on. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, what is going on?" Optimus asked. Turning to the sound of their leader's voice, they had smiles on their faces. "**watching the show.**" 'Bee answered.

Joining his teammates he saw what they were watching. There in the corner of the cell was Starscream sitting down on the floor with his head in his servos and slowly rocking back and forth. "He's been like that way since we brought him here. He now and again mentions a few names but we can't get anything else out of him." Bulkhead said as he continued to watch Starscream.

"Why don't you two go see if Ratchet needs assistance." Optimus said while he to watched Starscream. "What and miss this? I think Ratchet will be fine." "**bulkhead, I don't think that was a request.**" 'Bee said to Bulkhead who finally got what his smaller yellow friend meant."Oh. Okay, I guess we'll see you later Optimus." As the two bots left their leader, they could have sworn they saw regret in his eyes.

"Are you alright Starscream?" Optimus asked but he gained no response from the seeker. Placing his hand on the cell's lock, he opened it and stepped in. with the doors closed behind him, Optimus stepped closer towards Starscream. The seeker looked like he had finally blown a fuse and his mind was finally with Primus. Leaning down so that he was at eye level with the seeker, Optimus removed the wing clamp from him. Doing this gained a refreshing sigh from Starscream and he finally stopped rocking but he still held his head in his servos.

"That better?" the seeker nodded and closed his optics. "The Sparkling is fine. Ratchet gave him a clean bill of health." Optimus placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder. "And … the girl?" Starscream didn't open his optics as he asked the Prime. "I do not know yet. I left before I could see. I'm sure she is alright Starscream." Optimus didn't understand why the seeker was worried about the human.

"Then leave me until you have word on her. I wish to be alone." Starscream slowly pushed the Prime's servo away and rested his head on the wall. "I have to ask you a few questions first before I can do that." Optimus watched as Starscream took slow deep breath then finally with a sigh the seeker waved his servo. "Go ahead. I'll answer as best as I can."

Thinking of the first question, Optimus asked "Is the Sparkling yours?" Starscream didn't answer for a moment but with a nodded he answered "Yes. I am his Carrier." Optimus' Spark dropped a little, deep down he was hoping it wasn't that. "Who is the human and where did she come from?" Starscream didn't respond. "Starscream?" "I wish not to answer that one." Optimus didn't want to push his luck so he allowed it. "Does Megatron know about the Sparkling?" Starscream shook his helm. "I left before he was born." This put relief in Optimus, at least at this point the Sparkling was safe. "when can I see them?" Starscream asked finally taking a look at Optimus with his red optics. "You'll be able to see them when we have fully figured things out. And when we see fit for you to see them." Standing up, Optimus began to head out the door. "You can't take away my Sparkling! I have every right to be with him!" Closing the door behind him, Optimus left the seeker alone in his cell.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once Optimus was back in the main room, he saw Ratchet standing over the human girl giving her body a scan. "How is she Ratchet?" Optimus asked taking his place next to his old friend. "this is very odd Optimus, Very odd indeed. Her life signature is showing that she is alive but her body isn't giving off any signs that she is. She doesn't even look like she's breathing."

Turning his optics to the couch, Optimus saw what Ratchet was meaning. The human girl just lay there, motionless. She almost looked like she was in a state of hibernation. "but she is alright?" Optimus asked again. "My scans say so. Her vitals are healthy, and her brain activity is normal. It's only the way she looks right now. If I didn't know better I would say she's …" Ratchet couldn't bring himself to say it. "Well she's not so we don't have to worry about it." Optimus gave a reassuring pat on Ratchets shoulder.

Placing his optics on the human girl, Optimus couldn't get rid of the feeling that he seen her somewhere. "Are you able to find out who she is Ratchet?" Jack asked, taking a seat near the girl. "I'm running her photo through the internet right now. In a while we should be able to find out who she is." Ratchet said as he too looked upon the girl.

"She's very odd looking isn't she?" Miko asked taking a pull at the girl's clothes. "You really have room to talk Miko." Jack answered, but he had to emit it. This girl's appearance did look quite … shocking. She was wearing nothing but black; her pants were black, her jacket was black, she had black boots, black fingernail polish, even her shirt was black. But in the middle of the shirt was a bright red heart and it had a blue rose wrapped around it. The only thing that wasn't black was the blue head band cloth she wore."What? Compared to her I look normal. Her clothes are just plain scary."

Taking the tail of the headband cloth in his hand, Raf saw something on the girl's neck. "What's that?" turning her head slightly, Raf found a small tattoo. "what is it Rafael?" Ratchet asked. "She has tattoo on her neck. It's actually cool looking." The tattoo was a Bluejay with its wings spread and under each wing were two words. "That's odd." Raf said as he pushed the girl's hair out of the way to show Jack and Miko the words. "Scream and Shadow. Wonder what that means?" Jack wondered but his wondering was quickly stopped when a quiet voice spoke. "Sire? Carrier? Where am I?" everyone turned to the sound of the voice and on another table was a now wide awake Sparkling.

**Well I finally showed you guys my choice of clothing. But that's just one style I have, I usually only dress like this if I feel down. I'll show my other styles later. ;-) **

**I've been wanting show people my idea of a tattoo I've wanted to get. But I want to get my mom and my little brother's name instead. The Bluejay bird is a very special bird to me. What do you guys think of the idea? I'm still thinking of different ideas. One tattoo I'm getting is going to have everything I like on it and the Autobot and Decepticon symbols are SO going to be on it. **

**Well, this is the end of this CHPTR. **

**REVIEW**** please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Where's My Sire and Carrier?

**Another CHPTR, i don't have anything to say right now so i guess i'll let you all get to the story. :-) **

Everyone had their eyes/optics glued to what was on the table next to them. The Sparkling was now wide awake and it looked scared. "Where am I? where are Sire and Carrier?" taking a step forward, Ratchet tried to pick up the Sparkling but it only backed away from his servos. "You don't have to be afraid little one. We will not harm you." Holding his servo out for the Sparkling, Ratchet waited for it to gain his trust. After a couple of minutes, the Sparkling slowly took a seat in Ratchet's servos.

As the others joined next to Ratchet, the Sparkling watched them with such curiosity that Jack thought that he had never seen any of his kind before. "What is your name little one?" Optimus asked. The Sparkling looked away with a frown, like he had just done something wrong. "Sire always tell me to never talk or go with strangers." Hearing this even got Optimus to smile, such innocence in this small Sparkling. "I think you're alright here little bud. We're the good guys." Bulkhead spoke with a laugh, he already liked the little Sparkling. Even if it was Starscream's.

The Sparkling lifted its head slightly than it gave a sweet smile to the Autobots. "What's your name?" Ratchet asked giving the little seeker a rub on the wings. The Sparkling purred and gave an even bigger smile. "Name is Starshadow." Ratchet nodded and smiled as he watched as the Sparkling began to lean into his servo while he rubbed his wing before falling over slightly.

"**he's cute. Kind of surprised that he's Starscream's.**" hearing Bumblebee 'speak', Starshadow looked over at the yellow and black bot. "You know Carrier?" this took everyone by surprise. "You can understand 'Bee?" Raf asked. Looking over Ratchet's servos, Starshadow saw the three humans and nodded. "**cute and smart. Now he really can't be Starscream's.**"

Looking up at the Tall Autobots, Starshadow saw that they had a different symbol on them then his Carrier did. Then he noticed that his Carrier wasn't here and he couldn't see his Sire. "Where are my Carrier and Sire?" everyone looked at Optimus, hopping for him to tell the little guy that his Carrier was in a cell and that they didn't know where his Sire was. "Your Carrier is fine. You can see him shortly. For your Sire, we didn't see any signs of them when we found you." This was something Starshadow didn't want to hear. "No, NO, NO! Sire was with us, Sire was with US!" Starshadow began to shake his head wildly and his wings drooped so low, that they were almost hidden by his shoulders.

Then what happened next took everyone by surprise, Starshadow opened his mouth and let loose the most heart clenching scream you had ever heard. It was a mix of a human baby's cry, a fire alarm, a broken record player, and someone scratching a chalkboard. "what is he doing!" Raf asked while he shouted with his hands covering his ears. "It's a seekerlet's way to call for its Sire or Carrier when in danger or in distress!" Ratchet shouted as he placed the little seeker down on the table as so he too could cover his hearing receptors. "Well, is there any way to calm him down?! He's blasting my ears off!" Miko shouted as she took the pillows from the couch to cover her ears. "Unfortunately there is only one way to make him stop! Bulkhead! Go and retrieve Starscream!" Optimus asked as he too had his servos to his head. "Don't have to ask twice Optimus." Running as fast as he could, Bulkhead went off to get Starscream.

OoOoOoOoOo

After being left alone in his cell, Starscream had time to think. He was worrying deeply about Starshadow and Autumn. The way he had to suddenly throw them out of his cockpit in order to keep them out of the way of Megatron's blasts was quick but foolish thinking and he knew it. He knew, from what Optimus told him, that Starshadow was alright but he had no word on how Autumn was doing. Not knowing how she was doing was eating him up inside. If he had caused her any harm, he wouldn't live with himself knowing that. He just hoped in his Spark that she was alright.

Then, breaking him out of his thoughts came an all too familiar pain in his Spark and a high pitched screech. "Starshadow?!" rushing over to the cell door, Starscream looked out for the source of the wailing. "Yo Screamer! Your screamer won't shut up!" turning to his left, Starscream saw Bulkhead coming with his servos covering his head. "What Have you Done to Him!" Starscream shouted banging his servos against the bars. "We did nothing! Just get out here and fix it!" Placing his servo over the lock the cell door opened, allowing Starscream to exit. "Take me to him." Bulkhead was more than happy to do so, even if this was Starscream.

OoOoOoOoOo

Everyone in the main room didn't know how much longer they could take the screaming. Miko thought that her ears would bleed at the high pitch of the cries and Arcee thought that her hearing receptors would fry.

"Starshadow!" as soon as the name was spoken, the screaming stopped and everyone sighed in relief. Looking over their shoulders, everyone saw Starscream, with his hand cuffs on, standing next to Bulkhead. "Carrier!" Starshadow jumped off the berth and hopped over to Starscream. Bending down so that he could lift the Sparkling up, Starscream placed Starshadow close to his chestplates. "It is alright Starshadow. You're safe now." Starscream cooed to the small Sparkling as he watched him let loose a few tears.

"Him being with you is like leaving a lamb with a hungry lion." Arcee spat out seeing the older Seeker with the Sparkling. Starscream glared at the Femme but he quickly turned back to the Sparkling. "What is wrong Starshadow?" The small Sparkling let more tears fall out before he spoke in a shaky voice. "They said that Sire wasn't with us. That she's not here." The Autobots looked surprised to hear Starshadow say 'she' but they continued to listen. "What are they talking about?" Starscream looked up to Optimus.

"There was no one else besides him and the child." Starscream rolled his eyes at Optimus and began to step forward. "Where is the girl?" he asked coldly. Optimus looked puzzled by the question but looked over at the couch where the children had placed her. "Over there Starshadow. Go ahead." Starscream placed Starshadow down and the Sparkling rushed over to the couch.

As Jack, Raf, and Miko stepped aside, Starshadow looked down at the couch and smiled. "Sire!" Crawling in next to her, Starshadow wrapped his arms around her middle. As everyone stood there, they all had the same shocked and confused. "if you would have just shown him her, he would been just fine." Starscream as he watched over the two on the couch. "I don't understand. How can she be his Sire?" Jack asked looking up at the large seeker. "She is his adoptive Sire." Starscream said but he never took his optics away from the small seeker. The Autobots looked puzzled, to them this was beyond strange. "Where is his real Sire?" Ratchet asked, worried for the Sparkling and the human girl safety. "He shall never be part of my Sparkling's life. As long as my Spark is lit, We shall be the only ones to raise him." Arcee scoffed, "That can be rearranged."

Starscream ignored the Femme's remark as he continued to watch with a smile at His Sparkling and the human. "Who is the human child Starscream and why is she with you?" Optimus asked. Starscream chuckled lightly hearing Optimus call her a child; she was far from that indeed. "I am not at liberty to say." He said with a smile. "He probably took her away from her home to raise the Sparkling." Bulkhead snapped out. "I did no such thing to her!" Starscream shouted but Bulkhead and Arcee only shook their heads. "Like we can trust anything you say." Arcee said and you could feel the hate coming off it.

Optimus watched as his fellow Autobots held their grudges towards the Seeker and how they were missing the true reason why he had shouted out at them. "You really care that much for this human?" Optimus asked surprising everyone, including Starscream. "What does it matter if I do or do not?" Starscream asked with a hiss. "We only care about the human's safety." Optimus said and surprisingly Starscream nodded and smiled "Then that's where we share the same cause." Starscream turned to the couch and Optimus could see the honesty in his optics. "You care for a human? That's got to be the most unlike story that I have ever heard of! You could care less about one human." Ratchet shouted waving his servos in the air. Starscream growled at the medic but was quickly silenced when Arcee removed the girl from the couch with Starshadow still clung to her. "Leave her Be! I said leave her Be!" Starscream shouted at the Femme as she held the girl close to her.

"What has this human done to you to make you so protective of her? Is she holding something of use to you?" Arcee asked as she tried to remove the Sparkling who was shouting at her to stop. "Put them Down! She has nothing on her being!" "Then why do you have her with you!" Arcee screamed out at the Seeker, stopping her attempts to remove the Sparkling from the girl.

Starscream sighed and bowed his head "She helped me in my time of need. She was the first to not call me a monster." Everyone fell silent, it was odd to see the seeker like this. Suddenly, a light moan could be heard and everyone looked over at Arcee. The girl in her hands was slowly waking up.

"Sire!" Starshadow slipped away from the girl as she began to sit up rubbing her head. "What happened Starscream? Did we lose that other jet?" the girl asked as she opened her eyes. Looking at her side she saw Starshadow who looked as happy as could be but when she looked down at what she was sitting on, she quickly shot her head towards Arcee and screamed in surprise. Jumping up, the girl slipped and fell off Arcee's servo. Luckily, Arcee used her other servo to catch the girl who landed in it with oomph. Slowly Arcee placed the girl down on the floor with the Sparkling and watched as she looked at each of the Autobots in fear.

"Do not worry my dear. They will not hurt us." The girl shot her head over to Starscream and smiled. "Starscream." She said happily and stood up. Suddenly Starscream's human body appeared next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. The other three humans were shocked to see a human pop out of nowhere and they let out quick yelp. "Who is that?!" Miko asked pointing at the new human. "This is my holoform, human child." Hearing Starscream's voice come from the human startled everyone. "So I see you mastered your holoform Starscream." Optimus said as he watched the girl tighten her grip on the human Starscream. "It only takes great concentration Prime." Starscream said both in his human form and his Cybertronian.

"Holoform? What's that?" Raf asked stepping closer to the two to only be pulled back by Miko. "A holoform is a solid image we can emit to help us blend in with you humans. Not many can master it because it requires a lot of concentration, so that is why you don't see it. So far I thought Optimus was the only one to master it." Ratchet explained to the children.

"I'm having a hard time swallowing that Starscream is able to do it. Are you sure it him?" Bulkhead asked but he really knew it was the seeker. "What are they talking about Starscream? Who are they and why are we here?" the girl asked looking over at Optimus who had a calm expression on him then to Arcee who looked ready to chew someone out.

"These my dear are the Autobot I told you about. And don't worry about what their talking about, we're taking our leave. Come Starshadow." The small Sparkling jumped over to them and soon attached itself to the back of the girl, looking like an oversized child getting a piggy-back ride. As the three walked over to the original Starscream, Bumblebee stepped in their path blocking their way completely.

"I am afraid we can't let you leave just yet. Now that child is awake, Ratchet needs to do a full check over her to make sure she is not harmed in anyway." Optimus said stepping closer to the original Starscream who held a shocked expression. "You can't hold us here! We have the right to leave!" the original Starscream shouted shaking his servos in the cuffs.

"Starscream please." Starscream silenced himself at hearing his name from the Autumn. "If it is just a checkup, let them do it. The less we put up a fight with them the less time we have to spend here." Autumn looked back between the human Starscream and original Starscream, trying to get her point to both of his thoughts. "Very well." The Human Starscream said as he took her hand in his own.

"You promise after you do this you'll let us leave?" Autumn asked Optimus, already taking it in that he was the leader. "You have my word." Optimus didn't want to but if he was able to gain this human's trust she might convince Starscream to stay, meaning the Sparkling would stay.

"Starshadow, I want you to stay with her no matter what. Do you understand?" Starscream asked his Sparkling. Starshadow nodded and tightened around Autumn's chest. "I will see you both soon. I promise." Starscream smiled and his human form disappeared , leaving the girl's hand open. "Come one screamer, back to your cell." Bulkhead said as he shoved Starscream back down the hallway to his cell.

As he finally was out of the room, everyone turned to the girl who had yet taken her eyes away from the hallway. "If you'd please come over here. So I can look you over." Ratchet said gaining the attention of the girl. "Of course." The girl said as she walking over to him but stopped when she saw Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Hello." Jack said with a friendly smile and the girl smiled back with a wave before continuing over to where Ratchet was. "Was it just me or was it odd how Starscream listened to her and did what she said?" Miko asked in a loud whisper. "It wasn't just you." Arcee answered still holding a glare as she watched the girl go over to Ratchet. "Something's off about that girl. I can feel it." Arcee said as she left to go to her room. "What do you think Jack?" Raf asked, looking up at the older teen. "I really don't know what to think." Jack honestly answered as he and the others began to follow the girl.

**Yet another CHPTR finished, and I have something to ask my readers.**

**If you remember back to when Autumn had that dream, the first dream, if you paid any attention( I'm not saying you had to) you would see that the conversation that Starscream was having with the Autobots was from the dream. So in the future keep your eyes peeled for things like this.**

**Review Please, I like happy reviews with nice words. ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Pain in the Rear End

**Hi Hi to all the fanfiction people who read my story. Yes, another CHPTR is up and ready to read. this one is mostly in my opinion a filler CHPTR but if you think it's not than ok. On with the story.**

Autumn's P.O.V:

The orange Autobot told me to sit down on a medical table so he could begin the test. I did as he requested, all the while Starshadow had yet to let go of my back side. Even though he was almost as tall as I was, he was as light as can be and I was used to it. Starshadow had grown up crawling all over me and I didn't mind it in the least. Having him on my back made me feel happy knowing he was so close to me and I knew that it made the little one feel safe. So as we sat on the table waiting for whatever the Autobot had to go get, I couldn't help but be appreciative that Starshadow was with me. To be honest, I was much more terrified what the Autobot would do to Starshadow then what he would do to me.

As some time went by, I began to wonder where the Autobot went to. Soon I began to think he was just stalling time as to keep us here. "So … what's your name?" snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to see that the teen boy had spoken to me and he had the girl and little boy with him. "Or can't you because Starscream told you not to?!" the girl asked and I frowned.

"Starscream would never make me do that. He isn't controlling over me. But to answer your question, my name is Autumn." I stuck out my hand to them but they acted as if I had a sickness. "What's wrong? It's only a hand; it's not going to pull out a blaster or anything." I joked with a smiled.

After a few seconds, the small boy took my hand and gave it a shake. "My name's Rafael but you can call me Raf." I nodded, he had this cute little smile on his face that reminded me of my little brother and it warmed my heart.

"Name's Jack." Jack stepped forward and took my hand in his own. "Nice to meet you Jack." Looking over his shoulder I saw the girl still standing there with wondering eyes. "and what would your name be?" I asked. "Miko." I nodded, "You have a nice name Miko. It's original." Miko didn't smile at my compliment and stepped closer but stayed well behind Jack.

"Would you all mind telling me where we are? The last thing I remember is being shot out into the air in the desert." Taking a look around, I saw that the whole place looked like it was carved out of rock and that on the floor was a symbol I hadn't seen before. "This is the Autobot base. I guess before you were shot out, Starscream sent a letter to us asking for our help." I nodded and looked at the large computers that had many odd things on them.

"So you're Starscream's prisoner uh?" Miko asked from behind Jack. "No, where would you get an idea like that?" I asked a little confused by this. "Because it's Starscream! Knowing him, I'm surprised your still alive." I was shocked, what did Starscream do while I was out.

Hearing a whimper from my back, I could feel Starshadow's claws clench around my chest tightly. "It's okay Starshadow. Starscream wouldn't hurt me." I said placing my hand over his. "so he thinks you're his Sire?" Raf asked as he looked over at Starshadow who only tried to hide behind my back. "I _am_ his Sire. I have been the one to help raise him and be there for him; just because we're not related by blood or spark energy doesn't mean anything." I said pulling Starshadow out more.

I could understand why he was afraid, he had never been this close to another human before and he didn't know how they would react to him. "it's okay Starshadow. Say hello." Starshadow paused a minute before he sent out his hand to Raf. "H-hello." He said and Raf gently took his hand. "Nice to meet you Starshadow." Raf said with a smile.

I could feel Starshadow's grip loosen on my chest and I was glad to see my Sparkling acting so well with others. "Why don't you go play with Raf Starshadow?" I asked but just as I did Starshadow tightened his grip on my chest. "Carrier said to stay with you. Keep you safe Sire." I sighed and shook my head. "You'll have to forgive him. You're the first people he's ever interacted with and he's a little shy." Raf nodded but Jack and Miko just looked plain bugged out. "is something bothering you two?" I asked.

"Just the thought of Starscream having kids is a little shocking. I never would have guessed someone to like him that way." Jack said with a slight laugh. I frowned and looked down at the floor. "It's not like that Jack. Starshadow came around by … Starscream being over powered." I choose my words as best as I could considering that Raf was here and Starshadow didn't know what happened to his Carrier yet.

"You mean Starscream was," Jack started but I finished for him with a nodded. "gosh. Even someone like him doesn't need to go through that." Jack now kind of looked both sorry and sickened by the information given but I still could sense that there was still some hatred in him.

"Yeah, but we now have a little Sparkling to help us go one with life." I said, taking Starshadow's hands in my own. "Starscream and I both have pasts we wish to forget and Starshadow here helps us with that." The looks on their faces told me that I had said too much. "what do you mean by that?" Miko asked finally stepping out from behind Jack.

Luckily for me, the orange and white Autobot came back with his things. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The scanner needed charging." I nodded, "It's alright." As he pulled out the scanner, he stopped and pointed to Starshadow. "I'll need him away from you while I do this. His Spark energy with corrupt with the scan."

I nodded and began to pry Starshadow's claws away from my chest. "Just for a little bit Starshadow. I promise ." Finally getting his claws off my chest, I placed Starshadow down on the floor next to Raf. "I need you to hold as still as possible while I do this." I nodded and he began to scan my body in a blue light. It kind of felt odd but I ignored it.

After he was finished with that he pulled out a wire with a suction cup on the end of it. "I need to attack this to your chest. You need to remove your jacket for that." I nodded again and pulled off my jacket. After it was off, he placed the wire in the middle of my chest and pressed a button and a buzzing sound came out. "What is this doing?" I asked. But he didn't reply. After the buzzing stopped he pulled off the wire and plugged it into the computer. Instantly an image of my body was on the computer, my skeleton was there along with my heart beats.

"You have nothing broke and your heart rate is good." He said but he paused when he looked at something. Pressing a few buttons he zoomed in on my middle and words in some other language popped up.

"What's that say?" I asked. "When was the last time you had something to eat?" he asked instead of answering my question. "I don't know. Why, what's this about?" "your scans show that your body hasn't had been given anything to sustain it in a long time." I shrugged, I felt fine and nothing hurt. "I thought you said earlier Ratchet that she was healthy? That her body was working right?" Raf asked. "That was just a quick scan. This one is a full duty scan. And even though it says she is indeed healthy, it also says she hasn't been eating on a normal basis." They all looked at me in shock. "I'm fine really. So I don't eat every day, that's not going to hurt me." Ratchet shook his head. "Your scans show you haven't eaten in at least three weeks."

That stopped me cold, had it been that long since I had eaten? And if it was, it most likely was from Starscream forcing me to. "Are you starving yourself?" Jack asked and I shook my head. "No, it's just that … I don't really know why I don't eat." I said shocking myself, why didn't I eat? "You need to eat something before your body gives out on you. Do either of you three have anything for her now?" Jack and Miko shook their head but Raf dug in his pocket. "I have a fruit bar in here." Raf handed me the bar but I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." This shocked everyone, even me a little. "I just told you that you haven't eaten for three weeks and your telling me that you're not hungry? I highly think that's not true." Ratchet said as Raf took my hand and placed the bar in it. "Just eat it and he'll leave you alone." He said with a smile.

Giving in, I opened the wrapper and ate the small fruit bar. It didn't really taste like anything and I had it gone in four quick chews. "Happy now?" I asked with a smile. "A little bit. But one Fruit bar isn't going to help much." Ratchet returned to the computers and began to read something else. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, a little annoyed. "you should never ask a girl their age Ratchet. They don't like it. She looks to be the same age as me so leave it as that." Jack said and Miko nodded. "Our age is our own business." Miko said with a playful smile. But I started to wonder something.

"How are you Jack?" I asked. "17." I smiled and shook my head. "I'm sorry but I'm not that age. I haven't for a while." This got everyone's attention. "Then how old are you?" Raf asked me and answered it with a groan. "20. Like I said, I haven't been 17 in years." Ratchet's mouth gapped open and he turned from his computers to me many times. "That's not possible." He said in shock. "Why's that?" I asked, now a little nervous. "Your skeletal structure is that of a 16-17 year old." I tilted my head to the side, "You calling me short Autobot?" I asked annoyed. "No it's not that. What I'm saying is that your-" Ratchet was stopped when a beeping sound came from the computers.

Looking over to them, I saw something that worried me. Attached to a file was a missing persons photo and that photo was of … me. "Missing persons?" Ratchet asked, looking over at Raf and the others. "Missing persons is a data base that holds all the names of people who have gone missing. Some get kidnapped, some run away." Raf explained to Ratchet and I noticed how his face showed that he finally got why my face was on it.

"Why is that up there?" I asked worryingly. "As I scan your body I also sent out the information to pin point just who you are." Ratchet said as he read through the file. I was now very worried, hopping off the table I walked by Starshadow and held out my arm "Starshadow, I think it's our time to leave." Starshadow didn't even hesitate as he jumped onto my back and we began to walk over to the stairs.

"Hold it right there." Ratchet said as he used his hand to block the stairs. "Explain this. Why is you face on that data base?" I shook my head angrily and frowned. "I don't have to explain myself to you." For the longest time Ratchet and I held angry eye contact with each other until someone spoke up.

"Ratchet, what is going on here?" breaking away from my gaze, Ratchet looked over to see Optimus standing a few feet away. "This human here isn't telling us why her photo is on a missing person's data base!" he shouted and pointed his finger at me like he was accusing me of committing a crime. "Why should I tell you anything? All I said was that I would let you guys run your test that was it. I said nothing about telling you about my past!" I was beginning to lose my patience with this Autobot; he was a real pain in the rear end.

"Ratchet, could you go and retrieve some energon for the Sparkling?" I could see that Optimus was trying to get rid of Ratchet and I wasn't in no way going to stop him. "Optimus, I really don't think we should leave her alone with the children. From what I have seen, she cannot be trusted." Ratchet said looking directly at me.

"I shall stay with them Ratchet." The way Optimus spoke, showed that he was finished talking. Ratchet groaned and left the room mumbling something in an angry tone. Looking up at Optimus, I gave a friendly smile. Optimus returned it but it disappeared when he saw my photo on the computer screen. "Is what this says true?" Optimus asked not looking away from the photo. "what, about the young girl who went missing and was last seen at her father's house? You mean that little kid?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm, shocking everyone from the looks of it.

"I thought you just said that you weren't going to say anything about your past?" Miko asked confused. "I said that to the pain in the rear Autobot. I never said I wouldn't explain to Optimus." Optimus looked a little angered that I had called Ratchet a pain in the rear but that was what he was. "But besides that, is that what you were asking Optimus?" Optimus nodded and I turned to the photo.

It was an older one but it still showed who I was. I was wearing a bright purple turtleneck, my crooked glasses, my brown hair was up in a pony-tail and I had the oddest smile on my face. Looking at this picture anyone who saw me now would think it was just my twin or a very good knock off.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it but that stupid, sweet, naïve, little girl is gone. She grew some backbone and showed the world who she really is." I said in voice that showed I really give didn't care. "she also found someone who actually understands and listens to her." I said with a smile when the image of Starscream popped in my mind. "How can that 'Con understand you?! He's a 'Con and all they want is power. They could care less for us." Miko shouted out in anger.

"Who are you to judge Starscream?! What has he ever done to you?!" I really wished I hadn't said that. Miko's face lit up like a red cherry and she looked ready to blow. "Look here Miko; I know Starscream has done some bad things in that past but-" I spoke calmly, trying to fix what I had just said but it was too late.

"Bad things! He's done things far worse than 'Bad'. He's done Horrible things, Monstrous and even Murderous!" I sighed and rubbed the side of my head, I didn't want to shout when I had a massive headache. Plus, Starshadow was still in the room and he didn't need to hear these things. "Let me Finish!" I shouted and Miko finally shut her mouth. Thank Primus.

"I know he has done some bad things in the past and you're probably right on some of those things, but he has changed. People change when they have someone to look after." I turned slightly to show everyone Starshadow, who looked completely terrified and was shaking violently. "But I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of Starscream's past with my Sparkling in the same room." Miko's face quickly turned back to her normal color and her expression softened.

Looking over at Optimus, I smiled and stepped closer to him. "I know all you're trying to do is keep us safe but I can honestly tell you that Starscream would never harm his Sparkling and he wouldn't even think about doing anything to me." Optimus' face was blank while he nodded. "And I already can tell that you really don't want us to leave yet so how about we make a deal? You allow Starscream to walk around under my watch and we shall stay a little while longer." Optimus thought about it for a minute but in the end he nodded.

"He will be permitted out only when we are present with you." I smiled, "Sounds like we have a deal." Looking over at the three, I stepped over to them and sighed. "Looks like we're going to be stay here to bug you guys." Raf and Jack nodded but Miko just crossed her arms. "Hope it's not too long." I shrugged; I could tell that Miko was only acting this way because Starscream would be here. "Optimus, would it be alright if Starshadow and I go see Starscream?" Optimus nodded and I left them to go find Starscream.

I knew a couple of things now as I walked on, 1) the Autobots do not trust Starscream, 2) from the way things acted they didn't have a high trust for me either, 3) Starscream wasn't going to like the idea of staying here, and 4) if the Autobots knew who I was from that photo they most likely will send me back to my old family. All of these didn't bold well for my little family and I knew that even though I had made a promise to Optimus, Starscream and I would have to leave and soon.

**New CHPTR, YA!**

**What do you guys think? **

**Review please, I like happy reviews with KIND words. **


	12. Chapter 12: Not a Place I Want to Be

Luckily for me, it didn't take me long to find out where the Autobots had placed Starscream. Unluckily, the lock to get in was way too high up for me.

"Well that's just dandy." I said a bit annoyed. "I wouldn't waste your time my dear. That lock will only open for an Autobot." Looking over at the large glass wall, that was the cell door, I saw Starscream standing near it with his hands on it. "Even better. How are you doing?" I asked stepping closer to the glass. "They removed my weapons and they placed this infernal wing clamp back on me, But I'll manage." I nodded. "I really wish I could be in there with you. I don't like the idea of staying out here alone with these Autobots. I don't think they trust me at all." Starscream nodded with a frown. "That is partly my fault my dear. My past actions have led me and the Autobots to have … disagreements on a few things."

Even though Starscream and I shared a lot of our secrets with each other, each of us has a few we keep to ourselves. The things between him and the Autobots must be one of them. "I hate to tell you this Starscream but… I promised them that we would stay a little bit longer." Starscream's face formed into anger at hearing this. "I thought we were going to leave as soon as they did what they wanted?! And didn't you just say they didn't trust you?" I nodded and sat down on the floor. "I know but they don't want Starshadow and me to leave yet. I believe they think you're going to do something to us or what not." I shrugged, I didn't know what it was to be honest but that was my best guess.

Starscream sighed and nodded. "I can't really say I blame them. My past actions towards them have gained me that reputation." I watched as Starscream hung his head and I couldn't stand it. "Well, your actions with me have gained you a very good reputation." I smiled and laughed at the many happy moments I had with the seeker and with our Sparkling. "Are you implying the way we raise Starshadow or are you speaking of other affairs?" he smiled and I laughed. "Why don't you find out?" I playfully joked and not a moment after I had said it, Starscream's human form stood before me. "I just might."

He sat down next to me and placed his arm around me. "Carrier, how long will we be here?" Starshadow spoke up letting go of my chest and crawling into Starscream's lap. "Hopefully not too long Starshadow." Starscream said as he rubbed Starshadow's wings lovingly.

Letting a few moments go in silence, I thought about what just happened. Even if Starscream or the Autobots knew it or not, I was partly awake when they were having their argument. Something about what they said seemed familiar to me somehow. But the reason of it I couldn't put it.

"You should go now. The Autobots will begin to worry and come looking for you two soon." Starscream said, snapping me out of thoughts. "Does it look like I care what they think? The only way I'm leaving this spot is if they pull me away screaming." I said as I leaned into Starscream's shoulder. "You should care. The quicker you gain their trust the quicker they might let us leave." Starscream made a good point and I angrily sighed. "Fine, but I'm only going because I want to get us out of here quickly. I might have said we would stay but I don't plan to stay to long." I said as I stood up. "Go with her Starshadow. Keep her safe for me." Starshadow was reluctant to leave him but he obeyed and walked over to my side.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as Starscream's human body disappeared. "I hope so." Starscream said as he leaned closer into the glass so that his face was near mine. "Sleep well my dear." I nodded and took Starshadow's hand in my own.

As we walked away, I glanced back to see that Starscream's eye were full of sadness. "Why did the Autobots place Carrier in there, Sire?" Starshadow asked as he took his normal spot on my back. "Carrier and the Autobots I guess don't get along well Starshadow." I answered but I knew that it wasn't just that.

OoOoOoOoOo

As I finally made it back to the main room, I saw Optimus speaking with Ratchet and Arcee was also there listening. "Optimus, I don't think it is best that we allow Starscream full freedom to walk around. Even if every one of us is watching him, there is still the chance that he can make an escape. And it is highly likely that he will take the Sparkling and human with him." Ratchet spoke to Optimus, the two completely unaware that I was listening to them.

"I understand your concern Ratchet but seeing it as the Human is somehow attached to Starscream and she refuses to leave him, I think it is best that if they are to stay here, we need show some form of 'trust'. So later we can explain to her the dangers she is in." Optimus shook his head and he looked over at the still up Missing persons photo. "If we have any attempt in returning her to her family we first must pry her away from Starscream and Starshadow."

I gave a quiet growl at what Optimus said; like that would ever happen, no amount of force was powerful enough to make me leave Starscream and my Sparkling and go back to my old life. "But that the Sparkling won't leave her side. He actually thinks that she _is_ his Sire. Wonder how the 'Con did that; making his own Sparkling think that a human is his Sire?"

I could feel Starshadow's grip on me tighten and I patted his hands lovingly. "Starshadow already knows that I am not his biological Sire." I shout up, shocking everyone that I was here. "And there is no danger with me being with Starscream, so you all can stop trying to pry me away from him." I said as I walked up the steps towards the computers.

"Did the 'Con tell you that? Saying that you were safe with him, saying that he would never harm you?" Arcee asked with hate. "No, I figured that out on my own _Thank you_ very Much." I spat out at the Femme who sent me an angry glare.

"What did you mean by when you said that Starshadow already knows?" Jack asked, nearly scaring the skin right off me. I didn't notice that Miko, Raf and Jack were still here. "Starshadow isn't stupid; he can tell that he is different from me. I also never keep secrets from him either." I said as I sat Starshadow down next to me. "What about Starscream, does he keep secrets from you?" Miko asked, she still didn't sound like she trusted me. "Starscream and I have our share of secrets that we don't tell each other, like I told you already, but otherwise we tell each other everything." I frowned; many of my secrets weren't happy ones.

"So why does he think you're his Sire?" Raf asked stepping close to Starshadow, who surprised me when he didn't run away but began to playful mess with Raf's hair. "I was there when he was born." Saying this gained me even more attention from the Autobots. "Why were you there?" Ratchet asked a bit more curious then surprised. "Starscream crashed behind my house one night almost about three years ago and he hurt himself very badly. I allowed him to stay in my dad's barn and I took care of him. Later that night Starshadow was born." I finished with a smile on my face as I watched Starshadow began to now play with Raf's glasses and Raf studied one of his hands.

"Well that would explain something's then." Arcee said still giving me yet another hated glare. "That explains what Arcee?" Jack asked. "Usually it's the Sire that the Sparkling will see first; since it's the Sire that helps the Carrier during the birthing process." Ratchet nodded and continued on with what Arcee started. "And since Starshadow saw Autumn first, he what you humans call 'Imprinted' on her."

Looking over to the Autobots, I saw that Optimus had his eyes glued on Starshadow with a smile on his face. "It has been so long since any of us has seen a Sparkling." He said. "Sometimes war gets in the way with stuff like that." I said as I watched Starshadow lift Raf into the air; allowing the smaller boy to examine his wings. "What do you know about the war?" Jack asked confused.

"Starscream told me all about their history. All the way starting with Primus and Unicron to the ending hours of the 'Golden Age'. He even taught me a little Cybertronian; mostly it's just simply sentences and words." Walking over to Starshadow and Raf, I patted Starshadow's shoulder. "Really? Say something then." Raf asked as he was set back down.

Thinking of something, I picked the one sentence that Starscream would use a lot with me. "**_You can really be a pain in my aft my Angel_**." Starshadow gave a small laugh at what I said as he too knew that his carrier said it a lot. "He always says it in good terms though." I finished seeing that the Autobots were giving me concerning looks.

"I bet he didn't tell you what side he's on did he?" Arcee asked, still holding the glare. "Like I told you _Autobot_, Starscream told me all about your history. He told me that he used to be a Decepticon." The image of Starscream's Decepticon symbol on his chest popped in my head as I looked at Starshadow, seeing no marking on him. "And you still trust him? You're Crazy." Miko said swirling her finger around her head. "Or Suicidal." Arcee finished. My mind suddenly went blank at the word.

Suicidal, oh how that word had played a major part in my life. "Maybe I am. It wouldn't be the first time I've had that run through my mind." I said quietly but it must have been loud enough because Optimus held his optics on me in concern. "You have tried to end your existence?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"Tried, many times, but never succeeded in it though. Kind of glade I didn't, if I had I wouldn't have Starshadow in my life." I said as I pulled my little Sparkling close. "Starscream also helped me with my…Problems." I said as I took in all the different looks from the group. Some were ones of shock, others were of sadness, and one was just one of 'I do give a care'. Take a guess who.

"I'm not at all surprised that she has thoughts like that. The way she looks makes it really clear. Not only that but hanging out with a Decepticon is surely a giveaway." Arcee said this loud enough so that everyone could hear; even Starshadow. "**_do you really want to hurt yourself Sire_**?" Starshadow asked in Cybertronian. "**_No, not anymore my little Sparkling_**." I responded to him as I embraced him tightly, trying my best to comfort Starshadow.

"Arcee, I think it would be best if you go off and join Bulkhead and Bumblebee on patrol." Optimus said but he never looked away from Starshadow and me. Arcee was about to put up a fight but Ratchet held up a servo and it silenced her and she quickly transformed and left. "I can see I already have a hate club here." I spoke with a fake smile.

"Arcee just needs some time to think. " Optimus said but I greatly think it will be more then he thinks it will. "It's getting late, you three should head home now." Ratchet said as he transformed into an ambulance, how fitting. "I guess I'll see you guys later?" I asked but I received nothing but a nod from Jack, Raf gave a nod with an eager smile , and Miko just looked the other way.

As Ratchet sped off, I was left alone with Optimus and Starshadow in the now quiet Autobot base. "We do not have much to offer but if you wish you may rest on the couch." Optimus said with a smile which I happily returned. "Thank you." Walking over to where the couch was, I saw that there was a small energon cube sitting on the table.

"I do hope Starshadow is able to drink by himself?" Optimus asked from behind us. "He is. He's just not used to it quite yet." Starshadow, even though he was now three human years old, still had a hard time drink raw energon with it not being filtered through Starscream's tanks.

"**_Go and fill up Starshadow_**." I said to him giving him a pat on the back. At first Starshadow wasn't sure if he should but soon hunger got to him and he went over to the cube and began to drink it happily. "Do you need any sustenance?" Optimus asked me and I had to laugh at the way he and the others spoke. "No thank you. I am alright." To be truthful, my stomach was feeling a little off after eating that fruit bar Raf gave me.

Sitting down next to Starshadow, I saw that he had finished the cube and he began to curl into my lap as best he could. "He truly does care for you." Optimus said as he came closer. I nodded and watched as Starshadow began to fall into recharge. "He does also for Starscream. Up until now, we were the only ones he ever interacted with." Placing my hand on one of Starshadow's wing, I gently began to rub it. "I must tell you that I do not enjoy splitting a Sparkling from its Carrier or Sire, but we do not full trust Starscream." I nodded, "I understand Optimus. You guys don't have the trust I share for him with Starshadow." He nodded and looked over at the clock that was on the computer screen.

"It is getting late; I think it might be best if you get some rest." I nodded, after a day like today I was so tired. Lying down on the couch, I allowed Starshadow to crawl closer and rest on my chest. "Sleep well Autumn." Optimus said as he shut down the lights and computers. "You to Optimus." As Optimus' heavy footsteps left the room, I wrapped my arms around Starshadow and closed my eyes. 'At least I have one Autobot somewhat on my side.' I thought to myself as I slowly fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

Opening my eyes, I took in the darkness of the room. The Autobots must not be up yet, or they were busy somewhere else. Looking down at my chest, I saw Starshadow recharging peacefully and his wings would flutter every now and again.

"Starshadow, wake up sweet spark." I gave him a gentle rub on the side of his head and I watched as his eyes opened slowly. "Yes Sire?" I smiled as sat up hold Starshadow to my chest so he wouldn't fall over. "How about we go see if Carrier's awake?" I asked and Starshadow was completely awake in seconds. "Yes, let's go!" jumping out of arms, Starshadow began to rush down the steps towards the main floor.

As I slowly followed behind him, Starshadow and I soon found ourselves in front of the glass cell door. Looking in, I saw Starscream sleeping on the somewhat small bed they had setup for him. It was so small that his wings couldn't fit on it so he was sleeping on his stomach; a position he had told me he hated to recharge in.

"Carrier is still sleeping Sire." Starshadow said a little disappointed. "Don't worry Starshadow, I know the _perfect _way to wake him up." Pulling my necklace out from under my shirt, I looked at the lightly glowing crystal on the leaf. Rubbing my finger across the crystal, I watched as Starscream began to moan in pleasure and his leg began to move like a dog's would.

I had learned not too long after Starscream had given me my necklace that if I rubbed it Starscream would feel a slight pleasurable feeling. As I continued to rub the crystal, Starscream's leg began to move faster and I noticed that he was slowly moving off the bed. After a few more moments of rubbing the crystal, I watched as Starscream fell off the bed with a high pitch screech.

As Starshadow and I laughed lightly, I watched as Starscream shook his head and looked over at us sadly. "**_You can really be a pain in my aft my Angel_**." Starscream said as he picked himself up and walked over to us. "I know but you know you love me." I said and it only caused Starscream to roll his eyes.

"To what do I owe the early wakening my dear?" Starscream asked. "I just thought that you wouldn't mind come with us for a walk for a little while? At least you can get a better view than that small room of yours." I said as I pointed to the bed and the closely crammed walls.

"Sounds like a promising idea." Taking a seat down next to the door, Starscream closed his eyes and quickly his holoform popped up next to us. "Being out of that room in any form is greatly appreciated." Taking my hand in his left and Starshadow in his right, we all walked down the hall back to the main room.

OoOoOoOoOo

As we finally came back, I noticed that all the lights were now on and Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were waiting for us with a mix of concerned and angry looks. "Told you she went to go get 'Screamer." Bulkhead said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't call me that Autobot." Starscream said angrily but I could tell he was holding a great deal back.

"What else was I going to do? Steal your energon?" I said coldly as Starscream walked us up the steps. "No, not that, but it worried us when we didn't see you or Starshadow here." Optimus said calmly and I nodded. "Sorry." Starscream looked at me funny when I apologized to Optimus but I only gave him a shrug.

"I will say this Starscream, it is an oddity to see you in this form. You, next to Megatron, I would think would relish the idea of being in a form like that of a human." Ratchet said as he gave Starscream's human form a look over. "In the beginning I did but over time it proved to have a _few _advantages." Starscream said with a playful look towards me. "I would say more than a few." I added and this only made Bulkhead and Ratchet to look at us with a look that simple said 'ICK'.

"What do you Autobots have planned for today?" I asked looking over at Optimus. "The others have recon to perform so Ratchet and myself will be here to watch over you today." As Optimus finished I heard Starscream growl lightly. "We are not in need of being watched over Prime. We are both able to take care of ourselves."

"That you may be. But From what Ratchet told me about Autumn's checkup last night, she will need to be taken out today to be given something to eat." I rolled my eyes; I told them I felt fine couldn't they just leave me alone. "So you know of her problem? Maybe you might be able to snap some sense into her." I shot my attention towards Starscream. "What's that supposed to mean?" "You know very well what it means. You don't sustain yourself very well and I have to force you to eat something; if I can manage that!"

I shook my head and slumped down onto the couch. "Like I told them Starscream, I feel fine." Starscream only rolled his eyes and turned to Optimus. "And this is what I have to deal with on a regular basis." Whispering to Starshadow to hand me the pillow next to him, he handed it to me and I chucked it at Starscream's head and it landed its target with a loud **PLUMP**!

Turning around to me, Starscream gave me his playful smile. "Metal Brain" "Fleshling", we joked with each other with our stupid nicknames for us and I couldn't help but laugh at the looks from the Autobot.

"I suggest that you all leave now; since their in a good mood." Ratchet said to Optimus who nodded. Not even asking if we were ready to go, Optimus transformed and held his doors open for us. Standing up I began to walk over towards Optimus with Starscream and Starshadow following close behind.

"I think it would be best if Starshadow would stay here. If a human saw him, they might become concerned." Ratchet said and as he finished, Starshadow screeched and leaped onto my back. "Don't think that's going to happen Ratchet." Bulkhead said as he gave a small chuckled.

"What about Starscream? Do you think it is wise to let him go along Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "I can do no harm in this form Autobot, and if we travel to far my form will dissipate." Starscream said as he followed me into Optimus' cab. "I believe they should be alright Ratchet. if something should happen I shall comm. link you."

As Optimus shut his doors, he began to drive out of the base. "Is there any place you wish to go?" Optimus asked me. I looked over at Starscream when joked popped in my mind, "Do you guys have any KO drive in's around here?"

**Wow, really long CHOTR. 3,702 words total. Hope you all like it.**

**Review please, I like reviews with KIND words.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Prank Gone Wrong

As the drive progressed, Starscream would now and again give me concerning looks and after so many I finally had say something. "What's on your Processor?" I asked kind of catching Starscream off guard. Looking from me to Optimus' dash board than back to me he leaned close to my ear.

"_**TALK IN SEEKER-CANT. I DON'T WANT THE AUTOBOT TO LISTEN TO US.**_" Starscream whispered in his native language and I nodded. Besides Starscream only teaching a handful of Cybertronian, he had taught me fluent seeker-cant. Mostly we would use this language when we would need to talk privately around Starshadow. For some odd reason Starscream sought only to teach Starshadow Cybertronian and have me teach him English. I had asked him about this but he refused to answer.

I hadn't told this information to the Autobots because I didn't see the point in it. "_**OKAY.**_" "_**WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THAT EATERY? YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT WE ARE WELL KNOWN THIEVES IN THERE. GOING THERE WE ARE SURE TO BE SPOTTED AND SEEING IT AS I AM UNABLE TO LEAVE, I WILL ALSO BE UNABLE TO FLY YOU OFF BEFORE THEY CAN TAKE YOU**_."

Starscream made a good point but I just wanted to have some fun. "_**I WANNA HAVE A LOOK AROUND THIS TOWN, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE ESCORTED AROUND LIKE SOME PRISONER**_." I said in another whisper but you still could sense the hate in it. I didn't like to be controlled and having a large Autobots hovering over me felt really controlling.

"_**LIKE YOU SAID, WE'RE VERY WELL KNOWN IN K.O SO WHEN THE PEOPLE SEE OUR ACT THEY'LL RUN OUT IN A MAD MESS. GIVING US ENOUGH COVER TO SLIP OUT. THINK ABOUT IT; IMAGINE THE LOOK ON OPTIMUS' FACE WHEN HE FINDS OUT WE'RE GONE?**_" I said and Starscream finally got onto what I was planning.

"_**WHAT OF STARSHADOW? DO YOU JUST PLAN ON LEAVING HIM IN THE PRIME'S CARE?**_" Starscream's voice sounded both angry and scared. I could already tell he didn't like the idea of leaving Starshadow in the Autobots' care.

"_**HE CAN SLIP UNDER MY JACKET; STARSHADOW IS SAFER THERE THAN ANY OTHER PLACE.**_" I stated and Starscream nodded. "_**VERY WELL.**_"

Giving Starscream a sweet smile, I turned to Starshadow to see that he was looking at all the many different buttons on Optimus' dash. But he let out a surprised yelp when Optimus spoke out. "We've arrived."

Looking out the window, I saw that Optimus had parked a few feet away from the K.O drive in and it was packed to the brim. "Thanks Optimus. Come on Starshadow." Before Optimus could say anything, Starshadow was quickly under my jacket and it barely showed that he was under there.

"Wouldn't it be best if Starshadow stays here?" Optimus asked and I shook my head. "He'll just put up a fight to get to us once we leave and he'll blow your hearing receptors off with his screaming." I said as Starscream and I began to exit out of the cab.

"Also, what was the language you two were speaking? I didn't recognize it as any of the earth languages or Cybertronian." Optimus asked and as soon as he did Starscream growled. "It is none of your business Prime!"

Slamming Optimus door, Starscream pulled me away with a really ticked off look. Once we were out of hearing range I stopped Starscream and made him look me in the eyes. "Was that really necessary? It was just a harmless question. You didn't need to slam his door."

Starscream rolled his eyes and placed his hand under my chin. "You have room to speak my dear. This whole idea of yours is all about playing a prank on the Autobot; and is that _really _necessary?"

Rolling my own eyes, I swatted his hand away. "Like you said, all I'm doing is playing a prank. You on the other hand are letting your anger out and that's never a good thing." Walking ahead, I could tell Starscream stood there a few seconds before he rushed to catch up to me. "I have every right to be angry! Those Autobot have my really body locked up with a painful wing clamp on me!"

Ignoring him the rest of the way to the K.O, I stopped when I finally reached the door. Turning to look at Starscream, I watched as he made his knife appear and he slipped it into his pocket. "Ready than?" he asked and I nodded.

Walking in, I saw the large amount of people trying to get what they wanted and how they were all hovering over the single counter. Walking passed most of them, Starscream and I stopped as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sent his free hand into his pocket.

"Do what I say and the girl won't get hurt!" Starscream's voice shouted out and it caused everyone to turn to look at us. After a few gasps and shouts, everyone began to pile out. As a few more moved away from the counter, Starscream and I met a gaze we didn't want to see.

Behind the counter was… Jack looking at us in shock. 'Not good' I thought as Starscream and I began to slowly back away but as we did Starscream bumped into someone and it caused his knife to rub up against my neck. And to my surprise the knife actually cut my skin. I could tell the cut wasn't bad but I could feel a small trail of blood leaving it.

As Starscream pulled me out with the crowd, we snuck past Optimus and made a quick turn into an alley. As Starscream released me, he made his knife disappear and I quickly placed my hand over the cut. "I believe my dear that could have gone a thousand times better. Now that boy is going to go blab to the Autobots about this and-"

Starscream closed his mouth as he finally took notice of my hand putting pressure on my neck. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." I said as I turned away from him to see that blood was now slightly seeping out between my fingers. "I know that is a lie; if it was truly nothing you would have told me. Now, what is wrong?"

Turning me around, Starscream lifted my head and saw the red liquid trailing out between my fingers. "Primus." Moving my hand away Starscream got a good look at my cut and I got a look at how much blood covered my hand. The cut must have been worse than I originally thought as most of my palm was red.

"D-did I do this?" Starscream's voice was shaky and so were his hands as they laced the cut and cupped my cheek. "It was an accident. It's not as bad as it looks." I said trying to calm Starscream but sadly it wasn't working.

"Carrier, Sire, what happened?" Starshadow's voice spoke out as he slipped out from behind my jacket. Quickly slipping my hand back over my neck, I tried my best to block the blood from Starshadow's view.

"Nothing Starshadow. Sire and Carrier just wanted to get out for a little bit but something didn't go as planned. Nothing to worry about." Starshadow didn't look like he believed me at what I said but he didn't say any more.

Turning back to Starscream I saw how his face showed pain and concern. "Starscream, all I need is a bandage. You can quit over reacting." Placing a hand on his cheek, I watched as Starscream only stood there with a now blank expression.

"Come on, there's got to be a pharmacy somewhere nearby." As Starshadow climbed up my back, a little slower than normal, I took Starscream's hand and slowly we walked down the alley to another street.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus' P.O.V:

As I waited for Starscream and Autumn to return, I had a few minutes to think about some things. Like how Starscream acted around the human. He truly seemed to care for Autumn and he honestly looked like he wanted nothing more than to protect her but was that even possible?

From past experiences with the seeker, all Starscream truly cared for was himself. But now, this human and the little sparkling seemed to change his whole demeanor.

But could Starscream truly be trusted with raising a sparkling and take care of a human; and a human who seemed to have problems of her own.

As I waited some more in silence, the sudden sound of people scream caused me to cast my gaze over to the building. Humans were running out screaming and with fear on their faces. Many of the humans had their phones to their faces calling someone.

Once all the humans were out, I noticed that Starscream and Autumn weren't coming from the group and this troubled me. But not as much as what happened next.

Running out of the build, looking completely shocked and frightened, was Jack and once he saw me he rushed over as fast as he could.

"Optimus, we have a problem!" Jack shouted as he climbed into my cab. "What is wrong Jack?" I asked. "Starscream and Autumn walked in and Starscream pulled a knife to her throat! He was threatening to kill her but once he saw me he rushed out with her."

If I was able to I would have had a look of shock and concern. "Did you happen to see where they went?" I asked as I began to drive off.

"No, I didn't. But Optimus, Starscream cut her. She was bleeding when they ran out." Hearing this made me speed up well past the speed limit. "I will inform the other back at base of our situation."

As I comm. linked Ratchet, I was at first met with silence but it was quickly answered after it.

: What is it Optimus? Is Starscream finally becoming too much for you? :

: Ratchet, we have a situation. :

Ratchet's voice paused a moment but he quickly spoke up,

: What happened? :

: Starscream and Autumn have disappeared and I have been informed by Jack that Starscream is threatening to harm her. :

As Ratchet's voice shouted some choice words from the other end, I waited for him to finish before I spoke again.

: Jack has also informed me that Autumn maybe injured. I need you to go to Starscream and asked him where it is he has taken her. :

: I'll do more than just ask him, Optimus. I knew we should have taken the sparkling and girl from him right from the start! :

: Ratchet, we do not need to have Starscream injured as it is all we need is for him to tell us where he has taken Autumn. :

Ratchet gave off an annoyed huff on the other end but he agreed with me reluctantly.

: Once you have the information from Starscream comm. link me and I shall go and retrieve Autumn. Optimus out. :

Once Ratchet ended the other end I turned my attention back to Jack who had his own phone to his ear. "Who is it you are calling Jack?" "My mom. If Autumn is hurt badly, she might be able to help."

I agreed with Jack and as I drove off trying to look for Starscream and Autumn, Jack called June and told him of our problem.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

I was right on there being a pharmacy. It was only a few blocks away and they sold the stuff there really cheap. I told Starscream what to buy for me, since I couldn't go in with my bleeding neck that would cause to much attention, and he came back with the proper medical stuff.

"Thanks Starscream." I said as I took the things and began to separate them. Starscream than took a seat down next to me and Starshadow and they both watched as I began to clean my wound. Real lousy if I might add.

"Hold still my dear. Allow me to do this; since I was the one who caused it." Starscream said as he took away the peroxide bottle and dabbing cloth from my hands. I didn't stop him as he poured a small amount of the peroxide on the cloth and dabbed it on my neck. It stung like bees but I only hissed a moment as the sting slowly disappeared.

As Starscream continued to dab at the cut, I noticed how Starshadow was now nuzzling into my side and had his arms wrapped around my middle. The look he had on his face was made my heart drop, I can't remember a time I had seen him so scared and worried before.

"Don't worry Starshadow, I'll be alright." I tried to comfort my little sparkling but it seemed to do little help as I watched a few tears fall down his face.

Turning my gaze back to Starscream, I watched as he took, the now pure red, cloth away and proceeded to take out the large bandage and ointment. As he placed a few drops of the ointment on my cut he then placed the bandage on my neck; covering the cut completely.

"Thanks again Starscream." But Starscream didn't meet my gaze as he looked away and closed his eyes. "You have no right to thank me. I was the one who caused the harm to you; it only seems fit that I clean up my mess."

Starscream's voice was shaky again and if I didn't know better I thought I saw a tear run down his face. "Starscream, it was only an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen. Besides it's only a little cut; it will heal up in no time at all."

Starscream only shook his head and turned his head to where he was looking at me now and he came so close that we were mere centimeters apart. "But what if I put more pressure on it? What if I had bumped into another human? I could have greatly harmed you; even killed you!"

Starscream cupped my face gently in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine while he closed his eyes. "I harmed you slightly, yes, but it pains my spark knowing that I harmed you at all. I don't know what I would do if I…"

Starscream fell silent and I could feel Starshadow's grip around me tighten. I had a few ideas at what would happen to each of them if anything were to happened to me but I didn't like any of those outcomes.

"Starscream, look at me." I asked him but when he didn't I moved his hands away and held his chin in my hand. After a while he opened his eyes and I saw the slight glaze over them.

"I am alright. I don't want you to think of the 'what if's'. You didn't mean it and I don't want you to beat yourself up about this; do you hear me?" Starscream was silent for a few minutes but he nodded slowly, "I understand."

"Good. Now, how about we go see if there's a place for Starshadow to go play. He could use a good few minutes of some fun; we all could." As Starscream helped me up, I looked down at Starshadow who still hung to me closely before he slithered up my back.

"Come on, let's start looking around." Taking Starscream's hand in mine we began to walk out of the alley we were in and started to look around the town.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

After Optimus had comm. linked me I stormed off towards the prison cell but before I did I had Bulkhead and Bumblebee come with me.

As the three of us stormed off towards the cell, I informed them on what Optimus had told me. "Why that no good seeker! He was putting on that 'I care' act from the very beginning! Once I get my hands on him…" Bulkhead shouted as he slammed his servos together.

"Optimus said we are not to harm Starscream, just get the answers we need out of him." I stated but I still didn't like it. Starscream need the punishment that we were all think of.

"**I sure hope Autumn's okay. She put so much trust in Starscream, I can't imagine what she's going through right now.**" Bumblebee sounded worried for the human girl and I was too but he sounded more concerned for her than I.

Once we reached the cell, we opened the door and stormed in. "Starscream, you better tell us where she is or I swear by Primus…" I stopped myself as we took in the seekers appearance.

Starscream was sitting off in a corner with his helm hung low, his chassis was shaking violently and you could see the trail of tears running down his face.

"**Starscream?**" Starscream didn't hear Bumblebee speak but just continued on with his current state. "'Screamer you better answer us now!" Even Bulkhead's shouting didn't rouse up the seeker.

Stepping closer to him, I listened as Starscream gave off a few soft words. "What's he saying doc?" Bulkhead asked as I stepped back. "Not much, just a repeated sentence. 'I hurt her' is all he's saying."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were silent for a few moments before Bulkhead snapped out. "I don't care what Optimus says! I'm going to beat the answers out of him!"

Stepping aside, I had no intention of stopping Bulkhead as he raised his fist into the air and slowly sent it down upon Starscream.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

After a few minutes of walking, Starscream and I found a place for Starscream to play and for us to sit down. There was a small playground and from the looks of it no one really played on. It was still in good condition and it was blocked from the towns view so Starshadow wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

As Starshadow rushed off to play, completely forget about what just happened, Starscream and I sat down on a bench. Starscream pulled me close and wrapped his arm around me but he didn't say a thing.

After a while, I broke the silence by looking up at him and asked "You okay Starscream?" but he didn't answer me as he only continued to watch Starshadow play. After a few seconds, I figured out what it was that was bothering him.

"I thought I told you to not worry about what happened?" I said coldly and it seemed to finally get Starscream's attention as he looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry but… its still buzzing through my processor."

I nodded and leaned closer into Starscream's hold. "Stuff like that will continue to bug the heck out of you for a while. I still have moments where I remember of when I had…" I couldn't bring myself to say it but I knew Starscream knew what I was talking about.

"It still ponders my thoughts why you of all human would want to harm yourself. You're so full of life, I can't fathom what would persuade you to do those things." Starscream's voice spoke softly as to not have Starshadow hear.

"No one would listen to me when I was younger and I thought that if I did those things they would finally listen, but the never did." I sighed loudly as the memories zoomed passed my mind and I could feel Starscream shift to where he was now looking at me but was still holding onto me.

"I will always listen to what you have to say Autumn; you voice will always get my attention." Starscream said and I smiled. "I know you do. And for that I am grateful."

Pushing my way to his face, I placed a soft kiss on Starscream's lips. We stayed like this for a few moments until Starscream pushed himself way and shouted in pain.

"What's wrong?!" I asked as Starscream fell to the ground holding his head and then his arm. "Carrier!" Starshadow rushed over as he watched Starscream toss and turn on the ground.

As Starscream shouted out in pain again his holoform disappeared with static hiss. "Carrier?!" Starshadow shouted as he watched in horror. "Sire what happened to Carrier?"

"I don't know Starshadow." Suddenly I heard someone shout from behind me and I turned to see Jack with an older women.

"There she is!" Jack shouted as he and the older women rushed over to us. As the came closer Starshadow became afraid and hid behind my back.

Once Jack and the older women were next to me, the women began to look over me like I was some kind of patient. "Are you hurt?! Did he do anything to you?!" this old lady shouted as I managed to push her away from me.

"What are you talking about and who are you?" I looked over at Jack and he motioned for us to follow him. "This is my mom, she's a nurse. We just wanted to see if you were okay."

I nodded but I showed them that I was not pleased. "As you can see I am alright." I stated but it was short lived as Jack's mom finally took notice of my bandaged neck. "He cut you!"

Placing my hand over my neck, I backed away from Jack's mom and held my arm out to keep her from coming any closer.

"It was an accident, Starscream didn't mean it." I stated as we finally made it out of the playground and to my surprise I saw Optimus in his truck form waiting for us. "It is good to see that you are not harmed Autumn." Optimus' voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"I don't care what you all have to say; right now I want to get back to your base to see what's wrong with Starscream." As I climbed into the cab with Jack following behind Starshadow, Optimus closed the door and drove off with Jack's mom driving behind us.

"Why are you worried about Starscream? He just attacked you and left you alone." Jack asked but I didn't feel like explaining again that what happened was an accident.

"Just get me to Starscream and than maybe we'll explain." I stated quickly and crossed my arms over my chest showing that I was not in the mood to talk anymore.

As we drove on, I couldn't help but feel an uneasiness creep into me. It felt as if something was slowly slipping away from me but I couldn't say what.

OoOoOoOoOo

As we finally made it back to the base, I noticed all the different looks on each of the Autobots faces.

Jumping out of Optimus' cab, I began to walk over to the hall that lead to where Starscream was but was stopped when Ratchet lifted me up by my jacket and held me in the air.

"Sire!" Starshadow jumped up for me but Ratchet already had me out of his reach. "You have some explaining to do young lady!" Ratchet shouted as he placed me, roughly, on the couch.

"What's up with you?! What's got your wires crossed?" I asked as I sat up from the couch only to be pushed back down at Starshadow jumped on me.

"What's got my wires crossed is you trust that seeker enough to almost get yourself killed! From what Optimus and Jack tell me, Starscream threatened to harm you and what's the first thing you do when you get back here? You rush off to go see him! What's wrong with you?!"

Ratchet's shouting only caused my already unsavory feelings for the medic to grow and I stood up with anger in my eyes. Placing Starshadow down next to me, I turned to the medic with fire in my eyes.

"Starscream was never going to harm me! What happened was an accident, he didn't mean to cut me!" I shouted but the Autobots didn't look to convinced.

"He cut you and your still wanting to go see him?! Arcee was right; you ARE suicidal." Bulkhead shouted as he raised his servo into the air. "I am not suicidal but I am ready to Fragging kill someone if I don't get to see Starscream soon! Some things wrong and I intend to find out what it is."

As I walked down the steps with Starshadow close behind, I was nearly stomped on by Bumblebee who buzzed at me about something.

"What do you mean Bumblebee? Why shouldn't she go see Starscream now?" Optimus asked and Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee gave suspicious looks.

Seeing my opportunity to run, I dashed past the bots and ran down the hall way. I looked back to see if Starshadow was following but Ratchet had him in his servos before he could.

"Sire!" "Autumn wait!" Ratchet and Starshadow Shouted but I didn't listen. As I ran down the hall, I soon came to the cell door but oddly I found it surprisingly open.

Walking in slowly, I nearly passed out at what I saw. "Starscream!" placing a hand over my mouth I rushed over to him with tears in my eyes.

Starscream lay out on the floor, beaten and bleeding energon.

**D-: oh No! Starscream!**

**Another Chptr done. Sorry about the wait I was trying to find the best way to place this. ****Hope it's enough for you guys, I don't think this is my best CHPTR. :-(**

** And also since I have four different ways of speaking I will post at the top of each CHPTR, if I can remember to do that** **xP**,** what languages will be used and how they look.**

"Normal**"**

"**Bumblebee.**"

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"_**SEEKER-CANT**_"

**this is how they look but I will try to remember to posted at the top. x)**

**Review please, I like reviews with KIND words.**


	14. Chapter 14: What's Wrong With Me?

**WOW! I can believe how many reviews I've gotten on this story!**

**112 reviews total! You all who enjoy reading this and left those wonderful reviews, You all are AWESOME!**

**Okay, I've blabbed long enough. on with the story!**

Autumn's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I have seen Starscream beaten up before from his energon hunts but that was usually only a few cuts and burns; never as extreme as this. Dents covered his chassis, cuts deep enough to slip my forearm in them, his left optic was completely white while his right was just an offline blackness and his wings were bent but his right wing was so bad that its tip was touching his back.

Starscream's breathing had a hiss to it and every time he exhaled it was laced with a groan. "Starscream, what happened to you?!" placing my hands on his cheek I watched as the black optic moved to look at me (the white one might have moved but I couldn't tell).

"… T-the Wrecker…" Starscream's voice was filled with static; so much that I barely got what he said. As my tears trickled down my face, I took notice on the energon sliding over my hands from a cut on Starscream's cheek. But I could care less about the bleeding liquid.

"Autumn, what's the matter?!" I could hear Optimus' voice coming down the hall but what I heard next made me turn around to stop Optimus from coming in. "Sire, what's wrong with Carrier?" Starshadow, my little sparkling was coming with Optimus. Starshadow didn't need to see something like this so I quickly ran out of the cell and stood in the middle of the hall to stop Optimus from bringing him in.

"Optimus don't bring Starshadow in there!" once I saw Optimus just a few feet away from the door, I saw Starshadow sitting on his shoulder leaning over with worried optics. But it wasn't just my little sparkling's optics who looked at me worryingly.

Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jack and his mother were all looking at me, or more like they were looking at my energon covered hands and sleeves. "Primus! She has energon on her hands." Ratchet shouted in concern, if that was even possible, and turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee take her into the med-bay and wash off the energon quickly!"

Bumblebee didn't think twice as he stepped forward and scooped me up. "Don't worry about me; Help Starscream he's the one who needs it! Optimus Please help him!" I shouted as Bumblebee carried me off.

The last look I saw on Optimus was pure shock and the look on Starshadow was nothing more than that he was terrified. Starshadow shouted out for me once I was out of view and I could hear Optimus trying to calm him down.

Once Bumblebee brought me to the med-bay, he placed me down on a table and rush off to a cabinet looking for something. Once he found what he was looking for, Bumblebee ran back over to me and gently but vigorously began to rub away the energon with a black cloth.

Bumblebee than beeped something at me as he tossed the rag away and he rushed off to another cabinet looking for something else. "BeeBee I don't understand you; what are you looking for?" I asked as Bumblebee quickly came over with a small box, well small for him it was a little taller than me, and placed it next to me.

Bumblebee beeped quickly as he pointed to the box. I stared at it and I repeated to Bumblebee, "BeeBee. I. Do. Not. Understand. YOU." I sounded a little harsh but I was worried about Starscream so I figured I had the right.

Bumblebee shook his head and opened the box and pulled out a small scanner and began to scan my body. The light was not blue like Ratchet's was but this one was purple and it stayed purple as it traveled up and down my body. Bumblebee gave off a puzzled beep, from what I could make out, and placed the scanner back in the box.

As he placed the box back where he found it, he came back and this time he had what looked like a glass robot sized notepad. Bumblebee typed something on it and turned it for me to see. 'Are you in pain?' it had on it and I finally out what Bumblebee was doing.

"No, I feel fine." I said calmly. Bumblebee nodded and typed something else on the notepad. 'No dizziness? No blurry images?' I shook my head. "No, BeeBee I'm fine. What I'm more worried about is Starscream." Bumblebee stood there a moment without moving and then typed something new on the pad.

'I have to tell Ratchet about this. I'll take you to the couch so you can wait with Nurse Darby.' I nodded and stood up. "Alright BeeBee, but you have to ask Ratchet for me what happened to Starscream." Bumblebee nodded and quickly typed once more. 'I will. And don't call me BeeBee.'

I smiled and only shook my head. "Whatever you 'say' BeeBee." I teased and it only caused Bumblebee to beep in annoyance. Lifting me off the table Bumblebee walked out of the med-bay and placed me near the couch where Jack and his mom, Nurse Darby, were waiting.

Once I was out of his hand Bumblebee ran down the hall to go help the others. Turning to Jack and his mom, I saw the worried looks on them and it caused me to wonder what their deal was. "Something wrong?" I asked. "You okay? You had a lot of energon on you." Jack asked as his mom pulled me to the couch and made me sit down as she looked me over.

"I'm fine; I'm more concerned about Starscream than anything." I stated as June pushed her fingers on my neck. "You pulse is normal and your eyes don't seem glossy." As June placed her hand against my forehead, I began to wonder if she had done this kind of checkup before. "And you're not running a fever. This is strange."

"What's strange?" I asked. "The last time one of us had gotten in contact with energon, it nearly killed us." Jack said as he took a seat next to me. I looked at the both of them in confusion, "You're not serious are you? I've been in contact with energon countless times and it's never caused me any problems." The looks on both Jack and his mom's face told me that they were being serious.

"That's… that's impossible. Raf nearly died when he had energon running through him." June said as she took a seat on my other side. "Raf?" I asked; hearing that little Raf had gotten hurt made my already worried heart jump when I heard that he was almost killed. I had taken a liking to Raf, he reminded me of my little brother a little and I didn't like to see him hurt either.

Before any of them could answer me, I caught the image of Ratchet walking down the hall and in his arms was a limp Starscream. Jumping up from the couch, I rushed over to the railing and watched as Ratchet carried Starscream into the med-bay.

Not too soon after Ratchet came Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus. As Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood near the med-bay doors, Optimus came over and I saw that he had his hands cupped over his chest. Once he was next to the railing Optimus opened his hands and I saw a startled Starshadow waiting in the hold.

"I made sure he didn't see the incident." Optimus voice was soft and I could hear the care in it as he set Starshadow next to me. "Thank you. Is Starscream going to be okay?" I asked as I pulled Starshadow close and he dug his head into my chest.

"Ratchet is working on stabilizing him but he should be alright." Optimus sounded like he was unsure and that didn't help my nerves any.

"I say let the 'Screamer offline. He's done enough harm to fill a canyon; he deserves worse." Bulkhead said aloud and it caused my eyes to fill with angry tears. "Shut Up! Starscream doesn't deserve this; how dare you say he does!"

Bulkhead looked over at me with hated optics, "He nearly killed you today and you're still defending him? Arcee was right; you are suicidal!" Bulkhead shouted and looked ready to say more but Bumblebee placed a servo on his shoulder and beeped something in an angry tone and it shut him up.

"Carrier didn't mean it! It was an accident; Carrier would never mean to hurt Sire!" Starshadow barked out as he pushed away from my hold. You could see the tears running down his face and the anger in his optics showed that he was not happy to hear someone talk bad about Starscream.

"Autumn, is what Starshadow say true?" Optimus asked and I nodded. "It… it was only supposed to be a joke. We've done it a dozen of times and we never hurt anyone." I explained slowly; knowing that no one here was going to like where I was going with this.

"What have you done before?" June asked as she stood up with Jack. Everyone's eyes/optics were on me and Starshadow, waiting for an answer. "I don't like that we have to this but what else were we going to do?… This wasn't the first time Starscream and I have done this 'act' before."

The tension in the room quickly grew as everyone looked at me with mixed emotions. After a few seconds with silence Jack decided to end it. "You mean you and Starscream are the K.O Hostage couple?" everyone turned to Jack than me and I slowly nodded.

"The K.O who now?" Bulkhead asked a little stupidly. "Starscream and I steal from places; mostly K.O drive ins and that's the title the news gave us a year ago." Everyone looked at me in shock and I only looked down at the floor; I never enjoyed having so many people looking at me.

"So you two are thieves? That is a _real good _example for the little one to follow." Bulkhead said sarcastically and I was just about to blow a fuse at him soon if he didn't shut up. "We tell him what we do is wrong, he knows that, but what else were we going to do?! We couldn't stay in one place for too long because of the energon limits and we need the money."

I tried to explain but the looks I got told me that they weren't believing me. "What use does Starscream have with money? It's not him who needs it, it's you!" Jack said but his mom slapped him behind the head making him shout out in pain.

I was about to say something to them but at the sound of the med-bay doors opening I snapped my head to see Ratchet stepping out with an annoyed look. "How's Starscream?" Optimus asked before I could and Ratchet just shrugged. "I got him stabilized. He should be alright later on."

At hearing the sound of Starscream being alright, I let out a sigh but then I remembered something. "Who here is the Wrecker?" I asked randomly and the Autobots looked at me in shock. "Where'd you hear that?" Bulkhead asked and I couldn't help but see the worried looks he shared with Ratchet with Bumblebee.

"Starscream told me that the one who did this to him was called a Wrecker. Now who here is the Wrecker?" I asked again, now losing my patience. Optimus looked over at Bulkhead and I didn't need an answer after seeing the look Optimus gave.

Bumblebee beeped quickly to Optimus and the looks on Ratchet and Bulkhead gave me the idea that he was spilling the beans. "Bumblebee!" they both shouted but I guess it was too late at the way Optimus walked over to the three.

"Bulkhead under the orders I gave Ratchet I told that Starscream not be harmed." Optimus tried to sound his normal monotone self but I could sense the anger in it. "It was the only way we were able to get Autumn's position Optimus; it had to be done." Ratchet said in a matter-of-factly voice; trying to make what had happen reasonable.

"You all did this to Starscream?!" I shouted and I ran down the steps two at a time. Bumblebee beeped quickly raising his hands up and waved them around; I don't know how but the way Bumblebee acted told me that he had to physical part in this.

"I would have done worse if Bumblebee here didn't stop me." Bulkhead shouted and stepped closer to me as I did him.

"Bulkhead stop, she's only a human. Even if she's a horrible excuse for one, you can do deadly damage to her." Ratchet snarled and I couldn't help but snarl back at him. Once I was near Bulkhead foot, I could feel my anger grow and I felt a sudden heat cover my body and if I was looking in a mirror I bet my eyes would be glowing red.

"You're all a bunch of glitched Aft-heads! How Starscream ever thought you all would be any help to us is beyond me! You know before I met you all, Starscream and I were living a nice happy life but now all were getting is the short end of the stick. Besides Optimus, all of you are definitely going to the pit!"

My shouting grew with each word and I barely noticed that the sudden warmth I was feeling around my body slowly began to rise. Raising my hand into the air, I slapped it against Bulkheads leg with an extremely loud bang and to my surprise he let out a painful girlish scream.

"Sire No!" Starscream shouted from top of the railed area and quickly rushed down to me. Once Starshadow reached me he pulled me away from Bulkhead and pulled me into a tight hug while whispering to me, "Clam down, Clam down, Clam down,"

As Starshadow repeated this, I soon found my body becoming very cold and I nearly fell to the floor at the sudden loss of balance. Looking over at Bulkhead, I saw that he was now leaning against the wall and the leg I had hit him had a huge black mark on it.

Before I could even think I was pulling Starshadow into the med-bay to hide from this chaos.

Once we were in the med-bay, I saw Starscream up on a bed with many different cables coming out of him. To best describe him, he looked like he had three or four octopuses attached to him. As we walked closer to him, I saw that one cable was touching the floor and it went all the way to Starscream's chest.

"Climb on Starshadow." I said as I took hold of the cable. Once Starshadow was clinging to my back, I somehow managed to get us up the cable to where Starscream lay resting on the bed.

Walking over to his chest, both Starshadow and I laid down and just stayed there. This was our only way of comforting Starscream at this point so we just laid there still as could be.

After a while Starshadow soon fell asleep in my arms and I looked up at Starscream's emotionless face. "What's wrong with me?" I asked as I finally fell into a deep concerned sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

No P.O.V:

To say that Optimus was mad was an understatement; he was downright furious to the Pit and All Spark and back again. He knew that his team never favored the seeker but considering the situation surrounding Starscream with the human and sparkling, he had hoped that they would put their hatred aside.

But from what he just witnessed, sad to say that he was wrong.

As Optimus watched Ratchet and Bumblebee help Bulkhead to a berth they had out, he noticed how Bulkhead's leg had a large black mark that looked almost like a burn mark. But Optimus knew that this wasn't what he needed to have his attention on.

"What happened?" Optimus asked but as Ratchet scanned over Bulkhead's leg, he was ignored as Ratchet's expression became concerned.

"Primus. The wiring been burned completely; it's a wonder how you're still walking Bulkhead." Ratchet said as he stood up to go get some medical tools to fix Bulkhead's leg but was stopped when Optimus raised a servo at him.

"What happened when I was not in the base?" Optimus asked sternly and from the looks on both Ratchet and Bulkhead he wasn't going to enjoy the answer.

"Starscream wasn't talking Optimus; if I didn't do something who knows what he could have done to that little glitch." Bulkhead answered and now he started to think if he should have even worried about helping Autumn.

"**Starscream was talking Bulkhead! You just didn't want to wait to see if anything he was saying was useful.**" Bumblebee shouted at Bulkhead, who looked ready to smack the yellow Autobot across the room.

"What was Starscream saying?" Optimus asked, trying to get any information from this mad conversation. "Nothing of importance Optimus. He was just saying 'I hurt her' over and over again." Ratchet explained.

Optimus didn't know what to believe; first he finds out that Starscream and Autumn were thieves and now he finds his own team disobeying orders. Today was just filled with lies and rule braking.

"**But he was also crying, Ratchet. he looked pretty hurt before Bulkhead even laid a digit on him.**" Bumblebee stated as he walked away from both Ratchet and Bulkhead; he couldn't believe that his team was acting like this.

"Maybe the gilt was finally getting to him? Whatever the reason I still say he deserved all of it." Bulkhead said as Ratchet finally got onto repairing his leg. Optimus took his optics away from the three other Mechs and saw what time it was.

"Bumblebee, would you go pick up Miko and Rafael? And inform Arcee that Jack is already here." Bumblebee nodded and began to walk over towards the exit. "Why is 'Bee going to go pick up Miko? Once Ratchet fixes my leg I can go get her." Bulkhead asked, also taking in the time and seeing it was about time to go pick Miko up from detention.

"Unfortunately Bulkhead you will be unable to pick Miko up for some time now. You will be on base hold for the next two earth weeks." Bulkhead looked at Optimus with shock, "You can't be serious Optimus?" Optimus only shook his head, "I am sorry Bulkhead but this will be your punishment for acting out of turn. I ordered that no one harm Starscream and you broke it."

Bulkhead looked down to the floor with anger in his optics and Ratchet could only give a quick smile before Optimus spoke to him next. "As for you Ratchet; you were the one I passed the order to and you allowed Bulkhead to commit the act so I am placing you in constant watch over Starscream."

Now it was Ratchet's turn to look up at Optimus in shock. "Optimus really. I already have Starscream hooked up to the self-repair cables and he-" "You will watch over his condition until he has fully recuperated. And you are forbidden to work or have your time spent on something else."

Optimus turned away from the remaining Autobots and looked over at the two humans who just stood there silently. "June, did you get a look over Autumn's condition?" Optimus asked. "She seemed fine but I only managed to give a quick look over before this all started." June spoke with a hint of worry in it.

"Optimus you say what happened when Autumn hit Bulkhead, what do you think that was?" Jack asked and Optimus could only shake his head. "I do not know Jack. What happened is a mystery to me." Optimus looked over Ratchet as he finally finished repairing Bulkhead leg.

"If I had to take a guess, I say that the energon might had to do something with it. She could have had some of the energon still on her when she hit Bulkhead." Ratchet thought aloud. "Possibly but we will have to speak with Autumn to make sure." Optimus said as he walked over to the med-bay doors.

As he stepped inside, he found Autumn and Starshadow laying on Starscream's chest plating just above his Decepticon symbol. For a moment Optimus just stood there in silence but when he heard the soft sound of sobs he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Walking over to the larger seeker, Optimus saw that the sobs were coming from the smaller black and red seeker. "Starshadow." Optimus spoke softly but it still caused the youngling to gasps out in surprise.

Starshadow looked up at the Prime and Optimus saw the large stream of tears traveling down his face. "It is alright Starshadow; I am not hear to harm you." Optimus reassured the seekerling but the way Starshadow gripped Autumn and ran his other servo over Starscream's chassis he knew that he wasn't worried about himself.

"And I am not here to harm them either." At hearing this from the Prime, Starshadow loosened his grip on his sire and pulled his servo back away from his carrier. "Why are you crying little one?" Optimus asked as he stepped closer to the berth.

"Carrier is hurt badly on the outside and Sire is hurting on the inside; I don't like to see them hurt Optimus." Starshadow's voice squeaked as more tears flowed out. Optimus knew that Starshadow was still considered a youngling in Cybertronian age but the way he spoke made him think he was smarter than he looked.

"Your bond with your carrier is strong if you're able to feel Starscream's pain young one." Optimus knew that the bond between a young one and their creator was different each and every Cybertronian; one might be weak while one can be as strong as the one he was seeing with Starshadow and Starscream.

"Not just Carrier; I can feel Sire's pain also. Sire's pain is different than that of Carrier's. Sire cry in her sleep." Optimus was a little confused at what Starshadow said. Autumn was human and that meant she had no spark to bond with Starshadow so how was it that Starshadow was feeling Autumn's pain.

Looking down at Autumn Optimus saw that Starshadow was also right on her crying in her sleep. Autumn had her own trail of tears crawling down her face and her eyes behind her eyelids were moving back and forth quickly in a crazed dream.

"Starshadow, I promise that I will make sure that no more harm will come to your creator and Autumn. You have my word." Starshadow looked up at Optimus and he nodded with trusting eyes. Stepping away from Autumn, Starshadow walked over towards the Prime and held out his arms to him.

Optimus understood that the youngling wanted to be held and lifted him up to where he was next to his neck cables. Starshadow wrapped his pointed servos around the Primes neck and began to sob quietly. "What do the others hate Carrier? We did nothing wrong while here and yet they still hate him."

Optimus smiled quickly at how Starshadow was so innocent and so empty to the war that was going on around him. "Things are complicated Starshadow; there are things that went on long before you born." Optimus explained to the young seeker and Starshadow nodded in understanding.

"You have had an adventurous morning little one, you will need some rest. I will take you and Aut- your sire into my room to stay. Ratchet will be in here to watch over your carrier." Optimus pulled Starshadow away and saw smile on his face. He knew that the youngling trusted him better than the rest of his team and he knew that if he wanted that trust to grow he needed to show that he wouldn't treat Autumn like the rest were.

No matter what Autumn did she was still Starshadow's sire in his eyes and she meant a lot to the small seeker. As Optimus lifted Autumn up from Starscream's chest into his servo, he allowed Starshadow to crawl down next to her and he left the med-bay.

As he came out, Optimus became the main focus in everyone optics; or more likely the ones in his servos. As Optimus walked past the others he saw how they looked at Autumn with untrusting looks.

**4,100 words, WOW! Another long CHPTR done.**

**Hope you could tolerate this one because I think this is not one of my best. :(**

**Review please, but with KIND words. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: WHAM!

**okay another CHPTR here for you lovely people but before i continue i have something to say.**

**i was going through my reviews for this story and i saw all those nasty ones and said 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH!'**

**i went through and deleted all those horrible ones(most i think, i still have some more in there i think) and i wanted to know if you guys think that was right?**

**I'm still new to FF so i don't know if it's a good thing to do it but i just got tired of reading those hateful words they had.**

**Okay, I've jabbered enough of your time so go ahead and read this story now.**

As Optimus walked into his room he couldn't help but study Autumn and Starshadow in his servos.

Autumn was still sleeping but she had stopped her silent crying and Starshadow had his claw like servos and legs wrapped around her in a protective hold.

Optimus had seen many strong bonds between Sparklings and their creators but the one he was seeing with Starshadow, Autumn, and Starscream was one he never experienced.

Autumn wasn't Starshadow's true sire, she wasn't even Cybertronian, and she had the youngling seekerling's undying love and devotion. And the same could be said for Starscream towards Autumn as well.

From the very beginning, Starscream has done nothing but try to keep Autumn safe and happy. And Autumn looked ready to kill Bulkhead when she found out that it was him who had attacked and injured the seeker.

The event still puzzled Optimus' processor. What he saw was Autumn's hand slap Bulkhead's leg and from her hand and finger tips, blackness spread out and left the black circle and fried wiring.

If Optimus had to guess at what caused the event... he didn't have a clue. The only one who took a guess at it was Ratchet and he's was the only one they could go by. If her being in contact with energon had played a part in it they all had to be on guard.

Walking over to his desk he had in his room, Optimus pulled out a small cloth he had and placed the two he was holding on it.

Starshadow looked up at the Prime as his place a corner of the cloth over their bodies. "Rest now young one. I shall return soon."

Starshadow nodded at the Prime before he snuggled his forehead into the nook of Autumn's neck. As Optimus made his way to the door he was stopped when he heard a soft squeaky voice.

"Optimus." Turning around to the voice, Optimus saw that Starshadow had his head up and looking at him with wide optics.

"Yes young one?" Optimus waited for Starshadow to speak again as he stood still by the door. "... Thank you."

Optimus smiled and nodded before he exited his room. As he shut his door partly, leaving a small opening just in case Starshadow wanted to come out, Optimus walked back to the main room where the rest if the team was.

OoOoOoOoOo

The room was mostly silent, besides the sounds of Ratchet still repairing Bulkhead's leg. Ratchet had repaired the wires and replaced what was too damaged but he had yet to clear away the black circle mark that now seemed to be crusting over.

"I've repaired your leg as best I could Bulkhead. You just need to buff out the mark and you should be good as new." Ratchet spoke as he began to walk into the med-bay. "If you need me, I'll be here 'watching' over Starscream." As Ratchet got up to leave for the med-bay, you could hear the many different curses he knew.

Once he was gone Jack and June looked over at Bulkhead who had this angered look on him. "You okay Bulkhead?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I just can't believe it that Autumn is still defending 'Screamer. He nearly killed her today and she still defended him by saying it was an accident."

Jack and June were both in deep thought about this as well. June had seen the bandage on Autumn's neck with the small blood blot on it and Jack had witnessed the act himself.

Both thought that Autumn would be running to the Autobots for safety when they found her but she acted more like running away from them and their help.

So when they both saw how Autumn defended Starscream when Bulkhead had spoken ill about the seeker and how she... 'Attacked' him, it surprised them none the less.

"You do not believe it was a true accident Bulkhead?" Bulkhead looked over his shoulder to see Optimus coming down the hall, no longer holding the human girl or seekerling.

"Not really Optimus. To be honest after she told us about what she and Starscream do, I can't really believe anything that comes out of her." Bulkhead stated and Optimus just stood there quietly.

True, Autumn had told them about her thievery with Starscream but she had been honest when doing so. Optimus understood why Bulkhead didn't have a high trust for the human but he himself found the human to be very truthful; even more truthful than his own team taking the resent event.

"I believe Autumn has the right to be secretive or honest with us as she pleases. We do not ask our human allies about their secrets in their lives and as such we shouldn't with Autumn." Optimus stated as he looked over at the two humans who stood by listening quietly.

"Yeah, but that glitch isn't one of our allies. She sides with 'Cons Optimus and better yet Starscream. If I didn't know any better I bet they planned this from the very beginning. Get into our base, steal our secrets, and then fly off to Megatron; next thing you know we're running away with the Nemesis hot on our tailpipes."

Optimus sighed and stepped closer to Bulkhead. "if they planned this from the beginning, as you say Bulkhead, then why did they bring the Sparkling into it? If they had planned such a thing why wait three years for Starshadow to grow up?" Optimus asked and Bulkhead just shrugged. "Maybe to make us soft. Distract us with him and when our backs are turned WHAM!" Bulkhead pounded his hands together and it rang throughout the base.

Optimus could only shake his helm as he walked past Bulkhead to the med-bay. He knew that the Wrecker was going to have a hard time now having Starscream and Autumn in the base.

Once he was in the med-bay, Optimus saw Ratchet injecting a needle with bright pink liquid into Starscream's neck. "it's just some medical grade energon Optimus. if I wanted to poison Starscream I would have used a bigger needle." Ratchet spoke not looking up at the Prime.

"How is Starscream fairing old friend?" Optimus asked as he looked at one of the monitors that held Starscream's spark rate. "better now that I have him stabilized. He should be awake by tomorrow and should be walking around in less than a week." Ratchet still didn't look at Optimus as he walked over to a table to pick up another needle.

"Ratchet, I know you do not enjoy the task I have given you but if we want to able to take Autumn back to her family we first must gain more trust with her and solid groundings. If by helping Starscream we are able to-" Optimus was stopped in his speaking as Ratchet pounded his servos into the table.

"Optimus, I highly think it is unlikely that the human Femme will ever truly trust us. From the very beginning I could sense something was off about her; if it wasn't her clothing than it was the look in her eyes." As Ratchet spoke out, Optimus stood their listening. Optimus was curious to see how his most oldest and loyalist friend thought of the human girl.

"If I had to sum that glitch up Optimus, I would say she's a Decepticon in a human body. She steals, she lies, she's hurt ones she cares about by leaving them for Starscream, and again she's living with one of the worst Decepticons besides Megatron himself." Ratchet shouted out the last part and Optimus was sure that everyone outside the med-bay had heard it.

"Ratchet, I will agree that Autumn is a little… perplexing. But we must have hope that she will come to trust us like she does for Starscream and if we are lucky, we might be able to show her the danger of being so trusting of a Decepticon." Optimus didn't like the idea of splitting up a Sparkling from one of its care takers, but Autumn was a human and as long as she stayed with the seekers she would always be in danger.

But then there was the matter of Starshadow staying with Starscream. Optimus knew that it was only a matter of time until Starscream took him to Megatron or Megatron captured the youngling and forced him into be a Decepticon.

Optimus knew that most seekers were on the Decepticon side and most of them were in because of force. Optimus didn't want Starshadow to fall into the servos of Megatron and he certainly didn't want to battle the young seekerling in the future.

Ratchet broke Optimus out of his thoughts as he sighed loudly and pinched the area between his optics. "I just can't see how anyone could place such high trust into someone like Starscream. Whatever he did or whatever he's holding against her is truly powerful if she's still trusting him after today."

Optimus nodded and looked down at Starscream. The seeker was craft, one of the most craft he had ever seen, and he would do anything to get what he wanted.

"I will leave you to watch over Starscream." Optimus spoke softly as he walked out of the med-bay, without another reply from Ratchet.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jack's P.O.V:

Once Optimus came back from the med-bay, I couldn't help but see the worry and maybe some concern in his eyes. This whole thing around Starscream and Autumn was a troubling thing that much was true.

"So, anything new with Starscream?" I asked just in curiosity. "Ratchet has informed me that Starscream should wake up by tomorrow, Jack. But I worry more about Autumn and Starshadow." Optimus' eyes looked over to the hall where he had taken the two earlier.

"This is not going to be an easy mission is it?" I asked and Optimus shook his head. "Most like it won't be."

I was about to asked Optimus something when I heard the sound of two familiar engines coming. Looking over at the exit, I saw Arcee and Bumblebee drive up quickly. As Bumblebee let Raf and Miko out, Arcee transformed and walked over to where I stood with mom.

"What's with 'Bee telling me that there's a situation going on at base? Did something happen?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee finally transformed and walked over towards us.

"We had a moment of… disconnection Arcee. Bulkhead attacked Starscream even though I ordered that he was not to be harmed. So I have ordered that Bulkhead be placed on base holding until further notice." Optimus spoke as normally as possible but the conversation took a turn for the worse when Miko butted in.

"What! Bulk can't really leave the base! All because he put 'the hurt' on that 'Con? I say that Starscream had it coming; That 'Con had a lot of things coming!" Miko shouted out and I had to roll my eyes. "Miko you don't even know the whole story. You just can't go and-"

But Miko ignored my words as she finally saw Bulkhead's leg and the mark that was still on it. "Bulkhead! What happened to you?!" as Miko rushed over to Bulkhead, I could see the look in Bulkhead's eyes saying that he already knew what Miko's reaction would be.

"That glitch, Autumn, hit me and somehow burned the wires in it." Bulkhead explained and Miko gasped out in anger and surprise. "Where is she?! I am so going to give her a piece of my mind and my fist."

Miko looked up at Optimus, almost as if she knew that he had taken them away. "They are resting now Miko and I would advise you not to take your anger out on Autumn. She has already dealt with enough for now." Optimus spoke but Miko wasn't happy with her answer.

"Fine! I'll wait for her later but I will give her a few choice words." Miko huffed and walked over to Bulkhead who had stood up to pick up Miko. "Come on Miko; let's go listen to some music in my room." As Bulkhead carried Miko away and down the hall, I noticed how Optimus watched them leave with a worried look.

"Is that true Bumblebee? Did Bulkhead really do that to Starscream?" Raf asked as he sat down on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee gave off his normal buzz and beeps to answer Raf and from the way Raf looked, he had answered yes.

"I think it is best if we all retire for the night. June you are welcome to stay as well." Optimus spoke as he looked down at us. "Thanks Optimus but I need to head back to the hospital. I took the late shift tonight." Mom explained and Optimus nodded.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. See you later Jack." As mom gave me a hug and kiss good night, she walked over to her car and drove out.

"Um, Jack I'm still a little lost here. Care to fill me in?" Arcee asked as she lifted me up and began to walk down the hall with Optimus and Bumblebee. "I'll try my best. It was kind of a crazy day today.

OoOoOoOoOo

No P.O.V:

The next morning came and as usually only Ratchet was up this early. Ratchet was at the computer screen trying to get some information on seeker anatomy, since he never really took the time to study the mysterious Cybertronian kind.

He knew Optimus told him to only stay in the med-bay to watch over Starscream but he needed more information on how to care for him. As he continued to look up information on seekers, Ratchet nearly had a spark attack when he heard someone speak behind him.

"If you're wanting to learn about seeker anatomy I could help you." Turning around, Ratchet saw Autumn slowly walking up the steps with Starshadow clutching her backside in his sleep. "I don't think I would ever ask you for any help and besides, do you even know seeker anatomy?"

Ratchet glared at Autumn as she slowly took a seat on the couch and placed her hands on her lap. "As a matter of fact I do. Starscream is very educating; he taught me a lot of things including his kind's anatomy." Autumn spoke softly and if Ratchet didn't know better he thought he heard fear in her voice.

"It doesn't matter; I will not need your help with this human." Ratchet turned away from Autumn but he decided to keep an optic on her. As he continued to type away on the computer, Ratchet watched as Autumn slowly began to pry off the sleeping seekerling from her backside.

"_**My little one, it's time to wake up.**_" Autumn spoke softly in Cybertronian as she rubbed the sparkling's helm slowly. Ratchet didn't know why, but it kind of irritated him that a human had been taught Cybertronian; or maybe just that Autumn was taught.

As Autumn continued to rub Starshadow's face, the little seekerling slowly began to open his optics. Once Starshadow had fully opened his optics he let out a loud squeaky yawn. Ratchet had to agree with this, this little sparkling was indeed cute. The last time Ratchet had seen a sparkling was when Bumblebee was that young.

"_**Sire, I'm hungry.**_" Starshadow squeaked and Ratchet couldn't help but sigh. "I will go and get his some low grade." Ratchet spoke as he began to walk away.

Autumn was about to say thank you to the medic but he was gone before she could. "Sire, is Carrier going to be alright?" Starshadow asked as he played childishly with Autumn's necklace that had popped out from behind her shirt.

"Of course he will. Your Carrier is _too _stubborn to let this put him down for long." Autumn said as she placed her necklace back behind her shirt. "I am not that stubborn my dear."

Autumn and Starshadow turned around to see Starscream standing/leaning on the railing behind them. He didn't look to better, his left optic was still completely white and he had a few scars on his face but the smile he had on him showed that he was feeling a lot better than before.

"Carrier!" Starshadow jumped over the couch and rushed over to Starscream who slowly lifted his young sparkling to his chest plating. "Hello my little Starshadow."

As Autumn got up from the couch and walked over to the railing, she had a big smile on her face. "What are you doing up? You should be resting." Starscream only rolled his optics, his right one only showing it. "I feel fine, you know as well as I do seekers heal a lot faster than others."

Autumn nodded but as she placed her hand on Starscream's, which was holding him up next to the railing, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face. "I know, I just… I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Starscream sighed and took his servo back and used on of his digits to whip away the tears on Autumn's face. "Well, you won't have to worry about that than. From what I've heard I'm _too _stubborn to get down." Starscream smiled down at Autumn who smiled back with a roll of her own eyes.

"What in Primus' Name are you doing up and about?!" turning around Starscream was met with an anger face of Ratchet. "I can't stand being in your small med-bay and I feel fine Autobot so you can quit your shouting." Starscream said calmly as he set Starshadow back down next to Autumn.

"You may feel 'fine' but I still need to keep an optic on you. Here you go youngling." Ratchet handed Starshadow a small energon cube and the young seekerling took it happily. Sitting back down on the couch with Autumn, Starshadow drank the cube slowly tasting the sweetness to it.

"Thank you Ratchet." Autumn finally said to Ratchet, who only scoffed and returned to the computers.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn and Starscream didn't know how long they all just sat there but after a while they could hear someone coming down the hallway.

Looking at the hall, Starscream saw the remaining Autobots coming down it with their own humans. "I see you are feeling better Starscream." Optimus spoke and Starscream nodded. "Yes, I am."

Arcee and Bulkhead only rolled their optics angrily and Bumblebee nodded. "Where are Autumn and Starshadow? I did not see them when I woke." Optimus asked and Starscream moved aside to show Starshadow brushing his long fingers through Autumn's log brown hair. "They are alright Prime, I have been watching them."

Optimus nodded and he didn't notice that the other humans had begun to climb up to the area where Autumn and Starshadow were.

Once the three made it to the top, Autumn smiled and waved slowly at them. "morning." She didn't receive a reply from jack and she only received a small wave from Raf. Looking at Miko, Autumn suddenly knew there was going to be trouble.

"You hurt Bulkhead!" Miko shouted as she came closer and closer to Autumn. Autumn saw the look in Miko's eyes and stood up and began to walk away from Starshadow, not wanting him to get caught in the middle of this.

"Now, look here Miko. I didn't mean anything by-" **WHAM!**

The sound echoed in the base and it pulled the attention of the Cybertronians who were unaware of what just happened. Starscream looked over where he had left Autumn and Starshadow and now only saw a scared sparkling. Looking a few feet away, Starscream soon found the human he was looking for.

Autumn was on the ground covering her face with one hand while the other was holding her up on the ground while she sat down on her legs. Miko stood a few inches away with her fist out and an angry expression on her.

"Autumn!" Starscream shouted out while the other humans and Autobots shouted "Miko!" Miko looked back at the group and shrugged. "She deserved it. No one hurts Bulkhead and gets away with."

What happened next was so sudden that even Miko didn't see it coming. In an instance Miko was on the ground with a very ticked off looking sparkling on her. "Starshadow NO!" but Starshadow didn't listen to his carrier as he hissed at Miko like a angered cat and his wings twitched so wildly that it looked like he was about to fly off like a butterfly.

Starshadow raised one of his sharp servos into the air and brought it close to the human girl's face. "Touch my Sire again and I swear I will not hesitate you harm you. _**Or kill you.**_" Miko didn't understand the last part since it was spoken in Cybertronian but the Autobots and Starscream did.

It kind of took the Cybertronians by surprise at hearing this come from a youngling but Starscream understood a little bit at why his young one had made the threat. All seekers, any age or gender, were very protective of their family members and if anyone of them was threatened or attacked they would retaliate and it was a surprise to Starscream how he himself had kept himself in order.

As the young seekerling crawled off the scared and confused Japanese girl, Starshadow rushed over to Autumn who had yet moved from her odd position on the ground. "Sire, are you okay?" Starshadow asked as he reached out for Autumn but she only scooted away from his touch with a soft whimper. "Sire?"

Starscream understood what was going on and immediately reached out to his little seekerling. "Don't worry Starshadow." Starshadow looked up at his Carrier with confused optics but stepped back.

"Autumn, it's going to be alright. Look at me my dear." Starscream spoke softly but when he didn't receive a reply he tried again in an even softer and caring voice. "_**Look at me my angel.**_"

After a few seconds of nothing happening, Autumn finally moved her head and removed her hand to where she was looking up at Starscream and the other Autobots. If Starscream wasn't more concerned about comforting Autumn he would have gone after the other human Femme right.

Autumn's face was covered in red liquid that Starscream knew was her blood and it was coming from both her nose and mouth. Her eyes were littered with tears and the blue cloth that Autumn was using as a headband had slipped off her head. But what caught Starscream's attention the most was the distant look in Autumn's eyes.

In an instant Starscream knew what was going through his little human's mind, and he knew it was something that troubled her greatly. "Sh, it's alright. You are safe with me, they aren't going to find you and hurt you."

As Starscream lifted the now trembling human to his shoulder he allowed her scramble her way to his neck cables. Once Autumn was snuggled up next to her large seeker's neck, she pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her knees.

It wasn't loud but you could hear the soft sobs coming from Autumn and this only made Starscream and Starshadow's anger grow.

Autumn pressed her head deeper into her knees remembering a time when she would act like this every day. She would hide in her old room, sit down or under her bed, and just cry. She remembered the many reasons she would cry and how they always haunted her today.

As Autumn began to slowly rock on Starscream's shoulder, said seeker looked over at the human child who had done this. She was being helped up by the older boy but the younger one stood off to the side with Starshadow holding his hand. If Starscream had to guess he would say that his little seekerling had taken a liking to the small human boy.

"You are extremely luck girl. Starshadow could have ended you existence so easily but with the way Autumn has taught him he knows better." Starscream voice didn't rise but you still could hear the anger and hate in it.

Optimus watched as the Starscream spoke to Miko but most of his attention was at Autumn. In his mind he thought that Autumn looked ready to pass out and at the same time have a mental break down.

This whole incident happened so quickly and Optimus was somewhat impressed at how Starscream had acted and how he was comforting Autumn. Maybe he truly cared for this human Femme and maybe she did the same?

Miko and Jack took a few steps back away from Starshadow, who was giving Miko a hated glare and was growling like a wild animal, but while he was doing this he kept a gentle hold on Raf's hand. Raf looked up at Starshadow than back at his friends, he didn't know if it was best to go over to his friends right now.

"Raf, come over here." Jack spoke motioning for Raf to come over towards him and Miko. "I'm alright guys." Raf spoke as he looked back at Starshadow who was looking at him with a childish smile.

Jack didn't like it that Raf was near Starshadow, especially after what the sparkling had just done to Miko, but he didn't want to be attacked by the sparkling either.

Finally taking his optics away from Starshadow and the other human, Starscream looked at Autumn who had finally stopped her trembling and was now whipping away the tears and blood from her face; but it only made the blood smear more across her face.

"Feeling better now?" Starscream asked and Autumn gave a small nod as she rested her chin on her knees. "A little." Autumn's voice gave off a child-like squeak to it that made everyone think they were talking to someone much younger.

"Miko, that was very uncalled for." Optimus spoke out to the human girl and she only crossed her arms. "Bulkhead, would you take Miko to your room for now. I will speak with you both shortly." Optimus asked and Bulkhead nodded; even he didn't know that Miko was going to do that but it didn't mean he didn't think it was wrong.

"Come on Miko, let's go." Bulkhead spoke as he picked up the small girl and left for his room.

Once they were gone, Arcee stepped forward and reached out for Jack. "Don't you need to start off to work?" Jack nodded and allowed Arcee to pick him up and set him down as she transformed. Hopping on Jack and Arcee soon left, leaving Raf and Autumn the only humans left in the main room.

"Is there a place for Autumn to wash up?" Starscream asked finally breaking the silence that had been created. "Down the hall, last door on the right." Optimus stated and Starscream nodded. "Starshadow, stay here and behave." Starscream spoke to his sparkling who nodded slowly.

Passing by the remaining Autobots, Starscream walked down the hall to where the wash room was.

**Yowza! 4,517 words, I just couldn't stop! XD**

**Hope you guys liked this CHPTR. More things will be happening in the next CHPTRs**

**Until then,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT! **


	16. Chapter 16: Real Pain & She Can't Stay

**Oh I am so sorry people about not updating! My momma took away my laptop and I was unable to post new CHPTRs. So I am making this one a little longer to fill the void. **

**Okay another CHPTR for F.i.m.t.S-M.d (I don't know if that is the proper way to place it but what the whoha! :D ) FYI: there is a bit of Mature bits in here so just be prepared and don't send me the hate mail about it please. Maybe a little bit rated 'M', I don't know. :P :)**

**Okay enough of my jibber jabber. Go ahead and read.**

Autumn's P.O.V:

The walk to the wash room was made in pure silence but I couldn't complain about it. My mind was so scrambled at what just happened that I was still a little, shall I call it, 'Zombied'.

I knew Miko was mad at what I had, even if I didn't know what it was that I did, to Bulkhead and I knew she would do something but I never would have thought that she would punch me square in the face. From what I could tell my nose was out of place and I had bitten a cut on my upper lip, which was still bleeding.

Starscream would look at me from time to time with a worried expression and I could only guess what he was thinking of. Most likely it was something along the line of knowing if I was okay but I was far from that.

My mind was swimming with horrible memories that haunted me to this day that somehow had similar incidents. 'Freak!' a little boy had called me, 'Weirdo' a girl had told this to me, and these were the nicer words that were playing in my mind.

"You do know my Dear that they can no longer harm you; right?" Starscream's calm soft voice broke me from my horrible memories and I nodded but I wasn't being completely honest with him. "I know it's just that… the scars that are left still bother me." I said as I rubbed my arms; trying to calm my nerves.

"And they might for the rest of your life my Dear but what's past is past. We all must look to the future and hope for a better horizon." Looking up at Starscream I raised an eyebrow, "When did you become so wise?" I asked in a playful tone and Starscream only looked ahead of him with sad optics. "When I lost my Trine mates…"

The smile that I had on my face quickly disappeared; I had forgotten about Starscream's Trine mates and what he had gone through when he lost them. "I'm sorry Starscream, I didn't-" "It's alright my Dear. I know you meant nothing by it." Starscream looked down at me and gave me a sad smile which I somehow couldn't return.

As the rest of the walk continued on in silence, I couldn't help but think about something's. Like how no matter where I went I would somehow find pain and sadness, how I would hurt someone even if it wasn't intentional, how no matter how much I put on a cheerful smile or a gave off a gleeful laugh I always felt so down and depressed.

"Here we are my Dear." Peering down over Starscream's shoulder I saw the door that must lead to the washroom. Starscream sent his servo up to me and I slid onto it. As he lowered me down to the ground I turned to look up at him, still I had no smile on my face.

"Could I have my pack Starscream?" I asked and Starscream nodded. Opening his subspace he reached in and pulled out my old and battered backpack. The pack was fully stuffed; holding the things I had brought gained over the time with my seekers. Handing my pack with one servo Starscream used his other one to slide his other's digits through my hair. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked and I shook my head.

Turning to the door, I walked in and listened as the door squeaked shut. The washroom was large, large enough to hold at least 20-25 men, and it had lockers and five large showers. Walking over to one of the lockers, I set my pack down on one of the benches and slipped out of my clothes. When they were on me you couldn't really see the blood but when they were off and inside-out you could see the massive reddish stain on them.

Walking over to one of the larger showers, I stepped in and shut the glass foggy door and turned on the hot water. As the water streamed down my body, I let out a soft sigh and raised my head to where the water was flowing over it. As the water washed away the smeared blood from my face, I ran my hands through my hair and gave a tight tug.

Giving off a silent yelp, I looked down at my hands and saw the many hair strands that had come off my head. I hadn't done this in so long, causing myself pain to block the pain that surrounded me. The last time I had done this was right before I had met Starscream.

Tossing the hair angrily down to the floor, I laid my head against the wall and just having the water run down my back. Why? Why was my life so complicating?

"You know my Dear I hate it when you cause harm to yourself." Starscream's voice popped out of nowhere and it kind of startled me. Looking to the glass door, I saw Starscream's outline behind it and from the look of his posture he wasn't too happy.

Opening the door slightly, I stuck my head out and was met with a cross, but not angry, looking human Starscream. "How'd you know?" I asked quietly and Starscream rolled his good eye; his holoform looked just as beat up as his true body and his one eye was still completely white.

"I just do that how. I thought we had gotten past this my Dear? I thought you had stopped doing such things?" Starscream's voice now sounded sorrowful and his good eye showed the sadness he was feeling. "I did, I just…" I couldn't finish and thankfully Starscream didn't push it any father.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" I asked and Starscream gave off a smile as his holoform's clothes disappeared. Opening the door enough for him to enter, I scooted over so there was enough room for both of us to stand. As Starscream shut the door, he turned to me and slowly began to glide his fingers through my damp hair.

I couldn't help but smile now; I finally felt a little relaxed. Turning around to where my face was to the shower head, I allowed Starscream to continue playing with my hair. "Do you want me to go get your hair care products?" Starscream asked and I nodded.

Quickly Starscream's holoform disappeared with a static hiss and not too long after that a knock came from the other side of the glass door. Opening it, I allowed Starscream to walk in and in his hands were a bottle of Strawberry scented Shampoo and Conditioner. Setting the bottles down on a shelf, Starscream poured a small amount of the Shampoo into his hands and then began to scrub it into my scalp.

The smell of the Strawberries soon caught my nose and I couldn't help but just breathe it in. once Starscream had finally finished scrubbing in the Shampoo, I leaned into the water and felt as the suds slid down my body.

Once the Shampoo was gone, I turned to Starscream and just leaned into his body. Starscream looked a little surprised by this but he still embraced me in his slender arms. For a while we just stood there in the warm water but after a while something popped into my mind.

"Starscream, what day is it?" I asked. "Sunday my Dear." At hearing this I let out an annoyed groan. Why of all days of the week did it have to be Sunday. "Do you want to skip this week my Dear? I'm not sure the Autobots will let us leave now since we pulled that stunt with them." Starscream pointed out and I had to agree with him.

"I'll ask Optimus if we can go. I really need to go today; I need some form of calmness." I stated and Starscream nodded. "Very well." I was about to say something to Starscream about today but a familiar annoying voice broke from outside the washroom.

"Starscream, you **fragging **pervert! Get out here now!" Ratchet's voice shouted out and he didn't sound too happy. "Oh joy, old pain in the aft is back." I groaned out and this caused Starscream to chuckle. "Maybe I should-" but Starscream didn't get to finish as his holoform gave off another static hiss and disappeared.

Normally I would be calling him a Metal Brain jerk but the way he ended that sentence told me that Ratchet had done something to him.

Lifting up the Conditioner bottle, I decided I should hurry up and get cleaned up and dressed so I could ask Optimus something.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V: ( A few minutes before )

As I worked one the computers, I kept a watchful optic on Rafael and the seekerling. The two of them were looking, or more like Rafael trying to show, at something on the young boy's laptop. The way Starshadow hug around Rafael told me that he had formed a closer friendship with him more than the rest of the children.

It was great to see such young life again but I just wish it was by another who it came by. I had no ilk with the youngling, Primus No, and I was actually taking a liking to Starshadow but I just wish his carrier was some other bot.

Seeing Starscream with such an innocent and small being was startling. To be honest, I was really hoping that Optimus would take the youngling from that horrible seeker. Starscream didn't deserve to watch over such a youngling and having a human with him was even more horrid.

I'll be honest, I didn't have a great liking to Autumn and her attitude. True she was annoying but having her under the care of a Decepticon was out of the question. Whatever that seeker did to her must be greatly dangerous if she will follow him to her near death.

Looking over at the younglings, I couldn't help but smile. Starshadow was standing on the back of the couch like what the humans call a cat, watching over Rafael with great interest in what he was showing him. "And this one of my favorite games on my laptop. It's a racing game that I play with Bumblebee sometimes."

Starshadow nodded and turned to look down the hallway that was behind him. Rubbing his servo over his helm he let out a squeaky whine. "is something wrong Starshadow?" I asked and it startled the seekerling enough to where he snapped his helm to me and nearly fell off the couch.

"Sire's hurt. I'm worried about her." The youngling's voice was soft and he looked ready to cry. "Don't worry 'Shadow, I'm sure she'll be alright." Rafael spoke up to the seekerling who smiled down at him.

Looking down the hallway, I was starting to wonder what was taking Starscream so long in coming back. it shouldn't take him this long to drop off a human. "Excuse me you two, I'll be right back."

Leaving the two in the main room, I quickly walked down the hallway to see what was taking the Seeker so long to come back. after a while I found the seeker leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chassis and he had his legs crossed together.

It looked like he was just waiting but with his optics offlined and his cooling fans kicking it in high gear, I suddenly figured out what it was that he was doing.

"Starscream, you **fragging** pervert! Get out here now!" I shouted out at the still figure of Starscream and when I didn't get an answer I smacked him hard on the helm, jolting him awake.

"What is your deal Autobot!" the seeker shouted out and I rolled my optics. "What's my deal?! What's wrong with you! You Perverting Scrap! Going after a human like that; _REALLY_?!" I shouted out and this caused Starscream to chuckle lightly.

"Calm your processor medic. We were doing nothing… _yet_." This caused me to give off a disgusted grunt at the seeker who only smiled and walked past me slow. I knew that the seeker was odd but this was far from it. What was he doing with that human? I would have to ask her that later.

Walking off to catch up with Starscream, I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone with Starshadow or Rafael.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V:

As the group of Cybertronians and the young human boy sat in the main room quietly, they could hear the heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. As they all looked to who it was they saw that it was Optimus coming back from his talk with Miko and Bulkhead.

"How did that talk with Miko go Optimus?" Raf asked the Prime who shook his head. "Miko still stands by her actions and I believe Bulkhead condones them as well." Optimus spoke and this caused both seekers to give off a displeasing growl.

"The child should be punished for causing such harm to Autumn. She caused no real harm; the wrecker is still in motion so what gave that femme any right to attack Autumn." Starscream hissed out. Starshadow batted his wings wildly, trying his best to hold his glossa back from saying something he knew his Carrier wouldn't like him saying. Raf saw this and placed a gentle hand on the seekerling's shoulder, instantly calming him down.

"I will agree that Miko shouldn't have harmed Autumn but I believe having Bulkhead stay in the base is enough punishment for the both of them." Optimus spoke out noticing the glare on Starscream's face telling him that the seeker did not agree.

Suddenly both seekers stood up straight and turned to the hallway with smiles on their faces. As the others turned to see what had caused them to react like this, they saw that it was Autumn coming down the hallway but the Autobots nearly jumped in surprise when they saw her.

Autumn was wearing a light baby blue skirt with white floral patterns, her shirt was white and she had on a light colored jean jacket, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she now had on a pair of purple glasses that made her look much younger than they knew she was. To be honest, both Optimus and Ratchet thought that she now looked to be younger than Miko with her new apparel.

"Sire!" Starshadow rushed down the steps to Autumn who slowly walked towards them with small smile on her face. Once the seekerling had finally reached his Sire he wrapped his servos around her and she did the same.

"I will say my dear, it has been long since I have seen you in that clothing." Starscream stated as he bend over to lift up the two. " Autumn didn't respond, only walked onto Starscream's servo with Starshadow close behind her. Placing them on his shoulder, Starscream turned to the Autobots who still looked a little shocked to see Autumn in such clothing.

Adjusting her glasses a little, Autumn turned her attention to the Prime. "Optimus, I have something to ask of you." Autumn spoke out bringing the Autobots back into reality. "Yes, what is it?" Optimus asked.

Autumn shifted uneasily on her feet before she quickly spat out, "Would it be alright if I leave the base for a few hours?"

Both Optimus and Ratchet looked at the human girl in surprise again. What could she possibly want to do outside the base. "That's observed! After what you and Starscream pulled yesterday I wouldn't allow you to even leave the cell ward!" Ratchet shouted out and this caused Autumn to bow her head in embarrassment.

Optimus thought for a moment before asking, "what is it that you wish to do outside the base?" looking up at the Prime with hopeful eyes Autumn kicked an imaginary rock off Starscream's shoulder. "… Church…"

To say that Optimus, Ratchet, and Raf were surprised would be an understatement. 'This Human' thought Ratchet, 'Wants to go to… a house of worship?'. Optimus looked at Autumn with puzzling optics that even she couldn't read. Starscream looked at the Prime with pleading optics, almost a way of saying please.

"… you are permitted to go." Hearing this nearly made Ratchet glitch and the medic stepped closer to his leader to question his choice. "Optimus, is that a wise choice to make? What if they try to pull another stunt or run away?" Ratchet questioned loudly and it caused Autumn to look back down at her feet.

"I will go with her Ratchet and keep an optic on her. I will not stop anyone from going to go worship their creator." Optimus turned back to Autumn and Starscream and saw the small smile on the seeker's face. "I will be going along as well Optimus." Starscream spoke out and crossed his servos over his chassis.

"Oh no you're not!" Ratchet shouted out, "The last time we left you with that human you nearly offlined her." Hearing this made Starscream look away in both anger at the medic for bring it up but also at himself.

Optimus turned to the medic and raised a servo up to stop him from speaking further. "You may come with Starscream but I never thought of you as to worship the humans' creator?" Optimus stated and this caused the seeker to chuckle lightly.

"There's a lot you Autobots don't know about me." Starscream stated as he continued to look away.

After a few moments of silence, Optimus decided if he was going to do this, they best be going off now. "Let us depart than." Optimus transformed and opened his door for Autumn and Starscream. As Starscream placed Autumn and Starshadow down, his holoform appeared next to them.

"Starshadow, I want you to stay and behave; alright?" Autumn looked at Starshadow who nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, Sire." Quickly Starshadow rushed up the steps to where Raf was still sitting down on the couch and sat on the back of it. Optimus was kind of surprised that Autumn wasn't allowing the seekerling to come but then he remembered that churches were public places and someone might see the young mech.

"Better watch them closely Optimus. Who knows what trick they'll pull this time." Ratchet stated and Starscream's true body gave off a warning growl.

As Autumn and Starscream's holoform jumped into the vehicle Prime they were met with a man sitting in the driver's seat. The man had Raven black hair that looked almost blue on the tips, his eyes were a stunning bright blue, and he had on a red and blue flamed jacket over a white t-shirt. Looking closely Starscream saw a pair of military dog-tags with the Autobot symbol on them around the Prime's neck.

"So this is the great Optimus Prime's holoform? Little ordinary if you ask me." Starscream said as he shut the door behind him. "I try to blend in Starscream. Not stick out and make our secret more noticeable." Optimus stated as his holoform started to drive out the base.

"I like sticking out. And besides the only human I told my secret is right here." Starscream, pointed to Autumn. "And she was quite _attracted _to my holoform when I first showed her." Starscream nudged Autumn who shook her head, "Please don't put me in the middle of this Starscream."

Starscream laughed lightly and Optimus only rolled his eyes as the continued on down the bare and empty road.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus soon found a church not too far in Jasper and it wasn't a busy one so he didn't have to worry about anything happening like yesterday. Parking in the parking lot the church had, Optimus, Starscream and Autumn exited out of his cab and began to walk over to the small tan church.

Optimus had to emit, he never did a lot of research on the humans' many religions but from what he did some of them weren't too different from their Cybertronian ones.

As the three of them walked closer to the church, Optimus saw that Starscream had Autumn's hand in his own and she was holding onto him tightly. To Optimus, the more he spent watching these two the more he thought that they really and truly cared for each other.

As they entered the church, Optimus took in the sizable amount of humans and how the colorful windows made the room light up in a variety of colors. Looking into his memory banks Optimus noticed how this small church looked a lot like the old house of worship he went to back on Cybertron.

Following Autumn and Starscream to the back row, Optimus sat down with them and waited for the service to start. It didn't take long as the preacher soon came out and looked out to all the people.

"Good Morning Brothers and Sisters." The preacher started and most of the humans greeted him back. As he continued on with his sermon, Optimus couldn't help but notice how Starscream and Autumn were both completely glued to what the preacher said.

Optimus listened a little and he had to emit, the humans' God wasn't too different from his creator Primus. He created everything around them, He loved all his children equally no matter what, and that there was also an evil being along with their God.

After a few minutes Optimus decided that it couldn't hurt to listen more into what this human was saying about their God. So Optimus turned his full attention to the preacher and listened as he continued to talk about God and his wondrous things.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

As the service came to an end, I felt a sense of calmness over me. Church was something that no matter what could always calm my nerves.

As the people stood up and left, I noticed how they were all looking at us with suspicious looks. Half of them I think were centered on Starscream and me but I think the other half was for Optimus. The Autobot leader looked really out of place here.

His arms were crossed in a stiff manner and his eyes were fixed in their sockets unmoving. But if you could read people, like I could, you could see in his eyes the curiosity and wonder in them. I guess the Autobot's leader was just a good poker face person; able to hold all his emotions in check from others.

"Come on boys, we need to be going." I spoke out bringing the mechs' attention to me. "And we better make it quick. I don't like the idea of leaving Starshadow under some other bot's optics besides yours and my own." Starscream spoke out facing me but I knew he was addressing it to Optimus more than to me.

Optimus nodded and stood up as well. As we slowly began to walk to the church exit, I felt a hand claps my shoulder firmly. Turning around I saw that the preacher was now standing next to me with a friendly smile. "You kids are new here aren't you?" he asked in a clam voice.

"We are, yes." I spoke softly and the preacher nodded. "I could tell from the way your friends over there sat." The preacher whispered and nudged his head towards Optimus. "My name's Autumn, Father." I said offering him my hand and he took it gently. "So, what brings you to our fine little town of Jasper?" he asked.

"We are only passing through; we won't be here much longer." Starscream spoke out pulling me away from the preacher's grip and into his hold. The preacher gave Starscream a questioning look but nodded with a smile. "I see."

"Chill out Stan. It was a simple question; nothing to get all touchy about." I spoke using Starscream's human name I had given him but he still looked ready to sweep me out of the church. Optimus gave me a confused look when I called him that but he quickly regained his composure.

"And you boy, what's your name?" The preacher turned to Optimus and stuck out his hand to him. Optimus took it slowly and gave it a slight shake. "You may call me Orion, sir." Quickly Optimus took his hand back and the preacher chuckled.

"You don't have to call me sir son; Sir was _my _father. You can just call me Mark." Optimus nodded and turned to the doors. "I believe we were leaving you two?" Starscream nodded and intertwined our hands together.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Autumn." Father Mark said as we walked out, "Hope to see you before you and your friends leave." Quickly turning around I gave one finally wave to Father Mark as the doors closed behind us.

"This Autobot is no friend of mine and what we are is more than being friends…" Starscream spoke the last part quietly as he pulled me closer to him. Rolling my eyes, I gave Starscream a playful push and continued to follow Optimus to his vehicle.

As we all piled into the cab, I thought I saw something fly over us high in the sky but it was gone before I could guess at what it was. Must have been a bird; a very _big _bird.

OoOoOoOoOo

The drive back to base was even quieter than before we left. Mostly Optimus kept his eyes on the road and Starscream just held his arm around my shoulder. Me, I just sat by the window looking out at the morning sky.

It was nice out but with the clouds forming I think it will rain later. As we drove down the road, which was empty besides us, I thought I was hearing something besides the hum of Optimus' engine.

"Do you guys hear something?" I asked and both mechs turned their head to the sky. "I don't hear anything." Optimus said but the look I saw on Starscream's face he did. "Shut up Optimus; listen closely."

Optimus pulled to a stop and when he turned off his engine every one of us held a worried look. The sound was now loud enough to where we could definitely tell what it was. "It's a jet." I stated and when I looked out of Optimus' rearview mirror, I wish I hadn't.

Coming from behind us was the familiar jet that had tried to smash Starscream and me into the ground. "Optimus, Look out!" I shouted and just in time as Optimus drove to the left and just barely missed the jet crashing into us.

"Megatron," Starscream said almost shaking with fear "He's found us." Starscream than pulled me into his hold and I couldn't help but try to burry myself into him. "Optimus we must get out of here! He can get ahold of Autumn!" Starscream shouted out at the Autobot and Optimus' holoform disappeared.

"Hang on!" he shouted as he drove off at fast speeds with the jet coming at us again. "Give up Prime! You have nowhere to go." The jet shouted out and began to fire purple blasts at us, causing Optimus to swerve to avoid them.

"Ratchet, we need-" But Optimus never got to finish as, from what I saw in the review mirror, he was shot in the back from the jet. Optimus shouted out in pain and I began to hear the familiar sounds of something transforming. "Hold still Autumn!" Optimus shouted and right before my very eyes Optimus was transforming with me still inside.

As I watched all the different parts twisting and turning, I felt myself being moved around quickly but the way I was moving told me that Optimus was trying his best not to harm me. After a few seconds, I soon found myself in the hold of Optimus' servo.

"Are you crazy Prime! You could have crushed her!" Starscream shouted as he continued to hold me close. "Starscream take Autumn and get her as far away as you can." Optimus shouted as he placed us down on the ground.

Starscream didn't even think twice as he scooped me up in his arms and ran as fast as he could towards a rock formation. Once we made it, Starscream placed me down and began to look me over. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. But what in the world was that?!" I asked as I peered over the rock to see Optimus now fighting with a large gray mech that could be summed up as the scariest being I had ever seen. "That my dear is Megatron… my old master."

Looking back at Starscream, I saw the worried and angered look in his eyes. "That's Megatron? _The _Megatron?! The one who eats Cybertronian protoforms for breakfast?!" I asked in a bit of panick; Starscream had told me about Megatron and I had always hoped to never meet him face to face.

"Yes, now we need to get farther away before he-" "Starscream you traitor!" Both Starscream and I turned to see that we were no longer alone behind the rock.

Behind Starscream was an older man with extremely gray hair; even more gray than Starscream's, the most blood red eyes I had ever seen with the eeriest white pupils, he was extremely tall; maybe just passing Optimus a few inches, he was wearing torn black pants and an army camouflage short sleeve that showed off his very muscular arms, and his teeth were all as sharp as knives which he held in a evil frown.

"M-Megatron." Starscream stammered out and I couldn't blame him; Megatron's holoform was just as scary as his Cybertronian body. "You are protecting a human?! I was planning on just giving you a lesson and allowing you to rejoin the Decepticons but this is beyond treason!" As Megatron came closer, Starscream stood up and blocked me from Megatron's on come.

"Stay away from here Megatron!" Starscream shouted out and Megatron only laughed wildly as he came closer. "Or what?! You are just as powerless in this form as your true one; how do you expect to stand up against me now?"

Megatron then slammed his hand against Starscream throat and lifted him up high above the ground. "Starscream!" I shouted out and this caused Megatron to looked down at me angrily. "Stay silent human and I will make your demise swift!"

Starscream began to scratch at Megatron's hands after he had heard this and looked at him with his good eye with shuck fear and anger that I couldn't believe that this was my Starscream. "Leave her be Megatron! You so much as cut her hair I will-"

I shouted out in fear as Megatron tossed Starscream away like he was nothing more than a pebble and Starscream flew several feet away. Once Starscream had finally landed with a thud, his holoform began to go in and out of focus and it was giving off a static hiss. "Weak as ever Starscream." Megatron hissed out.

Opening his eyes, Starscream looked at me with such worry that I could see it in both his eyes. Reaching his hand out to me, Starscream's body slowly disappeared with a static hiss. "Starscream!" I shouted out as I now saw that I was left alone with the Decepticon tyrant.

"Whatever you did to my second I will have to pound back the Decepticon ways into him the moment I see him again. As for you human, you may want to pray to you God for a quick death. Maybe pray to Primus for extra help for that seeker as well." As Megatron came closer, I tried my best to get up but my legs just failed me.

"Starscream!" I shouted out but I knew that no one was coming to my rescue now.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus' P.O.V:

Megatron and I had been fighting for a few minutes but I was starting to notice that he wasn't trying to land any vital blows. Just dodges and quick punches; never his blaster or his sword.

Finally, Megatron did something but it was what I least expected. Jumping back, Megatron Transformed into a jet and began to fly off. "You might want to keep a better optic on your pets next time Optimus." He shouted out as he finally disappeared into the skies.

I didn't understand it at first but then it dawned on me. "Autumn!" Looking over to the rock where Starscream had taken her I rushed over to it, praying to Primus that nothing was wrong.

Once I made it to the other side of the rock, I nearly shouted out in shock. Autumn was laying up against the rock with her eyes closed and her body looked nothing more than scrap.

Autumn's clothes were torn and were covered in her blood, her breathes came out short and sounded raspy when she inhaled. Looking down at her, I knew she would be needing medical attention soon if I had any chance of saving her.

: Ratchet to Optimus. Optimus do you read?! :

Ratchet's voice broke through the comm. link and I replied.

: I am here Ratchet. Send a ground bridge to my location and ready the med-bay ready. :

Ratchet didn't waste any time as a ground bridge popped up not too far from me. Lifting Autumn up gently into my servo, I began to walk through the bridge. As I continued to look down at the injured human femme, I came to a decision.

For her safety I decided that she could no longer stay with Starscream…

Autumn needed to be returned to her human family.

**Bum Bum BUMMMMMM! What! Optimus taking her away! Uh oh!**

**How did I do on this CHPTR? Did I fix the void I caused in my absence?**

**Review please, but please use kind words! Until next time… **

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Secret Paradise

**Hello People of Fanfiction!**

**Okay before I go on with the story I have some bad news to tell...**

**To put it simple, it's like that one song: 'Oops I did it again!'**

**as in, I got into trouble again. Ya I know I promised that I would try to stay out of it but I am just prone to trouble I guess. :-/**

**But that is only part of the bad news. The real bad news is that I am, after this chptr, going to be having a hard time posting new chptr's. Meaning until I get my grades up or until summer comes. But also, since summer is almost here, I am going to be gone for most of it so posting will be even sort. Sorry. :-( **

**My momma took my laptop away as well as my internet so that means everything is going to be going in slow mo. for a while. The only way I am updating to you guys is because I am going incognito and doing it in secretive circumstances... (cough cough) I'm at my dad's house (cough cough!)**

**So this can mean only one thing also... I will be unable to update anytime sooner after this update. Yeah I know what you must be thinking. "This Sucks!" and I totally agree with you all but I also agree with my momma and dad. My grades are slipping and I really need to bring them back up so this is what momma sees fit.**

**If any updates come without me saying anything otherwise, they most likely will be in secret also. **

**And another thing. later on in the chptr there is a rated 'M' part near the end and I think you will all see it when it pops up so just warning you all!**

**One more thing! I have to give a big Shout out to some people who are just plain GREAT!**

**Starscream's Biglover and shohanny Are just AWESOME people. Thank you both for being great followers and friends! **

**Okay, I've blabbed enough at you about my problems and such so as the saying goes...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

No one's P.O.V:

As the ground bridge hummed its normal tune and shone with its normal green and twisted coloring, the few Autobot members that were present waited for their leader to return with the human they all could agree was nothing but a thorn in their side.

"Wonder what that glitch did this time? She even ditched 'Screamer, so it must be bad." Bulkhead said while he leaned up against the wall. "If I had to guess I bet she tried to run away from that 'Con. There is no way that a human could feel that way for a Decepticon; especially Starscream." Arcee added as she crossed her arms together in an angry form.

Ratchet nodded with everything his comrades said but he had this unnerving feeling that something wasn't right. Looking back to the portal, Ratchet watched as Optimus came in very slowly with his servos cupped up close to his chest.

"Optimus, what happened? Where is the human?" Ratchet asked as he came closer to his leader and Prime. Optimus didn't look at the medic as he slowly separated his servos but as he did a large amount of red liquid came rushing out from them and crashed to the floor with a SPLASH.

"Dear Primus." Ratchet spoke out as he looked down in Optimus' servos. "What is it Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked as he and Arcee had not seen or heard the red liquid fall to the floor.

Stepping aside, Ratchet allowed the others to see what he had just laid his optics on. In Optimus' servos lay Autumn but she looked like she had seen better days. Her clothes were ripped and torn, most of her outfit was now a crimson red, her skin was as pale as snow, and her body lay in a now smaller pool of the red liquid which was her own blood.

"Whoa. What happened to her?" Arcee asked as she stepped aside for Optimus and Ratchet to pass by. "Megatron attacked us and while he distracted me he attacked Autumn. Arcee, I will need you to call Jack and June to come here and hopefully help her in better terms than we can." Optimus spoke softly and you could feel the uneasiness rolling off his chassis.

Arcee nodded and walked over to the computers to call June and inform her of the situation. "Take her into the med-bay; quickly." Ratchet ordered and Optimus didn't waste any time in following him. Bulkhead followed along behind Optimus and watched as a stead drip of blood fell from his servos and trailed behind him. As the three Mechs came to the med-bay, they were met with a large glass beaker thrown at them with great speed. Quickly Bullkhead smashed the beaker and rushed over to the one who had thrown it. "'Screamer you got to chill out!"

Said seeker was doing no such things as he thrashed about on the berth he was sitting on; screaming his intakes off saying something in a language that he only seemed to know.

"Hold him down Bulkhead; I'll have to put him under until I can figure out what's happening to him." Ratchet ordered and Bulkhead was more than happy to. As Bulkhead held down the crazed seeker, Optimus looked over at another berth and saw Bumblebee and Raf watching over a tearful Starshadow while he rocked back and forth saying in Cybertronian "**SIRE'S ALRIGHT. SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT.**"

As Ratchet plunged the strong sedative into Starscream's neck cables, the seeker didn't take long before he was out like a light. "Optimus, place her down on that berth and I'll get the human medical kit." Ratchet ordered the Prime and it was something Optimus was willing to listen to.

As he set down Autumn, he looked over at the sparkling and how both Raf and Bumblebee were trying to comfort him. "Bumblebee, take Starshadow out of here. He doesn't need to see his sire like this." Optimus spoke out to the scout who nodded quickly as he scooped up his charge and the seekerling, who was now holding onto the young human with such force and was crying tear stains onto his clothing.

As the three left the med-bay, Ratchet soon came back over with Bulkhead and held a human medical kit in his servos. "Turn on your holoform Optimus; it will allow you better work with your human hands than it will with my servo." Optimus nodded as he activated his holoform and took the medical kit from Ratchet.

"Alright Optimus, I will explain what you need to do so listen carefully." Ratchet explained and Optimus nodded. "Very well, let's get started than."

OoOoOoOoOo

Everyone sat in the main room in silence; besides Starshadow's sobs. Arcee waited by the ground bridge for June to come in and not too long after she started to wonder what was taking them, June pulled in with Jack who was holding a large medical bag.

Stepping out of the car, June looked at Arcee and then at Raf who was still holding the tearful Starshadow.

"Where is she?" Arcee pointed over to the med-bay and she watched as June ran off with the bag. As Jack walked up the steps, he couldn't help but feel the heaviness that lay in the air like a thick blanket. "How was she 'Cee?" Jack asked his guardian and friend. "It didn't look too good Jack. I don't want to get into detail since Starshadow's here." Arcee pointed over at the small seekerling as tried his best to curl up into Raf's lap.

"Hey, don't worry little guy. I'm sure she'll be alright." Jack spoke out and this caused him to get a tearful look from Starshadow. Raf nodded and shifted to where he was sitting with Starshadow by his side, "Jack's right. Autumn will be fine; you have nothing to worry about 'Shadow."

Starshadow smiled weakly at the younger boys' words but the tears continued to flow. Placing a servo over his spark chamber, Starshadow looked over towards the med-bay and gave off a sad whine.

As the others looked in the same area, they saw Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet come over and each of them had worried looks on them.

"How did she look?" Arcee asked but all she got was a shake of the helm from Ratchet. "Not so good I guess." Optimus looked back at the med-bay and then back at his team. "I have come to a decision." he started out and it drew everyone attention. Looking over at the small seekerling that was sitting down on the couch, Optimus motioned for everyone to move closer to where the young one couldn't hear them.

"Autumn will be taken back to her human family once she recovers. After today's events I think it is in the best interest that Autumn is removed from Starscream's care." Looking back at the seekerling, Optimus looked saddened at the thought of removing a care taker from such a young being.

"What about Starscream? He knows where she lived most likely, so what's to stop him from going back after her?" Bulkhead asked, looking over at the med-bay doors with a hated glare.

"We can have agent Fowler relocate Autumn and her family to a safer location, somewhere that even Starscream wouldn't even go to look." Optimus stated and was about to go on but when he heard the soft sounds of human feet walking on the floor he turned to see June coming out of the med-bay.

"Is she going to be alright mom?" Jack asked while leaning over the railing. June didn't reply, just simple looked down at her feet. "Ms. Darby?" Raf spoke up and even Starshadow began to get worried in the lady's silence.

"I'm afraid she won't make it through the day." June simple stated and this caused everyone to look down at her in shock. "What do you mean she won't last? What's wrong with my Sire?!" Starshadow shouted out as he rushed over to the railing to look down at June; nearly falling over with his speed.

"She's lost too much blood. I don't have any with me and if we got it into her anyway it would do no good. Her body has lost so much that it has already started to shut down... it's a surprise that she isn't..."

Everyone looked at Starshadow as he just stood there unmoving. The only sign that told you that he was still alive was that his optics were blinking and his wings were shaking wildly.

"Youngling?" Ratchet spoke out and reached out for the sparkling but just as he was about to touch him, Starshadow jumped over the railing and landed on the floor with a loud CLASH. As everyone watched in shock at how he had managed such a jump without injuring himself, Starshadow rushed off towards the med-bay with new found tears falling.

"'Shadow wait!" Raf shouted out but Optimus held his servo up. "Let him go. He is young and this will be hard on him." Optimus' words hit everyone hard; they had almost forgotten how young Starshadow was. Loosing someone like this at his age was going to be devastating.

"I don't think she'll be going home the way you planned Optimus." Arcee stated and this made Optimus' spark feel even heavier than it already was. "What are we going to do about Starscream? When he finds out what happened who knows how he will react? For all we know he could go back to the Decepticons and hand over Starshadow to Megatron himself." Bulkhead said this with so much hate that even Raf and Jack could feel it.

"For now I think it is best if we just focus on one thing at a time. First we may want to have a talk with Agent Fowler about this and then we can deal with Starscream." Ratchet stated this with an emotionless voice but one could tell that he was hurting inside. If not for Autumn but for how Starshadow was going to react to not having the one he called Sire around anymore.

"What's wrong with Starscream?" a sudden voice broke out and it caused everyone to jump and turn around to see Starshadow holding onto someone. Someone they least expected.

"A-Autumn?" Raf spoke out since no one else was; they were too shocked to speak.

Autumn stood there before them as fine as ever. Her skin was back to its normal light shade, her wounds were gone, and she sounded as healthy as ever.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you just seen a ghost."

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you just seen a ghost." I spoke out to them but they remained silent. Whatever was up their tailpipe was really bugging them out.

"H-how are you up? How are you healed?" Ratchet asked and if I didn't know better I think he was even scared. "What are you talking about? You bonked your helm against something?" Ratchet for a second looked ticked off but it quickly disappeared.

"What Ratchet means is how are your wounds healed and how are you walking around like nothing happened?" Jack's voice came at me from the railing and I just shrugged; what were these yahoos talking about.

"What wounds and why wouldn't I be walking around? I have legs that work I might as well use them." The looks I was getting from everyone was making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Whatever had them spooked must be really big.

"Do you remember anything that just happened?" Bulkhead asked and I shook my head. "All I remember is driving back here with Optimus and I guess I fell asleep. Why, did I miss something important?" The looks they gave me were now ones of confusion and I had to join in on it because I was completely lost.

"You missed something alright; you just missed your own-" "It was nothing important Autumn." Optimus interrupted Ratchet quickly before he could finish his sentence and from the look he gave the pain in the aft medic I guess he wanted to keep it in the hush hush.

"Sire..." turning to look at Starshadow, who was clinging to my arm with just a grip that I think I lost circulation a while ago.

"**What is it my sparkling?**" I asked Starshadow in Cybertronian and to be honest I was a little shocked that I had spoken in Cybertronian. It was like something had taken over me and I was forced to only speak in that language.

"Is Sire... all better?" I was starting to get concerned. Starshadow's voice was gargled and he sounded very weak. Like the one time Starscream had gone a while without energon because he hadn't found an energon mine.

"**Yes sweetspark. Sire is alright; nothing is wrong. I promise.**" again I spoke in my nonnative language and Starshadow smiled weakly with a nod. "Good... **I don't think I would have been able to do that again.**"

I gave my little seekerling a confused look as I placed my hand on his cold metal cheek... wait a moment. Cold, that can't be right. Their metal bodies were always warm; never cold. "**Starshadow****, are you alright?"** I asked and Starshadow gave me an even slower nod.

"**Yes Sire, I'm just... tired.**" before Starshadow could finish his sentence his grip on my arm went weak and his chassis started to fall to the floor. "STARSHADOW!"

Acting quickly, I reached out to my little sparkling and caught him in my arms. Cradling him close to my chest, I took in how his optics were a dimmer red and how his pupils were growing and shrinking wildly. His wings were dipped so low that it looks unnatural and his mouth was open but you could barely hear the intakes.

Turning to that pain in the aft medic, I looked at him with crazed eyes. "Help him, Please!" Ratchet didn't even give a second glance as he scooped both of us up in his servos and rushed us to the medical bay.

As we entered it I saw Starscream laying down on one of the berths. I was concerned for my other seeker but Starshadow needed my attention more as of now.

As Ratchet placed us down on the berth he rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out a large looking scanner. "Hold him up."

Normally I wouldn't listen to this medic even if my life depended on it but it wasn't my life that was on the line. Sitting Starshadow up to where he was leaning up against me, I watched as Ratchet quickly scanner over him.

"His energon levels are nearly depleted!" ratchet shouted out and nearly dropped the scanner on the floor as he ran off to get my sparkling the energon he desperately needed. I didn't understand how Starshadow's energon levels could be gone already; he had just had an energon cube this morning so his levels should be full?

Pulling Starshadow's helm closer to me, I felt the coldness growing and I was beginning to worry. Not too much longer Ratchet came back with a small energon cube but he also had an IV drip. "Do you know where a main energon line is in him?" Ratchet asked and I nodded.

"Place the needle in one of them and we can get something into him." Ratchet handed me the needle and I placed it in Starshadow's arm. As Ratchet hooked up the energon cube to the other end and allowed the bright blue liquid to stream down it, I watched how Starshadow had finally fell into recharge.

"I won't know what's wrong until he wakes up. Until then we will have to wait and hope for the best..." Ratchet words were meaningless to me as I only paid attention to my little sparkling. Ratchet gave off an angry huff and walked out of the medical bay leaving me alone with my seekers.

For the longest time I was only watching Starshadow's chassis rise and fall with each intake and how his servos would twitch sometimes. After a while I looked over at Starscream and saw how he just looked to be resting or if I had to guess the Autobots put him under.

A little time later, the doors opened up and Optimus and Ratchet came in with concerned faces. "If you're wondering if Starshadow is alright yet, I couldn't tell you. Everything is still the same." I stated not even looking the Autobots in the optics.

"Ratchet has informed me of the situation concerning Starshadow. What we are here for is to check on you." Optimus spoke out and this caused me to look at him. Why would they want to check up on me? "You said you didn't remember anything besides Optimus driving you back to base; correct?" Ratchet asked and I nodded. "Well, you're missing a good ten to fifteen earth minutes." Ratchet continued and I gave him a confused look. Optimus must have seen this because he spoke up again.

"Before we reached the base we were attacked by Megatron and he nearly caused your offlining." Optimus pointed down to my clothes and I nearly jumped in surprise. They were torn beyond repair and had this odd red coloring... was that... blood?

"But if that happened why don't I remember any of it? And from the looks of my clothes how am I still... ya know." Optimus nodded and turned to Ratchet I guess in hopes of him knowing what had happen.

"We don't know. One minute you were at the AllSpark's gates and the next, you're walking up to us with the youngling clinging to you for dear life." Ratchet explained and I also didn't have a clue as to how I am still standing.

"Autumn if it is alright with you, Ratchet would like to give you a look over. We may be able to find out the solution as to how this all happened." Optimus explained and I nodded. "Whatever helps Optimus."

Ratchet smiled a little wicked smile and walked over to a table and pulled out a small bag. Handing it to Optimus, I watched as Optimus' holoform appeared next to me. "It will be best if you are under for this. Might be a little more comfortable." Optimus' holoform spoke out and I shrugged.

As he dug through the bag, he pulled out a needle and held out his arm to me. Giving him one of my arms, I allowed him to push the needle through and instantly I started to feel dizzy and tired. Optimus saw this and helped me to lie down next to Starshadow.

As my eye lids drooped, I heard Optimus say something before my world went black. "I am sorry, but it is for your own safety."

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus' P.O.V:

As Autumn fell into the forced recharge, I looked over at Ratchet who had a pleased looking expression. "The quicker she's gone the better." I shook my helm and turned back to the sleeping pair. "I will not be taking her right away Ratchet. I will first inform her family and then I will personally escort her home." Ratchet looked at me in a puzzling manor and turned to Autumn. "If you are not going to take her now than where is she going?"

"I met a human in Jasper who will watch over her until I have made arrangements with Autumn's family." I explained to Ratchet and he nodded. "Wherever she goes it's better than having her here."

Shaking my helm again, I activated my holoform and took a pair of human clothes that Ratchet had taken from Starscream and replaced them for Autumn's torn ones.

Once she was out of her torn clothing, I deactivated my holoform and reached my servo out for Autumn and lifted her up. As Ratchet and I walked out of the med-bay, we were met with the looks of everyone. Most of them were relieved looking ones but a few, like the ones Rafael and Bumblebee were giving, were of concern and sadness.

"**Does**** she really have to go Optimus? What about Starshadow; his world will be crushed when he finds she's gone.**" Bumblebee spoke up and I knew what he said was true but to save the life of one sometime sacrifices must be made.

"He will adjust Bumblebee; he is old enough where he will be alright without her." I didn't really want to remove Autumn from Starshadow's life but with what had just happened today, I believe it is in her best interest that she is taken away before any more damage could be done.

"Ratchet activate the ground bridge for Jasper. I will drive her to the location and be back as soon as possible." Ratchet nodded and went over to activate the bridge. Looking over at the others I quickly transformed and managed to place Autumn in my cab.

"See you soon Optimus; hopefully one human less." Bulkhead spoke and if I was able to I would have shook my head again; never have I seen my fellow Autobots hold such a grudge for a human child.

As the ground bridge activated, I quickly drove in and soon came out in the small town of Jasper.

Knowing that I only had a minimum amount of time till Autumn would wake up from the forced recharge so I had to act fast. Driving down the road, I made my way to the home of the human I had called early.

OoOoOoOoOo

No one's P.O.V:

As Optimus drove down a public road, he soon came to a house that looked just like the other but it was housed to someone Optimus knew would help him.

Coming to a stop, Optimus activated his holoform and lifted Autumn out of his cab and walked over to the house. Before he walked onto the patio, Optimus looked down at the human girl in his arms. She looked peacefully calm and unaware of what was happening to her life at this very moment.

"I hope one day you and your youngling will forgive me but this must be done." Walking up the steps, Optimus tapped the door with his boot and waited for the owner to answer. It wasn't long until the door opened and the owner pushed the screen door aside to look at Optimus and Autumn.

"I was beginning to wonder what was talking you boy." "Sorry for having you wait sir but I had some... business to attend to before I could bring her here." Optimus looked at the man before him and the man looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "What did I tell you before, just call me Mark."

Optimus nodded and entered the house of the preacher he had met when he had taken Autumn and Starscream to the church; no more than half the day ago.

Father Mark's house was as normal as Optimus could think it would be for a man of faith. Figures of their creator, pictures up on the walls, a few candles, and a cross standing on a table with the humans' Holy book next to it.

"You weren't very clear over the phone as to why you needed me to watch over the girl; mind giving me some details boy?" Optimus nodded and followed Father Mark into a room where he would be able to place Autumn down on.

"The man you saw us with last time, the one who hung around her, kidnapped her and has kept her prisoner for years. I am on my way to deal with him and then I will call her family and take her home."

Father Mark stopped and looked Optimus in the eyes to show his surprise. "Really? The way he acted did puzzle me a little. But knowing that you're taking her back to her family is good news. God has blessed you for doing this deed." Optimus couldn't help but smile at this; if this human only knew how much Primus had already done for him.

"Here, you can place her down in here." Father Mark opened a door to a room that looked to be made for guest. It had a single window and a dresser for clothing as well as a good sized bed with purple coverings. As Optimus placed Autumn down on the bed, he noticed how her eyes moved wildly behind her eye lids. 'She must be having a dream?' Optimus thought as he pushed back a lock of her brown hair.

Turning back to Father Mark, Optimus crossed his arms to show that he was being serious. "If she tries to run, I must ask that you will do everything in your power to keep her here. She will try to go back to that man and if they find each other I do not think I will be able to find them again." Father Mark nodded.

"You some kind of cop or FBI guy? Cause if you are, you're doing a fine job of it."

Optimus shrugged, "something like that. I do not know when I shall be back but it shouldn't be no more than a day or two." Father Mark nodded and followed Optimus out while closing the bedroom door behind him.

As they came to the front door, Optimus turned back to Father Mark. "I am grateful for you doing this sir. I hope someday that I will be able to fulfill it." Father Mark just laughed lightly and placed a hand on Optimus shoulder. "How about you just stop calling me sir and just Mark and we can call it even?" Optimus nodded and left Father Mark's house with a heavy spark.

"This is for the best," Optimus told himself "This will keep her safe."

OoOoOoOoOo

Starscream's P.O.V:

Everything was in a blur. My processor was fuzzy and my chassis seemed to not want to move. But then I realized it was not my fuzzy processor I was feeling or the sudden energy loss. "S-Starshadow." Opening my optics, I took in how bright the Autobot's medical bay seemed to be and how everything seemed to be too quiet.

Sitting up slowly, I looked over at a nearby berth and saw my little creation lying down with an energon IV drip in his arm. "Starshadow?" pulling myself to my pedes, I somehow managed to walk over to him and rubbed my digit over his cheek plating.

"What happened to you my little one?" I asked aloud as I rubbed my digits up and down his wings. Looking at the spark monitor that was also hooked up to my sparkling I saw how his energon levels were low; very low. Once it clicked in my processor, I knew what had happened. "You are still too small to do that Starshadow, you know better than to do that."

"He knows better than to do what Starscream?" Turning to the door, I saw the Autobot's medic and two wheeler standing there with a mix of worry and hatred plastered on their faces. "It is none of your concern Autobots. You wouldn't understand; there are many things you would not understand." The Autobots continued to stare at me and I didn't like it, "What do you want Autobots? If you have nothing to do with us than I suggest you take leave."

"Optimus told us to stand guard and watch over you 'Screamer until he came back." the two wheeler spoke and the way she did made me think there was something going on that I should know about. Looking around, I then noticed that Autumn was nowhere to be seen and in the state Starshadow was in I was surprised to see her not with him.

"Where is Autumn?" I asked and their expressions changed to now extreme worry. "Where are you keeping her?" I asked a little louder but the Autobots still didn't answer. "Fine, if you will not tell me than I shall go look for her." as I began to walk out, the two wheeler placed a servo over my chassis and pointed her other with its blaster out at my face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked down at the blaster but I couldn't help but smile. "You will not hurt me Femme. Not with the knowledge of knowing that by hurting me you will harm my youngling."

The look on both the Autobots' faces was more than priceless; it seems that they had forgot the sparkling and creator bonds. "You wouldn't dare open the bond!" "Try me." I hissed at the medic but what he said was true, I would never open the bond with Starshadow if I was being harmed; I wouldn't want Starshadow to feel my pain.

"Let him pass you two." looking behind the two, I saw their leader standing with a saddened expression on him. "Wise choice Optimus."

Stepping pass the two Autobots, I went up to the Prime and looked him in the optics. "Where is Autumn? She wasn't in the med-bay with Starshadow." I asked and the Prime's expression turned just as quickly as the other two's had done. Something was up now, I knew it, something horrible.

"I will ask only once more: Where. Is. Autumn?" I spread my digits in an attack manor near the Prime and my rage was rising to a point where I would attack anyone at this point.

"Starscream, after what happened today I thought it best that..." suddenly I dropped my servos and my spark rate became rapid with a sudden emptiness in it. He didn't... he couldn't have... no!

"What did y-you do?" I stammered out and it must have taken the Autobots by surprise that my voice sounded this way from the look on the Prime's face. "She needs to be with her real family, so I decided to have her returned to them."

Placing a servo over my spark chamber, I backed away from the Prime shaking my helm. "No, no you didn't. Y-you fool! You cannot take her way from me; she belongs with me!" I shouted out and if it weren't for the wall I walked into I most likely would have fallen to the floor.

"She had no right to be with you from the beginning! You took her from her family to raise your sparkling. How she managed to stay with you this long is a mystery in its self." the medic shouted out and this time I did fall to the floor with my servo still at my spark chamber.

The sliver of my Spark I had given Autumn felt so far away; too far to find here. And for some odd reason, I could feel the emptiness from the other end from hers.

"He's acting like his sparkmate had been taken away." The wrecker spoke up; I didn't even notice that he was here until he spoke. If he only knew the knowledge I had than they all would know why I was acting like this.

"Get a hold of yourself seeker! It is best for that human femme to go back to her family. Even if she was a distasteful human she isn't meant to be raising a sparkling. What would do when she became old and you and your youngling were still in their early ages?" The medic shouted out but I didn't pay any attention to him. All my processor was working on was finding Autumn and bringing her back into my life.

"Starscream?" Optimus' voice broke out and I gave him one of the worst glares anyone could ever imagine. "You must understand that I was only thinking of the girl's wellbeing. You and your youngling-" I didn't give Optimus a chance to finish as I rushed past him and the others at speeds that rivaled the fastest Cybertronians.

Optimus was not going to take Starshadow from me. If he thought that he was going to take one of the few that I actually care for in this world he had another thing coming.

Busting into the med-bay, I went right for my small seekerling. Quickly removing the energon needle, I lifted Starshadow up to my chassis and began to head for the exit but was stopped when the wrecker and two wheeler stood in front of me; blocking my way to freedom.

"Hold it right there 'Con! There is no way I am letting you leave here with that Sparkling." Arcee shouted out and charged for me but her speed was nothing compared to mine in this heightened state. Jumping over her and then the wrecker, I ran back into the main room where Optimus and his remaining Autobots were waiting with their humans.

"Starscream, calm down!" The medic shouted but I didn't listen to him. Activating my blaster, I pointed it at the Autobots, just daring them to fire at me. As the other two joined us, the two wheeler pointed her weapons at me and I almost thought that she was going to fire.

"Acree stand down! He has Starshadow with him." Optimus shouted out and every one of them lowered their weapons. As I backed away slowly, I soon bumped into their ground bridge consul and as quickly as I could, I typed in the area of Jasper.

"Stop him! He's getting away!" the wrecker shouted but it was too late. As the portal hummed to life, I transformed, placing Starshadow in my cockpit, and blasted through the bridge before any one of them could touch me.

When I finally came out the other end of the bridge, I shot for the sky and followed my Spark to the small sliver Autumn had. "I will find you Autumn. And when I do, we will leave and never be found."

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was somewhere different. This room was not one I had seen in the Autobot's base and I don't remember ever seeing windows in the base either.

Sitting up, I placed my hand over my chest feeling a pain in it that I had never felt before. It was kind of like feeling pain and worry at the same time but… it wasn't my own.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the last person I expected. "Father Mark?" Father nodded and walked over with a glass of water in hand.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up. It's nearly dark out." Taking the glass from him, I sipped the water and allowed the cooling water to calm my dry throat. "Why am I here?" I asked and Father Mark sighed before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Your friend, what was his name… Orion, said that he was going off to do something and he thought it would be best if you were here with me until he was ready to pick you up." Father Mark explained but something about it made me question Optimus' reason.

"Where's Stan? Is he here?" I asked and Father Mark and he frowned at this. "You don't need to worry about him now. Just try to rest… Orion will be here sometime shortly to come for you." With that Father Mark stood up and began to walk to the door.

"What do you mean? Where is Stan; what's going on?!" I shouted out but Father Mark shut the door and to my surprise I heard the door lock from the other side. Rushing over to the door, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Father Mark, Please open the door! Please, I need to get to Stan! Father… Father Please!"

As my shouting went unheard, I slid to the floor and cried my heart out for Starscream. I now understood why Optimus put me under. He was going to take me away from Starscream, away from Starshadow, and take me back to my old life.

"**Starscream… Starshadow.**" I sobbed out their names, feeling a sudden rush of comfort over me. I don't know what cause me to look over to the window but when I did I was filled with such joy I didn't know I had. "Starscream!"

Rushing over to the window, I placed my hands on it where Starscream's holoform's were. "It is alright my dear; I am here."

As I continued to gaze upon my beloved seeker, I noticed that Starshadow was nowhere to be seen. "Don't worry about Starshadow. He is resting with my body out in a field." I didn't know how Starscream knew what I was thinking but I could care less this minute.

"Come along my dear. If we are to leave before the Autobots find us we must leave now." Starscream stated and I nodded. As I tried to open the window, I soon found out that it was bolted shut and there was no way to open it.

"I can't. I'm locked in here." Starscream frowned but then it quickly turned into a smile. Quickly his holoform disappeared and reappeared in the room with me. "Then we will shall wait until the door is open to make our escape but until than…"

Starscream lifted me up into his arms bridal style and took me over to the bed. Placing me gently down on the plush purple covering, he stood over me with a loving smile. "I think you deserve something to calm you down."

Returning the smile, I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Starscream moaned loudly as he ran his fingers through my hair but they didn't stop there.

As his fingers glided down my hair, they soon found their way under my shirt and with a quick tug the shirt I had on was gone.

"You're a tease you know that?" I asked and Starscream only chuckled as his holoform's jacket and shirt disappeared as well. "But that is what makes you love me more." I smiled and kissed him again. His kiss was warm and filled me body with its hot power.

Soon, I felt Starscream's hands find their way to my pants and just like my shirt, they too were gone in a flash. As Starscream tossed away the clothing, his own pants disappeared and I couldn't help but kiss him uncontrollably.

"At least this time we don't have to keep quiet for Starshadow." Starscream stated but I shook my head. "Father Mark is in the other room. He'll hear us." Starscream shook his head with a smile. "I saw him leave in his car. He won't be back anytime soon."

Liking this news, I pulled Starscream closer and as our bodies grazed I felt a sudden buzz fill me. "W-what is…" I began to speak but Starscream placed his finger over my lips.

"Autumn, do you trust me? Trust me with your life, your love, … Your heart?" Starscream asked and I nodded. "I trust you with my every being Starscream." I responded and Starscream smiled. "Autumn, do you wish to spend the rest of my life with me? To share it with no other man?"

My eyes widened in shock… was Starscream… "Yes. Nothing would make me happier." Starscream smile grew and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I believe the terms for your world are different but… Autumn, will you marry me?"

My mind went blank. Never in my wildest dreams would I think this day would come. "Y-yes. A million times yes!" Smacking my lips against his in a kiss that felt like none I had ever had before.

As Starscream pulled our bodies closer to where they were touching chest to chest the buzzing feeling intensified and if I didn't know better I would say that our bodies were enveloped in a bright blue light. As the buzzing soon became a vibration throughout my whole body, I felt something that was at the same terrifying but also glorious.

It was as if I was feeling another's emotions. I could feel the love, the care, and the longing in this feeling. But there was another feeling along with this one. This other feeling seemed to belong to another and this one was filled with nothing more than pure innocence.

When they both entered my body, I suddenly felt complete. Like the emptiness and lonely feeling I had always had was gone and it would never return.

"I promise you nothing more than the happiness that you always deserved. You will always be heard with me; your voice will never be turn away with me at your side. Your love and happiness is all I want in life." Starscream spoke in my ear with a passion that I never heard before.

Something took over me as I slammed my body against his and flipped Starscream to where he was on the bed with me over him. Kissing each other madly, we soon became intertwined within each other unaware of the world around us. To be honest, at this moment in time, there was nothing important in the world besides what was happening now between Starscream and me.

This here, right now, was one simple word…

Paradise.

**Whoa! This was super super long. 7,190 words total!**

**I hope this fills the void I have caused and I will try to post the next one when I can.**

**Until then my lovely Fanfiction people…**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Her Paradise taken away

Autumn's P.O.V:

Never in my whole life time had I ever felt like this before. I had never felt so complete; it felt like I had completely forgotten my old life and it began anew here with Starscream.

I couldn't fathom how long we just lay there, cuddled in each other's arms and only listening to the soft hums the house gave off. Like always, Starscream was playing with my hair while my head just rested on his chest. Even If Starscream didn't have a heart I somehow could hear his spark beating from inside his body… his real body.

Everything felt different now; it was like I knew things I wouldn't even think of. It was as if I was sharing my body with two other beings but instead of being terrified of this new feeling I welcomed it with open arms; not wanting to lose them.

"We will never leave you Autumn. You shall never lose us." Starscream spoke up and again I didn't understand how he knew what I was thinking. "Who's this 'we'?" I asked and Starscream laughed lightly while placing a kiss on my forehead. "I will explain everything in due time."

I guess I would just have to take Starscream's word for it. But something was bugging me in the back of my head saying that something was wrong or something bad was about to happen. "I don't want this to ever end." I stated trying to push the odd feeling away.

"I must agree my dear but if we want to start our lives together we must get up and find a way to get you out." Starscream stated as he sat up but when I said I didn't want this to end, I meant it. As Starscream stood up I clung to him like we were glued together and I buried my face in chest.

"Come now, there will be more time for this when we escape." Starscream said as he pulled me off him but it only made me crash back into him and this made us fall back on the bed. "Ugh, fine. We shall stay here for a few more minutes."

Smiling at my small victory, I traced my hand up Starscream chest until I found myself kissing his lips again. This was just pure happiness for me, nothing could ruin this moment.

**Slam! **"Starscream!" siting up quickly, both Starscream and myself could help but feel a rush of fear fill both of us. "Optimus." Starscream said as we both scrambled out of the bed. "Hurry Autumn. Get dress before they come in." Starscream said as he tossed my clothes and while he made his clothes appear on him.

As I slipped on my pants on a loud thud came from the door. "Autumn, are you alone?!" Optimus' voice broke out and with the sound of the lock coming undone I shouted out "Don't come in here!" but it was too late.

Just as I was about to slip on my shirt, Optimus and Father Mark busted into the room and both were no more surprised than Starscream and me. "Look your eyes elsewhere!" Starscream shouted out as he stepped in front of me trying to block out my… bareness.

"By the Holy Book!" Father Mark said as he placed his hands over his eyes while turning away. Optimus on the other hand just looked completely appalled; his eyes bugged out to where I thought they would fall out and his mouth gapped open wide enough to where a train could travel through it.

"Starscream, if you harmed her in any way!" Optimus shouted out as he stormed at us. Seeing the stampeding Autobot, Starscream pushed me onto the bed and just in time as Optimus lifted him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

Scrambling my shirt on, I rushed over to the two and began to pound my fist on Optimus side. "Put him down, you hear me! **Put Starscream Down!**" The last part was spoken in Cybertronian to get my point across but sadly it wasn't when Optimus used his free hand to push me back into the bed, hard.

When I slammed into the bed I let out a grunt and the wind was knocked out of me. Clutching my chest, I looked up at Optimus and Starscream who were both looking at me in concern. "Autumn I-" Optimus started but as fresh tears fell down my face I stuck my arm out to him completely involuntary and then something happened that was out of my control.

My arm began to vibrate and then suddenly a gust of powerful wind filled the room and knocked Optimus into the other wall, letting go of Starscream who fell to the floor with a **thud **and it made both his and Optimus' form go static for a moment.

"Dear Heavenly Father!" Father Mark shouted out and I turned to see him looking at Starscream and me in horror. "What are you?!" he shouted out but I couldn't answer him as he ran out of the room.

Lowering my arm to the floor, I stared at hand and to be honest I was beyond terrified. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grip my own and try to tug me up but my body just seemed to have no energy to move. "Come on my dear! We must flee now!" Starscream shouted out to me but I couldn't respond.

My body felt so weak, almost as if the life I had was slowly being sucked out of me. My head fell forward only to be caught by Starscream's hand and as my vision slowly began to blur I started to wonder what was happening.

"For Primus shake!" Starscream shouted out as I soon became enveloped in his arms. As Starscream lifted me up and rush out the room, I got a quick glance at Optimus who was looking at me in shock and if I didn't know better I think there was fear there as well.

As I lay limp in Starscream's arms, I watched as he quickly ran out the house and then rushed behind it and out into the open wilderness. Not too long after this I heard a faint hum and soon Starscream's jet form hovered over us.

"Autumn… Come on my dear, you need to hang on." Starscream's words were comforting but my mind was slipping away ever so slowly despite them. "Dear Primus, why did that stupid Autobot have to come after us?!" Starscream shouted out as he jumped into the air and landed into his cockpit.

As the glass ceiling started to close over us, I watched as Starscream placed me in the seat with a worried expression. "Starshadow, watch over your Sire." Starscream shouted out and not to long after he said that Starshadow appeared in front of me with a mix of relief and concern written on his face.

"Sire." Starshadow spoke out while placing his head on my chest and I somehow manage to wrap on of my arms around him. "S-s-Starshadow." My words came out slurred and my eye lids began to drip. Something was wrong with me and I could feel my energy falling.

"Carrier, something's wrong!" Starshadow shouted out and soon Starscream came over with a small bag. "There's got to be one left; it has to be in here!" Soon Starscream's hand came out from the bag with a large needle.

"Starshadow, hold her arm steady." Starshadow did what he was told and he held my arm as still as possible. Looking at the needle I became concerned with what was inside it. "Don't worry about what the needle holds. I promise it will help you."

Again Starscream somehow knew what I was thinking but I knew I could trust him. As Starscream plunged the needle into my arm and injected the substance into me I instantly felt my energy come back to me but it came so quickly that I jerked up and gasped for breath.

"Easy! Easy, we don't want you to injure yourself." Starscream said as he pulled the needle out of my arm and placed his hand on my cheek. "What… what was in that?" I asked slowly relaxing into the seat and allowing Starshadow to snuggling into my chest.

"I said I would explain but I want you to rest first. I will find us a place to stop and then I will explain everything. I promise." As Starscream's holoform disappeared and he took off into the skies, I felt a sudden warmth of comfort come over me and it slowly pulled me into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

No one's P.O.V:

Starscream had lost how long he had been flying but he really wanted to make sure that the Autobots wouldn't find him or his two smaller beings.

Autumn was still out cold with Starshadow who was also in recharge still clinging to her. 'How am I going to tell her?' Starscream thought to himself as he turned inside a cloud bank. 'And how will she react when she knows the truth?'

Starscream was worried, no, he was terrified at the not knowing. He knew things that he knew should have been told a long time ago but he just never found the time or the right way to tell Autumn.

As he exited the cloud, Starscream saw an open desert field that would do for a landing spot. Lowering himself to the ground, Starscream opened his cockpit and activated his holoform next to Autumn and his seekerling.

"**_Wake up my dear. I need to speak with you._**" Starscream whispered in Seekercant to Autumn who slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes were open, Autumn gave a sweet smile and turned her head away. "**_Five more minutes. I was having a dream about us._**"

Starscream smiled but placed his hand under Autumn's chin to turn her to look at him. "**_I would normally but… we need to speak of something's._**" Autumn's smile disappeared and nodded. "Sure Starscream. Come on Starshadow, Sire needs to get up."

Giving the small seekerling a gently shake, Autumn watched as his shook his helm but loosened his grip on her. "Come on sweetspark, you can nap on my back while Carrier and I talk." Autumn said as she shifted Starshadow to where he soon crawled under her shirt and clung to her backside. And it didn't take the seekerling long for him to fall back into recharge.

"It never takes him long to fall into recharge." Autumn stated as Starscream lifted her up and jumped out of his cockpit. "So what is it you want to tell me Starscream?"

Starscream rubbed the back of his neck before streaming his fingers through his gray and red hair. "I have been keeping a secret from you Autumn." Starscream quickly stated. Autumn looked at her seeker in confused before somehow speaking out, "W-what do you mean?"

Starscream thought about how he should word this to Autumn and her also thought that it might be best if she heard it from his own vocals instead of the ones from him holoform. Deactivating the hologram, Starscream transformed his body and crouched before Autumn with a sad expression.

"I have known this right from the beginning; from the very first time I ever met you. At first I thought it nothing to tell you about but as my feelings grew for you, it began to eat at my processor like a swarm of scraplets." Starscream started out while he ran a digit through Autumn's hair.

"You see you have a-" But Starscream never got to finish as a sudden blast came from the air and nearly hit them. "Megatron!"

Starscream was right. Up in the air but closing in on them was Megatron.

Quickly scooping up Autumn in his servos, Starscream transformed and flew off trying to get away from the Decepticon leader. "Here we are again Starscream. I was only out on a search for a random spark signature and look what Primus had lain out for me. You might as well give up and save yourself the trouble; I might even lower your punishment when I am done."

Megatron's voice shouted out as Starscream flew in every which way to escape him but the thought of Starscream being beaten scared Autumn. From what Starscream had told her of his past beatings he almost always never made it back.

"And if you want your old position back, all you have to do is hand over the sparkling and kill the human. Those two things shouldn't be a trouble for you." Hearing Megatron say this sent shivers up Autumn's back.

"You have nothing to fear my dear. I would never do such things." Starscream stated as he took a sharp left turn to avoid an energon blast. But just as they avoided another blast, something dawned on Autumn. "How does he even know of Starshadow? I thought you left before you even told anyone?"

Starscream was about to answer but when a blast hit his back wing it caused him to start spinning. "Oh Scrap! Hold on!" As Starscream tried his best to level himself out, Autumn clutched the seat while a steady stream of tears began to fall down her face.

'I can't believe I have to call them again for help.' Starscream thought to himself once he finally leveled out. He knew that if he called the Autobots for assistance again they would most likely try and take Autumn and Starshadow away from him.

"Just call the Autobots Starscream! We can worry about their plans later; right now we need to get away from Megatron!" Autumn shouted out as a flash of lightning boomed out; surprising everyone even Megatron. The sky looked clear just a few minutes ago but now it was starting the beginning of a rain storm.

Starscream growled to himself for having to call the aid of the Autobots again but if it meant that they could distract Megatron allowing him to escape, then he would do it. "Pick Up Autobots! I know you're there!" Starscream shouted and sure enough a return call came.

"Starscream! You go for nothing scrap metal! Where are you and what have you done with the human?!" It was Ratchet who answered, out of all Starscream didn't want to. "Where I am is being chased around Nevada by Megatron! So just shut up and send us some help medic!"

The other end went silent leaving Starscream to hope that they were coming. "Starscream look out!" Autumn's shout bought the seeker out of his thoughts only to see a blast coming for him but it was too late to avoid it.

As the blast hit Starscream's left wing head on, it began to smoke and if it weren't for the heavy rain pouring it most likely would be on fire. As Starscream lost control of his flying and began to fall to the ground, he could hear nothing but Autumn's worried shouts for him.

"Hold on!" Starscream shouted out and just before they were about to hit the ground he transformed and clamped his servos over Autumn and Starshadow, who he could feel in his spark was beyond terrified. Contact with the ground came with a painful clash of metal and dirt and if the sounds of thunder didn't mask the screams in pain from the older seeker the whole town of Jasper would have been able to hear it.

Starscream lay there in the dirt still clutching the two smaller beings close to his spark but when the pain finally became too much he loosened his grip and allowed the cold rain to fall upon them. Looking into his now open servos, Starscream saw that Autumn was trying her best to cover her backside where the youngling hid whimpering and besides her frightened state she was fine.

"Run my dear, before Megatron comes. The Autobots will be here soon so do nothing but run and get Starshadow out of here." Starscream coughed out as he slipped the human to the ground. "No, I won't leave you! Come one we still can get away." Autumn tried to pull on the larger seeker's servo but he just gently pushed her away.

"Go! Do not worry about me just go before-" but it was too late. As a familiar larger jet came over them and transformed into the feared Megatron. "Your human is very loyal Starscream… as well as durable. The beating I gave her I was for sure it would have ended her meaningless life; guess I won't make that same mistake again."

As Megatron came ever closer to them, Starscream used what energy he had left to push Autumn away. "Go! Go before I lose you again!" Autumn didn't want to leave her beloved seeker but at the same time she didn't want any harm befalling her seekerling that was still hidden under her shirt.

As more tears fell down Autumn's face as well as the sky, she turned around and began to flee but when an evil cackle filled the thundering air her heart began to beat with new found fear. "Yes run human. It will give me an ever more enjoyable kill."

As Megatron ran, or more like quickly walked, after Autumn, the rain began to pour down in such heavy clumps that it was like being hit with a watermelon at their sere size. But that didn't stop the tyrant. As soon as he was in reaching distance, he swiped at the human girl and held her in his servos by her arm; just dangling her like a toy on a string.

"Leave her be Megatron! She has nothing to do with this!" Starscream shouted out as he tried to stand up but only fell back down to the ground. "I'm sorry Starscream, but she has as much to do with this as you do." Megatron boomed out with the terrifying thunder in the background.

But as A swirl of green light appeared next to the wounded seeker and out stepped three familiar heroic beings, the Decepticon leader frowned in anger at being interrupted. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead took a look at the tyrant and what lay in his servo with such fear that it even visible in the Prime's optics.

"Megatron, do you have no Spark? Let the human go or face my wrath!" Optimus shouted out as he shot out his blade and his own blaster. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She has ruined a perfectly good soldier. He is nothing to me now... neither of them." Megatron looked at Autumn than Starscream with an evil smirk.

"She has tainted my second in command's processor and I cannot even fathom what she has placed in the sparkling's." The Autobots and Autumn looked up at Megatron in confusion. How did he know about Starshadow? He hasn't even lain an optic on him before.

Autumn shifted in the larger flier's hold, hoping that Megatron hadn't noticed the slight bump on her back. She didn't care what was to happen to her but she wanted her seekerling safe. No matter what the cost.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

I guess I've been in better situations but at this point I can't think of anything but this right now. Dangling from the leader of evil's servo I could see the worried looks of the Autobots and Starscream so well that I could paint a picture of them. But their looks came nothing in comparison to my expression as I watched Megatron lift his other clawed servo up and pointed one digit out towards me.

'Oh God!' I thought to myself as the digit moved ever closer to me. 'Starshadow please move! Move before-' but my thoughts couldn't be finished as I slowly looked down at my middle. Pain, hot searing pain was filling my body, and the reason why was the large knife like digit that was rammed inside me; dripping my blood that had a oddly colored purple/red color to it.

"Megatron! You murderer!" Starscream shouted out but his voice sounded to far away. "Get Starshadow out of here, it's unsafe!" Optimus shouted out as he and Bulkhead lifted Starscream up and started to go through the ground bridge, but they were unaware that my sparkling was with me and not with his carrier.

"You killed her! You killed Her!" Starscream continued to scream out as he was pulled through the bridge. "And it's just the beginning. Next I'll go after that useless Sparkling of yours!" Megatron shouted out, I guess he was also unaware of Starshadow being with me.

As the ground bridge closed, I watched as the world around me began to go fuzzy and how as more of my blood continued to pour out my body slowly went numb. If this was what it was like to die... I didn't like it.

"Stupid seeker. if he would have groveled and begged like the coward he is I might have allowed him to keep you as a pet." As Megatron let go of my arm and used his open servo to push me off his digit, I fell to the ground and landed with a loud **thud **but my body didn't respond to this pain; it was still dealing with the hole in my stomach.

"Knock Out, send a ground bridge to my location and meet me out here. There is something you need to see." Megatron comm. linked someone but as my mind continued to slowly fade away, I could care less as to who it was he had called.

I had failed Starscream. I should have ran when I had the chance. I could have saved Starshadow but...

I failed everyone. I failed myself.

OoOoOoOoOo

No one's P.O.V:

As Megatron continued to watch the small human bleed out on his pedes, he could help but take notice in the odd coloration it had left on his digit. He knew for a fact that human blood was a bright color of red, the same as his optics, but this human femme here... her blood looked almost purple.

'What has Starscream done to this human?' Megatron thought as a ground bridge opened up next to him and out walked his medic. "What is it lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked as he joined his leader. "Look at this human and tell me what you see."

Knock Out looked down at the human. 'Filthy creature' Knock Out thought but when he saw the odd coloring of her blood his processor went blank. "I see a dying human with... purple blood? Don't fleshies have red liquid inside them?" Knock Out asked and Megatron nodded. "Indeed. So what makes this one's this color?"

Both Decepticons watched as the human began to cough up large amounts of blood but what really caught their attention was the small movements that were coming from her backside. "What in the name of Primus?" Knock Out stated as both he and his lord watched as a small beings crawled out from the human's shirt.

"Well... looks like your brilliant plan backfired lord Megatron." Knock Out stated as the small sparkling looked down at the human with tear filled optics. "S-sire?" Starshadow choked out as he took Autumn's hand in his shaking servos. "Backfired big time. The sparkling thinks that fleshy is its sire." Knock Out backed away as he saw the very displeased look on Megatron.

"What good is it now! It will never obey my commands now that it has imprinted on that human." Megatron growled but went silent as he watched the sparkling closely as it placed its servos over the unconscious/dying human's wound. "No Sire! Please don't leave me!"

Suddenly a bright flash of blue light erupted from the sparkling's servos and it enveloped the human's body completely. As the light grew to a point where it blinded the two 'Cons, a cry came from the sparkling but it wasn't a cry of pain but more as a cry in shock.

As the light slowly began to settle, Megatron and Knock Out looked back upon the sparkling and human and were met with a shocking sight.

"I believe you are wrong about my plan Knock Out. It is not a complete failure." Megatron said with a victorious grin. Before him now lay a completely healed human and a sparkling who looked ready to topple over from energy loss. "This is a win in my glorious plan for victory."

OoOoOoOoOo

Autobot base:

As the Autobots traveled through their ground bridge, they struggled to hang onto the thrashing seeker. Once they managed to get back to the base, Optimus and Bulkhead dropped Starscream down on the main room floor since he wouldn't hold still for them to get him into the med-bay.

"You stupid Autobots! I need to go back for Autumn! She needs me!" Starscream shouted out as he tried to stand up but his damaged wing was not helping him. "You might as well forget about her Starscream... no one could survive that." Ratchet said coldly not looking the seeker in the optics.

"What happened? Where's Autumn?" Raf asked as he and the other children walked over to the railing to see a distressed Starscream. "Autumn... will not be coming back. Megatron has ended her life." Optimus stated as he hung his helm low. After all his attempts to keep the human safe he failed. Jack and Miko looked surprised to hear this but none more than Raf. He never saw anything wrong with Autumn and knowing that she was gone hit the small child hard.

As Starscream wriggled around on the floor, it was quite obvious that he was now crying heavily with his loud sobs. As the seeker clutched his servo over his spark chamber, one of the Autobots saw fit to say something. "This is all your fault 'Screamer. She's dead because of you and you know it!" Bulkhead shouted out as he stepped closer to the wailing seeker.

"**Bulkhead?**" Bumblebee said he knew where his larger green friend was going and he didn't want to make this situation any worse than it was. "No Bee, he needs to hear this. This whole mess is your fault! If you would have just left her with her family instead of taking her away to raise your sparkling she would still be alive!"

Bulkhead still didn't enjoy Autumn but that didn't mean he wanted her to get killed. Bulkhead was about to continue on but when Optimus placed his servo on his shoulder, he went silent. "That is enough Bulkhead."

As the room slowly went silent, everyone looked down to see that Starscream had managed to crawl over to a wall and was trying his best to stand up. "Starscream," Optimus started as he went over to aid the seeker. "I'm... I am truly sorry for your loss." Once Starscream was standing, he rested his helm on the wall as he clenched and unclenched his servos over his spark.

Everyone in the room was more than confused. The way Optimus spoke to Starscream and the way the seeker acted was almost like he had just lost half of his spark. "I need to go to them. I must bring them back." Starscream stated as he slowly walked over to the ground bridge controls. "Bring who back?" Arcee asked but after a few seconds everyone in the room noticed that there was one less being here.

"Starscream, where is Starshadow?" Optimus asked but the seeker completely ignored him. "He can save her. Starshadow can bring her back to me." once Starscream had typed in the co-ordinates he was about to pull down the bridges leaver but was stopped when Ratchet clasped his servo in his. "Answer us seeker! Where is Starshadow?!"

Suddenly Ratchet was pushed back into the wall with a **thud** and Starscream stood by the controls with a determined look. "Where do you think I am going! Starshadow is not with me you mindless Autobots! He was with Autumn this whole time!" Starscream shouted out and it brought everyone in the room to a state of shock. If the younlgin had been with Autumn from the beginning that meant... Oh Primus!

Pushing the leaver down, Starscream was about to travel through when a servo was placed down on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I will accompany you." Optimus spoke out but Starscream didn't look back at him. "I will not lose them today. I have lost too many loved ones already; I will not lose my sparkling or my sparkmate." Starscream said to the Prime but the last part was said in a whisper.

Optimus was a little confused at the way Starscream had the human his sparkmate but he nodded anyway and allowed the seeker to lead the way. But as they traveled through the bridge, Optimus was praying to Primus like crazy hoping that the sparkling was alright.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

My world was dark; nothing but blackness. But I wasn't cold, I thought when you died your body went cold? Maybe I wasn't dead yet. I'm still able to think so I guess I'm not dead yet.

slowly I began to open my eyes but the only thing I saw was three blurry images. blinking my eyes a few times, the images became clear but it wasn't a sight I wanted to see. Starshadow stood over me with a happy but weak smile and Megatron and I would have to guess Knock Out stood over us.

"The Youngling holds great power my Lord but he hasn't mastered it yet. Look at how weak he is now after just healing a small human... but than again he is _really _small for his age." Knock Out stated as he pointed one of his thin digits at my sparkling. "True Knock Out but with time and heavy training, I do believe he will be able to accomplish many." Megatron stated with an evil grin.

sitting myself up, I locked my eyes with my sparkling's who looked a dimmer shade of red. "**I h-heard you** **Sire**," Starshadow stated as he rested himself down on my chest and took my hand in his cold servo.** "What do you mean my sparkling?**" I asked in Cybertronian, completely involuntary, and from the growl Megatron gave off I had said something he did like.

"**You told me to m-move. I heard you in my spark.**" Starshadow said before he passed out in my hold. Clutching Starshadow close, I turned to the two Decepticons who were watching me with interest. "Looks like Starscream has taught this human Cybertronian my Lord. Impressive how something like an organic could learn that." Knock Out stated as he rubbed his chin, like he was thinking of something.

"It would seem that Knock Out but that is not of importance. Take the sparkling back to the _Nemesis_, I have a few word to give this... human." Megatron ordered Knock Out, who moved towards us with his servo reaching out for Starshadow. "Don't you dare touch him!" I snapped out.

As soon as the words had left my lips, my body began to feel warm and warmer until I was so hot that I could have sworn that fire was coming out of my eyes. As Knock Out's servo was only mere inches away, I shot him a death glare... but that wasn't the only thing that got shot out at him.

Just before the Decepticon's servo was about to touch Starshadow, a vortex of fire appeared and engulfed Knock Out's whole arm. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS!" Knock Out shouted out as he reeled back trying to shake the fire of his arm. The sudden warmth that covered my body soon disappeared when I saw the mysterious fire appear and just like the warmth leaving me, so did the fire.

"Impressive. Looks like this human has a few secrets in her." Megatron stated as we both watched Knock Out look over his arm; which was burnt so bad that the paint and finish were no more. "My Finish! You stupid Human, Why I-" Knock Out was about to come at me but when Megatron looked at him with a death glare, he stopped himself.

"I gave you an order Knock Out," Megatron said as he suddenly snatched at me and took Starshadow out of my hold. "To take the sparkling back to the ship. Give him a look over do whatever is needed to keep him online."

As Megatron handed over Starshadow to Knock Out, the red mech looked down at my sparkling in shock before nodding and traveling through the ground bridge. "No, Starshadow! Bring him back you Aft-head!" I shouted out trying to stand but I was pushed back down by Megatron's large pede kicking me in the chest.

"It is best if you stay silent human... if you want to live as well as the sparkling." Megatron stated as he bent down to where we were looking each other eye to optic. "I have a message I want you to give that seeker of yours. Tell him that I have taken what is rightfully mine and if he wants to ever see the sparkling again he will have to come for him."

I sat there in shock, I was so afraid that I didn't even want to wipe away the blood that had come from my mouth from Megatron had kicked me. "But I have this planned. When he comes for him, I will capture him and give him the punishment he so deserves." Megatron looked at me with a look that said 'ask me why'. "W-why tell me this?"

"Because I want you to tell him that he is to come alone; not with the Autbots. And if you do not do this, I will do something far worse to the sparkling then what I have planned for Starscream." Megatron started. "And to make sure that you will do this I will offer you this: If you lure Starscream to me, I will allow you to stay with my Decepticons and help raise the sparkling. Since he sees you as his sire, I will have no authority over him but if you were with me he might be more obedient."

My mind was buzzing with confusion. Megatron wanted me to betray Starscream; the one I had given my love to, the one I wanted to spend my life with, the one who made me feel complete. but if I didn't, he would hurt my sparkling; my Starshadow. I didn't know what to do, by doing one thing I would be hurting someone I love but if I did the other it would have the same result.

"I will give you time to think human. But don't take too long, my patience is very thin." As Megatron stood up and walked over to the bridge, he turned back once and gave me an evil grin. "And I must say blue is really a lovely color for you." And with that, Megatron was gone.

For a moment, I just sat there. Too shocked to do anything but sit there blank minded.

But this state didn't last long as I quickly broke down in tears. Almost as if the sky felt my pain, it began to rain heavier again and pound into my already freezing body. "Starshadow!" I shouted out and simultaneously a flash of lightening broke out. Its boom rang out around me, filling my ears to where it hurt. "**Starshadow!**" I shouted this time in seekercant and like last time another flash of lightening went out.

As I continued to cry, I didn't notice the bright green portal open next to me. "A-Autumn?" I heard a voice... but it was a special voice. snapping my head up to the voice, I saw Starscream standing before me with Optimus behind him. Both of them looking shocked and concerned. "Starscream."

OoOoOoOoOo

Starscream's P.O.V:

I was beyond shocked. There before me lay my beloved Autumn but she... she was no longer injured. Her shirt still had the cut from here Megatron had sliced into her flesh and there was her blood, an odd purple tint to it, surrounding it. "Autumn, thank Primus." stepping closer to her, I was about to lift her up but when she backed away I finally saw the tears that covered her face with traces of wet dirt.

"What is wrong my Dear?" I asked and as she continued to cry heavily as did the rain. "S-Starshadow... M-Megatron... I'm sorry!" as she shouted out flashes of lightening broke out around us and as Autumn breath wildly the winds whistled at speeds that could knock one down.

"I couldn't stop them! I could stop them from taking him!" it took me a moment for Autumn's words to sink into my processor and when they did my mind went into shut down. My little sparkling, my baby Starshadow, was taken by Megatron.

"I'm sorry Starscream! I-I tried to stop them! Please don't hate me!" Autumn's screams brought me back and when my optics fell onto her depressing state, I knew that even though I want to break down just like her I couldn't. I had to stay strong for her; she needed me now and having me act like a metal breakdown wasn't going to help.

"Sh, calm down my Dear. I don't hate you." Lifting her off the ground, I placed Autumn next to my spark to try to comfort her. "You tried your best. Don't worry, we'll get him back." As Autumn continued to cry against me, I took notice of something odd.

Autumn's hair is normally a solid color of chocolate brown but now... there were multiple strands of bright blue streaming through it. "Autumn, look at me." I spoke out to her and when she did, I nearly jumped in surprise. Her eyes were no longer their dull blue/gray color but now an electric bright blue; a color that almost resembled energon.

"E-everything is going to be alright. I promise." Autumn nodded and laid her head back down on my chassis. Turning back to Optimus, I moved my servo away to show him the state Autumn was in. "By Primus... how did this?" "I... I don't know exactly. But she needs to be looked over."

Stepping pass Optimus, I walked into the ground bridge and out of the wild rain. As Optimus followed me, he stopped me for a moment. "Starscream, I promise that we will do everything in our power to bring Starshadow back." The look on his face told me that Optimus meant every word. "Thank you Optimus."

As we both walked through the bridge, Autumn's sobs quieted down but I still could feel that she was far from fine. If this situation was resolved quickly, I don't know how much longer my Autumn would last.

**Big chptr!**

**6,800 words total.**

**How will they get Starshadow back/ why is Autumn's hair and eye's different? What is the mystery that has suddenly formed around her?**

**All will be revealed in the next chptr.**

**But remember people, summer is coming so that means I will be gone for most of it so updating will come very, and I mean, VERY slowly.**

**I will try to fit in as much chptrs before than but I'm not making promises.**

**Review please. I want to see what's on your mind and what you think is happening next.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19: What does Starscream know?

**okay, i decided to update this a little early. but i don think it will be the best. The next one will be but until then..**.

**okay than... ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

As the two Cybertronians exited through the ground bridge, the Autobots that had remained in the base took notice at the human who sat in Starscream's servos ever so silently. To the untrained eye, Autumn look lifeless to the humans and Autobots.

"Is she…" Jack asked, dreading the answer he would get. "no boy. Autumn is not dead… just in shock." Starscream answered as he walked over to the human's entertainment area to set Autumn down. As Starscream walked by Ratchet, the medic saw that the seeker only had one being sitting in his servos.

"Where is Starshadow?" Ratchet asked and it caused the seeker to pause in his walking. As everyone waited for an answer, they watched as Starscream's wings dropped to a very low angle and how he clutched Autumn in a protective manner. They didn't need an answer but Optimus answered them anyway. "Starshadow has been taken by Megatron. There was nothing we could do."

The room went scary quiet; no one dared to speak. In everyone mind/processor they were thinking how much danger Starshadow was in right now. Being in the clutches of Megatron was far from the safest place for Starshadow to be.

"Autumn tried everything in her power to stop Megatron from taking Starshadow." Starscream stated as he finally allowed Autumn to slip from his hold and onto the walk way. "Do not blame yourself my dear." But Starscream's words went all but unnoticed by Autumn.

Autumn was just blankly staring at the floor with her arms wrapped around her torn shirt and her newly colored hair hanging in her face. "H-hey, don't worry. I'm sure Optimus and the other will-" Jack tried to comfort Autumn as he placed his hand on her shoulder but as he did Autumn jumped away from him and rushed over to a table and hid underneath it.

"Give her some space Jack. This will be rough for her." Optimus said as he glanced at the table where soft sobs could be heard from.

"What happened to her? He shirt, her hair, h-her eyes? Their all…" Bulkhead tried to speak but words failed him with the worry buzzing through his processor. Everyone looked to Starscream for answers but the seeker stayed silent as well. Only watching the table with painful optics.

"I think it might be best if we just give them a little time. Ratchet, tend to Starscream's injuries." Optimus ordered and Ratchet nodded without hesitation. "Come on Starscream. We don't want that wing of yours to get infected." Taking the seeker's servo in his, Ratchet gently pulled Starscream away but his optics stayed glued to the table.

"Optimus, what are we going to do? We have to save 'Shadow." Raf spoke up and the Prime nodded. "As of right now, I do not know what Megatron's plan is but I do know this: we _will _get Starshadow back. No matter the cost."

The Prime's words said what everyone was hoping for. But he was right; they didn't know what Megatron would do to Starshadow but what their thoughts created was far from pretty.

As everyone glanced back at the table, Optimus just could barely see Autumn's arms and legs from under the table but he could sense that her face was full of pain and tears.

"After Ratchet finished with Starscream, we will tend to Autumn. By then she should hopefully be calm down enough to where she can tell us what happened." Optimus spoke as he walked out of the room. The remaining Autobots could only stare at the table with mixed emotions.

The still had hatred feeling for Autumn but now they also felt sorry and painfully responsible for what had transpired. If they hadn't treat her or Starscream badly, maybe they wouldn't have had the reason to run away and end up in this mess.

OoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take Ratchet long to mend Starscream's wounds but the way the seeker acted when he came out of the med-bay made the others think that he still had some pain running through him; both external and internal.

Ratchet wanted to examine Autumn but when Optimus pointed out that Autumn was still quietly crying out, both mechs agreed that they should give her some more time to calm down.

As Starscream sat down in a corner of the base, he kept a watchful optic on the human area where he knew Autumn was. Even though Starscream could feel her pain that radiated in the air, he couldn't imagine what she was feeling in her mind.

"S-Starscream?" finally taking his optics away from the human area, Starscream looked up to see both Bumblebee and Bulkhead standing next to him with apologetic faces. "Yes, what is it?" As Starscream waited for one of them to answer, he watched as they looked at each other and then bow their helms.

"We just wanted to say we're… we're sorry about what happened to Starshadow. This might not have happened if we…" Bulkhead tried to speak out but his glossa got tangled up in shame. "It is alright Autobot. I do not hold this under your fault… only mine." Starscream looked back towards Autumn before he lowered his helm while closing his optics.

"**B-but there was nothing you could do. We brought you back when we should have checked for Starshadow first.**" Bumblebee said trying to find some way not to blame Starscream. "If it will make you happy you can just say it was all our faults… everyone besides Autumn."

Standing up, Starscream turned to face the two Autobots with a blank expression. "I… I need to go. Please make sure nothing happens to Autumn; I cannot lose her as well." Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee noddedand watched as Starscream walked down the hall way but not before looking at the table where Autumn still hid under.

OoOoOoOoOo

Starscream's P.O.V:

Silence. Nothing but spark cold silence filled the bond I had with Starshadow. I knew this only meant three things: 1) Starshadow had blocked the bond; but my youngling was still too young to know how to do that, 2) Starshadow was in a state of stasis; which would shut down all processor functions, or 3)… I don't want to think about the last one.

It pained my spark to not be able to feel my offspring, but it pained me more that I wasn't able to feel the new bond I had created with Autumn. No matter what Autumn would always tell me how she felt, even if it was nothing at all or something big. But now…

She was completely cutting herself off from me; both verbally and physically. Never, in the time I have spent with her, have I seen her in such a state. But from stories of her past that I was told about, this was not uncommon for Autumn to do.

She had told me that she would hide the pain she felt differently each time. Sometimes she would put on a smile and say she was okay when in reality her insides were eating away at her or she would completely fall apart. Down to the point where self-inflicted injuries came around.

But this… this silence, this was new. It seemed as though she was a blank datapad; nothing inside it and nothing to show. We may be two greatly different species but it doesn't take an idiot to see that she was hurting beyond belief on the inside.

But, it also didn't take an idiot to see my own pain.

I was beyond worried for my sparkling; my seekerling, my small innocent child. There were many reasons why I left the Decepticons before Starshadow was born and this was one of them. Having him in the dangerous servos of Megatron was not something I wished upon my child.

As I continued to walk down the halls, I wasn't paying any attention to my surrounds and that soon became clear when I soon became very close with a wall. I didn't ram into it at full speed but it still caused my helm to clank against it.

"Stupid Wall!" I shouted out and in a complete fit of anger I slashed my claws at the wall, leaving a deep gash in it. It took a moment for my processor to realize what I did and become clear in that it was not the wall I was angry with… but myself.

"Forgive me Starshadow. My child, I have brought you into a pit of trouble." Slowly my chassis began to slip to the floor while at the same time I was beginning to have trouble keeping tears from falling down my face.

"I'm sorry Starshadow. I am unable to protect you and this is my punishment." I couldn't hold it in any longer. Resting my helm in my servos, I cried my optics out.

I have to be the worst carrier ever. I was not strong enough to protect my child. In human terms, I was too weak to protect my baby. Now I could see what Optimus wanted to take Autumn away so badly. I could never offer enough protection to barely keep Starshadow safe; how in Primus name could I ever watch over a human and sparkling together?

As a steady stream of tears rolled down my face, I thought about how this was turning out just as how I lost my trine mates. I wasn't strong enough to watch over them and they paid the price.

"S-Starscream?" snapping my optics open, I quickly turned my head over to see the smallest of the Autobots humans. He was standing a few feet away from me with a concerned look. Whether it was for my well being or the thought of me crushing him I couldn't decide.

"What do you want boy?!" I snapped out and it caused the young human to back away a little but not much. "I… I just wanted to see if you are okay." The boy looked at me with a questioning look and I only turned my helm away from him. "What does it look like to you?"

The boy stayed silent for a few seconds but his voice broke out again. "I can understand what you're going through." Hearing this caused me to look at the boy skeptically. "And _how_ boy, do you understand the situation I find myself in?!"

"Not too long before I met the 'Bots, I lost someone close in my family. My Grandmamma was one of the few who actually listened to me and even acknowledge my presence in a room. We did everything together but as she got older, she got very sick…" The boy looked down at his feet with a look of sadness.

I don't know why, maybe it was my carrier instincts or maybe just my curiosity, but I turned my chassis to where I was facing the human boy head on. "And what became of your elder carrier?" I asked and the boy shifted uneasy on his feet. "She got so sick that she was taken to a hospital. Not too long after that… she passed away."

I looked down at the boy with sympathy, losing her must have crushed him. "I am sorry to hear that." I said honestly and the boy must have known this as he smiled up at me. "But you know, I found out that she never left me."

I looked at the boy in confusion; he just said she had passed but now he said she didn't? "The love I shared with Grandmamma was so great that I still remember all the great times we spent together. And I keep those close to my heart." The boy placed a hand over his chest, right where his heart was. "So, it's like she never left me."

Placing my own servo over my spark, I finally understood what the boy meant. No matter how far away, or if I was or wasn't able to feel him, Starshadow was still here with me. "I know that your love for Starshadow is deeper than anything I could have had with Grandmamma but it's still that same love that keeps them with us."

I had to smile down at the small human, for his young age he was quite wise.

For a while the boy and I just looked at each other with calm and placid looks but that changed when a horrible scream came from the main room. And the scream was that of a femme. "Autumn!" quickly getting to my pedes, I was about to run off but I looked down and saw that the human boy was still there.

"Come on, something's wrong." lifting him up in my servos, I rushed us down the hall to see what the screaming was about.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V: ( main room of Autobot base )

The room was silent still, even after Starscream left no one knew what to say. Or better yet, they didn't know what to say with Autumn in the same room. The Autobots wanted to say a handful of things, both good and bad, but with the state the human girl was in they decided to stay quiet.

Jack and Miko sat down on the couch, trying not to look over at the table where Autumn _still _stayed hidden under. Jack was worried; Autumn could be hurt and might be in need of medical attention but she won't come out of hiding for anyone to look her over.

"Ratchet, do you think we should give Autumn a look over? What if she's hurt?" Jack asked and Ratchet nodded. "I agree Jack. Try to get her out here and I can give her an evaluation." Jack nodded at Ratchet's words and preceded to walk over to the table with Miko.

"Autumn? Hey, you need to get a checkup. If you're hurt we need to help you." Jack stated as he reached under for Autumn but she only whimpered and backed away. "For Primus sake! Move Jack, I'll get her out." Miko said as she pushed the dark haired teen aside.

As Miko stuck her arms under the table, she took ahold of Autumn's arms and started to pull. "Come out here you lazy aft! The quicker Ratchet looks you over the quicker you can go back to hiding." But as Miko struggled to pull Autumn out, Jack and the Autobots started to notice the sudden gust of wind going through the base and how it suddenly felt extremely hot.

"NO! Let me Go! Get your hands off me!" Autumn shouted out as she tried to use her shoes to stop Miko from pulling her out. "Are you that crazy not to see you could be hurt?! I may not like you but I am in no way going to watch you get hurt more than you are." As Miko gave one more pull, Autumn was out from the table and shouted out in anger before shooting Miko a death glare.

"_**I said let GO!**_" Autumn shouted out in seekercant and before Team Prime's optics they watched as the winds began to increase with a howl and knock stuff over. But what really made them worry was what they heard next.

"AH!" turning their full attention on Miko, Team Prime watched as two small vortexes of red hot fire engulfed Miko's arms and began to burn her flesh. "Miko!" Bulkhead and Jack shouted out and it didn't take Jack long as he rushed over to Miko and pulled her away from Autumn.

Landing down on their rear ends, Jack took in the damage done unto Miko's arms. They were burned, but not badly, just to the point where she would need burn cream and bandages. "Miko, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked as he rushed over to see if his charge was fine.

"Her arms are burned! Jack, there is a human medical bag your mother left her by the TV." Ratchet ordered and Jack didn't waste time going for it. As Jack passed by Autumn, he saw how the fire swirled around her arms still but it was slowly dimming away.

"What's going on in here?!" besides Bulkhead and Ratchet, everyone looked over to see Starscream and Raf coming in with worried expressions. But before anyone could answer him, Starscream's optics fell on Autumn just as the fires finally disappeared.

"Oh Primus…" Starscream stated as he shared concerning looks with Autumn who just sat there on the floor. "W-what's wrong with me?" Autumn asked as she looked down at her arms. "What's wrong is that you burned Miko!" Ratchet shouted as Jack brought over the medical bag and started to cover the burns.

"**Raf, what are you doing with Starscream?**" Bumblebee asked as he quickly snatched his charge from the seeker. "I-I was only talking with him. What happened? How did Miko get burned?"

"We don't know. One minute the room started to get windy then all of a sudden fire was covering both Miko and Autumn's arms." Arcee stated as she looked over at Autumn but was shocked to see that she was not burned in the slightest.

"How is it you're not burned? The fire covered your arms too?" Jack asked as he finally finished covering Miko's arm and was swiftly taken up in Arcee's servos. "I…I don't…" Autumn couldn't find her words as she just plainly looked at her arms. "She is not burned because the fire came from her."

Everyone turned to Starscream who walked over to the human area and ran a digit through Autumn's hair. "What do you mean 'the fire came from her'?" Optimus asked confused as to how a human could create fire like this.

"Her emotions created the fire, as well as the wind. She has the power to control the elements around her and create them." Starscream said but it wasn't clear enough for the Autobots. "How is she able to do that? Last I check _normal _humans can't do that." Bulkhead asked as he lifted Miko up into his hold where she cried painful tears.

"She is far from normal… Have any of you knowledge on seekers and their abilities?" Starscream asked suddenly. "I have some knowledge of what you speak of." Optimus said as he came forward. "Then you know Prime that some seekers are gifted with special abilities. Even one of my Trine mates gifted with the ability of teleportation."

Everyone fell silent, they couldn't understand how a human could have seeker abilities; if that was where Starscream was going with this. "What are you talking about Starscream?" Autumn's voice broke out with a mix of fear and concern.

Starscream looked down at Autumn with regretful optics. "I… I have not been completely honest with you My Dear. There are some things that I have known since our very first encounter and I have kept them from you." The looks that Starscream got weren't ones of surprise from the Autobots but the one from Autumn was.

"You see, before Starshadow was born I found out something. Something that endanger his wellbeing from the moment he was conceived." Starscream started, trying to ignore the Autobots so he could focus all his attention on Autumn. "Starshadow was blessed by Primus with an ability that many seekers only dream of; an ability that only happens one in a million seekers."

The Autobots only looked at Starscream in confusion but the one who looked more confused was Autumn. She was in the cold when it came to secrets from Starscream. "Starshadow has the ability to heal anything he touches; be it Cybertronian or… organic."

Everyone in the room stiffened. Nothing else could be said to make them go this blank minded. "How is that possible? 'Shadow didn't say anything about having that ability." Raf asked. "Starshadow doesn't know about his ability. Sometimes it takes over but he doesn't understand it."

"What do you mean by it taking over? How many times has this happened?" Ratchet asked, taking a protective step in from of Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee who were still holding their charges. "A few times. Most of them actually happened here with you Autobots." Starscream stated as he only took his optics away from Autumn a moment to face the medic and Prime.

"**they did? When?**" Bumblebee asked before the others could. "Think about it scout. If Starshadow did know how to control it, who would he use it on if _she _was hurt?" Starscream said as he turned back to Autumn who just sat there on the floor blankly.

"You did say Starshadow is able to heal organic things, correct?" Optimus asked and Starscream nodded. it took the Autobots a few seconds to think about it but when they got it the all turned to face Autumn. "By Primus, why didn't we see it before." Ratchet said as he edge closer to Autumn.

"After the beating from Megatron," Arcee stated. "And when Megatron stabbed her." Optimus finished. Every time Autumn had been so near death, Starshadow was near and she pulled out of death clutches without a scratch on her. It confused the Autobots why when it happened but now… it was clear as day.

Autumn just sat there on the floor in an unemotional heap. Nothing could be read on her face; no fear, no sadness, no love. This worried Starscream a little but as he tried to touch Autumn she shot up and backed away from him. "What happens when Starshadow heals organics?" Autumn asked and it took Starscream by surprise. "Please don't make me ask again."

"Since Starshadow's ability is originally used only to heal Cybertronians, it can cause… some side effects when used on something organic." Starscream said slowly with a sad expression. He hated that he had to keep this from Autumn but he knew that he couldn't do it any longer.

"What kind of side effects?" Jack asked, trying to look over at Autumn to see if she was alright but Arcee pulled him back. Starscream looked at Autumn, who refused to look at him; only the ground, he sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his helm.

"It causes the organic material to… create some Cybertronian CNA which will mix with its genetic makeup. Slowly turning it into a cross between an Organic and a tech being. Namely: a Techno-organic." Starscream said and it brought everyone's optics to Autumn. A human, with CNA mixed in with her DNA? This was far from taboo for the Autobots; this was science fiction to them.

"But that doesn't explain how Autumn caused fire to appear?" Optimus stated as he watched the human girl stand there with an unmoving stance. "When Starshadow was born, he instinctively imprinted on Autumn but when he tried to form the bond of Sire and creation with her, he felt no spark inside her to do this so… he 'healed' that problem."

Now, if the Autobots weren't confused already they sure were now. "What do you mean? You can't be saying that this human has a…" Ratchet started but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "A spark? Yes medic, she does. After Starshadow fixed that he formed the bond with her. Since she was only healed once, the CNA wasn't over powering at the time and it only formed a spark but as Starshadow healed her more and more it caused her to form seeker CNA."

Starscream's words were finally getting through to the Autobots. Some seekers had abilities, Starshadow could heal people, and by healing Autumn she gained seeker CNA and the seeker abilities.

The room went quiet again. The Autobots didn't say anything, neither did the human children; both groups were too shocked to do anything. The only thing they did was look at Autumn who, if one didn't know better, looked to be a statue. "Autumn? My Dear, are you alright?" Starscream asked as he slowly reached out for Autumn but as he was mere inches from her, a wall of fire came and blocked him.

"You lied to me. You kept secrets from me," As the fire wall went down, Autumn looked up at the seeker and everyone could see the tears forming in her oddly glowing eyes. "And you have the nerve to ask me if I am alright?! You Stupid mech!" Autumn shouted out and the base soon became house of winds that whistled and howled with speed.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?! I told you something's I would never tell another living soul! I gave my life to you; my love! But here you go telling me things that I should have known from the very beginning of our relationship!" As the base howled with the winds created from the emotional human, the Autobots were nearly knock over when the floor beneath them started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Raf shouted out as Bumblebee covered him with his servo. "I don't think it's that!" Jack shouted out as he looked over at Autumn to see that the blue highlights in her hair were literally glowing a neon blue.

"Autumn, Please! I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry!" Starscream shouted out as he backed away from the human area but his attempts were unsuccessful as Autumn suddenly was lifted up into the air with a vortex of winds surrounding her legs. "No, you're not sorry. If you truly were you would have told me before I harmed someone."

As Starscream soon backed up into a wall, he realized his mistakes and also saw that he was at the mercy at Autumn who was acting far from her normal self. "You wanna know something Starscream? I have a secret too. It's relatively new but I wasn't going to say anything." Autumn said as she hovered over Starscream with a look that was never on her; a look of pure madness.

"Megatron told me a little bit of what he has planned. He told me this to replay it for you. I wasn't going to tell you, hoping that the Autobots wouldn't get in the way but with your stupid processor I'm starting to think we'll need their help." Autumn hissed out and Starscream could see that her eyes were glowing just as much as his and the Autobots.

"Megatron didn't want them to come after Starshadow; just you and me. Said that if you ever want to see him alive again you had to come after him alone. Now, I don't know about you but I would like to come out of this with my sparkling alive," Autumn's words were now hitting Starscream right to the spark and to the point where he was slowly tearing up in the optics.

"And if that means you have to be put in your place… so be it." Autumn raised her arm into the air and from it formed the fire that had burned Miko. "Enough!" Optimus shouted out and as he managed to rush over to Starscream he saw the pause in Autumn's movement.

"Harming Starscream will solve nothing. If you want us to bring Starshadow back, we _all _must keep a leveled head in this. No matter what secrets slip out." Optimus said the last part looking at the tearful seeker. Autumn looked from Optimus to Starscream and after a few seconds the base finally stopped shaking.

"Starscream I-I…" Autumn tried to speak but the sad look she saw on her seeker's face it stopped her. As the others watched, they saw how her hair stopped glowing and how the winds slowly died down. As the vortexes of winds died down, Autumn came to the ground with a soft landing.

"I-I'm sorry… but I can't take this anymore." Autumn spoke out before she sprinted down the hall to get away from all this crazy. As Starscream watched his beloved human run away from him, he hung his helm in shame. "Is there anything in this universe that I ever did right?"

The Autobots looked at the depressed seeker but said nothing. For the most part there was very little Starscream ever did that ended right in their optics. "You created life; a youngling from your own being. I think that is something good." Optimus spoke out while handing the seeker a servo to help him up.

Taking the offered servo, Starscream stood up with his helm and wings low. "But because of my actions the two things I hold close to me are going away." Looking down the hall, Starscream saw that Autumn had gone into the human washroom to hide. "Give her time Starscream. This is much for her to take in." Optimus said as he placed a gentle servo on the seeker's shoulder.

Starscream didn't even take knowledge in what the Prime said. He just continued to watch the hall way. Deep in his spark he could feel hurt and betrayal that he knew was coming from only one person. And he also knew that it was his fault that the other end was feeling like this.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

Slamming the washroom's door behind me, I began to cry my tears out. After the years I stayed with him, helped raise Starshadow, and giving him my heart he goes and tells me that he has kept a secret so big from me that it might make me change my mind on resent events.

Why? Why would he lie to me, with something like this? We shared everything: our past pains, our troubles, even our love. But now, it's like I'm seeing someone new. I don't know this Starscream, it's a part of him that I had hoped had stayed with the Decepticons.

My mind raced with painful thoughts; thoughts that only surfaced back before I had met Starscream. Rushing over to the showers, I ripped my clothes off and slipped in one of them. Turning the water on full blast, I slipped to the floor I cried out with the pain in my heart.

This was my old life all over again. Nothing but secrets, lies, and hurt; painful hurt that will never leave my mind. "Why can my life never be happy? Why must it always end in disaster?" I asked aloud but to who it was for I couldn't tell.

Looking up at a shelf, I saw my leg shaver siting there and it was almost taunting me. 'No, I won't' I shouted out to myself 'I won't start that again. Not when Starshadow needs me.' But no matter how much I argued with myself, the blade on my shaver just seemed to gleam my name.

Reaching out for it, I studied the blade that looked sharper than ever. Holding it in my hand, I debated in my head what I should do but soon one side won over.

'I'm sorry Starshadow' I brought the blade closer to my upper arm 'I'm sorry… Starscream.'

**Okay, I think this an alright place to stop for now.**

**Seriously though, I don't think I did this one any good.**

**Next one I am for sure is going to be a breaker.**

**This one was more as a fill in chptr on certain things but not all of them. there are still a few that are going to be told later on. You lot will just have to wait for them.**

**Now we know what kind of power Starshadow and Autumn hold. What do you guys think? tell me but use nice words please. :)**

**Until the next chptr…**

**Girl Supersonicboy out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Safe & Sound Part: 1

**hello my wonderful followers from Fanfiction.**

**Yup, another update! But i have a few warnings.**

**1) this chptr will finally show you who Starshadow's Sire is and I bet some of you are going to be shocked at who it is.**

**2) around the end of the chptr it gets a little bit 'M' rated so if you are faint of heart do not read the area where this XXXX is marked. But if you have the spark for it go ahead.**

**and 3) summer just started for me so that also means that I will be leaving sometime soon for my cabin for my Momma knows when. and sadly, there is no internet up there for me to update my stories. :(**

**If another chptr comes up, it is either I haven't left yet or I have found someway to update.**

**Okay, I've blabbed enough of your time.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! but be prepaired... **

No One's P.O.V:

No one could make a correct guess at how long it had been since Autumn had ran off into the washroom but considering that most of team Prime had gone into recharge, one could say it was really late.

The few remaining were Optimus, Jack, Ratchet, and Starscream who were waiting up to talk to Autumn. The only reason Jack was still up was because Optimus had asked him to stay, he thought Autumn might be a little more comfortable if there was a human in the room.

"Don't you think Autumn's been gone a little long? Maybe we should go check on her?" Jack suggested to Ratchet who was still at work on the computers trying to pinpoint the Nemesis or any form of Starshadow's signal. "She has been gone for long, yes Jack, but she did just loose someone close to her. Even if she's human… partly human, she'll need time to calm herself down." Ratchet stated as he looked over at Starscream and Optimus.

The seeker and Prime were over off to the side just waiting quietly. Starscream was sitting down on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs and his helm resting down on them. Optimus stood over the seeker, just to keep an optic on him.

As Ratchet continued to watch the two he acknowledge the fact that Starscream was rubbing his servos on his upper arms. Normally the medic would ignore this but the way the seeker dug his digits into his metal covering, it made Ratchet wonder if there was something else wrong.

Walking over to the two, Ratchet bent down to where he was at optic level with Starscream, who paid little attention to him coming over. "Starscream, what is wrong with your arms?" Ratchet asked and this finally brought the seeker's attention to the medic. "It's nothing. Probably a few crossed wires from early."

Ratchet's medical training kicked in and as he scanned over the seeker's arms his processor started to worry that it was more than just crossed wires. "The scans show it's not that. To be honest, there is nothing wrong; you shouldn't be feeling anything." Hearing this Optimus looked down at the seeker with a puzzling look.

"What other explanation would cause this Ratchet?" Optimus asked but he never got an answer as Starscream suddenly jumped up and stared at the halls with a worried look. As the two Autobots turned to see what had caused the seeker to jump, they saw a familiar human girl who looked like she been through hell… which wasn't too far off.

Autumn's hair hung over he face like a curtain; only allowing small amounts of her now shocking blue eyes through, her clothes had been changed and replaced with a pair of sweat pants and a gray long sleeved shirt; she found these in a locker most likely, and she walked so slowly that if possible a snail could win a race against her.

"Autumn… my dear are you alright?" Starscream asked but Autumn didn't answer as she walked up the steps to the couch where Jack sat. scooting over a bit, Jack allowed Autumn to have most of the couch but as she sat down Jack saw an odd purple colored stain forming on her sleeves.

"What's that?" Jack asked while pointing to a stain but was only batted away by Autumn's weak hands. "It's… it's nothing." Autumn's voice was so quiet and weak that the Autobots had to strain their hearing receptors. "That's a lie."

Everyone turned to Starscream who slowly walked over to the human area, "If it was truly nothing you would have told us what it is. Now what is it really?" As Starscream reached out his servo for Autumn, the now dubbed Techno-organic jumped up and backed away from him. "It's N-nothing! Please, just l-leave me be."

Starscream and the others took in how Autumn's words were starting to come out in slurs and how the purple stains on her arms were growing. Activating his holoform, Starscream rushed over to Autumn and wrapped his hands around her to hold her still.

"NO! L-let go of me! This is y-your entire fault! You hear me Starscream; this is all your fault…" As Autumn's shouts slowly died, everyone watched as she went slack in Starscream's hold and was about to fall to the floor if it weren't for the seeker's quick reaction.

Pulling her close to his chest, Starscream brought Autumn over to the couch and placed her down. "What's wrong with her?" Jack asked as he got up from the couch to give Starscream's holoform a place to sit down. "I have a guess… I just hope it's wrong."

Taking a hard tug at Autumn's sleeves, Starscream pulled them off completely to show the deep cuts that, by the looks of it, were bandaged poorly. The look on the seeker's holoform and real body showed nothing but disappointment and sadness. "Oh Autumn, I thought we were over this long ago."

"She… she cut herself." Ratchet said aloud, looking completely shocked at how the girl's body liquid was draining out of her and how it was purple and not red. "I knew this would be hard on her but I never thought she would take it to this level." Starscream said as he applied pressure to the cuts.

"Optimus, I need the smallest amount of energon you have." Starscream ordered, not even looking at the Prime in any form. "What do you plan on doing with it? Make her drink it?!" Ratchet shouted out but when Optimus raised his servo, the medic went silent. Going off to find the required energon, Optimus watched as the seeker tried to keep the oddly purple liquid inside Autumn's body.

"By Primus, she cut herself deep. Boy, get over here and help me keep pressure on her wounds." Starscream spoke out to Jack who nodded and pressed down on one arm. "I have a name you know. It's Jack." Starscream ignored the teen as he only watched Autumn's face as it began to turn an ash color.

"Here Starscream." Optimus returned with a energon cube that was about the size of a human small box. "Thank you." Taking the energon in his holoform's hands, Starscream's real body dug through his sub space until he came out with a small bag.

Handing it off to his holoform, Starscream began to dig through it for something. "Here it is." Starscream shouted out as he pulled a needle from the bag. Quickly sticking the needle into the cube, Starscream pulled out a full dose of the energon. "Wait! You're not going to-" but Jack never got to finish as Starscream injected the needle into Autumn's arm and pushed the energon into her body.

"Are you mad! That energon will kill her!" Ratchet shouted out but he went silent when he watched Autumn's wounds begin to glow a bright blue. "By Primus." Optimus said as they watched the cuts heal over, only leaving a thick scar in its place.

"The energon doesn't heal her completely. Just the small things like cuts and stuff like that." Starscream stated as he whipped away the purple liquid from Autumn's arms. "It also refuels what she lost when she uses her abilities."

"So her abilities are not as powerful as we thought. Even she has her limits." Ratchet spoke out. As the Autobots watched the two closely, they started to wonder something. Starscream had been feeling a pain in his arms and Autumn had cuts in the same place.

"Starscream," Optimus called out for the seeker but Starscream didn't look up sat him in any form, he only continued to watch the passed out human girl. "You said that she has a spark. Does that mean you two…" the room went oddly quiet as team Autobot waited for answer.

"…You think correctly Optimus." Starscream said as he ran his fingers through Autumn's hair. "What? With a human?! Even if she has a spark, this is beyond wrong!" Ratchet shouted out, about ready to smack the seeker on his helm if Optimus wasn't in his way. "Uh, Optimus was right about what?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Starscream has spark bonded to Autumn. They now share each other's spark and are forever bonded to each other." Optimus said in a tone that showed he was not pleased by this news but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. "They are now able to speak to each other, feel the other's pain, and everything else spark bonded beings can do."

Jack looked at Autumn and Starscream in a confused manner, trying to wrap his fingers around this news. "Think of it as a much deeper marriage in your human terms." Starscream stated as he placed Autumn's head on his lap and combed his fingers through her hair.

"I will never understand you seekers and your bonding. Trines were complicating enough, now this!" Ratchet shouted out as he walked down the hall towards his room. "Jack I think it is best if you head to Arcee's room. It is late and you will need your sleep." Optimus said and Jack didn't think twice on taking that offer as he rushed down the steps and down the hall.

Now that Optimus and Starscream were alone, it gave the Prime privacy to speak to the seeker. "Starscream, you do understand why we are reacting to this like we are?" Optimus asked and Starscream nodded. "Yes, I do Optimus. But… I haven't felt this way for anyone before; not even my Trine mates made me feel this complete."

Optimus stayed quiet for a moment as he watched how gentle Starscream was being with Autumn. The way the seeker held the girl was like she was made of glass and if he pressed down her to hard she would crack. Optimus could see that Starscream truly cared for Autumn but with what just happened, he started to wonder if Autumn was feeling the same thing.

"Does she know you have spark bonded with her?" Optimus asked. "Possibly. I… asked her to marry me and after that we bonded." Starscream stated and this made Optimus' optics to bug out. Now not only was Starscream bonded to a human, he was planning on marrying her.

"I will understand if you do not approve Optimus, but by the pit am I going to allow you to taker her from me again." Starscream spoke to the Prime from his real body and gave him a death glare. Optimus nodded and began to walk over to the hall to head to his room.

As Starscream watched the Prime finally walk away, he reached out for Autumn and lifted her to his chest plates. "I am sorry you have to go through this my Dear." Taking a seat down in a corner, Starscream held Autumn closer and soon fell into a fitful recharge.

OoOoOoOoOo

As time went by, the base was still silent with sleeping bots and humans. Well, most of the humans were asleep.

Blinking her eyes open, Autumn looked around her to see that she was in a familiar hold of a gray and red seeker. Autumn couldn't decide if she should push the seeker away from her or take in his warm and caring embrace. Her mind was so twisted, that she was surprised that she wasn't breaking down in tears right now.

'why is my life so complicated' Autumn thought to herself, 'why can't we have a normal life?' "I promise you my Dear that after we get Starshadow back I will give you the life you want." Autumn shot her head up to see that Starscream was now looking down at her with pleading optics.

Autumn thought for a minute if she should speak to the seeker but after a while a few tears started to leak from her eyes. "I'm sorry Starscream." Starscream looked down at his bonded with confused optics. "what have you to be sorry about?"

"If I was stronger, I would have been able to save Starshadow and I wouldn't have done… this." Autumn pointed to arms where she saw the scars. "No, no Autumn this is not your fault. With these events I cannot blame you for anything; only myself." Autumn looked up at Starscream and saw a few tears falling from his own optics.

"how are we going to get Starshadow back? Megatron doesn't want the Autobots to come but without their help we don't have a chance against him." Autumn said as she rested her head on Starscream's chest. "I have thought up a plan. Megatron did say he only wants us… so we will go by ourselves."

Autumn looked up at her seeker in confusion and Starscream saw this. "I will leave a tracker for the Autobots to follow. When we are on the ship they can bridge onto the ship and when we have Starshadow we can escape." Once Starscream explained the plan, Autumn nodded in agreement. It sounded foolproof but she had an unnerving feeling that something would go wrong.

"Megatron didn't give us a lot of time to come for Starshadow. If we don't want anything happening to Starshadow we must leave soon." Autumn stated and Starscream nodded.

Standing up, Starscream reached into his sub space and pulled out a device that was the tracker. Taking a piece of it off, Starscream handed it to Autumn. "I want you to hold onto this. I want the Autobots to find you and Starshadow first if anything happens." Autumn nodded and placed it in her pocket. As Starscream put the tracker down on a berth, he turned to the ground bridge and typed in the co-ordinance where they had last seen Megatron.

As the ground bridge fired up, Starscream and Autumn shared looks knowing that they were doing something that was stupid but they wanted nothing to happen to their sparkling, so if it meant doing something deadly stupid… so be.

Walking through the ground bridge, Starscream placed Autumn on his shoulder where she snuggled up against his neck cables. 'I promise to bring him back' Starscream thought to himself 'and no matter what I will allow no harm to fall on them again.'

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

As we came through the other end of the bridge, we came to the familiar area where I had last seen Megatron. The ground was still damp from the rain and the sky still had a gray covering in it. The whole scene was copying my emotions perfectly.

"If I know Megatron, he won't go far. He'll be waiting for us to come to him." Starscream said and if I didn't know better, I think I could see a bit of his old Decepticon self slipping through. All that anger and pain he had managed to keep locked up inside him but even he wasn't strong enough to hold it back for long.

"Let's get going then. I don't want Starshadow with that mad mech anymore." I said and Starscream nodded. As Starscream transformed around me, I soon ended up in his cockpit and we were flying off into the sky at top speeds.

For a while we just flew around just searching for Megatron's ship but it didn't take us long to find it. Hovering in the clouds was a ship that just had evil written on it. "There it is." I stated not taking my eyes away from it. "I prayed to Primus that I would never have to come back. For any reason." Starscream stated as we began to come closer to the ship.

Once we were on the top deck, Starscream transformed and held me in his servos. "Try to be quiet my Dear. I don't want them to take you as well." I nodded and tried my best to stay hidden behind his digits.

As Starscream entered the ship, I watched as the turns Starscream made all looked the same. One could get lost in these halls if they didn't know where they were going.

As Starscream made another turn, a noise came ahead of us and it was coming closer. "Scrap!" As Starscream looked around him wildly, he soon found a door and rushed into it. Closing the door behind him, Starscream and I waited quietly as the noise passed us.

"That was too close." Starscream stated and I nodded I agreement. Looking around the room, I saw how it looked to be a sleep quarters. There was a berth off to the side, a table, and attached to the ceiling was what looked to be a Cybertronian sized bird cage.

"Starscream, look." I pointed to the cage when I saw something move inside it. When Starscream turned to look at the cage, a familiar face popped between the bars. "Carrier! Sire!" Starshadow squealed as he reached his servo out for us.

"Starshadow!" Both Starscream and I shouted out as we rushed over to him. "My sweet child. Are you alright?" Starscream asked but from the dim light coming from Starshadow's optics I wouldn't bet on it. "Just really tired Carrier. Can we leave; I don't like it here." Starshadow asked as he took a hold of Starscream digit as it rubbed his little helm.

"I'm afraid youngling that no one is leaving tonight." a voice spoke out from the surrounding darkness and it sent chills up my spine. Turning our attention behind us, Starscream and I saw the one mech we didn't want to see. Megatron held an evil grin on his face as he stepped out with another Cybertronian I haven't seen before.

"I must thank you human femme. I knew you wouldn't disappoint in bringing Starscream to me." Megatron said and the other mech just stood next to him as quiet as possible. Starscream looked down at me in surprise from what Megatron had just said and I couldn't say I blame him.

"W-what is he talking about Autumn?" Starscream asked but I didn't get a chance to answer as I swept up out of his hold by a light purple tentacle. "This human femme of yours Starscream made a deal with me. If she brought me your sorry hide I would allow her to stay with the youngling on my ship." as Megatron told of his plan, I soon found myself being held by the quiet mech but this mech was different... he didn't have a face!

"Let me go you creep!" I shouted out as I banged my fists on the purple tentacle that held me tightly. "I would suggest you remain quiet femme. Soundwave can easily crush your tiny being into nothing at all." Megatron said smoothly but it didn't stop me from beating my fists. "You have yourself a resilient femme Starscream. but I can promise you this, I plan on breaking her spirits."

Starscream remained silent but he had a defensive pose on him as well as a look of pure anger. "Leave her alone Megatron!" Starscream shouted out as he charged at the larger mech with such speed that what happened next I nearly missed.

Megatron, with speeds that challenged Starscream's, grabbed my seeker's throat and held him high from the floor. Suddenly, my own throat began to feel a pressure on it and I was starting to have a hard time breathing. As I stopped my banging on Soundwave's tentacle, I placed my hands around my neck gasping for air.

"What is wrong with the femme?" Megatron asked as he tightened his grip on Starscream and my own throat seemed to close in on me.

:: Autumn ::

A voice suddenly popped in my mind and it oddly sounded a lot like Starscream.

:: Autumn, do not tell Megatron of you being my mate. If he finds this out he will surely kill you ::

The voice spoke out to me and by now I knew it was Starscream speaking to me. How, I don't know but I took in the comforting tone he was giving me.

:: I Love you my Dear. Nothing will change that... forgive me ::

Suddenly the pressure on my throat disappeared and I was able to breathe again. But I felt incomplete; like part of my heart was missing. Looking up at my seeker, he had on the most pleading optics I have ever seen on him; like he was asking me to forgive him but to remain silent.

"I do not know what just happened by I plan on finding out. Soundwave, have Knock Out come and examine the human femme." Megatron ordered the silent mech who nodded and walked over to the cage where Starshadow was.

Opening a latch on the top of the cage, Soundwave tossed me in and I landed with a **thud **not too far from Starshadow. "Sire!" Starshadow cried out and rushed over to me. As my little seekerling held my head in his servos, you could hear Megatron growling in the background.

"A-angry Megatron? Sorry to d-disappoint but Starshadow w-will never see you like he does A-Autumn." Starscream said between gasps but it only end with Megatron gripping his neck tighter. "Silence Starscream! If I have to I will beat it into the sparkling's who his real Sires are."

Hearing this brought me to a sitting position with Starshadow clinging to my side. "What do you mean 'Sires'?" I asked and this brought Megatron to a laughing fit. "Your precious seeker has kept you in the dark hasn't he?" a new voice broke out and I turned to see that Knock Out was now in the room with us.

"Has Starscream ever told you what seeker Trines are capable of?" Knock out started out but seeing that I wasn't answering he continued. "Since there is one seeker who will always be the carrier, the other two Trine mates are able to add half of their CNA to the offspring. Allowing the sparkling to be both their creation." Knock Out explained and it was true that I didn't know this.

"Has Starscream ever told you who the youngling's real Sire is?" Megatron asked as he slammed Starscream into the berth behind him. looking down at my seekerling, I saw the scared and fearful optics that were on the brink of tears. "Apparently not." Knock Out grinned as he crossed his arm together over his chest.

**XXXX**

"Well, I think they deserve to know considering what we will be attempting again." Megatron stated as he traced his free servo down Starscream chest and lower chassis. "You see, as you already know, you are not Starshadow's true Sire...That title fall under me." Megatron hissed out with a devilish grin.

At hearing this I wanted to rip Megatron glossa out. From the info I _had _managed to get out of Starscream, this meant that Megatron had... Raped my Starscream!

"Me as well." I quickly turned my attention to the red mech that was now walking closer to Starscream. "That 'Sire' title also belong to yours truely." Knock Out smiled as he placed his servo right over Starscream's interface panel.

I was now growling at these two rotten mechs. They... they... did a double on my Starscream! How dare they do that! Using Starscream like that was far from acceptable and if I wasn't trapped in this cage I would be doing everything in my power to kick their afts to the pit and have them never come back.

"But it doesn't stop there human." Megatron said as Soundwave made his way over to Megatron and looked up at me with his faceless helm. Even if he did a mouth or optics, I could somehow tell that he was grinning up at me.

These three... they were beyond evil. They were demons in metal covering. "You... You all... You All Make Me Sick!" I shouted out as I clutched my now crying Starshadow to my chest. My sparkling had now been told the worst thing he could ever hear and I could feel the pain rolling off him.

"If you look at this from a bigger picture human you'll see that this is a very logical situation." Megatron started out as he loosened and tightened his grip on Starscream neck repeatively. "This war will go on for who knows how long and I know that eventually I will not always be here. So, I need someone to take my place after I am gone. But it must be someone who can live up to my expectations."

As Starshadow tried to bury himself in my body, I couldn't help listen to what this monster had to say. "I knew that seekers are able to have more than one Sire CNA when having sparkling so I chose Starscream as the carrier of my heir but I knew that just my CNA wouldn't be enough to keep my rein going powerfully." Megatron turned to Soundwave and then Knock Out and motioned his helm to Starscream.

The two nodded and proceeded to hold down Starscream's arms; making him unable to move or break free. "I chose Soundwave for his Knowledge and Knock Out for his... strategics." Megatron gave Knock Out a look like he was questioning himself to why he had chosen the red mech.

"I think what Megatron means is that I just happen to be there and I offered him... my assistance." Knock Out said with a wicked grin and if the look on Starscream didn't scream worry I don't know what it was.

"But you see, since Starscream here 'disappeared' before my heir could be born and imprint on me..." Megatron gave me a devious look before turning around completely to face Starscream. "I now need a new heir to take the place of your Starshadow. And you know as well as I do that there is only one way for that to happen."

My eyes widen in shock and I wrapped my arms around Starshadow in a protect embrace. They wouldn't... not with Starshadow here. "Please! I beg you! Let Starscream go! W-we can work something out!" I screamed at the Decepticon leader but my pleads went unnoticed as Megatron climbed over Starscream and held his helm in his knife like digits.

"We already had something worked out, remember? I told you I was planing on given Starscream the punishment he deserves and I plan on dealing out that punishment." Megatron grinned down at my helpless seeker who looked up at him with pure fear.

"Autumn... look away." Starscream said plainly; with no emotion to speak of. "Just look away and try to block out the noise for Starshadow. H-he doesn't need to hear this."

I looked at my beloved seeker with fresh tears falling down my face. "Starscream." I reached out of the bars for him and I don't know how I was doing this but I sent him over my love, courage, and what little strength I had left. "I suggest you listen to Starscream femme. Lord Megatron can be a little rough and loud." Knock Out said and turned to his master who was running his servo over Starscream.

Starscream gave me one more pleading look before I turned and rested my back on the bars. As tears fell down my face like two rushing waterfalls, I listened to the sound of what must be Megatron roughly removing Starscream's interface panel.

"S-Sire, can you s-sing me a lullaby?" Starshadow asked and I nodded. It had been so long since I had sung anything for my seekerling but if it meant that it would help drown out the noise I would do it.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

when I said 'I'll never let you go'"

As I began to sing the song, I could hear Megatron laughing either at the fact that I was singing or the fact of what he was going to do to Starscream; possibly both.

"When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"

Suddenly, a loud yelp broke out through the room and it as none other then Starscream's. Megatron's voice soon increased with volume and loud clanks of metal against metal could be heard. Pressing Starshadow's helm closer to my chest, I tried to continue on with the song.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

As the clash of metals increased in volume, I could help but sob against Starshadow's helm. This was all my fault. I brought Starscream here and for what? Just to end up a prisoner of Megatron. I couldn't even get Starshadow to safety first.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on,

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone"

As the noise slowly died down, I thought this whole thing was over with but what Megatron said next proved me wrong. "Knock out, you may have your go with him. But make it quick, we don't have that much time." Knock Out's voice chuckled and as the sound of his metal body jumping onto the berth, I tried not to imagine how this was looking from Starscream's point of view.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

Knock Out's time was much slower than Megatrons and from the screams Starscream I guess a lot more painful. "Primus Starscream. If you would just shut up and take it like a mech it wouldn't be so bad." Knock Out said as, from what I could hear, he jumped off the berth. "Go ahead Soundwave. Your turn to have at the screamer." Knock Out's words hit my heart... no, my spark like a bullet piercing my flesh.

"Just close your eyes,

You'll be alright,"

As the sound of the silent mech jumping onto the berth, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out and this only caused Starshadow to do the same. As we cried our eyes/optics out, we could hear the painful shriek from our older seeker and how he was pleading to Primus for us to get out of this safely.

"Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."

**XXXX**

**Now this chptr I think filled up a little for the short chptr I left you last time. **

**The ending went a little dark but it was the only way I could think of to help the song fit in it.**

**The song is owned by 'Taylor Swift' and not me.**

**Review please, I like reviews with nice words. they make me happy.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21: Safe & Sound Part: 2

**Yup another update!**

**WOW! Over 200 reviews! You guys are so awesome. **

**But one of those reviews came from me. XP**

**I was just sitting in my chair and I was wondering 'Hm, I wonder if I can review for my story?' so I tried it and it worked. That is really odd. You can't pm yourself but you can review for your own story?**

**another thing. I am now leaving for my cabin so that means updates are coming to a stop until further notice. Sorry. :-(**

**Okay, enough of my blabber. This is not what you want to read.**

**One quick thing: there is only a couple more chptrs till this story comes to an end. Somewhere between 2 or 3 more. Don't worry; I have another story up and coming after this.**

**Okay…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Autumn's P.O.V:

I don't know how long Starshadow and I have been stuck in this cage but considering that my sparkling is in a deep recharge I think its late afternoon; Starshadow usually takes a nap at that time. Rubbing his helm in comforting strokes, I took in how his face was tear-stained. Besides the color difference, Starshadow was a complete copy of his carrier.

They had taken Starscream away a while ago, with Starshadow and I scream for them not to but they did anyway. The very last thing I saw in my beloved seeker's optics were nothing more than love and pain. They were somehow telling me that everything would be alright but at the same time I knew it was a lie.

Wrapping my arms around my sparkling, I tried not to shed another tear. I needed to be strong in this, for Starshadow and for Starscream.

"Do you want the news on your seeker human?" snapping my head to the door, I saw Knock Out standing there with his arm holding him up against the wall with the flirtiest face I have ever seen. It only caused me to look at him in disgust and give him the worst scowl I had.

"You should show us some gratitude human. Lord Megatron has ordered that neither you nor that youngling to be harmed and believe me I _so_ want to repay you for burning my finish. It took me hours to get the burned char off and recoat it." Knock out growled as he held his arm up to me.

"Go shove it up your tailpipe." I snarled out and this caused the red mech to chuckle lightly.  
"Oh, got a little mouth on you? Better watch what you say, the sparkling might repeat it." As Knock Out stuck his digit in the cage and pointed it towards Starshadow, I had the nerve to bite it but I thought of a better idea.

Trying my very best to concentrate, I soon felt my body become extremely hot and I took notice how the blue streaks in my hair were glowing. Just as Knock Out was about to pull his digit out, a small fire vortex engulfed it and from the girly shriek that he gave off it must have hurt.

As the 'Con tried to put out the fire, I laughed loudly and it only caused him to growl in anger. Once he had put out the fire, Knock Out shoved his face right up against the cage and his optics turned my body completely red.

"I don't know how you are able to do that Femme but I plan on finding out; one way or another." Giving the angry 'Con a victorious smile, I watched as he walked over to the berth and pulled a cleaning cloth from his subspace.

"Got stuck on cleaning duty did you?" I asked and from the growl I guess so. "How Starscream puts up with you is a mystery. But besides that, he is lucky. We won't know if he's carrying until later tonight. He won't be so lucky if he's not though. Took us four times till we got that little one you have there."

Looking down at my still slumbering seekerling, I was appalled at the knowledge of what transpired to conceive him. "You all are sick and twisted, you know that?" I asked and Knock Out turned to me with a smile. "And proud of it."

Pulling out a scanner, Knock Out pointed to Starshadow but kept his digit out of the cage. "Lord Megatron said to give you an evaluation. But I won't be able to if his spark interferes." I didn't want to Starshadow to be alone but I didn't want this 'Con to hurt him.

Standing up, I walked a little bit away and placed my sparkling down on the floor. Just as I was about to walk away, I felt something grasp my ankle. Looking down, I saw Starshadow looking at me with half opened optics. "Sire, where are you going?" bending back down, I rubbed his helm in a calm motion. "Nowhere my sparkling. Go back into recharge."

Starshadow did this and it gave me the chance to walk back over to face the red mech. As Knock Out scanned over me, he glared at me with pure hatred. "You have no right to call him yours. How that defect can even call you his Sire is strange."

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SPARKLING A DEFECT!**" I snapped out in Cybertronian and it took Knock Out by surprise. "What else would I call him? A prematurely born sparkling won't grow any bigger than the average sized human. By his size right now I say he wasn't even 2/3rds into development."

As Knock Out finished with his scans, I turned back to Starshadow in confusion. I just thought all sparklings started out this small, I never knew that Starshadow would stay like this.

"Stupid machinery!" turning back to Knock Out, I saw him banging his servo on the scanner. "This lousy things telling me that your spark rate is low and you are in need of energon but last I check Humans don't have sparks." Trying my best not to look obvious, I stood there with a confused look.

Knock Out didn't seem to be buying it as he smiled at me and tapped the cage's bars. "You know something about this don't you?" I shook my head slowly and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I don't have a clue. Maybe you stuff is broken?"

Knock Out continued to stare at me but after a few seconds he scanned over me and as he read the scan again, he smiled. "The scan says that your 'spark' is shared by someone… a certain seeker." My spark must have skipped a beat from the rapid beeping coming from Knock Out's scanner. He knew; he found out what Starscream had asked me to keep a secret.

"Oh, wait till I tell Megatron this. I think he might change his thoughts on letting you live when he hears this." As Knock Out turned to leave, I grasped the bars as a worried expression covered my face. Thinking fast, I concentrated on calling forth the new ability I now have.

Sticking my arm out of the cage, a red hot fire ball came from it and hit the 'Con in the aft turning it a dark black. Knock Out shouted out and turned to see the damaged done to his rear before he turned to me. "You are asking for it you know!"

Giving off a smile, I fired another ball at Knock Out and this time it his him in the chest; destroying his red finish. "NO! That's it! I don't care what Megatron said!" suddenly Knock Out turned his servo into a buzz saw and sliced it through the top of the cage; cutting it off from its hold on the ceiling.

As the cage fell down and I went into free fall I somehow got ahold of Starshadow, who was now wide awake and afraid, and tried to concentrate on a different ability. Just as the cage was about to crash into the floor, a large vortex of winds surrounded me and stopped us from going spat into the floor.

"What in the name of Primus!" Knock Out screamed as I somehow managed to land safely on the floor. "What are you? Doesn't matter, you are going to pay for mess with me freak!" As Knock Out came closer, I turned to Starshadow. "Hang onto Sire!" Starshadow didn't wait a second to do this and just as Knock Out was about to saw me in half, I was back up in the air flying around like I had no idea what I was doing… which I didn't.

Knock Out growled at missing me and went to strike again but I was ready for him. Holding both my arms out, I fired two large fire balls at his face and they made direct contact! Knock Out let out a painful cry and back up trying to rub his optics. "I can't see!"

As the 'Con pulled his servos away, I saw just how blind he was.

His optics were completely black as well as his white face. "You will pay with your life for this." As Knock Out swiped his saw at me, I dodged left and right in the air but no matter what he always followed me. "I can't see you but I still can hear you! So hold still!"

Now seeing that this was pointless, I decided to try something else.

Concentrating on a different ability, I struggled to call this one while staying afloat in the air. "There you are!" as Knock Out was about to swipe at us, a large dark cloud formed over his helm and with a roar of thunder he got zapped by a dozen lightning bolts.

The look on the 'Con's face look too funny for words as he looked completely spaced before he fell to the floor with a deactivating whirl. "Is he offline Sire?" Starshadow asked, completely unafraid of what just happened.

Looking down at the 'Con, I saw how his digits twitch and how his pedes did the same. "No my sparkling. Just… Knockout. Let's go find Carrier and get off this stupid ship." Starshadow nodded and as we flew out of the room, I dug in my pocket and pulled out the part of the tracker Starscream had given me.

"You guys better come." I said as I pressed the button and it glowed a light yellow. "Starshadow, hold onto this for Sire. If this works, the Autobots will come and find us." Starshadow nodded and took the piece in his servo.

"Okay, let's go find Starscream." Trying my best to have the winds move me down the halls, I thought of what could be happening to my seeker. I didn't care anymore what became of me, I just wanted my sparkling and bonded safe and sound.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autobot base, no one's P.O.V:

It was still quiet in the base of the Autobot's but as the early birds of the bunch began to wake, the base soon became somewhat alive.

As Ratchet and Optimus came down the hall to start the day off, which they thought would be troublesome considering what had happened the night before with Autumn. "Optimus, what are we going to do about this? I have never heard of a human turning into a tech being. What if she doesn't survive much longer; if her organic half reacts negatively to the energon?"

Optimus understood why Ratchet worried, even if the medic didn't care for Autumn, it was a mystery how such a being like her was alive. "I do not know what to do next with this Ratchet. But if Starscream and Autumn are willing to do it, after we find Starshadow we should run some tests on her to she how much of her being has changed."

Ratchet nodded and when they finally came to the main room they were shocked to see that neither Starscream or Autumn were where they had left them. besides the two of them, the room was completely empty.

"Where'd they go?" Ratchet spoke out as he walked over to the computers but as he did, he passed a berth with what looked to be a tracker on it. "Optimus, I think they left." Handing the Prime the tracker, Ratchet watched as the look of worry spread across both their faces.

"Wake the others." Optimus ordered and Ratchet left without saying another thing. Looking down at the tracker, Optimus flipped it on but to his dismay the other end was not responding. 'they must not have turned it on yet.' Optimus thought.

"Optimus, what is it?" Arcee asked as she and the others came in with the children. "Ratchet and I believe that Starscream and Autumn have gone to go after Starshadow on their own." Optimus stated as he held up the tracker for the others to see.

"Are they nuts?!" Miko shouted as she waved her bandaged arms in the air. "Lord Bucket-head will crush them to mush!" The others nodded with what Miko said and turned back to Optimus with worried looks. "How are we going to find them?" Jack asked. "they could be miles away by now or even on the Nemesis already."

"I can find their last destination from the ground bridge but after that it's all up to them if they want to be found." Ratchet stated as he read through the computer's data. "What do you mean by that Ratchet?" Raf asked as he sat quietly on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Starscream left a tracker here for us but it will only work if the other end it turned on. Until they turn it on, finding them is out of the question." Optimus said as he placed the tracker down and turned to the computers to see what Ratchet had found.

"From the last ground bridge entry, it shows that Starscream went back to where we last saw Megatron. If I had to guess, I would say the ship never left that spot to wait for them to come get Starshadow back." Ratchet explained as he turned off the computer. "So now what? We just can't let them get their rear end kicked… can we?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid we cannot do much until the tracker is activated. We can only hope they can last long enough to do so." Optimus said as he looked over at the tracker. As everyone eyed the device, it suddenly lit up and started to beep.

"I think they lasted." Ratchet said as he picked up the device and read the coordinate. "we have the area where the ship is located." Handing the tracker back to Optimus, said Prime looked at his fellow Autobots.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out."

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

I don't know how long I've been floating around this blasted ship but like I had said before, one could get lot in these hall and I did.

Starshadow still clung to my backside but at the same time he was keeping an optic out for anything that could lead us to his Carrier and my bonded. So far we haven't seen anything or anyone that could give us a clue but at the same time we were trying not to be seen.

Taking a left turn, I nearly ran into a Drone's helm who was looking the other way. Quickly flying up above him, I saw that he was speaking to another Drone. "I heard that commander Starscream returned with the youngling not too long ago D3r3k." the first Drone said as he addressed the second one called… Derek, I think.

"He did St3v3. I am just about to take the post of watching over him in a little bit. I heard that there keeping the sparkling with a human. Lord Megatron was not pleased to hear that was what he imprinted on as 'Sire'." The Drone Derek spoke to the Drone Steve and was unaware that I was listening on.

"A human for a Sire? Weird." Steve said as he looked behind him. "We better get back to work before someone finds us here." Derek nodded and as he turned to leave as well as Steve, I suddenly felt extremely weak and the winds keeping Starshadow and myself up slowly died down.

"Sire, are you okay?" Starshadow asked in a whisper as we landed where the two Drones had been speaking. "Yeah… just a little dizzy. I think we'll lay of the flying for a bit, okay sweetspark." Starshadow nodded and once I got my footing, I took off after Derek.

But the Drone had already gotten a head start so it was taking me all I had to keep up with him without being heard or seen. Which was hard.

OoOoOoOoOo

Starscream's P.O.V:

Pain. Something I once had grown accustomed to while I stayed on the Nemesis but had forgot so much while living with my child and bonded. And right about now, I wish I still could forget it.

My chassis was littered with scratches, dents, and it was leaking energon out of… very sensitive places. I could barely move from the spot on the floor where those glitches had thrown me but I didn't really want to move since every time that I did only ended up with my chassis screaming at me not to.

The things I could do were moving my servos, blink, and open my mouth to breath. Breathing wasn't a need to me but the cool air helped keep me from overheating.

Looking at the door that was before me I wondered, like I have been for a while, what was happening to my loved ones. The last I saw of them was that they were still in that cage crying heavily and reaching out for me. I wanted to reach back to them but the pain wouldn't allow me.

"Oh Primus, let them be alright." I groaned out as I ran my servo over my midsection. Looking down at it, I was afraid of what could possibly lay below my protoform but I was more afraid of what didn't. If I couldn't offer Megatron what he wanted I would have to relive that horrible nightmare again.

"Those Autobots better get here soon, I don't want Starshadow to stay here any longer than needed." I knew the Autobots would come but it was a matter if Autumn had turned on the tracker beacon. If she somehow managed to make her and Starshadow's escape, which she most likely will do if given time, she might forget to turn it on before she comes looking for me.

Hearing a noise coming from the other side of the door, I snapped my helm away from my midsection to see one of the last mechs I wanted to see come in. "Soundwave." Said silent mech stood in the open door way with his arms at his sides.

"Well, what do you want?" I snapped out before it caused me to cough madly. Soundwave just stood above me without moving, almost like he was thinking of what torment to perform on me next. As he set forward, Soundwave sent out those odd tentacles of his at me and one attached to my midsection while the other went over my spark chamber.

"Get your fellers off me!" I snapped and Soundwave didn't do as I commanded as he seemed to be doing something. As his screen showed a picture of me, it was drawing up something but it didn't finish as a Drone interrupted Soundwave's download. "Commander Soundwave the-" but the drone could finish as a bolt of lightning struck him in the helm and offlined him.

Soundwave and I watched in confusion at how this could happen but when a familiar face flew into the room, I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. "Autumn." As she hovered above the ground with what appeared to be a twister of wind holding her up, I saw the dim glow coming from her eyes and hair.

"Leave him alone you creep!" Autumn shouted out as she moved forward towards Soundwave. As my bonded moved closer Soundwave sent his tentacles out at her and caught her swiftly. As Autumn struggled to break the hold that held her, I wrapped my servo on Soundwave's ankle. "Let her Go!"

As Soundwave proceeded with squeezing the life out of Autumn, I watched as the glowing lights she emitted explode and lit the room completely. As Soundwave was busy being shocked at the sudden light, Autumn took the time to form a circle of fire around her and burn Soundwave.

As Soundwave released Autumn, she nearly hit the floor but as a blanket of winds caught her I sighed out in relief. "Not going to get rid of me that easy." She coughed out as she looked up at Soundwave with determination. As Soundwave was about to send his now burnt tentacles at Autumn, a thick black cloud formed over him and more lightning zapped him.

This didn't do much but stun the mech but what Autumn did next was shocking. Walking over to a large metal crate that was in the room, she lifted it up and tossed it at Soundwave's helm, knocking him to the ground and unresponsive.

"Miss me?" Autumn asked as she stumbled over to me. "How did you do that?" I asked as she leaned on my cheek. "I used the winds to lift it up. I just aimed and shot it at him. Dear Primus, using these abilities is hard."

I smiled down at her but it quickly disappeared when I noticed that she was alone. "Where's Starshadow?" I asked and she nodded before turning to the door. "Starshadow, you can come in now; it's safe."

Not a second she had finished, my small sparkling came rushing in. "Carrier!" as Starshadow latched onto my face, I placed my servo over the both of them. "I see you managed to get away." I stated and Autumn only rolled her eyes. "Just barely. Can you stand up?"

Taking my servo back, I used it to try to sit myself up and managed to get into an upright position before I laid my backside on the wall with a painful grunt. "Just barely." Both Starshadow and Autumn didn't look pleased by this and as Starshadow hugged my wrist I saw as he looked up at me with pleading optics.

"Come on Carrier, I know you can do it! You're strong, just like Sire." Looking at my sparkling then Autumn, I knew what Starshadow said was right and at this point they both needed me to be that. Pushing myself to my pedes, I used the wall to help hold myself up and I tried to keep my legs closed so they wouldn't see the energon that was dripping out of me.

"You sure you're okay?" Autumn asked and I gave a fake nod. "Never better. Now come along, until the Autobots come we need to find our way out." Lowering my servo down, I watched as Autumn and Starshadow crawled on.

Lifting them onto my shoulder, I fumbled out of the room leaving the silent mech on the floor. "Do you know how to get to the deck from here?" Autumn asked. "Yes, but why?" "If we want to have less of a battle we might want to go somewhere the Autobots can get to us easily."

I nodded and I began to make our way to the flight deck. I just prayed that we wouldn't run into any more trouble.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V:

Even though Starscream was moving at a slow pace he was getting us to where we needed to go. As of right now, Starscream said we only had a little bit more turns until we would reach the deck but that meant it was going to be a bit at his pace.

As Starshadow was snuggled up against his Carrier's neck, I sat a little bit away as I felt an easiness in my body. I don't know what's wrong with me but my head was spinning like crazy. Trying to stop the room from spinning I looked down at the floor but I saw something startling.

Behind us was a small trail of energon and from the looks of things it was coming from Starscream. "Starscream, you need to take a break. You're pushing yourself too hard." I spoke out but Starscream didn't stop. "We're almost there. I'll be fine."

Standing up on his shoulder, I stared at Starscream with a displeased look. "You can take a measly five minutes to sit and rest. Now sit and rest before I zap you like I did Knock Out and Soundwave." Starscream finally stopped and gave me a questioning look. "You wouldn't"

Focusing on the winds to lift me up, I rose to his optic level. "Try me?" Starscream saw the truth in my eyes and nodded before he sat down on the floor. Once I knew he was going to stay down, I tried to land back down on his shoulder but for some odd reason the winds died down before I could make it.

"Autumn!" luckily Starscream acted quickly enough to catch me in his servo. "You need to be more-" Starscream stopped and both him and Starshadow look at me in concern. "Sire you're bleeding!" Starshadow shouted out as he pointed to my face.

Placing my fingers over my lips, I felt a steady drip of something falling from my nose. Pulling my fingers back, I saw a small line of purple liquid over it. "Just a nose bleed. It's nothing, it should stop soon." Rubbing my hand over my nose, I whipped away my odd colored blood and noticed that it had already stopped. "See. Nothing to worry about."

Starscream gave me a puzzling look but he nodded anyway. "We've rested enough. We need to get out now." Placing me back on his shoulder, Starscream stood up and began to walk down the halls again.

Placing my hand back at my nose, I checked to see if the blood had truly stopped and found nothing dripping out. It made me wonder what could cause my nose to bleed so randomly but I just pushed it aside.

People got nose bleeds for all sorts of reasons. It was nothing to worry about.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well, after a while Starscream did get us to the deck and our surprise it was raining out. Starscream looked at me and I shrugged. "Not my doing. Good old mother nature at her best." Just as the words left my mouth, lightning flashed out and a roar of thunder filled the air. "or maybe at her deadliest?"

Starscream nodded and soon began to walk out into the rain with his servo over us to keep the rain off. "How long do you think it will take the Autobots till they come?" Starscream asked as he stopped in the middle of the flight deck. "Not quick enough to help you two!"

As Starscream turned around, we soon met the optic of none other than Megatron. "So you think you can just leave again Starscream? And you youngling, you would dare leave your Sire without permission?" Megatron growled as thunder boomed after him.

"You are not my Sire! She is!" Starshadow shouted back as he wrapped his arms around me. Seeing this must have made Megatron furious as he bared his teeth and clenched his claws into fists. "I will show you who should call Sire you little brat!"

As Megatron ran for us, Starscream took both Starshadow in his servo and held us up. "Get away, NOW!"

Just as I managed to fly up, Starscream was stampeded into by Megatron. Once Starscream was on the ground and not moving, Megatron turned to me with an evil grin. "I was going to allow you to live human but I see no use for you any longer."

As Starshadow gripped me tightly, I tried to fly away from the Decepticon leader but I then realized that I would be leaving Starscream. "Starshadow I want you find a hiding spot and don't come out until I say so!" Quickly landing, I set Starshadow down on the ground and flew back up into the air.

"Sire!" Starshadow shouted as he reached out for me but when he saw Megatron coming at us, he quickly rushed off to hide.

"I don't know how you are able to fly human but I could care less. After I end your puny life I will make those seekers' lives a living hell!" I don't know what came over me but as a sudden rush of anger washed over me, I swear as the rain hit my body it sizzled away as steam.

"**That's not all I can do, but you'll wish it was.**" I said in Cybertronian and if Megatron was too busy with the thought of killing me, I think he would have been shocked to hear that come out of my mouth.

As Megatron and I charged at each other, I felt a sudden heat cover my arms and I knew right away that this fire was different then the fire I had burn Miko and Knock Out with. This fire burned with the fuel of a hated passion against the 'Con who had harmed the ones I loved.

This fire… was as black as night and death all rolled into one.

OoOoOoOoOo

No One's P.O.V:

As the battle between Techno-organic and Cybertronian began it started out real with a BANG. As Megatron fired his blaster at Autumn, said Techno-organic shot her black fire ball at him and when the two collided it could be heard by Primus himself.

The smoke cloud it formed was as thick cement and as clear as murky water. But this didn't stop the two from battling it out. Blasts and fire zoomed left and right inside the cloud as the two battling it out tried to pinpoint the other.

Unknown to the battling duo, a large green portal appeared and from it stepped out the complete team of Autobots. With weapons ready, the Autobots took in their surroundings to only see a large cloud before them and not too far away lay a badly beaten seeker.

"Get Starscream and Starshadow out of here!" Optimus Prime shouted out to Ratchet and Bulkhead who nodded before rushing over to aid the wounded seeker. As the two reached Starscream they took in all the damage done onto his frame and even Ratchet, a medic who has seen many things, was appalled at the seeker's condition.

"Starscream, wake up mech. We're getting you out of here." Ratchet spoke out to the seeker who miraculously woke up. As Starscream looked around him he saw that he was still on the Nemesis flight deck but that he was short two smaller beings.

"I am not leaving without Starshadow and Autumn." Starscream argued as Bulkhead and Ratchet lifted him up. "Well, where are they?!" Bulkhead shouted out but when a pair of fire blasts and blaster shots came out from the cloud, it answered part of his question.

As more and more attacks came from inside the cloud, Optimus became worried as to who was winning and who was losing. But as the cloud began to settle, the answer became clear as to who was turning out to be the victor.

As the final shade of the dark cloud disappeared, from where it used to be stood two battered and burned beings.

On the left stood Megatron, his armor nothing more than black burned char and electrical sparks flew off him like he was a lightning bolt himself. His optics were nothing more than white ghostly veils that allowed one to look into his empty soulless spark.

On the right flew Autumn, her skin had many lacerations and her clothes burned and torn beyond repair. Her arms held thick black flames that created a thin steam cloud around them as the rain drops fell on them. And her eyes were an intense blue that seemed to flame out of her head.

As the Autobots gazed at each end, they couldn't decide who they should be more afraid of. The one whom they had battled countless times in the past or the one who could give the Decepticon leader a run for his money right about now.

"You are strong, for a human, but that doesn't mean you will last long against me." Megatron hissed out and it only caused Autumn to smile madly. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." Hearing this made Megaton growl angrily before he ran at the human with a battle cry.

"Stop him!" Optimus shouted out but his team's blasts did nothing to stop the rampaging Decepticon. As Megatron was just about arms reach from the Techno-organic, Autumn raised her arm up and as the fire around it disappeared a thick wall of water formed in front of her and stopped the Decepticon in his tracks.

But it didn't stop there. As Autumn looked to the sky, a large bolt of lightning came and struck the wall of water; electrocuting Megatron who screamed in agony.

As the Autobots and Starscream watched from the side lines, said seeker took notice of a small trail of purple liquid falling from Autumn's nose. "You must stop her!" he shouted out to the Autobots, who just looked at him in shock.

"Why? She's beating Megatron into scrap." Bulkhead pointed out the obvious but this only caused the seeker to move angrily in his hold. "You fool! She's burning through her energon too quickly. If she doesn't stop soon she'll burn her life force out!" Starscream shouted out and it brought everyone of the Autobots to a stop.

Looking back at Autumn, Optimus also saw the purple liquid falling from Autumn but now it wasn't just coming from her nose. The purple liquid was now pouring out of her ears, eyes, and even a small trail of it was coming out the corner of her mouth.

"Autumn, Stop!" Starscream shouted out but it went unnoticed by her as she fired a round of fire balls at Megatron. "Autobots, stop this fight no matter before it gets out of hand!" Optimus ordered and the Autobots reacted.

Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee ran towards the fighting pair, splitting up to where Optimus went for Megatron and Arcee and Bumblebee went towards Autumn. As Optimus slammed his fist into the Decepticon leader it only resulted in him taking a step back.

"This fight is coming to an end Megatron." Optimus stated as he brought out his swords. "Not until that human pest is dead and in my trophy room!" Megatron shouted out as he punched at the Prime and through him a good distance away.

As Arcee and Bumblebee approached the hovering human, they watched as the fires around her arms grew and how he blue eyes seemed to be looking at them with nothing more than hate. "Listen! You need to stop this, before you kill yourself!" Arcee shouted out but the only answer she got was a fire ball to the chest.

"**Are you crazy! We just want to help!**" Bumblebee shouted as he help his friend back up. "I have no problems with you scout," Autumn's voice now sounded dry and crack, like one hasn't had water in ages. "But if either of you stand in my way I will stop you."

Even though Starscream was a little distance away, he still could hear what Autumn had said to the scout. This was unlike the Autumn he knew; this person was someone whom he never recognized.

"Autumn, you need to stop this!" Starscream shouted and it brought the girl's attention to him. "You're killing yourself!" Autumn looked at her seeker with a blank expression but as the fires around her arms died down, it was apparent she was somewhat listening to him.

"S-Starscream?" as Autumn's eyes dulled down in light, everyone thought that she was back to her normal senses. "Emotions cloud your judgment human." Turning her head to the voice, Autumn was met with a blast from Megatron which sent her flying into the ground.

"NO!" Starscream struggled to get out of the Autobots' hold but they held onto him with great force. As Megatron walked over to the downed human, he smiled evilly at how battered she was now. Purple liquid now rushed out of her right shoulder where she had been hit and her eyes seemed to be fading.

"I take back what I said earlier. You are not as strong as I thought." As Megatron reached his claw like servo at Autumn, he was unaware at the rapidly moving blur coming at him. "LEAVE ME SIRE ALONE!"

Letting out a painful cry, Megatron looked down at his servo to see that one of his digits was ripped clean off and now lay on the ground a few feet away. Pulling his servo back, Megatron looked down at the human to see that the sparkling was standing over her with a trail of his energon across his chest.

"Why you disobedient little brat!" Reaching his other servo at them, Megatron didn't react fast enough to what happened next.

Lifting the scarred human in his arms, Starshadow activated his thrusters and flew off towards the Autobots. "NO!" Megatron shouted as he watched them fly away from him.

"Starshadow?!" Starscream was both shocked and worried at seeing his sparkling do such an acts and at the same time fly away. As Starshadow landed on Starscream's shoulder he held Autumn close with a smile. "I did it Carrier! I flew! And I saved Sire! I Did It!"

Seeing the opportunity to retreat, Optimus ran back over to the still activated ground bridge. "Autobots, fall back!" and that's what they did. As each ran through the bridge, Bumblebee helping Arcee and Ratchet and Bulkhead helping Starscream, Optimus looked back at the wounded Decepticon.

"You have lost Megatron." And with that Optimus ran into the bridge, leaving Megatron alone in the rain.

As Megatron stood there in defeat, one of the many Drones that wandered the Nemesis came up behind him. "Lord Megatron, what are you orders? Do you wish us to locate Starscream and the human?" Megatron didn't say a thing as he picked up his severed digit and turned to walk back inside. "Lord Megatron?"

Stopping in his stride, Megatron looked at his digit and then the door in front of him. "We will no longer concern ourselves with those two. We have many more pressing matters to attend to. But if they should come across our path again… they shall be dealt with." And with that, Megatron walked inside; emitting defeat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ground Bridge tunnel, Autumn's P.O.V:

Nothing could be said for how I felt right now. My seekers were safe, We got that horrible ship, and I got to kick Megatron where the sun don't shine. Things seemed to be looking better in my life.

"Did you see me Sire? I flew!" Starshadow shouted as he ran around on Starscream's shoulder. If it weren't for the fact that Starshadow had gone up against Megatron, I would be excited knowing that my sparkling learned to fly.

Nodding my head, I looked up at Starscream who just seemed to be at peace right now and I couldn't blame him. "I am very proud that you leader to fly Starshadow but going up against Megatron like that was very dangerous." Starscream stated and Starshadow plainly ignored the last part. "I flew! I really flew."

he had too many sweets. Taking a glance at Optimus, I saw how he was looking back at me with concerned optics. "How are you doing Autumn?"

I opened my mouth to speak but instead of me say 'I'm fine' all that came out was a group of coughs. At hearing my coughing everyone stopped and turned their attention to me. "Sire?" Starshadow came over to me but as I continued to cough I couldn't answer him.

Suddenly a large feeling started to rise up in my throat and when I cough the next time a large amount of what I guess to be my blood came out. As the purple liquid sat in my hands, I couldn't stare at it long as I started to cough again.

"Hurry, we need to get her to the med-bay!" Ratchet shouted but his voice sounded farther way than it really was. To be honest, everything seemed distant. Everything was starting to blur over and even Starshadow, who was right next to me, seemed to be yards away.

As I continued to cough and more blood came with them, I soon became light head and I could feel myself falling over. As I felt a pair of servos grasp me, I could just barely make out the voice of Starshadow and Starscream calling out for me.

As my world soon began to spin around and around, everything went black and I no longer heard the distance shouts of my seekers.

**Another LONG chptr.**

**Uh oh, wonder what will happen next? **

**But I guess you guys will have to wait. And that wait might be a little long, since I now know that I am leaving for my cabin very soon.**

**Sorry if I am leaving you all on a cliffhanger here but summer vacation is here and that means traveling.**

**Until then, however long that may be,…**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22: Her Part & I Can Hear Bells

**HAHA!**

**I found a way to update this chptr! VICTORY FOR GIRL SUPERSONICBOY!**

**I am sad to say that there is only one more chptr before the end in near. I have already written it and have started on the next story.**

**... nothing much to say here so..**

**On with the Story!**

Autumn's P.O.V:

Everything was peaceful and so was I. I haven't felt this way in ages; maybe never. My body felt lighter than air and everything around me was like a heavenly veil. This felt too good to be true but at the same time I was hoping it was.

"Awake my special creation." A voice broke out from the wondrous silence and even though I wanted to stay in my peaceful state, the voice's tone was something that just seemed to have an authority that demanded my attention.

Slowly blinking my eyes open, I took in how I was in a place that was nothing but pure white light. It looked like it went on endlessly and it probably did but what took my attention away from this was the being who accompanied this room.

He was Cybertronian; from crystal blue optics to his towering height, and a mech from the way his frame looked but the way he looked showed the age and wisdom he had. "Do you know who I am?" his voice was calming and I could feel the love coming from it.

"No sir, I do not." My voice sounded like a child speaking to an adult and as a smile formed on this mech's face, he also took notice of this. "My name… is Primus. And you, my young one, are something very special."

I couldn't believe it. I was in the presence of none other than Primus himself. The one who created the original 13 Primes and who became the home of all Cybertronians. If I wasn't so lightheaded I might have gone down on my hands and knees.

"I am nothing special, Primus. Compared to you I am just a piece of scrap metal." Primus shook his head but the smile he had never left. "You are no such thing. You are far more important then you let yourself go for." Primus reached his servo out to me and I soon found myself in his large but gentle hold.

"I have kept my optics on you little one and how you have helped raise the seekerling as your own." I looked up at Primus with a mix of shock but at the same time it didn't surprise me at the same time that he was watching. "You have?" Primus nodded, "Even before you met Starscream I was always watching over you. You may not have known it back than but this life you have lived has been awaiting for you since your creation."

Primus' words confused me; how could my little life in such a big universe be something of concern to him. "Why watch over me? My life is nothing special." "And that is where you are wrong. Your life is going to play a major role in the way this war between my creations will end."

As I continued to look up at Primus, I thought how I could do such a thing. I have nearly gotten myself killed multiple times, who knows if I can survive long enough to do what Primus says I will… that is if I am alive right now.

"But… how can I do that?" Primus chuckled softly before he lifted me closer to his face. "In due time, you will find out how. Now, I think it is time you return to your seekers, they are very worried about you."

As Primus removed me from his servo and I watched as he slowly began to fade away but the glow of his optics remained strong. "But Primus, I still don't understand. What must I do and will I know what to do when it comes?" Just as Primus' optics started to disappear and I was now engulfed in darkness, I could just barely hear him whisper something.

"When the time comes you will know what you must do."

OoOoOoOoOo

I was no longer in the white room anymore and I was for sure no longer feeling at peace. I now felt like I had just been slugged by a sludge hammer and was given the worse medication to deal with it. Simply put… I felt like scrap.

"We're getting some brain wave functions." Someone spoke out and it sounded an awful lot like the pain in the rear Autobot medic. "Does that mean she's waking up Ratchet?" Another voice spoke out and this one was softer and gentler. "Possibly Arcee, I won't know for sure until I run a few test. Why don't you go and tell Optimus this while I do?"

Taking a guess that Arcee had left, from a door opening and shutting, I listened to the soft shuffling of Ratchet walking around the room. Besides his shuffled steps, there was a soft beep filling the room's sudden silent as well as a dripping noise.

Listening to these soft sounds didn't last long when the doors opened again and someone with heavy footsteps walked in. "How is she doing Ratchet?" it was Optimus who spoke up and from the way the heavy steps stopped close to me, I could guess he was standing over me.

"So far things are going well. Her brain waves are appearing so she should be gaining consciousness soon. Though I wish we had more time till then, I was just starting to get used to her being so quiet." Cracking my eyes open a little, I looked up at the two mechs with a playful smile. "Thanks Ratchet, I am _so _feeling the love."

Both Optimus and Ratchet snapped their helms at me and if the look on Ratchet was both shock and irritation than I don't know what it was. "How long have you been up?" Ratchet asked as I finally opened my eyes all the way. "Not too long. Just long enough to hear you lovely comment."

Ratchet glared at me but after a few minutes it disappeared and was replaced with a blank expression. Looking over at Optimus, I saw that he was smiling down at me and I couldn't help but return it. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"For an earth week. When we got you back to base, you had nearly depleted your energon levels down to nothing. Ratchet managed to attack an energon drip to you but you wouldn't wake up. You have taken in almost five doses of energon." When Optimus told me this I nearly gasped out loud.

Had I really been out that long and did I really take in that much energon? "Don't seem so surprised, the way you battled it out with Megatron and the way you over used your abilities I was surprised that you didn't pass out sooner." Ratchet spoke out as he came over with a scanner and used it to scan over me.

"Your vitals are returning to normal; you should be able to leave the med-bay in a day or two." At hearing this, I took a look around and I saw that besides Optimus and Ratchet I was the only one in the med-bay.

"Where's Starscream and Starshadow?" I asked and as both Ratchet and Optimus shared looks I knew they weren't telling me something. "They have already left the med-bay a while ago. If you'll give me a moment I will go and tell them that you are looking for them." Ratchet said as he started to walk out and as he pulled Optimus with him, I could see that the two of them were whispering something amongst them.

Once they were out of the med-bay, I looked down at my arm to see the energon drip that Optimus had told me about and attacked to my finger was what looked to be a heart monitor but I guess Ratchet tweaked it because the readings on it were set for spark rates.

While I was looking at my arm I glanced at my other one and found that it was covered in scars and that my shoulder was covered with a large bandage. After thinking about, I remembered that Megatron had gotten a lucky shot at me and it had hit my shoulder. It stung a little but it was far better from when I had first gotten it.

Flexing my fingers on the bandaged arm, I suddenly regretted doing it as a pain shot through my whole arm. "Scrap." "I would recommend not doing that. A wound like that will take more than energon to heal it." Turning my attention to the door, I saw Starscream walking in and on in his servos lay a recharging Starshadow.

"I think I already figured that out." Starscream smiled and I returned it as he set Starshadow down next to me. "He hasn't recharge in days waiting for you to wake up. Said he didn't want to miss seeing open your eyes."

As Starshadow felt that he was no longer in his carrier's hold, he snuggled into my side, wrapped his arms around me, and rested his helm on me good shoulder with a smile. "Well, I guess he missed that part." Starscream nodded, "No matter, once he sees that you are alright he will soon forget. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I got blasted at and smacked around but besides this… I feel just _dandy_." At hearing my snarky comment, both Starscream and I started to laugh lightly. After a few minutes of us doing nothing but laughing, I stopped and gave my bonded a serious look. "Starscream, I need to know. Are you…"

Starscream looked at me in confusion but after a few seconds he finally got where I was going with this. "Oh… that. Well, you can thank Primus himself because he didn't bless me this time with a new youngling." The look on Starscream's face was more than relief and the one I had was just the same.

"Don't get me wrong my Dear, I love Starshadow no matter who is real Sires are, but I don't think I would want to have another one this early." I nodded and looking down at Starshadow I smiled at how he was safe and no longer with that mad mech.

"What about you Starscream, are you alright?" I asked looking back at him and he nodded. "I am alright. The Autobot medic gave me a look over and repaired any serious damages I had. Did he tell you how long you would be here? I want to leave as soon as possible."

"He said in a day or two. And I want to leave too Starscream. I think I have had enough Autobot treatment for a long time." Starscream nodded but when the door opened to show both Ratchet and Optimus coming in, I think I could see an irritating look grow on Starscream's face.

"We need to speak with you two." Ratchet stated as he made his way over with Optimus. "What is it now Autobots?" Starscream groaned out as he finally turned to them. "It concerns on the wellbeing of the three of you. Even though I already know that you do not want to be separated from Starscream or Starshadow, Autumn I would like it if you would think about this offer I have." Optimus spoke as he looked at me with a serious look.

I didn't like where Optimus was going with this; if he was trying to take me away he was going to have to deal with me and my new abilities. "What is it?" I asked. "I would like it if you would keep in contact with us, not only to make sure that you all are alright but we would be willing to offer some of the energon we have so you would be able to stay in one place."

Both Starscream and I looked up at Optimus in shock. They were willing to give us their energon and the only catch was that I had keep in touch. This seemed too good to be true. "What do you mean by stay in contact?" Starscream asked

"Only annual visits to the base with Starshadow." Ratchet answered as he pointed down at Starshadow. As both Starscream and I shared looks, we soon came to a decision. "Very well. Nothing more!" Starscream stated loudly and Optimus nodded. "You have my word."

"And it would give me the chance to make some armor plating for Starshadow. He can't keep going without it." Ratchet stated and Starscream nodded. "That would be most appreciated."

"I think it is best if we allow Autumn to rest a little bit more. Once her health is back, you all will be permitted to leave whenever you wish." Optimus stated and Starscream nodded. As they all began to leave, Starscream looked back at me with a smile before his holoform appeared next to me. "He never said this couldn't stay."

As Starscream shut the door behind him, his holoform took a seat next to me before lifting my head and resting it on his lap. "It will be nice to finally sit down and actually live a normal life you know. No more hunting for energon, no more worrying about having Autobot or Decepticons finding us, and finally giving you that life I promised." Starscream stated as he ran his finger through my hair. "That does sound nice." I said as I closed my eyes finally feeling some peace.

As the time went on, I soon fell back asleep with Starshadow snuggled up against me and Starscream combing my hair with a smile on both our faces.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autobot base (day later) No One's P.O.V:

As Autumn sat on the couch with Starshadow, Jack, and Raf, the four of them were playing a game on the tv and surprisingly the seekerling was winning. Try as the may, the two humans and Techno-organic didn't stand a chance as Starshadow raced into first place.

"That was fun! Want to play again Raf?" Starshadow asked but when the boy shook his head and so did Autumn it was apparent to what their answer was. "You've beaten us over ten time 'Shadow. I even think you beat my high score."

Starshadow shrugged and placed his controller down just as his carrier and Optimus walked in. "Carrier, can we get one of these games?! It's so much fun!" As Starscream watched his excited sparkling bounce near the railing, he let out a displease groan.

"Now he's addicted to human technology, the one thing I didn't want him to do. I blame you two for this." Starscream said as he pointed a digit at Autumn and Raf. "What else are we supposed to do?" Jack asked. "Yeah, Ratchet hasn't given me the medical okay to leave and there's nothing much to do in this base all day." Autumn countered but it didn't change the seeker's mind on who to blame.

"**I see nothing wrong with them. Kind of fun if you give them a try.**" Bumblebee stated as he soon followed in behind Optimus. "I will never play those barbaric things! Mindless contraptions that's only purpose is it rot the processors of younglings." Starscream argued and Autumn could only roll her eyes at her bonded seeker.

"I've played video games all my life Starscream, does that mean my brain is nothing but rotten moosh?" Autumn asked and this brought Starscream to a pause. "Well… no… I guess not…" "Never thought I would see Screamer lost for words." Bulkhead stated as he drove in with Miko.

As the young girl jumped out of her guardian, Miko looked up at the entertainment area and at the ones who were there. As Miko rushed up to them, Autumn took notice at how her arms were still covered in bandages but how Miko had doodled musical notes and guitars all over them.

Once Miko had reached the top of the area, the Autobots and Starscream watched closely in fear at how the young girl would react towards Autumn. But when Miko took a surprisingly seat down next to Autumn and smiled at her, it did take everyone by surprise.

"If you have the guts to go up against Megatron we're cool in my books." At hearing this, Autumn smiled and was shocked at what Miko did next. Placing one of her arms around Autumn's, Miko pulled her close and gave her a friendly hug.

"check it, battle scars!" Miko pushed back Autumn's shirt and saw the edge of the still healing blaster wound. "yeah, but you should have seen the wound Starshadow left Megatron." Autumn stated as she and Miko began to talk and soon found out that they had more in common than they thought.

As the Autobots saw how quickly Miko had forgiven Autumn, they turned to Starscream who was watching his bonded and sparkling with a large smile. Stepping over towards the seeker, Optimus had something he needed to ask him.

"Starscream," when said seeker heard his name he turned to look at the Prime. "Yes Optimus." "I am curious as to where you will go when Autumn is well enough to leave. Do you have plans on settling down somewhere?"

Looking over at Autumn and the other human, he saw that they all were in a large conversation about something Starshadow had done and how they weren't paying any attention towards him and the Autobots. "I do have plans on settling down somewhere with them Optimus. Autumn has always been fond of the area called the Rocky Mountains so I think we'll go there."

Optimus nodded. It was a safe place to be, with the mountains and forests for cover to help keep Starshadow and Starscream hidden from prying eyes. "Starscream, I also hope that you can find it in your spark to find forgiveness for my actions. I was blind to how the two of you were so close. And if it weren't for me, Autumn wouldn't be sitting there bruised and beaten."

Starscream looked at the Prime blankly before he turned his attention down to his pedes; unsure if he should forgive him. "Autumn once told me that it is best to forgive and forget, so if I truly want to start off anew I must forgive and forget things such as this. So… I guess I can forgive you Optimus."

Optimus smiled and turned to see that the present Autobots were behind him shoulder to shoulder, waiting their turn to speak to the seeker. Stepping aside, Optimus watched as his Autobots stepped closer to the seeker who had yet to notice them.

"Uh, Starscream." Bulkhead spoke up first and it brought said seeker's attention to see that Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were now in front of him. "We also would like to ask you… ask you…" Ratchet was trying to spit it out but he was having a hard time with it.

"**We want to ask if you'll forgive us for doing those things to you. We're really sorry about them, truly.**" Bumblebee finished for his comrades and from the relieved looks on them, they were grateful for it.

"I suppose I can, since I am in a forgive mood." Starscream smiled as he held a servo out for the scout to take. Bumblebee looked at the servo a moment before taking it and giving it a gentle shake. Handing his servo to the other, Starscream soon got the same shake from the rest of them.

"Now that you guys are all buddy buddy now, how about you tells us all in detail how Autumn kicked Megatron's aft?!" Miko shouted out as she leaned over the railing with Autumn, Raf and Jack next to her. Starshadow was latched onto Autumn's backside.

"I don't know Miko, I mean, it was kind of hard core." Bulkhead said but when a soft laugh came from Autumn it drew his attention to her. "I think 'hard core' is an understatement to what it really was. Go ahead guys, tell her. I would like to hear it as well since I don't remember much of it."

As the small group of children and seekerling took a seat on the railing with their legs hanging over the edge, they looked up at the taller beings to tell what had happened in deep detail.

"Why not?" Starscream said as he leaned up against the walls. "These human children see things that most wouldn't dream of, what's a little battle story going to do?"

The Autobots shared looks before Optimus nodded.

What could one story do?

OoOoOoOoOo

Autumn's P.O.V (few months later):

So much has change in the last couple of months. And all of them for the better.

Starscream and I have established our home at the Rockies and Starshadow loves it here. There so much for him to do here and find that half the time I have a hard time keeping inside.

Starscream built our home inside a mountain to where he can walk inside it as well. It took us time to build this, with a little help from the Autobots, but it has all the things we need. Power, heating, places for us to rest, and we even put made an extra room for when Starshadow has play dates with Raf.

Raf and Starshadow have formed a very deep friendship bond and Raf comes over to stay almost every other weekend. Raf also is our connection to the Autobots. When the Autobots want me to come over for their periodic checkups, they have Raf relay the message to me.

Usually it's just Starshadow and myself that go. Starscream always says 'I have had enough trips to the Autobot base to last me a while'.

But today is something special; today is something I never would have thought would happen to me.

Right now I am standing in front of a large mirror looking myself over and over. I am wearing a dress that I would never have thought to wear. The dress is something that I only seen in a dream and at this point I am wondering if this is just a dream.

The dress is long and elegant, white with electric blue designs on it, and it just flows when I move. I have a veil with the dress and even though it covers my face you can see my now glowing blue eyes through it. And in my hands I am holding the bluest roses I have ever seen mixed in with a few light purple lilacs and white bleeding hearts.

Today was special for one reason and one reason alone. Today was my wedding day.

I couldn't stop looking in the mirror in fear that if I look away all this would disappear and I would wake up back in my old life. But no matter how many times I blink, the dress was still there and so were the flowers. Even the necklace Starscream had given with a sliver of his spark was there; glowing bright as ever.

"You look Beautiful Autumn." Finally looking away from the mirror, I turned to see Miko standing in an open door in a sleeveless bright blue dress; she was my Maid of Honor/Brides Maid. "Thanks Miko." As Miko came into the room, she pushed my veil back to look at the makeup she had done for me. From what she told me, she promised she didn't make me look like a rock star.

"You know Miko, you didn't have to change your hair color for this." Miko had told me that Pink clashed too much with the color of blue I had chosen so she had dyed her hair a temporary blue to match the dress. "Na it alright, gives me the chance to try new colors out." Placing my veil back down, Miko took my hand and began to pull me out of room.

"Optimus is here already." Miko told me as we made our way down the halls and I nodded. I had asked Optimus to walk me down the aisle since my father wasn't here to do it.

Once we made it to the front area, I soon saw Optimus standing there waiting for us. He was wearing the full suit and tie; he even had a blue flower in his jacket pocket and under that he had a small Autobot symbol.

"Well, here she is Optimus. I gotta go and get to my spot so I'll see you later." As Miko rushed off to where she was need, it left Optimus and me alone in the room. "You look very lovely." Optimus said as he pushed back some of my hair that was sticking out of the veil. "Thank you Optimus. And I really appreciate you doing this."

Optimus nodded and looked over at the doors next to us. "Are you ready for this?" Smiling nervously I nodded and took his hand in mine. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Fixing our arms to where we had them in the appropriate position, Optimus and I began our walk through the doors just as the wedding march began to play.

The room wasn't large and the only ones who were here were Miko, Jack, Raf, Miss Darby, and Father Mark. After we explained ourselves to Father Mark, he agreed to do this for us. As Optimus and I walked down the aisle, I looked ahead of me to see the two most important people in my life.

Starscream's holoform was also in a suit that matched Optimus' and his face read complete nervousness. And attached to his leg was my little seekerling who was watching me with the happiest smile I had seen in a long time.

Once Optimus and I finally reach the end, he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he walked over to where he stood behind Starscream. Looking Starscream in the eyes, I couldn't help but smile at what was happening.

Just as father Mark was about to start, Starshadow let go of Starscream's leg and took both Starscream's and my hands in his own and sat between the both of us looking up with loving optics.

:: I love you Sire. I love you Carrier ::

Starshadow spoke through our bond and from the look on Starscream's face he had heard it loud and clear as well.

:: and we love you as well Starshadow ::

Both Starscream and I said this in unison and from the soft chuckle from Starshadow, it didn't surprise my youngling in the slightest that we had.

"Shall we get started you two?" Father Mark asked and both Starscream and myself nodded. "Alright then."

OoOoOoOoOo

After Father Mark had gotten through the complete introductions and everything, he turned to Starscream. "The groom has put together his own vows for the bride and at this point he will share them." I looked surprised to hear this; Starscream had not told me this.

Starscream took my hand in his and as he held it tightly he started his vows.

"Autumn, never in my long life have I ever encountered anyone such as yourself. You are kind, caring, but most of all," Looking down, Starscream shared glances with Starshadow before he looked back up at me. "You are loving. You are one of the few who ever offered me this and you offered it to my youngling who you adopted as your own."

I couldn't help but smile and if Miko hadn't threatened me that if I messed up my makeup I would be crying. "I have never felt this way for any other being, and I know I will never again. You complete my life and I want to spend it with no one other than you and Starshadow."

Taking his hand back, Starscream reached down to Starshadow and my youngling handed him something small. Once I saw what Starscream held, I was so mesmerized that I held my breathe.

It was a ring but it was a specially made one from the Cybertronian letters that wrapped around it saying 'Primus has blessed us'. And in the center of it was the clearest diamond I have ever seen. But it somehow gave off a glow to it.

As Starscream took my hand, he slowly slipped it on my finger and it just seemed to fit perfectly.

"Now, the bride has her own vows she will now speak." Father mark spoke out and if he hadn't I bet I would have just continued to stare at the ring. Looking up at Starscream, I smiled as I felt a feeling of pure love and compassion from his side of the bond we shared.

"Starscream, you were the first one I could honestly call friend but as the time I spent with grew so did the feelings I had for you. You were the one who saved me from myself and if you hadn't I have no doubt that I wouldn't be here today standing with you and Starshadow." My voice was shaky but with the firm squeeze from Starshadow, I gained control and continued on.

"You treat me as an equal unlike so many I have before. When I think of the happiest moments in my life, I always find myself looking back to time with you and Starshadow." By now I was fighting back tears, and if I didn't finish soon, I was going to have to deal with Miko later.

"I wouldn't want any other life than this one I have. No matter the pain and struggles we will face, I want to spend every waking moment at your side." taking Starscream's hand and giving it a squeeze, I looked into those hazel eyes and I could almost see the red in them glowing brightly.

"Starscream, do you take Autumn as you bride?" Father Mark asked. "I do." Starscream said gently as he squeezed my hand back. "And do you Autumn, take Starscream here as your husband?" As a single tear ran down my face, I nodded slowly. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Starscream, you may kiss your bride." Father Mark stated as he smiled at the both of us. As Starscream removed the veil from my face, we slowly moved towards each other before we were sharing a kiss that sealed the greatest thing to ever happen to me.

As everyone clapped around us, I could hear Starshadow groaning in disgust and when Starscream and I broke apart I looked down to see him sticking out his glossa. "So you think seeing Sire and Carrier kissing is gross Starshadow, do you?" I asked and before Starshadow could say anything, I lifted him up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! Sire, stop it!" Starscream giggled as he tried to push me away. "Never." Giving him another kiss, I took notice at how Starshadow didn't try to push me away. "Come on you two, we should be leaving." Starscream said as we walked down the aisle, almost ignoring the others around us.

"Where are we going Carrier?" Starshadow asked as we reached the door that lead outside the chapel. As Starscream looked at me with a smile, he pushed the doors open. "Wherever the winds take us."

**TADA!**

**This was a pain to write but I did it!**

** SO SAD! no more after the next chptr. :(**

**But I did say that I have other plans for this story.**

**Well, until the last chptr…**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23:Year Later & Seeing You Again

**Well… this is it my lovely Fanfiction followers.**

**The very last chptr for 'Family is More than Skin-Metal Deep'.**

**It has been so much fun writing this story for you all to read and I am so happy to see that people out there actually like reading my story. In the beginning I was so scared that no one would ever read this and when I started to get those mean reviews I began to think no one liked it.**

**But with over 50 Fav's and followers, I think you all proved me wrong as well as those who wrote to me saying that this was a waste of time.**

**I know this is not very lady like or proper but… EAT THAT MEAN REVIEWERS!**

**And I know I have written this a couple of times but I am planning on making a couple more stories that will follow up with this. So I hope those will be just as good and I hope to see some familiar 'faces' when I read the reviews.**

**I loved reading all those reviews, especially the ones from:**

**shohanny, sakiko of soleana, Sammywolfstar, Carnomaniac, Starscream's Biglover, and the one from Phoenix1337. **

**Thank you all for following and being such good friends!**

**Energon sweets and butterfly kisses to you all!**

**I wont be able to post the next story that follows because my computer crashed or something, i honestly dont know. But when i do manage to post it it will be called 'Family Born Again' or "Skin-Metal Family Reborn' i haven't decided.**

**Okay, I have wasted enough of your time.**

**ON WITH THE STORY'S END!**

Autumn's P.O.V (one year later):

The saying is how time flies when you're fun and that was the truth when it came to my life with my seekers. Every day was always an adventure and we took everything in quick strides. Whatever came our way we did together and dealt with it as a family.

Starshadow has grown into a fine young sparkling, but when was that any different. Ratchet has managed to create him some armor that looks almost like Starscream's but it has its own style to it. Ratchet also told us that he made it to where Starshadow can transform into anything from a F-16 Fighting Falcon to a Eurofighter Typhoon despite his small size.

Starscream is the same seeker I fell in love with but I think he understands that things in his life will never be the same. With help from Ratchet, against Starscream's protest, we found out some useful things about me now having CNA combined with my DNA.

One of the most important is that I now have the life span of a Cybertronian; so if we were going to be accurate with my age I would still be considered a sparkling myself, my body needs a steady supply of energon injected into my blood to stay in working order, my skeletal structure has a thin layer of Cybertronian metal alloy covering; giving extra strength and protection, and that my abilities just don't have a direct connection to my emotions. My abilities also have a link to my spark so if I happen to need a little help in controlling them, either Starscream or Starshadow can use our bond to help manage them.

Starscream had also been teaching me everything that there is when you are bonded to another. We can now have complete conversations between the three of us, we can send feelings to and from each other, and I can block Starscream and Starshadow out verbally but why would I want to. I can't block them out from the pain I feel yet but I rarely get hurt.

I have learned a lot while staying with Starscream and a lot of it I will never forget but there are a few things I have learned on my own. One is that no matter how bad things seem there is always a brighter tomorrow out there waiting for you.

And with those brighter days, there are the ones you care for and love waiting there for you. Starscream and Starshadow have stayed with me through ever dark cloud and I have with them but… there are some people I have left alone in a storm for far too long.

:: Something is troubling you my Dear? What is it? ::

Starscream's voice suddenly broke through my train of thought and it nearly made me fall over walk way I was on in our home. Once I gained my composer, I looked around to see that Starscream and Starshadow were not inside. They must have gone for a little flight while I was thinking.

:: Just thinking about something Starscream. Where are you and Starshadow? ::

I asked as I made my way down the metal walk way to the level floor. Our home was filled with multiple metal walk ways that were as high as Starscream so I could walk with him at eye level but it didn't stop there.

Everything from a living room, kitchen, and even the bedrooms were high off the ground and at the same height of Starscream. The only thing that wasn't so high up in the air were the exits. We had one ground bridge; courtesy of the Autobots, an airship exit for Starscream to use, and we had an elevator for me to use to get to the top of the mountain that was our home.

:: Starshadow and I just went for a short flight, if you want us to return I can have us back in less than an hour. ::

:: No Starscream. You and Starshadow enjoy your time together. Besides… I have something I've been meaning to do for a long time. ::

I could feel the confusion from both Starscream and Starshadow over the bond but after a few minutes I could feel that change to contentment.

:: Very well. If you need anything Autumn, you just give me a shout and I'll be there. ::

: I'll come too Sire! ::

I smiled at how my seekers were very understanding with this and when I sent over my love to them, I felt them do the same and then the conversation went silent.

Once I knew I had the time and privacy I need, I set my plan into action. Running over to the ground bridge, I typed in a set of co-ordinance that I haven't used in a very long time and as the portal hummed to life I thought about if what I was doing was a good thing.

'This is a good thing,' I told myself. 'I need to fix the damage I have done.' Not thinking on it another second, I ran full speed into the ground bridge with a determined look on my face.

OoOoOoOoOo

When I finally reached the other end of the portal, I took in the old but familiar scenery.

The area was not a very suburb but it had roughly seven houses on this one street, there were tall trees that towered over the houses and even over Starscream's height, and almost each house had a yard with flowers.

But out of all these houses, only one caught my attention.

There was a house that was solid gray but all around it was surrounded by multitudes if flowers. Out of every house on this street, this one was the mother lode of flowers. Red one, yellows, and even a few colorful trees fill the yard in a wondrous rainbow.

Even though the house looked to be one of the smallest out of the lot of them, it seemed to be the one most cared for. It seemed to have that homey feel to it and it just screamed out at you to come inside and take a seat.

Looking off into the yard, I saw what appeared to be a small boy about the age of six or seven playing by himself with some type of action figure with his back to me. As I edged closer to the boy, I took in how he had a mass of curly blond hair on his head and how it looked ready for a cut.

I only knew of one boy, in my whole crazy mess up life, who had a head of curls like that. And the last I had seen him was when he was four and I had left with Starscream.

Once I was next to the boy, I tapped his shoulder and he quickly turned to look at me with surprised eyes. Eyes that were a dark brown but just around the pupils you could see a ring of blue.

"Can I help you miss?" the boy's voice was childish that fit his age and he had a few of his teeth missing and new ones were starting to take the old ones places. "Would it be alright if I asked what is your name?" the boy gave me a confused look as he set his toys down and stood up to his height of where he was over my elbow.

"My mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." The boy emitted and I smiled lightly as I bent down to his height. "I'm no stranger. I… just don't come around as often to where you remember me." The boy looked me deep in the eyes, before a smile formed on his face.

"My name is Wyatt but my mommy calls me Curly." At hearing this, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Even though time had flown by and age had taken effect, this little boy was still the same sweet and cute little one I had left behind when I started my life with Starscream and Starshadow.

This little boy, Wyatt… was my little brother.

"I told you my name, now it's only fair if you tell me yours." Wyatt stated as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smile. "You may already know it. Do you remember anyone who looks like me?" I asked and as Wyatt took a moment to think about it I saw how a still confused look covered his face.

"I haven't been around for a long time so I understand why you don't remember. You were still really young when you last saw me. My name Wyatt… is Autumn."

**And that brings us to the end of the story.**

**I cant wait to start the next one and see where that one leads. I already have a few ideas in my mind so it should be going by quickly.**

**Until the next story…**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	24. NOT A CHPTR BUT A POLL

**Hello Fanfiction followers!**

**No, sorry this is not an update for 'Family is More than Skin-Metal Deep'.**

**All this page is that I have created a poll on my page dealing with this story.**

**It's about Starshadow and I would really appreciate it if all of you guy who are able **

**to go to my page and vote.**

**I really want to see what you people like and if you need a website to see the choices in pictures**

**here it is at the bottom.**

**Just fill in the gaps and you can see them.**

**Until the next Story,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**

* * *

www. top tens worlds. com 2013/05/20/top-10-fighter-jets-in-the-world


End file.
